Castle temporada 9: Lirio blanco
by lebesgue
Summary: Este fanfic pretende dar una idea de lo que podría haber sido una novena temporada de Castle si Stana hubiese dejado la serie, procurando que la serie hubiese seguido siendo classic-Castle, que no se convirtiera en un rollo patatero, y respetando la escena final del futuro de la pareja feliz con tres hijos. ¿Será posible? ¿Lo conseguiré? No sé, leedlo y decídmelo en las reviews.
1. Abril 2017

_Este fanfic pretende dar una idea de lo que podría haber sido una novena temporada de Castle si_ _Stana hubiese dejado la serie, procurando que la serie hubiese seguido siendo **classic-Castle,** que no se convirtiera en un rollo patatero (ni en algo de ciencia ficción, Nathan, que nos conocemos...), y respetando la escena final del futuro de la pareja feliz con tres hijos._

 _¿Será posible? ¿Lo conseguiré? No sé, leedlo y decídmelo en las reviews._

 _He supuesto que Stana hubiese estado disponible para rodar algún capítulo 'especial' a lo que ella hubiese accedido gustosamente por amor a sus fans... y una considerable compensación económica, claro. (ejem, y si no, oye que no pasa nada, utilizaremos poca luz, como en los besos, jejejeje)._

 _Hay un pequeño salto temporal de 11 meses, desde mayo de 2016, cuando disparan al Caskett y se pone todo perdido en la cocina del loft, hasta abril del 2017, que es justamente **ahora**. La publicación será **mensual** , con alguna excepción debida a las vacaciones de verano o a mi bloqueo de escritora en algún momento._

* * *

 **ABRIL 2017**

Las luces de colores invadían la pista central, al igual que la música pop a todo volumen, por no hablar de las decenas de personas que brincaban al ritmo del calor y el alcohol.

\- ¡Sólo a Patterson se le ocurriría hacer una presentación de un libro que pareciera una fiesta de la antigua revista Playboy! ¡Cómo se nota que estamos en Los Ángeles!- gritó Richard Castle a su nueva editora, mientras se quedaba mirando con una sonrisilla amable a las contoneantes jovencitas dispuestas a darle al legendario escritor todo lo que les pidiese.

-Se llama marketing... Y deberías tomártelo más en serio, papá. - le regañó su hija Alexis, ahora también su editora - Después de casi un año encerrado ya era hora de que volvieses a dejarte ver por estos eventos.

Castle sintió una punzada en su cicatriz que poco tenía que ver con el dolor físico. Las palabras de su hija podían parecer duras e insensibles, pero hasta él reconocía que la languidez y el desánimo habían marcado estos once meses sin ella. Sin Kate.

Antes de que se volviese a poner melancólico recordándola, una joven de apariencia gótica se acercó con un antiguo ejemplar de Derrick Storm para que se lo firmase, a lo que él accedió con una sonrisa.

-Y... ¿puede firmarme aquí? - dijo bajándose el cuello de la blusa para enseñarle una buena porción de su escote.

-Por supuesto- dijo él sin inmutarse. Después de tanto tiempo y algunas cosas no habían cambiado nada.

Tras despedirse de su admiradora, una bandeja de bebidas apareció delante de sus narices como por arte de magia y, por casualidad, tenía un vaso fresquito y burbujeante de Dr. Pepper, su preferido. Tenía el gaznate seco y la prohibición explícita de su cirujano de beber alcohol así que lo cogió con la rapidez y habilidad de un ninja.

Después de beber un buen trago, que casi le hizo eructar, Alexis se volvió hacia él y le cogió cariñosamente del brazo para gritarle al oído.

-Voy a saludar a un productor de cine, papá. ¿Estarás bien si te dejo solo?

Él sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Se quedó observando cómo la pelirroja se alejaba.

Alexis lo había traído a rastras después de una buena regañina por su comportamiento. Su hija comprendía su tristeza, pero añoraba a su padre: el tipo alegre y dicharachero que siempre había animado a la familia. Las palabras que le había dicho ella había sólo unas horas en la habitación del hotel se le habían quedado grabadas con fuego.

 _"- Ya ha pasado casi un año, papá, seguro que Beckett no querría que siguieses con esta especie de luto. Tú mismo le enseñaste a abrazar la vida después de lo de su madre. No sé cómo lo conseguiste pero me encantaría saberlo, para lograr que te volvieses a sentir vivo, papá. Creo que... creo que sólo tú eres capaz de buscar en tu interior la fuerza necesaria. Ni yo ni nadie podemos hacerlo por ti. Quizás tú sí lo conseguiste con Kate, no sé... si es así, ahora que ya soy adulta, veo lo admirable de tu carácter... ahora que siento que te he perdido, papá."_

Después de semejante discurso, él no pudo hacer otra cosa que pedirle perdón, prometerle que iba a esforzarse y vestirse para acudir a una locura de fiesta que no tenía ni pies ni cabeza.

Un par de chicas se le acercaron y lo cogieron cada una de un brazo, él dejó de pensar en sus cosas y les sonrió con cierto nerviosismo por su escasa ropa y también escasa edad, pero se dejó conducir a la pista de baile. Echó un vistazo buscando a su hija para que le rescatara, pero fue inútil, así que no quedó otro remedio que ser amable con las féminas que se peleaban por restregarse contra él.

Empezó a sentir calor, pero no un calor cachondo, sino el provocado por la aglomeración de gente y el parpadeante juego de luces, que le hacía ver a los danzantes como fotogramas congelados de un vídeo musical. Al desabrocharse un botón del cuello de la camisa se dio cuenta de que iba sudando a chorros. Estaba sediento. Necesitaba más del vaso que no había soltado de Dr. Pepper. Echó un trago, pero no se sintió mejor.

Agobiado, se intentó alejar de la marea danzante, pero fue imposible, el calor lo empezó a marear y el sonido de la música tamborileando en sus oídos no ayudó en nada. Cuando ya estaba a punto de gritar pidiendo ayuda notó que alguien le cogía de la mano y tiraba de él suavemente pero con firmeza.

En unos pocos pasos se encontró atravesando la pista de baile, guiado por una mujer vestida con una especie de quimono moderno, de color oscuro y estampado con unos bellos lirios blancos casi fluorescentes bajo la luces cambiantes de la discoteca. Alta, esbelta, de elegantes movimientos... le recordaba a ella. Pero no le dio importancia, el dolor lo había llevado a ver características de Kate en casi cualquier mujer con la que se cruzaba en la calle, como si su subconsciente buscara una sustituta ante tan grande sentimiento de pérdida.

Se intentó fijar más en ella, pero no lo conseguía debido al mareo y la mala iluminación, que sólo le permitía ver el sensual cuello de su misteriosa dama. Ella le daba la espalda y tiraba de él con tanta decisión y energía mientras atravesaban la multitud que no se atrevió a decirle que parara, simplemente se aferró a su mano y empezó a tener la duda de si esto que estaba viviendo era real o sólo era producto de su imaginación.

Dando traspiés llegaron a la puerta de un reservado, que ella abrió con una llave sin soltarle la mano. Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de él la música bajó de volumen instantáneamente. Ella le soltó y encendió algunas velas más de las que ya había encendidas y que daban a la estancia un acogedor y sugerente ambiente. Él intentó enfocar para verle la cara, pero sólo pudo intuir un maquillaje blanco como la porcelana y unos ojos apenas visibles debajo de unas enormes y recargadas pestañas postizas. Entonces Castle sintió que no aguantaría mucho más en pie: sudaba, temblaba, sus oídos retumbaban y veía los gráciles movimientos de ella con estelas.

Su enigmática salvadora se acercó a él y, nublado por su aturdimiento, no pudo distinguir si el calor de su presencia le resultaba familiar de verdad o es que estaba alucinando otra vez. Ella acercó sus labios a los de él y le besó con ternura, pero enseguida le debió parecer poco porque pasados unos segundos se abalanzó contra él y atrayendo su cabeza con las manos en la nuca saboreó su boca sin dejarle respirar, como sólo una persona en este mundo sabía hacer.

Castle, en un momento de lucidez, la cogió de los brazos y la apartó para poder mirarle a la cara. Le costó enfocar y cuando lo consiguió sólo pronunció "¿Kate?" justo antes de que sus ojos quedasen nublados por la oscuridad.

* * *

Richard Castle despertó creyendo haber oído un ruido extraño en el silencio de la noche. Abrió los ojos lentamente buscando la referencia del techo de su dormitorio, pero lo que vio fue algo muy poco familiar. Bueno, algo sí le sonaba, se encontraba en la suite de hotel que siempre reservaba cuando viajaba a Los Ángeles, pues reconoció los cuadros de las estrellas de cine de la época dorada de Hollywood. El vago recuerdo de la extraña fiesta de anoche se abrió paso en su aletargado cerebro y entonces vio que estaba vestido, tumbado en la cama, que había dormido encima de la colcha y... para su alivio estaba solo.

Se incorporó en la cama quedándose sentado y entonces vio que no llevaba zapatos. Se cacheó y comprobó que llevaba su móvil y su cartera en los bolsillos habituales. Hizo memoria pero no recordó el momento en el que había vuelto al hotel, tampoco se acordaba de cuando abandonó la fiesta, ni con quien... Al pensar en su compañía anoche, dos pensamientos se cruzaron en su cabeza.

El primero fue 'Alexis'. Cogió el móvil y vio que eran las tantas de la madrugada, casi amaneciendo. No iba a llamarla ahora, pero miró a ver si tenía algún mensajillo. Leyo _: "Papá, Marlowe interesado en película de Storm. Negociando. No me esperes levantado. Tq"._ Deslizó el dedo por la pantalla y vio una contestación supuestamente escrita por él mismo pero que no recordaba para nada. _"OK Calabacita. Tq."_ La hora del mensaje era las 00:45.

El segundo pensamiento era más difuso, tenía una extraña sensación, como si estuviese a punto de recordar algo importante pero no fuera capaz de llegar a ello, como si tuviera algo en la punta de la lengua y no le salieran las palabras.

Se levantó de la cama y al ponerse en pie notó como tenía entumecido el cuerpo de cintura para abajo. Le resultó raro, la última vez que se había sentido así fue... cuando celebró el primer aniversario de boda con Kate. Kate... Al recordarle temió que le embriagara una descorazonadora tristeza, como siempre le pasaba, pero esta vez fue... diferente. Dio unos torpes pasos y encendió la luz. Observó la habitación y notó en el ambiente que algo había cambiado, algo que intuía que tenía que ver con ese pensamiento que rondaba su cabeza pero que no se llegaba a materializar.

Echó un vistazo automático a los pies de la cama y ahí encontró sus zapatos, colocaditos como Beckett tenía costumbre de hacer...Dio media vuelta y sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro enérgicamente. Decidido a acabar con las telarañas de su cerebro, para ver si podía pensar de una vez con claridad, se dirigió al baño y tras vaciar la vejiga tiró de la cadena. El fluir del agua le taladró los tímpanos, como si de una mala resaca se tratase. Se miró en el espejo y se refrescó la cara con agua. Cerró el grifo y entonces creyó oír algo ahí fuera...

Se secó sin hacer ruido y dio unos pasitos titubeantes hacia la habitación. Todo le pareció en calma. Cuando la cisterna cesó su ruido oyó más claramente una especie de lamento que venía de la sala de estar de la suite, al otro lado de la puerta de la habitación. Quizás no había llegado al hotel solo después de todo. En la fiesta había un montón de deseosas mujeres a las que en otro tiempo hubiese complacido gustosamente.

En la sala de estar de la suite, encendió la luz de una lámpara de mesa y en la semi penumbra miró alrededor sin ver a nadie. Cuando ya se iba vio con el rabillo del ojo algo extraño en el suelo. Era una caja de cartón en la que asomaba una tela oscura. Dio unos pasos hacia el objeto y se quedó parado al reconocer la cazadora motera de piel negra, con cremalleras color acero y con dos agujeros de bala. La cazadora que llevaba Beckett el día que...

Su corazón empezó a latir tan rápido que le dolía y sintió nauseas al pensar en quien había tenido la macabra idea de obsequiarle con el peor recuerdo de su vida. El cuero se movió como si dentro hubiese un gato o algo así jugueteando, aunque lo que él pensó fue en serpientes venenosas, arañas o escorpiones. Castle, cogió un atizador de la chimenea y sin acercarse más de lo necesario apartó un frontal de la cazadora para descubrir que finalmente eran... elefantitos.

No estaba alucinando, no. Era una mantita blanca con elefantitos amarillos. Se acercó, se arrodilló frente a la caja y abrió la cazadora de par en par para descubrir un somnoliento bebé que movía torpemente sus extremidades buscando llamar la atención. Rick, petrificado por la sorpresa, pasó de acariciar el cuero de la cazadora a tocar la suave mantita. Estaba calentita. El bebé debió sentir su mano en el cuerpecito porque abrió más los ojos intentando buscar algo. Castle se espabiló para que no se echara a llorar: lo observó y calculó que la criaturita tenía unos dos meses, así que haciendo memoria de cuando Alexis era así de pequeña, se acercó a su carita y frente a frente se le quedó mirando con ternura.

Lo que ocurrió a continuación fue mágico. Vio como el bebé le devolvió la mirada, clavándole sus enormes ojos grisáceos frunciendo el ceño muy seriamente. Si el bebé hubiese podido hablar habría dicho algo así como:"¿Vas a ser el tipo que me facilita la vida o el que me complica la vida?"

Castle esbozó instantáneamente una amplia sonrisa con sus ojos brillantes por la emoción. No había que pensar mucho. No tenía ni idea de como había llegado esta criaturita a su habitación. Tampoco se acordaba de lo que había pasado las últimas horas. Ya lo averiguaría. Ahora sólo había una cosa que tenía clara.

Con sumo cuidado metió ambas manos debajo del bebé y lo sacó en brazos como si fuese una mercancía frágil. Por la cara que puso intuyó que no le había gustado que lo sacasen de su caja, así que cogió la mantita y lo envolvió acunándolo en sus brazos. Si no hubiese sido tan pequeño, Rick hubiese dicho que al sentirse que alguien lo cogía movió el bracito hacia el brazo que lo aguantaba y que cuando sintió el reloj de pulsera en la muñeca con su manita, se quedó tranquilo.

Su expresión se relajó y cerró brevemente los ojos, ladeando su cabecita. Castle tuvo que aguantar la emoción que le estaba haciendo brotar lágrimas de sus ojos, al contemplar el perfil del bebé: esa naricilla respingona, esos labios carnosos, esos ojos cerrados que parecían dibujados por el sutil trazo de un pincel y esas orejitas... Era todo igual que Kate.

Se acercó la cabecita hacia sus labios e inspiró el aroma. Le dio un besito en la sien. Sin separarse le dijo en un susurro "Soy papá, mi vida. Estás con tu papá."

* * *

Alexis Castle llamó a la puerta de la suite de su padre a las ocho de la mañana y esperó repasando la agenda de trabajo que tenían preparada para hoy. Ella se había empeñado en coger habitaciones separadas con la esperanza de que su padre se animara a seguir la fiesta en su habitación con alguna fan, sabía que era una batalla perdida después de lo de Beckett, pero ya no sabía cómo hacerlo reaccionar.

\- ¿Quién es? - preguntó su padre con una voz inusualmente despierta desde el otro lado antes de abrir.

\- Papá, soy yo. ¿Quien va a ser? - respondió ella extrañada. La puerta se abrió y su padre tiró de ella para que entrara rápidamente.

De todas las maneras de despertarse tras una noche de juerga en la historia de su padre, ninguna había incluido jamás un bebé con cara de pocos amigos.

\- Antes de que digas nada, no preguntes, porque ni yo mismo sé la respuesta. - dijo él con nerviosismo.

Tras ponerle al día de su amnesia y de enseñarle la caja de cartón con la cazadora de Beckett en donde había encontrado al bebé, Alexis intentó aclarar sus ideas.

\- Bueno, vale... ¡uf!... Eeeeh... ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas de la fiesta?

\- Recuerdo cuando te fuiste a hablar con no se quien y me quedé solo frente a la pista de baile... - dejó de hablar para acunar a su bebé, que le había cogido gusto a estar en sus brazos.

\- ¿Y no recuerdas cómo volviste al hotel?

-Ni idea.

-Y te has despertado vestido...

-Sí, con el móvil y la cartera, aunque no llevaba los zapatos, que luego he visto colocados como me los dejaba Beckett.

Alexis hizo una mueca de preocupación.

-Papá, seguramente de han drogado, tendrías que ir a un hospital para que te hicieran unos análisis...

\- ¡No!¡Estoy bien! -de hecho no me había despertado tan bien desde hace mucho tiempo- se le quedó mirando buscando su comprensión.

La joven suspiró resignada y miró la supuesta cazadora de Beckett, en donde había estado arropado el bebé. Tenía dos orificios de bala, eso era seguro, pues los bordes de los círculos estaban chamuscados. Por otra parte el forro interior se notaba que había sido limpiado de algún modo, aunque aún se apreciaba un cerco oscurecido de lo que indudablemente era restos de sangre. Si era falsa era una muy buena imitación.

\- Y en cuanto al bebé... - Alexis lo miró y le sonrió con ternura a lo que la criatura le respondió con un ceño fruncido de desconfianza- ... el hecho de que lo hayan dejado en estas circunstancias no nos garantiza que sea de Beckett...

\- ¡Pero mírale!¡Si es igualito que ella! - dijo acariciándole la barriguita lo que hizo que desfrunciera el ceño.

\- Entonces... ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué... ¿Qué está viva? - dijo con tristeza- Es imposible, papá.

Rick tragó saliva y miró a su hija con seriedad. Él pasó semanas en la UCI recuperándose de un neumotorax consecuencia del disparo que le perforó el pulmón derecho. No pudo despedirse de Kate como era debido, lo único que encontró cuando se recuperó fue una lápida junto a la de Johanna Beckett y un certificado de defunción. En cambio su hija había estado sufriendo todo ese tiempo, por la posibilidad e perder a su padre y por la trágica pérdida de Kate, quien sin pretender ser su madre se había ganado el amor de la chica siendo una especie de hermana mayor. Ahora veía en sus ojos concentrado todo su sufrimiento.

\- Llámame loco, pero... Cuando he despertado esta mañana, antes de encontrarme al bebé, he sentido que... estaba viva.

La joven pelirroja miró a su padre y por primera vez en meses vio algo parecido a la felicidad y decidió que aunque fuese infundada, mejor era eso que nada. Le acarició un brazo y se acercó a él para darle un beso en la mejilla.

\- Sea lo que sea, papá, cuenta conmigo. Averiguaremos qué es todo esto.

Ambos se miraron sonriendo y se giraron para mirar al bebé.

\- ¿Y cómo se llama?

\- No lo sé.

Alexis se extrañó.

\- ¿No venía con nada más? ¿Sólo el bebé y ya está?

\- Hija, que los bebé no vienen con un manual de instrucciones...

\- Me refiero a que no te van a dejar subir a un avión con un bebé que no puedas demostrar que es tuyo, papá.

\- Vaya. No lo había pensado. - dijo mirando con preocupación a la criatura.

\- Quien quiera que te lo haya dejado aquí con la intención de que te hicieras cargo habría dejado al menos una nota ¿no crees?

\- Pues no sé, miremos en la caja ¿no?

Alexis hizo el recuento de lo que había: Un biberón de plástico con tetina de goma que parecía nuevo, media docena de pañales, unos frascos tamaño viaje de loción y colonia para bebés, toallitas húmedas, un bote pequeño de leche en polvo para neonatos, un par de bodies y un par de baberos... y la cazadora de cuero.

\- ¡La cazadora!- dijo Castle.

Alexis registró todos los bolsillos.

\- No hay nada.

-Espera, mira en... toma cógelo. - le entregó al bebé. Ella lo acunó con todo el cuidado que pudo.

Castle buscó en el interior el forro y encontró una cremallera casi oculta que abrió con dificultad. Metió dos dedos en el diminuto bolsillo y tocó algo metálico. Sacó una llave pequeña, enganchada a un llavero barato, de esos que tienen un cartoncillo plastificado, que tenía una fecha escrita: treinta y uno de octubre del dos mil once.

\- ¿Qué significa?- preguntó su hija animada.

\- No tengo ni idea.- respondió él extrañado. Durante unos segundos intentó hacer memoria...

\- ¡Ay, papá! El bebé está poniendo una cara rara...

\- ¿Qué?- dijo Castle dejando la llave en una mesita y mirando a la criatura.

\- Mira cómo pone la mirada perdida...- Alexis sonrió- ... se parece a ti, papá.

\- ¿A que sí? - dijo él con una sonrisilla feliz.

En un instante la habitación se llenó con un tufo inconfundible, señal de que alguien necesitaba un cambio de pañal.

\- ¡Uf!¡¿Pero cómo puede ser posible?! - dijo Alexis extendiendo los brazos todo lo que pudo para alejar al bebé de ella.

\- Tranquila, trae... - dijo él quitándoselo de los brazos- ... yo me encargo del pañal y tú baja a recepción y pide que nos hiervan agua para un biberón.

* * *

Cuando Alexis volvió con una tetera con agua humeante se encontró a su padre algo desesperado acunando a una versión llorona y chillona del encantador bebé que había sido hasta ahora.

\- Mira, ya está aquí la tata... - dijo al desconsolado bebé, que pasaba de todo- Ea, ea, ea... ¿Qué pasa? - dijo volviéndose hacia Alexis - ¿Por qué has tardado tanto?¿Has tenido que buscar un pozo?

\- He pensado que pedir agua para un biberón para el escritor estrella resultaría sospechoso, porque quizás el bebé esté en peligro o algo así, así que he estado pensando y he pedido que hirvieran agua para ... prepararte un laxante.

\- Buena chica... pero podrías haberte ahorrado mencionar a mi colon. A fin de cuentas puede que con estos berridos haya despertado ya a todo el hotel. En fin, prepárale el biberón a tu hermanita ¿quieres?

\- ¿Hermanita?

\- Es una nena. Es una de las cosas que se averiguan cuando cambias un pañal.

Alexis se puso a ello mientras Castle intentaba entretener a la criatura sin éxito alguno. Hurgó entre las cosas de la niña y chasqueó la lengua con desaprobación.

\- No hay ni un triste sonajero... ¡típico de tu madre! - le dijo a la llorona bebé-... Igual que tu ropita, blanca y amarilla ¿ Es que tiene algo en contra del rosita? Por poco y te empiezo a llamar Cosmo, y podría haber sido un trauma... Si al menos hubiésemos hablado de nombres de bebés sabría como te llamas, chiquitina.

Su otra hija se acercó agitando el biberón.

\- Ahora mismo voto por llamarla 'sirena de policía' y... no te ofendas papá pero llora igual que tú. - dijo ofreciéndole el biberón.

-Ya me he dado cuenta. Ha sacado lo 'mejorcito' de mí. Anda, échame un poco de leche en la mano a ver si no quema...- dijo alzando el brazo.

Cuando Castle cogió el biberón y lo sostuvo delante de la carita de la niña esta se calló expectante y en cuanto lo inclinó, abrió la boquita y empezó a succionar como si le fuese la vida en ello. Definitivamente la pequeña estaba acostumbrada a biberones, lo cual le tranquilizó muchísimo al escritor.

-¡Uf!¡Gracias a Dios!- dijo aliviada Alexis- Creía que me iban a estallar los oídos.

Castle ya no dijo nada, sólo sonreía y miraba a su pequeña con la misma ternura y amor con que los llorosos ojos grisáceos de la niña le estaban mirando a él. Llámalo flechazo o como quieras, pero lo mismo le pasó con Beckett: cuando se empezaron a mirar a los ojos ya no pudieron dejar de mirarse.

Alexis contemplaba la escena en silencio y ternura. Entonces se acordó de la llave que habían encontrado en la cazadora de Beckett antes de la pequeña mostruita hiciese de las suyas. La chica se quedó mirando la fecha que había en el llavero y entonces algo vino a su cabeza.

-¡Yo sé qué pasó en esta fecha, papá!

-¿Qué?¿Cómo? - dijo él levantando la cabeza como si se hubiese olvidado de su presencia.

La falta de atención paterna hizo que la nena gruñera, así que rápidamente volvió a mirarla y sonreirle.

-También ha sacado tu ego, papá. - dijo Alexis guasona.

-¡Qué peligro! - dijo Castle resignado.

Sólo cuando hubo terminado su biberón y eructado encaramada al hombro de su padre, dejó de reclamar ser el centro de atención. Eso sí, se negó a volver a la caja de cartón, así que Castle la siguió acunando en su regazo con la esperanza de que se quedara dormida pronto.

Alexis habló en voz bajita:

\- ¿No te acuerdas papá? Treinta y uno de octubre de hace seis años... El día que rompí con Ashley.

\- Perdona, hija, pero no creo que tenga relación con...

\- ¡Papá! Rompí con Ashley porque nunca estaba cuando lo necesitaba y ese día realmente lo necesitaba, porque tú y la abuela estuvisteis retenidos en ese banco...

A Castle se le iluminó la cara y continuó la frase de su hija:

\- ...el banco en el que robaron el contenido de una caja de seguridad.

\- ¡Exacto!

\- Entonces esa llave puede ser...- ambos dijeron sincronizadamente- ...¡de una caja de seguridad!

\- Pero ¿De qué banco, papá?

\- Uf, no sé...¡Quizás sea del mismo banco de Nueva York!

\- Pero papá, estamos en Los Ángeles ¿Cómo te iba a dejar una pista a kilómetros de distancia?

\- Cierto, quizás sea de una sucursal aquí en Los Ángeles.

\- ¡Buscaré en internet!

Miró a su hija mayor manejar su tablet y volvió la mirada hacia su hija pequeña que, lejos de dormirse, parecía que había atendido a toda la conversación.

\- A que te gusta teorizar con papi, ¿eh?- le dijo juguetón.

\- No hay sucursales del "NewAmerican Bank and Trust" en L.A., papá- informó pensativa Alexis.

\- Vaya... pero tiene que ser de un banco cercano, no tiene sentido... ¿cuál es el más cercano al hotel?

\- Déjame ver...- Alexis frunció el ceño- ... es curioso... El más cercano es el "Pacific Western" y aparece en las noticias porque anoche entraron a robar... aunque por lo visto no se llevaron nada.

\- Si dice que no se llevaron nada, ¿cómo saben que entraron a robar?

\- Aquí dice que en la cámara de seguridad encontraron un jarrón con un ramo de lirios blancos, pero que nadie del banco lo había puesto ahí. Miraron las grabaciones de las cámaras de seguridad y no había nada, y tampoco las cerraduras habían sido forzadas. Como obra de un fantasma, papá.

\- Has dicho ¿lirios blancos?

Con sólo pronunciar esas palabras Castle sintió un pinchazo en la cabeza, seguido de una imagen confusa de una tela oscura con unas delicadas flores blancas que caía al suelo ondeando como una bandera.

\- Papá, ¿estás bien? Te has puesto blanco.- preguntó Alexis preocupada.

\- ¿Eh? - dijo Castle saliendo de su ensimismamiento - ¡Es ese!

\- ¿El qué?

\- Ese es el banco, ¿donde está? - preguntó vehemente pero con la voz bajita.

\- A unos cinco minutos de aquí...

Castle miró a su bebé, que inexplicablemente estaba conciliando el sueño oyéndolos hablar de robos de bancos. A falta de un sitio mejor, la dejó recostada en el centro de la cama de la suite, envueltita en la mantita de elefantes y, dejando a Alexis a su cuidado, él se dirigió rápidamente al banco.

* * *

Con su habitual encanto no le costó nada engatusar a la cajera de mediana edad con una historia de cómo había olvidado la caja de seguridad que había alquilado. La mujer, colorada al reconocer al famoso escritor, tecleó en el ordenador y enseguida confirmó que Richard Castle tenía la caja de seguridad 4747.

Con una sonrisa se dirigió hacia el pasillo, acompañado por un empleado que se disculpó ante el desorden que había y le explicó que hasta hace poco había estado la policía buscando pistas y huellas en los interiores del banco. Esperó pacientemente a que el empleado abriese la portezuela y sacase la caja de seguridad. Castle sintió su corazón latir cada vez más fuerte y rápido mientas se dirigían a una salita donde podría examinar el contenido de la caja en privado, tal y como marcaba el protocolo en estos casos.

Ya a solas, sentado en la austeridad de una salita que sólo tenía una mesa, un par de sillas y una iluminación con fluorescentes de luz fría, que más parecía una sala de interrogatorios de la comisaría que una habitación de un banco, contempló la caja de metal enfrente de él, respiró hondo y con un ligero temblor en sus dedos abrió la tapa...

Un sobre marrón tamaño folio ocupaba el fondo de la caja. Lo cogió y lo sostuvo en sus manos comprobando que en su interior había documentos . Echó un vistazo y sintió vértigo al ver la cabecera de una partida de nacimiento. "Ok, la hora de la verdad, no te pongas a llorar o algo así" se dijo a sí mismo. Bajó la mirada emocionado y nervioso leyó: _First name: Elisabeth, Middle name: Beckett, Last name: Castle._

Parpadeó y respiró hondo para serenarse y, tapándose la boca con la mano leyó el nombre del progenitor: _Richard Edgar Castle._ Siguió leyendo y vio el nombre de la progenitora: _Svetlana_ -sin apellido-. Ahogó un grito y cerró los ojos emocionado, dejando escapar una lagrimita. Volvió a guardar los papeles en el sobre para no mancharlos y entre ellos encontró una cuartilla escrita a mano doblada por la mitad, dejando sólo intuir las letras fuertemente marcadas por la cara interna del papel.

Reconoció la escritura al instante, después de verla durante tantos años en la pizarra de homicidios le era tan familiar como cualquier otra cosa de Kate. Sin embargo no quiso leerla ahí, en la frialdad de esa sala, así que la dejó como estaba y la metió en el sobre con los demás documentos.

Se quedó quieto y callado unos minutos para serenarse antes de salir de la sala, puesto que no quería llamar la atención, y un montón de preguntas empezaron a brotar de su mente ¿Por qué fingir tu propia muerte? ¿Por qué hacer pasar a él y a su padre, Jim, las dos personas más importantes en la vida de Kate, por todo esto? Por no hablar de lo que habían sufrido Alexis, Martha y todos sus amigos y compañeros de trabajo... No dudaba que tenía que haber una buena razón, pero sintió una punzada en su cicatriz al pensar el _annus horribilis_ que había sido todo lo de Locksat, por no hablar del este último año sin ella...

Miró al vacío y volvió a sacar los papeles del sobre con intriga y leyó la fecha de nacimiento: _14 de febrero de 2017_. Echó cuentas... Lo cierto es que los últimos meses que había compartido con Beckett habían sido muy activos sexualmente, por decirlo de una manera fina. Y hasta donde él sabía, Kate tomaba anticonceptivos con un rigor y puntualidad digna del cambio de guardia en el palacio de Buckingham. Sin embargo la pequeña debía haber sido concebida apenas unos días antes de... volvió a sentir un pinchazo en la cicatriz. Dejó de dar vueltas a la cabeza, era hora de retomar su vida, ahora con más razón.

* * *

Cuando aquella noche, antes de coger el vuelo de vuelta que Alexis se había encargado de adelantar, el escritor se quedó mirando hipnotizado cómo dormía su pequeña, se sintió feliz de poder ponerle un nombre en sus pensamientos.

 _"Dulces sueños, Elisabeth"_

Se le antojaba un nombre demasiado largo para un bebé. Era bonito, clásico, desprendía fuerza y ternura a la vez, y pensó que a la abuela de la nena se le llenaría la boca al pronunciar todas las sílabas, como cuando pronunciaba Katherine o Richard. Pero a él le pareció que tan delicada criatura necesitaba algo más llevadero durante su infancia: Beth, Ellie, Lisa, Lizz... Acarició su tripita envuelta en la mantita de elefantes y rozó su carita con los dedos, tomando conciencia de que tal obra de arte era en parte suya, su piel era suave y aterciopelada, como una frágil y bella flor. Como los lirios que habían dejado en el banco. Lirios.

 _"Dulces sueños... Lily"_ (*)

* * *

(*) _Nota de la autora: Lily es Lirio en inglés._

* * *

Cuando Richard Castle embarcó en el avión sujetando el capazo recién comprado, con su pequeña dormidita, no pudo reprimir una sonrisa al notar como todas las azafatas empezaban a derretirse ante la presencia del bebé. El escritor recordó cómo lo mismo le pasaba con Alexis y gracias a ello había flirteado lo inimaginable.

Su hija-editora entró detrás de él sujetando un oso de peluche enorme que él se había empeñado en comprar y con el que ella había bromeando diciendo que tendrían que comprar un billete de avión extra sólo para el juguete. Cuando se sentaron en sus asientos de primera clase, las féminas empezaron a revolotear en torno a la dulce niña.

\- ¡Qué mona! ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene? - preguntó la azafata número uno.

\- Dos meses - dijo el orgulloso papá poniéndole ojitos a la azafata número uno.

\- ¿Cómo se llama? - preguntó la azafata número dos.

\- Lily - dijo él con una sonrisa de orgulloso papá a la azafata número dos.

A Alexis nadie le hizo el más mínimo caso mientras observaba la escena abrazada al oso en medio del pasillo. Con tanto alboroto la pequeña se despertó y echó una mirada seria a todas y cada una de las azafatas que le estaban haciendo monerías. A los diez segundos empezó a hacer pucheros y, diez segundos después, espantó con sus agudos lloros a todo el séquito. Sólo cuando se fueron y su padre la sacó del capazo para cogerla en brazos dejó de llorar.

\- No me preguntes cómo, pero estoy seguro de que tu madre te ha enseñado a hacer eso- dijo él mirando con decepción cómo todas las azafatas se habían espantado, no quedando ni una cerca.

\- Te lo tienes bien merecido, papá. - dijo la pelirroja acomodándose en el asiento de atrás con el oso gigante.

Llevaban ya un par de horas de vuelo hacia Nueva York cuando Rick sacó del bolsillo de su americana un sobre con una nota manuscrita que desdobló, cerciorándose antes de que nadie le miraba, y contempló ensimismado como había echo varias veces las frases que había escritas:

 _"Tenías razón. Fue como un rayo que atravesó mi corazón y todo mi cuerpo de arriba a abajo. Una vez te hice una promesa: que la criaríamos juntos, pero no la voy a poder cumplir. Tendrás muchas preguntas. Es la misma respuesta para todas: lo hice por ella. No pido que me perdones, sólo pido que la ames. Con que sea una cuarta parte de lo que yo os amo, será suficiente. XXX"_

Cerró la cuartilla y se la guardó, aguantándose la emoción como cada vez que había leído la nota, miró a su pequeña dormidita en el capazo y pensó que no se había equivocado con Beckett, es decir, que era una de esas madres que haría por un hijo cualquier cosa, como él mismo haría... sólo que definitivamente le hubiese gustado que eso no hubiese implicado desaparecer de la vida de su familia, como había tenido que hacer Kate.

* * *

 **FIN DE ABRIL 2017**


	2. Mayo 2017

_Muchas gracias por las reviews recibidas, tanto a los loggeados como a los anónimos._

 _ **Resumen de lo publicado:**_

 _Castle ha vivido este último año una pesadilla en vida tras haber perdido a Beckett. No obstante una madrugada de Abril de 2017 se encuentra un regalito que le indican dos cosas: Que su esposa está viva y que se tiene que hacer cargo de una preciosa bebé de dos meses: Lily. Todo esto acompañado con un saco enorme de dudas sobre los motivos de Kate para desaparecer de sus vidas tan repentinamente._

* * *

 **MAYO 2017**

Un delicioso calor recorría su cuerpo, una corriente eléctrica que le aceleraba el corazón y que le hacía moverse sensualmente al son del cuerpo de ella. Él deslizaba sus manos por su suave y cálida piel mientras saboreaba su cuerpo a base de besos y pequeños mordiscos. Llegó a sus pechos acariciándolos, saboreándolos, sintiendo como le llenaban sus grandes manos... tan apetecibles que no pudo reprimir sus deseos de lamerle los pezones. Ella, lejos de pararle respiró hondo y se dejó hacer, acariciándole la nuca para que siguiera. Se pusieron tan duros y calientes que antes de que él pudiese decidirlo, su instinto le llevó a succionarlos suavemente... era algo más íntimo que erótico, era dejarse llevar por sus instintos y sus sensaciones. Él se dio cuenta de que sus labios se humedecían, se separó y notó el líquido lechoso escurriendo por la piel, fue el punto de inflexión en donde volvió a tomar protagonismo el erotismo y lamió con la lengua el líquido que escurría por el pecho para a continuación ir bajando hacia su ombligo... Ella se estaba entregando a todos sus juegos y lo recibía con el ansia de quien ha estado necesitada de amor durante mucho tiempo. Ambos se entregaron a la lujuria de sus cuerpos que escalaba con cada movimiento la montaña de placer y conforme más se acercaban a la cima mayor era su locura y deseo...

Richard Castle se despertó sobresaltado incorporándose en su cama en la oscuridad de la noche. Guardó silencio esperando oír el llanto de su pequeña... Nada. No, pues no había sido eso lo que lo había despertado. Reparó un momento es sí mismo y se notó que estaba sudando. Se palpó por debajo de las sábanas y encontró una parte de su anatomía que pensaba que aún estaba soñando. Entre Lily que lo despertaba cada hora y media y sus sueños eróticos que lo sobresaltaban todas las noches, este último mes había sido lo más cercano a vivir como un zombi que había experimentado. Miró el reloj y pensó que aún tenía diez minutos para una ducha fría antes de que su hijita le recordara la hora de la toma con una precisión horaria digna del apellido Beckett.

Ya se estaba secando con la toalla cuando oyó los primeros quejidos provenientes del despacho, convertido provisionalmente en el cuarto del bebé, con una cuna en frente del escritorio y un montón de juguetes apilados por todas partes. Él entró en el despacho desde la puerta del dormitorio, justo cuando la diva Martha Rodgers hacía lo mismo desde la puerta del salón.

-¿Madre?- dijo Castle somnoliento incluso después de la ducha.

-¡Querido!- exclamó ella para a continuación ignorarlo por completo y dirigirse a la cuna.

La pequeña se calló al verlos a los dos asomándose al interior de la cuna. Sus ojos grandes y húmedos se fijaron en su abuela con el mismo asombro con que la había mirado la primera vez que la vio, hacía apenas cuatro semanas. Y no era para menos, a pesar de ser las tantas de la madrugada, Martha llevaba un vestido de brillantes lentejuelas conjuntado con tintineantes pulseras y llamativos collares. Para Lily su abuela era una especie de sonajero gigante.

\- ¿Qué le pasa a la pequeña Elisabeth? - dijo cantarinamente mientras la cogía en sus brazos. - Tengo que reconocer, Richard, que de todas tus locuras, esto de tener una hija de Katherine mediante un vientre de alquiler es de las que no te echaré en cara nunca. - le comentó encantada de la vida.- Lo que nunca entenderé es porqué lo has llevado tan en secreto, con lo que tú eres...

Sólo el escritor y su hija Alexis sabían el verdadero origen de Lily y a Martha le habían contado lo que iba a ser la versión 'oficial'. Había estudiado con detenimiento los documentos que Kate le había dejado en ese banco de L.A. y ella lo había apañado todo para que pareciera que la tal Svetlana era vientre de alquiler de Lily, para que así Castle pudiera contar una versión oficial creíble. Lo de que hubiera óvulos congelados de Beckett él no tenía ni idea, pero había un documento que lo corroboraba, aunque podría ser falso.

\- Madre... ¿Has salido de juerga? - preguntó Castle observando cómo la niña fruncía el ceño nerviosa ante tanto estrés visual y auditivo.

\- No, querido. ¿Ves qué hora es? - él hizo un gesto buscando un reloj- ...Ahora es cuando voy a salir.

Lily rompió a llorar enérgicamente, en su conocido modo 'sirena de policía'.

-¡Uy! ¿Tiene hambre mi nietecita? - dijo Martha intentándola consolar, sin éxito alguno.

Castle estiró las manos y ella le pasó a la criatura, que se calló en cuanto sintió los mullidos brazos de su padre.

\- ¡Mira, contigo no llora! - dijo Martha caminando detrás de su hijo mientras se dirigían a la cocina.

\- Eso es porque sabe de sobra que tú no le vas a dar de comer.- dijo con guasa.

\- Muy gracioso. Bueno chico, me voy. Deséame suerte.

Le dio un beso y se fue a menear el esqueleto. Cuando cerró la puerta Castle empezó a preparar el biberón con una sola mano, bajo la atenta y silenciosa mirada de su bebé.

\- Ahí va tu abuela, hija...- dijo resignado- Ya te acostumbrarás a ella. Yo también tuve que hacerlo.

Después de que Lily le recordara con pucheros que tenía hambre durante todo el proceso, Castle por fin acabó la preparación del superbiberón. La contempló derritiéndose de amor mientras ella succionaba a la velocidad del rayo.

\- Despacio... glotona... despacio...

A veces pensaba si Lily echaría de menos a su madre o si se acordaba de ella. Había sido sorprendente cómo se había adaptado a él. Pensó en si Beckett, sabiendo que se la iba a dejar, había hecho algo para la nena se acostumbrara a él antes de dejársela... Y pensó en si él podría hacer algo para que Lily no se olvidara de su madre... El ruido característico de Lily succionando aire del biberón ya vacío lo despertó de sus pensamientos haciéndolo volver a la realidad.

-¡Bieeeen! - dijo cantando victoria mientras apartaba el biberón y la aupaba para que eructara.

\- EH... EEEH... - balbuceó ella riendo con ojillos chispeantes de alegría.

Castle pensó en que si Lily seguía aumentando su monería él iba a morir de una sobredosis de amor paternal.

* * *

A una hora razonable de la mañana Castle repasó su móvil ignorando completamente los mensajes de su editora-hija. Buscaba los de otra persona, alguien que se merecía una alegría después de este último año y con quien no había conseguido contactar todavía desde que volvió de L.A. con la pequeña. Decidió que ya había esperado bastante.

Alexis apareció por la puerta del loft como agua de mayo, pensó Castle cuando la vio, aunque las inquietudes de la joven eran bien diferentes.

\- ¡Papá! ¿Por qué no me devuelves las llamadas? - le regañó antes de saludarle siquiera.

\- Shhh. Lily está durmiendo. - Le dijo él vocalizando pero sin apenas levantar la voz.

La pelirroja se armó de paciencia. Todo era poco con tal de no oír a esa pequeña sirena de policía, así que le preguntó vocalizando.

\- ¿Has escrito las 50 páginas que te pedí?

Castle negó con la cabeza como un niño pequeño avergonzado, cosa que le resultaba con ex-editora y ex-mujer Gina, pero que no le resultaba con Alexis.

\- ¿Cuantas te ha dado tiempo?

Su padre miró hacia el techo entornando los ojos como queriendo acordarse.

\- ¿Cuenta el prólogo? - preguntó el escritor.

\- No.

\- ¿Y los agradecimientos?

\- Tampoco.

\- Entonces todavía no he escrito ninguna. - le aclaró sonriente.

\- Espera. ¿Hasta ahora no has escrito más que el prólogo y los agradecimientos? -le reclamó su hija mosqueada.

\- No. tampoco los he escrito.

\- ¡Papá! - dijo Alexis levantando la voz más de lo necesario.

\- Oye, que has dicho que no cuentan, así que tampoco voy más retrasado porque no los haya escrito aún... - dijo haciéndole señas para que bajara la voz.

En el despacho se empezó a oír un quejidillo que los dejó a ambos en silencio.

\- Me tengo que ir. La abuela llegará en un rato. - susurró él.

\- ¿Me vas a dejar plantada?

\- Tranquila, iré pensando en la escena del crimen mientras vaya en el taxi.

Dicho esto dio un beso a Alexis y se fue.

\- Yo estoy pensando en la escena de un crimen ahora mismo. - dijo a la puerta cerrada del loft en voz baja.

El llanto de Lily empezó a oirse y la pelirroja puso los ojos en blanco antes de dirigirse al despacho de su padre.

* * *

El escritor tocó el timbre de la puerta y esperó pacientemente y con el semblante serio. Sólo imaginándose el dolor del hombre que vivía a otro lado de la puerta, le apuñalaba el alma. Cuando Jim Beckett le abrió, a Castle le costó encajar la imagen del ser humano que tenía delante con la de hace un año, antes de que todo esto pasara. No sólo es que estuviese en bata y sin afeitar a las diez de la mañana, era como si le hubiesen caído quince años encima. Sus marcadas arrugas y sus ojos hundidos sólo daban una idea de todo lo que le había tocado sufrir. Ambos se miraron sin decir palabra pues el profundo sentimiento de pérdida que les unía habló por ellos. Ninguno de ellos tenía que fingir sentirse 'bien' delante del otro. Y esa camaradería les daba fuerzas para seguir día a día: el pensar que había en el plantea otra persona que sentía el mismo agujero en su vida.

-¡Jim! Pensaba que no te encontraría en casa. - dijo el escritor entrando y tendiéndole la mano.

-¡Rick!- le estrechó la mano y lo acercó a sí mismo para darle unas palmaditas en la espalda.- Pasa...

El piso se encontraba limpio y ordenado a pesar del desaliño de su morador. Se acomodaron en el salón y antes de que al señor Beckett le diese tiempo de preguntar, Castle habló.

-Jim. No sé cómo decirte lo que tengo que decirte. - soltó titubeante.

-...Pues tú eres el escritor, chico. - le dijo él. Martha le había pegado lo de llamarle 'chico'.

-Es decir... No sé cómo vas a reaccionar, porque... bueno... ¡No te preocupes, no es una mala noticia! es buena... ¡muy buena!- Rick empezó a hablar más rápido por su nerviosismo- El problema es que aun siendo 'legal' no es muy 'moral' y como los Beckett sois tan rectos pues no se yo si... el caso es que me hubiese gustado contártelo antes pero no sabía si iba a salir bien o si estabas de acuerdo... porque, bueno, ya te he dicho que es 'legal'... bueno, 'casi legal' porque técnicamente no se puede si el donante ha fallecido y...

Los ojos de Jim no hacían más que entornarse para seguir el parloteo nervioso, mientras mantenía la boca ligeramente abierta, así que Castle decidió que era mejor soltarlo de sopetón.

-... El caso es que... Tienes una nieta.

Se calló y ambos se miraron, el padre de Beckett no cambió su expresión de no estar enterándose de nada y Castle se encogió en su asiento como cuando un niño ha hecho una travesura y lo han pillado.

-¿Cómo? - fue la primera palabra que Jim dijo.

\- Una nieta biológica. Mía y de... - Castle le miró una vez más a los ojos con culpabilidad y añadió en voz baja: ... Kate.

-¿Cómo?

-Gestación subrogada.

-¿Cómo?

\- Quiero decir, un vientre de alquiler. Resulta que hace unos años Kate decidió congelar unos óvulos por si en un futuro quería tener hijos... y bueno, los he usado.

\- Sé lo que es la gestación subrogada, Rick.

\- Pues eso... - Castle prefirió quedarse callado para no liarla más.

Rick se echó la mano al bolsillo y sacó el móvil. Estuvo buscando en él y se lo ofreció a Jim, que cuando vio una fotografía de la pequeña dormidita, con su nariz respingona y sus morritos colorados, no pudo evitar que la mano le temblara. Se parecía tanto a su Katie que un cálido sentimiento le reconfortó el corazón y le hizo humedecer sus ojos.

\- Lily va a necesitar un abuelo- dijo Castle amablemente- entre otras cosas porque si no mi madre, la diva, va a acaparar todo ese papel.

-¿Se llama Lily? - Preguntó Jim sorprendido levantando la vista.

\- Si, bueno, en realidad se llama Elisabeth. Se lo puso Kate. - Rick se mordió la lengua- Quiero decir, que un día me contó que si teníamos una hija querría que se llamara Elisabeth.

El escritor evitó mirarle a los ojos porque sabía que Jim podía pillarle, con el instinto cazamentirosos del apellido Beckett.

\- No tenía ni idea de que le gustara ese nombre... - dijo Jim volviendo a mirar la foto.

Castle guardó silencio para no meter la pata, Jim sonrió ampliamente y volvió a mirarle.

\- Era el nombre de mi madre.- le aclaró. - Cuando Katie nació era una de nuestras opciones, pero a mi mujer le parecía demasiado 'Victoriano'. Castle se quedó pensando en eso, a fin de cuentas 'Katherine' no era menos clásico.

Jim dio un saltito sentado en el sofá y miró hacia atrás como si hubiese recordado algo. Le devolvió a Castle el movil y se disculpó un momento. Al minuto volvió con una cajita que abrió y sacó de ella el colgante de Kate con el anillo de Johanna. Castle no se sorprendió porque sabía que Jim guardaba los efectos personales de Kate que el hospital le entregó cuando ella falleció, pero ver el famoso anillo le impactó directamente en la cicatriz de su pecho, que le empezó a picar.

\- Esto...- cogió el anillo y sonrió- ... ahora es para Lily. - dijo entregándoselo a Rick.

\- Se lo guardaré. - Dijo Castle con un hilo de voz.

Junto al anillo había guardadas otras cosas, su placa de policía, su carnet y el antiguo reloj de pulsera del propio Jim, que Kate siempre llevaba para recordar que había salvado la vida de su padre, que se dio a la bebida cuando falleció su esposa. Fue eso último lo que ambos se quedaron mirando, Castle con nostalgia dolorosa y Jim con... vergüenza.

Rick se dio cuenta y pensó que un ex-alcohólico debería sentir orgullo al contemplar el símbolo de su victoria, pero entonces el escritor ató cabos y pensó que el desmejorado aspecto de Jim se debía a un sufrir más profundo. Rick cogió el reloj despacio y Jim le miró temeroso, como pensando que le iba a regañar por su recaída, pero Castle sólo le sonrió y le dijo:

-Ahora también tienes a alguien para ayudarte con esto- dijo blandiendo el reloj- Yo se lo guardaré a Lily hasta que se lo pueda poner, ¿de acuerdo?

Jim agradeció la sutileza de Rick y por primera vez tuvo una imagen clara de por qué Kate lo había elegido como compañero de vida.

Antes de despedirse, Castle no pudo reprimirse preguntarle a Jim por la ropa que llevaba Kate cuando la llevaron al hospital.

\- También la pedí - explicó - pero al parecer la cortaron en el quirófano para operarla y los jirones de ropa los desecharon.

Castle se quedó pensativo.

-¿Incluso la cazadora de cuero? - preguntó extrañado.

\- Pues no sé... ¡Ah! Pregúntale al chico vuestro... - Jim entornó los ojos haciendo memoria- ... ¡Esposito! - exclamó.

-¿A Esposito? - dijo Castle aún más extrañado.

\- Sí, él llegó el primero cuando... pasó. - Jim tragó saliva- Fue él quien acompañó a mi hija en la ambulancia. Fue el último que... habló con ella.

Para Rick esta era la primera noticia que tenía de que Espo había tenido ese papel. Hasta hace un mes pensaba que Kate había fallecido en el hospital mientras él estaba en la unidad de cuidados intensivos. Entonces no pudo enterarse de los detalles y después le resultaba tan doloroso preguntar que se había quedado con el resultado final: que ella había fallecido. Pero ahora tenía que saber más, quería averiguar cómo Kate había conseguido urdir todo esto.

\- Gracias Jim. Siento habértelo recordado. Es sólo que necesitaba saberlo...

\- Para poder pasar página. - Le completó él la frase.

\- Sí. - Rick hizo una mueca al sentirse comprendido, a fin de cuentas hace años Jim tuvo que hacer lo mismo con la trágica muerte de su esposa.

\- Bueno, cambiando a otro tema más alegre... ¿Cuándo podré ver a mi nieta? - dijo con una tímida sonrisa que hacía tiempo que Castle no veía.

\- Cuando quieras, Jim. Mi casa siempre estará abierta para ti, cada vez que lo necesites. Siempre.

* * *

Castle decidió que la visita a Javier Esposito iba a esperar: sólo llevaba un par de horas alejado de Lily y parecía que le faltaba algo.

Nada más abrir la puerta del loft contempló la escena estupefacto. Su madre estaba aporreando el piano disfrazada de un personaje digno del musical 'Chicago': medias negras de redecilla, zapatos de tacón y corpiño rojo brillante. La pequeña Lily recostada en su capazo, observaba todo con ojos muy abiertos moviendo sus bracitos y sus piececitos al son de los aporreos de su explosiva y expresiva abuela.

El escritor pensó que lo positivo era que Lily ya se estaba acostumbrando a tolerar una presencia femenina en su vida. Pero rezó con todas sus fuerzas para que los genes de Beckett la guiaran por una profesión más seria o, al menos, una en la que fuese recatadamente vestida.

-¡Madre!- gritó él para que se percatara de su presencia.

-¡Chico!- gritó ella dándole la bienvenida, se giró hacia él dejando descansar al pobre piano.

-¡DÓ! - exclamó Lily participando en la conversación.

Castle cogió a su sobreexcitada hija en brazos.

\- Como la primera palabra que diga sea 'Broadway', me las pagarás, madre.

Martha le hizo un gesto con la mano para indicarle que era un aguafiestas.

Un rato más tarde Castle tuvo que bañar a su hijita, que había aprendido a aporrear con brazos y piernas el agua de la bañerita al más puro estilo Rodgers. Él se armó de paciencia y a base de acariciarle con el agua tibia y la esponjita consiguió que su bebé volviese a comportarse como una mini Beckett: más tranquila y sosegada. Apuntó mentalmente el encontrar cuanto antes a una niñera cualificada.

Como de costumbre, Lily se negó a volver a su capazo con un chillido agudo, así que tuvo que llevarla en brazos mientras le preparaba el biberón, y ella gruñó de impaciencia, como siempre.

En la tranquilidad del despacho, Lily devoró su cena y a los dos minutos de eructar ya se le cerraban los ojitos apoyada en el cómodo hombro de papá, cosa poco común en ella que necesitaba teorizar con papi una hora dando vueltas por la casa hasta que le entraba el sueño. Se ve que la agitada tarde con su abuela la había agotado. Como Castle la quería mantener despierta un poco más para que no le sentara mal el biberón, la sentó en el capazo de mano y se puso frente a ella. La cara que puso Lily fue de "Espero que lo que sea que tengas en mente sea bueno si no me vas a dejar dormir"

Castle cogió dos fotos tamaño folio que había imprimido esa misma tarde. Eran las caras de las personas que más querían a la pequeña, en blanco y negro, pues había leído que los bebés no distinguen los colores las primeras semanas de vida. Era un experimento que quería hacer y que pensó que activaría los primeros recuerdos de su hija.

Le enseñó una de las fotos a Lily.

\- ¿Quién es este? - dijo él con voz cantarina, Lily miró la foto que su padre le mostraba con una mezcla de indiferencia y aburrimiento.

\- Te daré una pista. Es un padre extremadamente atractivo... ¿Sabes ya quien es? - le preguntó poniéndose al lado de la foto y haciendo el mismo gesto con el que el escritor salía en ella.

Lily le sonrió y alargó el brazo como si le quisiera golpear la nariz a modo de caricia.

\- ¡Síííí! ¡Es papá! ¿Puedes decirlo, Lily? PA-PÁ. PA-PÁ.

Ella sonrió agitando sus bracitos. Al parecer el show nocturno de su padre estaba siendo de su agrado. Castle recogió la foto y le enseñó la otra que había imprimido.

\- ¿Sabes quién es...? - A Castle le costó continuar, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que veía una imagen de ella, así, y que no fuese producto de su imaginación.

\- ¿Sabes quien es esta mujer tan guapa? - le dijo con voz suave y dulce.

Lily contra todo pronóstico le hizo caso a la primera y miró la foto fijamente, con ojos grandes y profundos.

\- Es tu mamá. - le dijo en un susurro - Ma-má. Ma-má. Mami. Es mami.

La carita de la nena cambió poco a poco hasta esbozar una tierna sonrisa que Castle vio idéntica a la que Kate tenía en la foto. Entonces Lily apartó la mirada de la foto con un gorgogeo y le miró a él con un brillo especial que no le había visto hasta ahora y que le duró sólo un segundo. Castle hubiese dicho que Lily esperaba ver a su madre de carne y hueso y que se había decepcionado.

Rick dejó la foto a un lado, movimiento que Lily siguió con la mirada y la cogió en brazos. La nena protestó un poco porque quería continuar con el espectáculo, pero le gustaba tanto estar en brazos de su padre que pronto se calmó.

\- Perdóname Lily. - susurró Castle apenado. - A veces papá es un poco tonto.

Pero ella ya se había dormido plácidamente.

* * *

Unos días después, en una mañana inusualmente fría de mayo, Richard Castle dejó a su hija en manos de la mejor niñera de todo Manhattan. El recelo con que la pequeña miró a la experimentada señora de cincuenta y tantos años que al escritor le recordaba a la señora Doubtfire, la de la película de Robin Williams, ya le hizo presagiar de que debería volver pronto a casa, pero ahora tenía que hacer algo sin falta. En su cabeza martilleaba la visita pendiente a Esposito, ahora sargento en la 12, pero por alguna razón se había estado haciendo el remolón. Hoy tenía otra cosa que hacer.

El taxi que le llevaba hizo una parada en una exclusiva floristería, para recoger un encargo que le había costado horrores conseguir: un precioso ramillete de tres hermosos lirios blancos japoneses. Cuando el vehículo lo dejó a la entrada del cementerio, él suspiró profundamente, igual que había hecho durante sus visitas este último año, cuando intentaba buscar consuelo, un consuelo que nunca consiguió. Pero esta vez gracias a Dios era diferente.

Hoy justamente se cumplía un año desde aquel día en el que sintió la cálida mano de Kate sostener la suya por última vez. Por supuesto que ahora todo había cambiado, la losa de la desolación y el desconsuelo que lo había acompañado hasta hace poco se había sustituido con la certeza de que ella estaba viva y a un montón de preguntas sin respuesta. Pero él tenía que seguir viniendo como si ella hubiese fallecido, para no levantar sospechas, era obvio, si Kate había tenido que fingir su propia muerte no era cuestión de que él lo estropeara con un descuido tonto.

Llegó caminando a la lápida de Johanna Beckett y se paró frente a ella.

\- Señora Beckett... - saludó sonriente. Miró a la tumba de al lado y sintió su corazón palpitar más fuerte-... Kate...- dijo en un susurro, como todas las veces que había venido.

No tuvo que fingir mucho su pena. Aunque ahora sabía que ella no estaba ahí, su cerebro asociaba el lugar a un estado de ánimo muy concreto.

\- Os traigo unos lirios para las dos. Uno es de parte de Jim, otro es de mi parte... y otro de parte de Lily.- se agachó y los dejó en un jarroncito entre ambas.

Castle miró a un lado y a otro, pues pudiera ser perfectamente que le estuvieran espiando, toda precaución era poca así que continuó con su plan 'oficial'.

\- Kate, perdóname por haber usado tus óvulos sin tu permiso y haber traído a este mundo a una hija sin madre.

Miró de reojo la lápida de Johanna antes de seguir.

\- Sé que tú sabes lo que es echar de menos a una madre y que posiblemente no estarías de acuerdo en lo que he hecho. Pero yo, que me crié sin un padre, puedo asegurarte que merece la pena. - Rick suspiró pensando en si su pequeña Lily pensaría lo mismo- Así que creo que me perdonarás y quiero que sepas que nuestra hija es el ser que más quiero sobre la faz de la tierra.

Dicho esto Rick se quedó en silencio y sus lágrimas empezaron a brotar, cualquiera diría que estaba llorando la muerte de sus esposa. Pero lo que en realidad conmovía su corazón era el amor que profesaba por su mujer y que le torturaba cada minuto que pasaba sin ella, sin poder compartir la crianza de su hija y sin poder decirle que por encima de todo la perdonaba y la comprendía. En verdad deseó que hubiese un micro oculto entra la maleza y que ella lo pudiese escuchar desde donde quiera que estuviese.

* * *

La joven Hayley se recuperaba de la sesión de combate cuerpo a cuerpo que acababa de terminar, su contrincante no le había dado ni un respiro, como siempre. Sentada en un banco de madera en la solitaria sala de un austero gimnasio, se estaba quitando la vendas que habían protegido sus puños y sus muñecas, enrollándolas conforme lo hacía para a continuación meterlas en su bolsa de deporte. Cogió una toalla y se secó el sudor que chorreaba por sus brazos y su escote, tenía el top empapado y necesitaba una ducha, pero se relajó inspirando profundamente varias veces, mientras pensaba que quién le mandaría a ella meterse en estos 'fregaos'.

Oyó sollozos provenientes del vestuario, como todos los días durante este último mes. Y, una vez más, ella se levantó y caminó hasta la puerta entornada de las duchas, de la que salía vapor en cantidades industriales, así como un continuado sonido de la incesante caída del agua. Se apoyó en el umbral y habló con paciencia a la hoja de la puerta:

\- Escucha, cariño, no puedes seguir así. Te lo voy a decir una vez más: Déjame esto a mí y vete con tu bebé y tu marido. Huid. Dejad todo atrás. Empezad una nueva vida en algún encantador pueblecito de Canadá.

La mestiza oyó como su interlocutora se estaba esforzando por contener los hipidos, que ahora se confundían con el sonido del agua de la ducha. A la dura caza-recompensas británica (o al menos eso decía su pasaporte) también le estaba afectando tener que lidiar con una persona en un estado tan vulnerable. Estaba simpatizando con ella de una manera que nunca antes había hecho con nadie, ni siquiera con Alexis la temporada que estuvieron resolviendo casos en la agencia de detectives de Richard Castle. Hayley pensó que esto que estaba viviendo ahora era como tener una hermana, o al menos eso pensaba ella, porque nunca había tenido familia.

\- Ya sé que hoy es un día difícil, hoy hace un año, lo recuerdo perfectamente, por eso te voy a dejar pasar esta. Sé que los echas de menos y también sé que si no haces lo que se te ha metido en esa dura cabezota que tienes, no vivirás tranquila, así que...¡Échale huevos o déjalo ya!

Los lloros cesaron de repente y Hayley asintió con satisfacción y el ceño fruncido.

\- ¡Y no acapares el agua caliente, señorita finolis del Village!

Se oyó cerrar el grifo de la ducha inmediatamente. Entonces la mestiza se alejó mascullando algo entre dientes, para seguir recogiendo sus cosas. ¿Hermanas? Bueno, sí. Al fin y al cabo nadie dijo que fuese una relación de hermanas bien avenidas.

* * *

 **FIN MAYO 2017**


	3. Junio 2017

_Muchas gracias por las reviews recibidas, siempre dan ánimos a seguir escribiendo._

 _ **Resumen de lo publicado:**_

 _Este último año ha sido una pesadilla para Castle tras haber perdido a Beckett. Pero una madrugada de Abril de 2017 se encuentra un regalito que le indican dos cosas: Que su esposa está viva y que es el padre de una preciosa bebé de dos meses: Lily. Todo esto acompañado con un saco enorme de dudas sobre los motivos de Kate para desaparecer de sus vidas tan repentinamente._

 _Mientras todos los miembros de la familia se van adaptando a la nueva situación de convivir con un bebé, Castle tiene que lidiar con el secreto de que su mujer está viva y por otra parte Kate continúa con su misión en la sombra... y no está sola._

* * *

 **JUNIO 2017**

* * *

El veteranísimo ex-agente de la CIA Jack Hunt aminoró la marcha de su camión de basura conforme se acercaba a los contenedores de la exclusiva urbanización. La noche estaba tranquila y fresca para esta época del año. Paró en frente de ellos y al ralentí se aseguró de que estaba en su sitio un moderno micrófono que llevaba enganchado a unos cascos y que le asomaba entre los pelos de su tupida barba blanca. Hizo una mueca de desagrado antes de decir secamente:

\- _Santa Claus_ a _Reina Nubia_. Cambio.

Tras unos segundos en silencio oyó la respuesta que le llegó desde el otro lado:

\- Aquí _Reina Nubia_. Cambio. - dijo una voz que se adivinaba sensual y femenina a pesar del distorsionador de voz.

\- La guarida de _Mister Fantástico_ está a una manzana. Cambio. - dijo el rudo ex-agente.

\- No le he oído bien. Repita, _Santa Claus_. Cambio.

El hombre apretó la mandíbula visiblemente molesto y repitió:

\- La guarida de _Mister Fantástico_ está a una manzana... _Reina Nubia._ Cambio.

\- Entendido _Santa Claus_. Cambio. - le contestó su interlocutora con satisfacción.

En un lugar seguro, a kilómetros de distancia, la cazarrecompensas Hayley Shipton sonreía juguetona mientras entraba en el sistema domótico de la casa de _Mister Fantástico,_ tecleando frenéticamente en un teclado y mirando varias pantallas frente a ella, que hacían ver el color de su cara entre verdoso y azulado. En el camión que conducía Hunt había un complejo sistema informático que estaba usando como repetidor para acceder a su objetivo a través de tecnología wi-fi sin dejar rastro alguno.

\- _Reina Nubia_ a _Santa Claus._ Seguimos con el paso dos, según el plan previsto. Permanezca a la espera. Cambio. - dijo dejando de teclear.

\- Entendido. Cambio.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Entendido _, Reina Nubia_. Cambio. - Rectificó Hunt, que pensó en lo fácil que era todo para entrar en una casa cuando él era joven: bastaba con llevar un chuletón con cloroformo para dormir a los perros.

Hayley sonrió satisfecha y empezó a teclear a buen ritmo mientras dijo:

\- _Reina Nubia_ a _Barbie Llorona_. Ya puede prodecer. Cambio.

Una figura alta, delgada, enfundada en cuero negro y con un casco de motorista a juego, salió de entre las sombras empujando una caja fuerte colocada sobre un soporte con ruedas, por el caminito asfaltado que daba a la puerta de servicio de la casa. Al llegar a dicha puerta una luz roja cambió a verde como por arte de magia y entonces _Barbie Llorona_ sólo tuvo que empujar para entrar con su pesada mercancía.

Hayley sintió un hormigueo de satisfacción conforme iba abriendo las puertas a Beckett y dio gracias a todos esos millonarios frikis que pensaban que una casa domótica era lo mas ' _cool'_. Era cierto, sobre todo para un hacker informático que quisiera juguetear. Ahora mismo, si quisiera, podría abrir las ventanas, encender la tele, preparar la bañera para un baño de burbujas y engañar al frigorífico para que avisara de que la leche estaba caducada. En estas oyó en los altavoces una voz seria y ligeramente distorsionada:

\- _Barbie Llorona_ a _Reina Nubia_. Concluido paso dos. Cambio.

\- Entendido _Barbie Llorona_. Seguimos con el paso tres. Cambio.

Hayley observó en una pantalla como un puntito rojo se desplazaba por un mapa de la casa y salía de ella. Atravesó el jardín de la parte de atrás y salió por donde había entrado. Luego siguió caminando entre las sombras varios metros hasta coger su moto escondida en la maleza, para huir del lugar. Mientras tanto ella borró todo el rastro electrónico que había dejado y cuando lo hizo avisó:

\- _Reina Nubia_ a _Santa Claus_ , misión cumplida. Cambio.

\- Entendido. _Reina Nubia_. Cambio y corto. - Hunt puso la directa y se alejó lentamente, decidido a ser él quien eligiera los nombres en la próxima misión.

Hayley se estiró en su silla satisfecha.

\- Sí que soy "La Reina", nenes.

* * *

Él, recostado encima de ella, besaba su terso cuello con ansia, la misma con las que sus manos recorrían su curvilíneas caderas, más voluptuosas de lo que él recordaba, si cabe. Ella acariciaba su musculosa e inmensa espalda con no menos ganas y en el momento en el que no pudo resistirse más, le abrazó la cintura con las piernas, buscándole con urgencia. El primer contacto íntimo, no siempre suave ni siempre fácil, era lo que más le excitaba a él, con esa mínima resistencia que ella oponía contrayendo sus músculos para que él se sintiese 'el primero'. Porque sí, se sentía celoso de cada antiguo amante de ella, o de cada beso que ella había regalado a otros antes que a él o, incluso, de todas las miradas, guiños y sonrisas que había compartido con otros. Por eso en ese momento de intimidad él siempre se imaginaba que él era 'el único', en su vida, en su mente, mientras ella respiraba entrecortadamente pidiéndole más y más y él sólo pensaba en darle todo y todo...

Castle pegó un brinco en la cama al despertarse.

Como de costumbre todo estaba en calma y, como de costumbre, tenía una erección causada por el enésimo sueño erótico. No sabía que rayos le pasaba a su cerebro, pero desde la llegada de Lily, su imaginación le había obsequiado con una colección de momentos tan calientes, que, en comparación, las películas de Sharon Stone de los años noventa parecían de Disney. Al principio no le importó en absoluto, pero había llegado a tal punto que estaba planteándose la idea de ir a un psicólogo... eso o dedicarse a la novela erótica para darle salida a todo el material. Miró el reloj y sintió alivio al comprobar que tenía tiempo para ducharse con agua bien fría, antes de que el puntual relojillo biológico de Lily la despertara.

Se duchó dando saltitos para aguantar el agua helada y se secó con energía para entrar en calor. Para su sorpresa, la pequeña aún estaba dormidita cuando se acercó a la cuna, así que aprovechó para coger el móvil y hacerle alguna foto. Después de hacerlo se quedó embelesando comparándolas con las que había tomado hasta ahora y se maravilló de lo que había crecido y de cómo cada vez le parecía más a Kate... hasta el grisáceo de los ojos se estaba tornando a verdoso-marrón o al menos eso le parecía a él. Cuando la pequeña abrió los ojos no se sorprendió de encontrar a su padre mirándole.

\- Buenos días Liiiii-Lyyyyy - le dijo cantarinamente metiendo la cabeza en la cuna.

\- ¡IIIIHHH! - respondió ella imitándolo y alzando las manitas para querer cogerle la nariz, parte de la anatomía que le fascinaba a la pequeña.

Tras provocarle un ataque de risa a Lily a base de ponerle caras raras, Castle siguió la rutina de todas la mañanas: cambiar el pañal, vestirla y desayunar, con la dificultad añadida de que ahora la pequeña palpaba todo lo que estaba al alcance de sus manitas, así que él tenía muñequitos y sonajeros por toda la casa, para que no le diese por apretar el tubo de pomada para la irritación del culete o para que no se echase por encima los polvos de talco como si estuviese rebozándose con ellos, como ya había pasado. Si lo hubiese visto Kate, había dicho que esa manía de tocarlo todo la había sacado de él y Castle no se lo hubiese discutido.

Después de terminarse el biberón, la criatura se quedó a gusto, en brazos de su padre, por supuesto, que se las apañó para desayunar un café tibio y una tostada medio quemada con mermelada no muy bien untada, todo lo mejor que se podía preparar acunando a un bebé de cuatro meses con un brazo y haciendo las cosas con el otro. A pesar de todo, Castle era feliz, porque sabía que en unos años crecería y tendría que ir detrás de ella para que le hiciese caso, así que aunque tenía dolorido el hombro y había perdido varios kilos, había decidido no quejarse y disfrutar.

Estaba preparando a la pequeña para salir a pasear cuando llamaron a la puerta. Antes de que le diese tiempo a llegar, un grito familiar sonó desde el otro lado:

\- ¡Policía de Nueva York, por favor, abra la puerta!

Al otro lado, el detective Kevin Ryan esperó pacientemente, observando la puerta del loft e intentando que no se agolparan en su mente las desagradables imágenes de la última vez que estuvo ahí, hace ya un año. Le abrió la puerta un Richard Castle más delgado de lo que él recordaba, sosteniendo a un regordete bebé que chuperreteaba con ahínco un aro de plástico de juguete color rojo.

\- ¡Ryan! - exclamó el escritor sorprendido.

El mencionado no llegó a articular palabra, en vez de eso se quedó mirando al bebé con las cejas levantadas.

\- ¡Pasa, hombre! - le dijo Rick sonriendo.

El detective entró y entonces reaccionó con lo primero que le vino a la cabeza:

\- ¡Vaya! Enhorabuena, no sabía que Alexis te había convertido en abuelo... hasta se parece un poco a ti...

Rick se quedó congelado mientras sujetaba el pomo de la puerta del loft. Miró al vacío y cerró la puerta muy lentamente, reprimiendo las ganas de echar a Kevin de su casa, escaleras abajo. Se volvió y dijo con buen humor:

\- ¿Qué? Claro que se parece a mí, porque no soy su _abuelo_ , soy su _padre_...

\- ¿El padre? Caray, no has perdido el tiempo... - y añadió entre dientes con cierta envidia "¡Cómo ligáis los famosos!"

El escritor señaló a Lily y dijo:

\- Gestación subrogada.

El detective abrió la boca y asintió comprendiéndolo, aunque añadió mofándose un poco:

\- Es un nombre extraño para un bebé... - antes de que el escritor se enfadase añadió - ...no, en serio, es muy mona... - un atisbo de tristeza apareció en la mirada del irlandés - ...pero se parece muchísimo más a _ella_... ¿por que es de _ella_ , verdad? - dijo el detective observando la chispa de luz en los ojazos gris-verdosos del bebé.

\- Sí, se llama Lily. - dijo el escritor acariciándole una manita, y añadió la mentirijilla oficial:

\- Tuve suerte de poder usar sus óvulos congelados. Y sí... es igual que _ella_.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio observando al bebé con ternura, Lily reaccionó sonriendo juguetonamente al detective, dando muestras una vez más de su predilección por el género masculino.

\- Bueno, Castle, siento pillarte en mal momento, pero necesitaría hablar contigo en un entorno más... oficial. - dijo Ryan con delicadeza.

Como era una situación repentina, Castle no había podido contactar con la niñera y Martha estaba durmiendo después de una de sus representaciones nocturnas en el teatro, así que no le quedó otro remedio que cargarse de todos los trastos que habitualmente llevaba en los paseos y llevarse a Lily con él a comisaría.

* * *

Entró en la comisaría 12 con Lily a cuestas en el _canguro_ , esa especie de mochila que le permitía cargar con la niña en la tripa, y una bolsa de bebés colgada al hombro, con todo lo que hay que tener a mano si el bebé se pone a llorar, o tiene hambre, o ha terminado de hacer la digestión. Pensó que volver a la 12 le iba a suponer un trauma, pero estaba tan pendiente de que Lily no hiciera alguna trastada que no tuvo tiempo para sentimentalismos.

Estaba en la salita de visitas, Lily había visto una mesita de café llena de objetos de decoración y revistas y había insistido con un famoso grito de 'sirena de policía' en salir del canguro para toquetearlo todo. Así que ahí estaban padre e hija echados en el suelo, arrugando las páginas de un panfleto de uniformes de policía, cuando Ryan entró en la sala ojeando un grueso expediente que llevaba en la mano.

\- Mi historial no era tan gordo la última vez que pisé una comisaría. - dijo el escritor desde el suelo.

Ryan levantó la vista del informe y vio el panorama.

\- Podemos llamar a la detective Karpowski para que se quede con Lily - ofreció el detective.

\- Mmmm. Déjalo, lo más probable es que la espantara a base de berridos. Además, seguro que le gusta esto de los interrogatorios ¿verdad que síiii? - dijo dirigiéndose a ella, que le respondió con una sonrisa y arrugando su naricilla.

\- Bueno, en tal caso supongo que podemos empezar...

El detective Ryan padre de dos criaturas y acostumbrado al caos infantil, no dudó en sentarse en el suelo con ellos. Buscó una foto entre su fajo de papeles que mostró a Castle.

\- ¿Recuerdas a Eric Vaughn?

\- ¿Bromeas? ¿El multimillonario filántropo que estuvo tirándole los tejos a Beckett? ¿El soltero de oro que solicitó que ella lo escoltara personalmente y que la confundió con su palabrería caballeresca hasta _casi_ lograr robarle un beso?... No. _Casi_ se me había olvidado.

Ryan se le quedó mirando como si estuviese analizando su reacción.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - dijo Castle serio - ¿Está muerto?

\- No. Pero el señor Vaughn ha denunciado un allanamiento de morada...

\- ¿Ahora también lleváis los robos en homicidios? Pues sí que andáis mal de personal.- preguntó Castle interrumpiéndole.

\- No ha sido un robo.- explicó el detective- No entraron en su casa para llevarse algo, sino que fue para dejarle algo... Concretamente documentos que prueban que su empresa ha estado financiando organizaciones nada filantrópicas... más bien terroristas.

\- No entiendo - dijo Castle - ¿Te dejan eso en tu casa y tú mismo llamas a la policía para que te detengan? ¡Es de tontos!

\- No, de hecho nada de lo encontrado le incrimina a él directamente, pero algunos CEOs de sus filiales se han lucrado a sus espaldas, y como recordarás no es la primera vez que le pasa. Hay que tener cuidado a quien contratas.

\- Dímelo a mí. Desde que Alexis es mi editora he descubierto su faceta de tirana sin escrúpulos que nunca hubiese imaginado... Perdón, sigue sigue.

Ryan sonrió.

\- La gracia - dijo el detective- es que anoche alguien entró en su casa, dejó una estupenda caja fuerte en el salón y se largó sin más. No saltó ninguna alarma ni las cámaras grabaron nada. El señor Vaughn se levantó por la mañana y pensando que podía ser una bomba llamó a la policía. Y cuando los artificieros la han abierto esta mañana _¡voilà!_

Le enseñó una fotografía del interior de la caja fuerte: documentación en papel y en soporte electrónico y un objeto más que obligó a Castle a poner su mejor cara de poker.

\- ¿Un lirio blanco? - preguntó extrañado el escritor.

\- Sí. Pero no un lirio cualquiera, no. Es un tipo de lirio originario de Japón, y que en Nueva York son francamente difíciles de conseguir.

\- Ya veo. - dijo inocentemente Rick disimulando el hecho de que él mismo se había pateado todo Manhattan para dar con una floristería que le consiguiera por encargo lirios blancos de esos.

Ryan le acercó otra foto, un primer plano de un lirio blanco tal y como se vería en un libro de botánica. Lily también lo vio y reaccionó con una risita e intentó 'sacar' el lirio de la foto.

\- El caso es que tengo una lista de compradores de lirios blancos...

Castle decidió acortar el asunto, pues era obvio que él estaba en esa lista:

\- Oye, Ryan, que haya comprado unos lirios blancos japoneses está muy lejos de haber allanado la mansión de un tipo que intentó ligar con Beckett... además ¿cómo iba yo a sacarme de la manga pruebas incriminatorias de terrorismo? No tengo tiempo ni medios... - y añadió entre dientes - ...aunque he de reconocer que hace unos años me hubiese venido de perlas.

El detective sonrió y negó con el dedo.

\- Esta mañana eras sospechoso, no te voy a decir que no, pero viendo las circunstancias... - miró a Lily y asintió con la cabeza lentamente- ...se me ha ocurrido otra idea.

Castle no dijo ni una palabra. Se sostuvieron la mirada unos segundos en silencio. El escritor, muy serio con cara de llevar escalera de color y el detective mucho más amable, incluso esbozando una sonrisa. Rick intentó escudriñar si el detective sabía algo más sobre esos lirios blancos que le pudiesen llevar hasta Beckett o si simplemente estaba echando la caña de pescar, a ver si picaban.

\- Detective Ryan. Si comprar lirios blancos para mi difunta esposa no es un delito, me gustaría volver a mis quehaceres de padre soltero. - dijo seriamente.

\- Oh, por supuesto Castle, veo que fue algo circunstancial, así que no quiero robarte más tiempo. Es importante pasar ratos de calidad con los niños, ¿sabes? A dos manzanas de aquí hay un parque donde a veces vengo con mis peques y se lo pasan pipa. - le comentó amablemente mientras se ponía de pie.

* * *

Richard Castle salió noqueado de la comisaría, echó a andar sin rumbo, para alegría de Lily que le encantaba mecerse con el bamboleo de los andares errantes de su padre. La semejanza del allanamiento del banco en L.A. y el de la casa de Eric Vaughn le dejaba claro y cristalino que Beckett había pasado un entretenido embarazo recopilando pruebas y que ahora se dedicaba a ser una especie de justiciera ninja al margen de la ley.

No le gustaba la idea de que el detective Ryan pudiese llegar a la conclusión de que Beckett estaba viva y detrás de actos vandálicos, pues pondría a la policía detrás de ella. Pero le aterraba la idea de pensar a qué tipos de criminales estaría Beckett enfrentándose, para verse obligada a fingir su muerte y a separarse de su hija... y de él.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta estaba en el parque que Ryan le había nombrado, que dicho de paso él conocía de sobra. Guiado por su pies llegó a unos columpios, mejor dicho, _sus_ columpios y se sentó para descansar su dolorida espalda. Lily protestó un poco, pero su padre empezó a mecerse suavemente y sacó de la bolsa un juguete blandito que le ofreció y que ella no dudó en llevarse a la boca para examinarlo en profundidad.

Ryan no tardó en aparecer, sin chaqueta ni corbata, para disfrutar del soleado día como si fuese un padre más. Lo único que lo delataba eran unos pocos folios enrollados y asidos en su mano como si fuese a espantar a una mosca con ellos. Se sentó en el columpio al lado del escritor, quien no se inmutó a pesar de que lo había visto acercarse desde lejos. Lily en cambio lo observó y enseguida le sonrió para llamar su atención.

\- Hola Lily... - le dijo el detective con su voz de hablar con bebés- ¿Te gusta el parque?

\- Ryan... - dijo Castle con calma- ... ¿Qué pretendes?

\- Sólo charlar con un amigo... - se miraron a los ojos- ... Extraoficialmente, claro.

\- Extraoficialmente o no, no tengo más que decir. - el escritor le miró algo molesto - Te llamas 'amigo'... ¿Qué ha sido _eso_ en la comisaría?

\- Sólo ha sido rutina, Castle. Tu nombre salió a la palestra y dadas las circunstancias, preferí invitarte personalmente a la comisaría para hablar. ¿Hubieses preferido que un extraño se hubiese presentado en tu casa y te hubiese llevado a la sala de interrogatorios directamente?

\- No. - dijo Castle sin perder su seriedad.

El detective se agarró a las cadenas y se dio un impulso, para juerga de Lily que intentó hacer lo mismo moviéndose agitadamente en el canguro.

\- ¿Sabes? - dijo el detective- Las pruebas que aparecieron en casa de Vaughn eran unos informes con unas anotaciones muy familiares para mí, ya sabes, subrayados, post-its de colores, muy al estilo de _ella._ \- Ryan miró de reojo al escritor, pero seguía con su cara de poker.

\- Pensé que eran cosas mías. -continuó Ryan- El dolor a veces te hace ver las cosas diferentes a como son en realidad. Pero algo me ha dado que pensar y verlo todo desde una nueva perspectiva- dijo esto último echando un vistazo a Lily.

Castle hizo una ligera mueca incómodo por el camino que estaba tomando la conversación. Ryan continuó hablando:

\- ¿Sabes? Algunos documentos tenían un membrete de un despacho de abogados del Lower East Side. Estuvimos haciendo preguntas y también habían aparecido unos misteriosos lirios blancos pero nadie echó en falta nada. Unos compañeros estuvieron buscando testigos y sólo me trajeron esto...

Desenrolló el folio que llevaba en la mano, mostrando el retrato robot de un chico joven, guapo, incluso algo afeminado, con el pelo oscuro, nariz recta y mandíbula marcada. Castle se vio hipnotizado por la mirada dura que el dibujante había plasmado y notó como Lily se agitaba. La pequeña soltó el juguete, estiró las manos y pronunció un claro "¡MÁ!" dirigiéndose a la foto, demostrando que había heredado el _tempo_ de su abuela para hacer una buena entrada en escena.

Ryan sonrió mirando a la pequeña, a Rick se le abrió la boca de la sorpresa, mientras se imaginaba al joven con el pelo largo y maquillado.

\- Es un repartidor de comida que merodeó la zona hace unas semanas. No me había parecido relevante hasta ahora... ¿te suena?

Rick intentó con todas sus fuerzas esconder el asombro de su cara tras haber reconocido en ese retrato robot a Kate, no a la última versión, si no más bien a alguien que se parecía a la Beckett que conoció él hace muchos años: pelo corto y oscuro, mirada dura y dolida, mandíbula tensa.

\- Bueno, no creo que haga falta que digas nada, Castle. - Ryan fue bueno y guardó el boceto. - Pero dime... ¿no tienes curiosidad? ¿No quieres saber la historia? El Richard Castle que yo recuerdo no se quedaría esperando a ver lo que hace... su difunta esposa.

El escritor se quedó cabizbajo y pensativo, abrazó a su bebé y le dio un beso en la coronilla. El irlandés se le quedó mirando y reconociendo que por el momento no iba a conseguir nada insistiendo, se levantó del columpio decidido a volver a comisaría.

\- Me quema por dentro. - dijo Rick antes de que Ryan se alejara.

El detective volvió a su lado y el escritor se sinceró como sólo se puede hacer delante de un amigo.

\- Sufro cada minuto pensando en qué puede andar metida. Pero ya no somos sólo ella y yo, también está nuestra hija. Y me ha tocado a mí hacer el papel de padre... y madre. - el escritor suspiró - Sólo espero que pueda volver con nosotros pronto.

Ryan, de pie, le puso una mano en el hombro y se agachó en plan confidente.

\- Te entiendo. Sólo prométeme que no sabes nada más, que no tienes ni idea de nada, para que yo pueda seguir con mi trabajo.

El escritor le enseñó las palmas de las manos y negó con la cabeza, dejando claro que no sabía nada que le pudiese ayudar. El detective comprendió que la conversación había terminado y que Castle estaba convencido en quedarse al margen de lo que pudiera estar haciendo Beckett. Se incorporó y miró el paisaje inspirando profundamente.

\- Es una lástima. Ahora que Espo ya no es mi compañero, me hubiese venido bien un par de ojos extra.

\- ¿Esposito ya no es tu compañero? - preguntó Castle sorprendido izando la mirada desde el columpio.

\- No. ¿No te habías enterado? Volvió a la 54.

\- Pues me extraña que te dejara.

\- No me lo tomé como algo personal- sonrió Kevin- Creo que lo de Beckett le afectó más a él que a mí. A fin de cuentas Montgomery lo trajo de la 54 para hacer equipo con ella y yo ya me uní más tarde. Creo que al romperse ese vínculo prefirió volver a su territorio para recomponerse... Nunca me di cuenta de la estrecha relación que tenían ellos dos.

Sus palabras llamaron la atención de Rick.

\- Ya...- dijo el escritor-... yo tampoco. Oye Ryan, - añadió preocupado - si vas a seguir investigando por favor ándate con cuidado, no vayas a...

\- Tranquilo, yo solo estoy investigando a un repartidor andrógino, nada más. Y bueno, si cambias de opinión y quieres desempolvar esa licencia de detective que tienes ya sabes donde encontrarme.

Ryan se acercó y le dio unas palmaditas reconfortantes a modo de despedida.

\- Claro. - dijo Rick sabiendo que eso no iba a pasar, pero se esforzó en sonreírle.

\- ¡Adiós Lily! - dijo haciendo monerías al bebé, que revoloteó bracitos y piernas para despedirse.

Tras un minuto de ensimismamiento a solas, Castle volvió a centrar su atención en su pequeña, lo más probable era que Lily no hubiese reconocido a su madre y simplemente hubiese pensado que se trataba del juego de ver fotos . Pero él prefería pensar que lo había hecho. Estaba orgulloso de que su primera palabra hubiese sido "má" y no tan orgulloso de que hubiese heredado el inoportunismo de la familia Rodgers.

Sin darse cuenta, una chica joven, no mucho mayor que Alexis, se acercó sonriendo hacia él y se sentó en el columpio libre. Lily se puso seria al instante, mientras que Castle sonrió automáticamente.

\- Hola, perdone. - dijo ella - No he podido evitar fijarme, ¿Dónde venden ese portabebés tan _cuqui_ que lleva? - preguntó con un inconfundible acento del Upper East Side.

\- Ou, ¿este?, pues lo compré en Tribeca, "Babesta" es el nombre de la tienda... oh, está al lado de un librería que frecuento - le explicó entusiasmado mientras Lily empezaba a curvar su boquita no muy contenta.

\- Ah, pues se lo diré a mi hermana, que siempre se queja de la espalda cuando lleva a mi sobrinito... Oh, y quiero que sepa que yo estoy completamente a favor de ustedes...

Castle no dejó de sonreírle aunque no tenía ni idea de lo que le estaba hablando, así que dejó que la señorita 'cuqui' continuara.

\- Le he visto con su pareja hace un momento y me han parecido adorables... Estoy seguro de que harán a su bebé una niña muy feliz. Siempre he pensado que si hay amor no importa lo demás.

Castle se quedó con la sonrisa congelada después de darse cuenta de que la joven se había creído que él y Ryan eran... 'pareja'. Por suerte Lily rompió el incómodo silencio con un berrido que avisaba a su padre de que no le gustaba nada la señorita 'cuqui', así que la conversación terminó antes de que Rick tuviese que contarle 'cómo se conocieron' o algo así.

* * *

En cuanto cruzó la puerta del loft se encontró a Alexis en el sofá del salón.

\- Alexis, hija ¡qué alegría! - dijo dirigiéndose rápidamente a su despacho con una desconsolada Lily llorando en modo 'sirena de policía' porque llevaba el pañal 'cargadito'.

\- Papá... - la joven se levantó y lo persiguió- ... papá... ¡he venido en calidad de editora! - dijo desde la puerta del despacho, no queriendo acercarse más en un intento de evitar los aromas de la naturaleza.

\- Pues... - Castle desabrochó unos botones de la ropita de Lily y echó una ojeada- ... perdona Alexis, pero esto va a requerir artillería pesada.

Y dicho eso cogió a una llorona Lily por debajo de los brazos y escapó al cuarto de baño dejando a Alexis -la editora- plantada, que agitó su mano delante de la nariz y corrió a abrir una ventana.

Veinte minutos después Lily estaba serena y disfrutando de su biberón del almuerzo en brazos de su padre, que remolonamente no tuvo otro remedio que sentarse en el sofá en frente de Alexis y su agenda electrónica.

\- A ver papá, a estas alturas ya tendría que tener el borrador del próximo libro de la saga Heat, porque de lo contrario no vamos a llegar a tiempo.

\- Bueno, es que... he estado muy ocupado últimamente - dijo señalando a su bebé tragona.

Alexis le miró con desaprobación, primero a su padre y luego a Lily, que le devolvió una mirada con ceño fruncido y dejó de chupar. La tensión entre hermanas estaba servida. Mientras que Lily había congeniado con su teatral abuela, lo cierto es que con Alexis se había creado una lucha por conseguir la atención paterna.

\- Ay, papá, no me extraña que Gina te regañara y estuviese persiguiéndote como jugando al pilla-pilla contigo - Alexis se levantó del sofá y se puso a dar vueltas - Como escritor eres desorganizado, impulsivo, infantil e irresponsable.

Castle torció el gesto, pues su manera de hablar le estaba recordando a su ex-mujer y ex-editora. Palmeó el culete de Lily para animarla a seguir con su biberón.

\- Pero también sé que eres un genio. Te he visto escribir en sólo una noche los capítulos más emocionante e intensos... sólo necesitas - ella chasqueó los dedos- ... una chispa que te encienda.

Él se le quedó mirando y ambos supieron sin decirse nada quien era la que hacía saltar esa chispa. Alexis se acercó a su padre, se agachó y le besó la mejilla; a Lily le dio un besito en la coronilla.

\- Papá, encuentra esa chispa, aunque sea empieza por una chispita. - le suplicó ella.

Castle se quedó pensativo, sonrió y contestó:

\- Te prometo que lo voy a hacer, calabacita.

Media hora más tarde Alexis ya se había ido resignada -como editora- y algo celosa -como hija- por lo que pudo leer Castle en sus ojos. Hace muchos años la sola sonrisa de su hija mayor era capaz de inspirarle para trabajar, luego fue Kate, claro, y ahora... Le rugieron las tripas de hambre, miró el reloj y cruzó los dedos para ver si lograba que Lily se durmiese una siestecita para que él tuviese la oportunidad de almorzar tranquilamente.

La recostó en la cunita e intentó quitarle el juguete que chuperreteaba pero ella se resistió así que la dejó. Él hizo rodar su sillón de escritor hasta ponerlo junto a la cuna y se sentó para contemplarla. Lily le miró desde el otro lado de los barrotes sonriéndole y con un movimiento torpe se volteó y rodó como una croqueta emitiendo un gritito de satisfacción.

\- ¿No quieres dormir, eh, granujilla? - y a continuación fingió un bostezo que acabó siendo real, intentando que ella se adormilara al verlo, pero pasó de su sugerencia olímpicamente.

Él se levantó, la volvió a colocar bien en la cuna y se volvió a sentar a su lado, apoyando la cabeza en los barrotes cansado.

\- Ya me gustaría ver a tu madre durmiendo a cabezadas y comiendo cosas que se pueden preparar sólo con una mano libre... O mejor dicho ¡no me gustaría verla! ¡Porque estaría de un humor de perros todo el día!... Como cuando la conocí... ¿Te he hablado de cuando mamá y papá se conocieron? Yo creía que iba a echar fuego por los ojos y comerme como Godzilla, sí... igual que tú cuando se te acerca una chica guapa, ya sabes de qué te hablo, no disimules haciéndote la inocente y angelical ahora... - Lily parecía no estar perdiéndose detalle del rollo que le estaba largando su padre para que le entrara sueño y le observaba sonriéndole adorablemente.

Castle estiró un brazo y cogió su tablet. En dos minutos se conectó a la nube y buscó fotos antiguas de Beckett, de cuando se conocieron. Le costó encontrar alguna en la que no le estuviese mirando a la cámara frunciendo el ceño o rechinando los dientes con desaprobación, ya que según ella lo último que necesitaba era tener a un escritor con la mentalidad de un niño de doce años persiguiéndola mientras trabajaba. Hubo una que se salvaba de la quema, en la que estaba sonriendo a una taza de café que le calentaba las manos, hizo zoom y le mostró la pantalla a Lily que prefirió seguir babeando su juguete.

Así que se levantó y pacientemente la cogió de la cuna y la acomodó en su regazo para enseñarle la pantalla más de cerca. Lo único que consiguió fue que Lily soltara su juguete y alargara su manita para intentar llevarse a la boca una esquina de la tablet.

-¡JÁ! Pues esta mañana bien que la has reconocido. - dijo Castle.

-¡ÁH! - le imitó Lily.

Castle se rió y ella también se rió, golpeando la pantalla con su manitas, lo que hizo deslizar las fotos. El rápido cambio de colorido llamó la atención de la pequeña, que puso los ojos redondos de asombro al igual que su boquita. El escritor se dio cuenta y pensó en algo que no se le había ocurrido hacer hasta ahora: navegó por los menús y pulsó el triangulito de un video que había grabado a hurtadillas hace unos años.

La pantalla mostró una imagen de no muy buena calidad por la falta de luz, pero se podía distinguir una silueta femenina sentada en un sillón del despacho con una guitarra clásica en su regazo, haciendo anotaciones en un papel que apoyaba en una mesita. A Beckett le daba vergüenza cantar para él, pero Castle se las había ingeniado para grabarle alguna que otra vez sin que se diese cuenta.

La detective acarició las cuerdas para obtener una delicada melodía repitiendo unos sencillos acordes a ritmo lento. Llegado un punto acompañó la música cantando la letra que estaba componiendo. Su voz era limpia pero la mantenía en un volumen bajito como no queriendo llamar la atención, recordaba a una de esas canciones pop de los años noventa, de las pocas que habían sobrevivido al rap y al grunge. No es que Castle fuese muy aficionado a ese tipo de música, pero cantado por ella de esa forma tan personal e íntima, lo transportaba mentalmente a una paz y tranquilidad absoluta, algo que sólo ella le había conseguido transmitir.

De repente Kate dejó de cantar y de tocar, manteniéndose en silencio en la penumbra del despacho, se vio su silueta recortada a contraluz girándose hacia la dirección de la cámara y se oyó preguntar al aire: "¿Castle?". En ese instante la imagen grabada dio un salto y dejó de verse la imagen de ella, para pasar a un _selfie_ de él apagando la cámara torpemente.

Castle sonrió y se lamentó de no haber grabado la escenita caliente que protagonizaron en ese mismo sillón en el que ella estaba, cuando minutos después tuvo que pedirle perdón a Kate por haberle grabado sin su permiso. Miró a Lily y para su sorpresa y regocijo se había quedado dormidita en sus brazos, así que dejó la tablet a un lado y, aguantando la respiración, depositó a su pequeña en la cuna suplicando para que no se despertara. Tras contemplarla unos minutos le volvió a rugir el estómago y salió del despacho de puntillas rumbo a la cocina.

* * *

 **FIN JUNIO 2017**


	4. Julio 2017

_Muchas gracias por las reviews recibidas. Este mes ha sido un poco difícil llevar el ritmo de escritura porque tengo la espalda dolorida. Espero que hayáis sido comprensivos con la tardanza, pero miradlo por el lado bueno: Hoy es Castle Monday!_

 _ **Resumen de lo publicado:**_

 _Este último año ha sido una pesadilla para Castle tras haber perdido a Beckett. Pero una madrugada de Abril de 2017 se encuentra un regalito que le indican dos cosas: Que su esposa está viva y que es el padre de una preciosa bebé de dos meses: Lily._

 _El escritor tiene que manejarse en sus labores de papá mientras que Alexis convertida en su editora le fustiga con los plazos de entrega. Castle no tiene tiempo ni para pensar en qué anda metida Beckett y aunque lo tuviera no quiere arriesgarse a dejar huérfana a su pequeña, así que sigue fingiendo su viudedad._ _Sin embargo Ryan sospecha que ciertas incursiones llevadas a cabo por un misterioso personaje están de alguna manera relacionadas con su ex-capitana._

* * *

 **JULIO 2017**

* * *

El calor del verano envolvió a Castle sudoroso entre las sábanas de su dormitorio, era propio de esta época en Nueva York y también era culpable el sugerente sueño que estaba teniendo. El agua de la ducha caía caliente sobre su cuerpo desnudo y sumamente sensible después del fragor de la batalla sexual a la que ella le había sometido. Ella... a la vez misteriosa y familiar. Ahora estaba a sus espaldas frotándole suavemente con una esponja, un jabonoso chorro de agua se deslizaba por su columna llegando a sus nalgas, él las puso tensas al sentirlo y ella rió traviesa. Él sólo veía el reflejo de ella en el espejo del baño, cubierto de vaho, pero aún se intuía su peinado de geisha y su blanco maquillaje. Se miró a sí mismo y le hizo gracia verse manchado a trozos del mismo maquillaje blanco que ella había usado en su cara, cuello y brazos, eso daba una idea de por donde había pasado el torbellino del amor.

Ella desde atrás le ofreció la esponja, él la cogió con una sonrisa y se dio la vuelta, encontrándosela de espaldas, apartándose el pelo mojado de la nuca para que él la limpiara. Él posó la esponja en su hombro y empezó a frotarle recorriendo con la mirada su bella espalda, siguiendo por sus curvilíneas caderas y recreándose en la sensualidad de sus redondeadas nalgas siendo acariciadas por el agua, cuando se quiso dar cuenta ya no llevaba la esponja en la mano y estaba recorriendo su cuerpo con las manos notando como su respiración se aceleraba. Su deseo le llevó a dar un paso hacia ella y abrazarla, hundiendo su nariz en el nacimiento del pelo en la coronilla y buscando sus pechos desde atrás con las palmas de las manos. Ella suspiró agradeciendo la caricia echando la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás y guiándole con sus manos sobre las de él para mostrarle lo cómo le apetecía que le tocara, tras unos minutos de gozo le cogió la mano y la guió directamente a su sexo, atrapando su mano entre los muslos. Él la atrajo hacia sí empujando su monte de Venus y ambos gimieron al sentir la dura erección entre ambos.

Él se quedó inmóvil indeciso entre cogerla en brazos y continuar en la cama o seguir en el baño, pero entonces ella cogió la pastilla de jabón y con picardía la dejó caer al suelo de la ducha...

Castle dio un salto en la cama al oír un ruido que lo había despertado abruptamente de su explícito sueño, a los dos segundos fue consciente de que era un lloro agudo que lo transportó a la realidad de su vida. Garrapateó por encima de la cama antes de lograr ponerse en pie, se miró la entrepierna y decidió que era una buena idea ponerse una bata, aunque fuese verano.

En dos pasos llegó a la cuna de Lily en su despacho. Respiró tranquilo cuando vio a su pequeña en ella, boca arriba, destapada y llorando en su habitual homenaje a las sirenas del cuerpo de policía de Nueva York. Lo único fuera de lo normal era la figura de la familia de elefantes encadenados de Kate, que también estaba en la cuna, cuando su lugar habitual era el escritorio. Seguramente Lily había conseguido incorporarse en la cuna agarrada a los barrotes y había traído hacia sí los elefantes, pero habría perdido el equilibrio y se habría dado un coscorrón. No era la primera vez que lo intentaba, pero nunca lo había conseguido.

Castle cogió amorosamente a su 'pequeña' que cada día le ocasionaba más dolores de espalda, y la examinó a ver si veía algún chichón, pero todo parecía estar en orden.

\- ¿Cómo está mi "elefantita"? - preguntó musicalmente a Lily- Está perfecta, ea, ea, ea... - le arrulló dando botecitos, que hicieron entrecortar sus lloros, que pasaron a ser menos agudos, para descanso de los oídos de papá.

Lily se revolvió un poco entre sus brazos y estiró su mano abierta hacia la cuna, aún gimoteando. Castle la entendió, cogió los elefantes y se los ofreció, ella puso las manitas encima y los agarró con fuerza.

\- Te gustan los elefantitos ¿verdad? Míralos, todos en fila: papá elefante, mamá elefante... este de aquí será la abuela elefante, aunque seguro que no le gusta la analogía... ¿Y quién eres tú? Mira, el pequeñito que va el último... - dijo captando la atención de su bebé - Y a ver... ¿Quién es Alexis?

Lily gruñó al oír el nombre de su hermana. Castle no sabía si su pequeña era superdotada o es que tenía un sexto sentido muy desarrollado.

\- Bueno, pues ella que se busque otros elefantes, ¿te parece?

Castle echó un vistazo al reloj y supo que Lily no se volvería a dormir sin un tentempié así que se arrastró hacia el salón. Hacía unos días que había apartado los sillones y había cubierto el suelo con losetas de goma de colores, formando una alfombra donde convivían esparcidos los juguetes de Lily y otros objetos de la casa que le gustaban y que no eran peligrosos, como libros, adornos y algunos collares grandes de bisutería de la abuela.

El escritor la puso en una loseta verde boca abajo, con los elefantes de Beckett delate de ella a una loseta de distancia. Lily los miró fijamente levantando la cabeza apoyándose en sus bracitos. Castle calculó que tardaría un rato en coordinarse para arrastrarse hasta ellos, suficiente para que él adelantara el biberón en la cocina.

Al pasar junto a la isleta encendió la máquina de café y cogió del escurreplatos un biberón limpio, que volteó con una mano mientras silbaba y abrió el armario para coger el bote de leche adaptada. Echó un vistazo al salón y Lily había encogido las piernecitas mientras seguía sosteniéndose con los brazos. Se balanceaba ligeramente como queriendo averiguar como gatear. Tras unos segundos titubeando gruñó de frustración y se echó en plancha sobre el mullido suelo para avanzar unos centímetros, para deleite de su padre, que la observaba sonriendo apoyado en la isla de la cocina, con una taza de humeante café recién hecho en la mano.

Después de hacer la croqueta, intentar gatear y recorrerse media alfombra reptando, Lily se hartó de jugar y, medio sentada, levantó los brazos hacia su padre, aún en la cocina, e hizo pedorretas. Era su particular forma de llamarle.

-Ya voy, cielo. - dijo Castle de buen humor cogiendo el biberón y acercándose a la alfombra de juegos.

Se sentó a un metro de ella mostrándole el biberón. Lily le miró con una cara tan seria que sólo le faltó poner los ojos en blanco como su madre hubiese hecho.

\- ¿Quieres el biberón, Lily? - le dijo musicalmente- ¡Pues ven a cogerlo! ¡Ven! ¡Ven! - su padre le hizo gestos con las manos y como ella seguía mirándole seria, se puso a cuatro patas y fue hasta ella, que lo observó detenidamente, y luego volvió hasta el biberón y volvió otra vez hacia ella, que no le quitaba el ojo. Se pasó un buen rato gateando, hasta que la rodilla mala - la que se machacó haciendo snowboard- le empezó a molestar. Entonces Lily gruño y se echó con la tripa al suelo a garrapatear.

\- ¡Muy bien! ¡Muy bien! - le jaleaba Castle- ¡Vamos Lily!

-¡IIIIH! - gritó ella.

Castle no supo si fueron las ganas de tomarse el biberón o el mosqueo de Lily al ver a su padre vacilarle lo que le dio las fuerzas suficientes para hacer hincapié con las rodillitas y conseguir avanzar con un par de gateos hasta él, o mejor dicho, hasta el biberón, que golpeó con su manita para intentar cogerlo.

-¡Muy bien Lily! ¡Has gateado! ¡Has gateado! - le vitoreó su padre, pero ella lo ignoró completamente centrándose en coger el biberón.

Castle entonces se sentó en la alfombra con las piernas cruzadas como un indio y cogió a Lily en su regazo, que enseguida puso la boquita redonda para recibir el biberón que le ayudó a coger su padre. Y se lo tomó seriamente, poniendo las manitas encima de la de su padre como dejando claro que no iba a admitir más bromas con el biberón. Indudablemente eso lo había sacado de Beckett y Castle casi se emocionó al reconocerlo.

A los veinte minutos la puerta del loft se abrió y entró la niñera, que a Castle le seguía recordando a la señora Doubtfire. Llegaba pronto y eso era porque él tenía algo que hacer y que por alguna razón había estado evitando bastante tiempo.

* * *

Cuando Richard Castle llegó a la parte menos mala del Bronx lo primero que hizo fue comprobar que tenía el móvil y la cartera en su sitio. Lo segundo fue preguntarse por qué Javier Esposito no podía vivir en otro sitio más acorde con lo que se espera de un sargento de policía.

Había llamado a la comisaría 54 hacía un par de días preguntando por Espo pero no lo pudo localizar, le dejó un recado y esa misma tarde el antes detective y compañero en la 12, le había enviado un email invitándole cortésmente a su casa, para sorpresa del escritor, que hubiese preferido algo más neutral y, sobre todo, más céntrico y seguro.

Parado en la puerta de su apartamento, llamó al timbre y esperó. El policía abrió la puerta y se lo encontró mirando detrás suyo a ver si había algún ladrón escondido en el rellano dispuesto a atracar a un 'blanquito' de corte de pelo caro.

\- ¡Qué pasa, tío! - le saludó Espo observando su incomodidad, lo que le hizo sonreír, como en los viejos tiempos.

-¡Sito! - el escritor no supo si abrazarle o chocarle la mano así que fue Javier quien le cogió la mano agarrándole el pulgar y le medio abrazó dándole una palmada en la espalda.

\- ¿A quién se le ocurre venir a este barrio con ese 'peluco', tío?- le regañó Espo cuando se apartó de él.

Castle se bajó la manga para taparse el carísimo reloj de pulsera, más agobiado aún.

-¡Já! ¡Es broma, hombre!

Esposito le hizo pasar y sentarse en el sofá, le ofreció algo de beber y aunque Castle necesitaba un traguito de refinado whisky escocés para ponerse a tono, le pidió una cerveza. Estaba nervioso porque tenía en mente hacerle unas preguntas 'raras' y no quería que el detective sospechara, pero también es cierto que si Beckett hubiese fallecido y él viniese a enfrentarse a sus últimos minutos con vida también estaría nervioso, así que no se preocupó en ocultar su intranquilidad.

\- Tú dirás. - Le dijo Javier tendiéndole un botellín recién abierto. Él lo cogió y jugueteó con él evitando su mirada mientras el policía se sentaba en un sillón con otra cerveza para él.

\- Ni un "¿cómo te va?" Ni un "¿Hace buen tiempo, no?". Directo al grano. - dijo Castle nervioso.

Espo bebió un sorbo de su botella para darle tiempo.

\- Castle, sabía que vendrías, porque tarde o temprano querrías saber cómo pasó, ¿no es eso?

El escritor asintió lentamente con la mirada clavada en el botellín que sostenía entre sus manos.

\- Pensé que sería antes, la verdad. Pero comprendo que necesitaras un tiempo...

Aunque el estado anímico de Castle ahora era diferente, retrocedió emocionalmente a hace más de un año, cuando despertó desorientado en aquella habitación de la UCI del hospital Bellevue, con un montón de tubos y vendajes que le impedían moverse. Lo único que podía hacer era mover su mano izquierda entre las sábanas buscando el último recuerdo claro que tenía en su mente: Beckett a su lado diciéndole cosas para que no cayera inconsciente.

No tenía claro si pasaron unos segundos o unos minutos en este estado de duermevela, pero en cierto momento aparecieron en su campo visual las caras de su madre y su hija, ambas ojerosas y despeinadas, pero radiantes de alegría, él las veía algo borrosas y sus voces le parecieron lejanas, luego supo que era por el plástico protector con que lo habían aislado por el alto riesgo de infección. Él quiso hablar, quiso preguntar por ella, pero el "Kate" que pronunció quedó ahogado en la mascarilla de oxígeno que tenía para respirar asistidamente.

Pasaron unos minutos más, o quizás fueron horas, y apareció un médico que le dio una pizarrita con un rotulador para someterle a un test, según le explicó. Él lo ignoró y lo primero que escribió fue "KATE?" con una horrible caligrafía, producto de la fuerte medicación. El silencio que obtuvo fue revelador. Seguramente esperaban daños cerebrales por la pérdida de sangre y la falta de oxígeno, y en vez de eso había preguntado por su esposa, lo cual dejaba claro que recordaba lo que había pasado. Su madre y su hija se acercaron lentamente a la cama para ponerse a la altura del médico. Martha, mirándole con todo el amor y también la pena con que estaba llena, le dijo "Vas a tener que ser fuerte, chico."

Con ese recuerdo en su mente, Castle no tuvo que fingir cuando dijo con voz quebrada:

\- Lo peor fue no poder despedirme de ella. - Javi apretó los labios recordando cómo él mismo no había podido despedirse de compañeros caídos en combate. - No tuve mi duelo. No pude verla en su ataúd, no pude ver cómo la enterraban... Fue despertar del coma para vivir una pesadilla.

Ambos acercaron la boca al botellín y lo inclinaron queriendo arrastrar con el alcohol los malos recuerdos.

\- Siempre me he preguntado... ¿Cómo es que nos encontraste tú? - comentó el escritor serenando su voz.

\- Gracias a esa pirámide parlante tuya - dijo Espo.

\- ¿Te avisó la pirámide? - dijo sorprendido Castle.

\- No, hombre: Beckett le dijo a la pirámide que me llamara.

\- Ah, claro, la marcación por voz.

\- Apenas pude entenderla, se oía una voz debilitada a lo lejos repitiendo '999' una y otra vez.

\- ¿El código de 'agente herido'?

\- Sí. Fue condenadamente lista. Como siempre. Llamé a una ambulancia y Ryan y yo cogimos el coche patrulla.

Ambos se quedaron callados durante unos instantes mirando al infinito. Fue Espo quien miró a Castle de arriba a abajo.

\- Cuando llegué y vi el panorama... Pensé que estabas muerto, la verdad.

\- ¿Y Beckett?

\- Acurrucada en un charco de sangre a tu lado. No sé de dónde sacó las fuerzas para mantenerse consciente... no había manera de que te soltase. Justo detrás de nosotros subieron los de la ambulancia e insistió en que se te llevaran a ti primero.

\- ¿No fuimos en la misma ambulancia, entonces?- preguntó Castle extrañado.

\- No. Tú necesitaste oxígeno y entraste en parada cardio-respiratoria, necesitabas una ambulancia con desfibrilador y médicos trabajando, así que Beckett tuvo suerte y le hicieron caso, se te llevaron enseguida. Ryan se fue con el coche patrulla para abrir camino y un enfermero se quedó para hacerle a Beckett un taponamiento básico de las heridas mientras llegaban los de la segunda ambulancia y yo me quedé junto a ella. Sólo tardaron unos minutos...

Castle se movió incómodo en el sofá sin saber muy bien cómo preguntar lo que le recomía por dentro.

\- ¿No notaste nada raro? - dijo el escritor

\- ¿Raro?

\- Sí, no sé... los médicos parecían... ¿normales?

\- Castle, no me parece una pregunta muy normal para alguien que quiere un duelo para reconfortar su alma. Más bien parece una investigación. Pero si lo necesitas saber, a mí me parecieron completamente normales.

\- ¿Y Beckett? ¿No notaste nada raro?

\- ¿En Beckett? Ya te he dicho que era un milagro que estuviese consciente, además la pobre no hacía más que delirar.

\- ¿Delirar?

\- Sí, tío, cosas sin sentido, ya sabes...

Castle le miró seriamente y dejó el botellín a un lado.

\- Javier, ya sé que es raro, pero, por favor, dime exactamente qué estaba delirando Beckett.

\- Pues... - Javier puso cara de incomodidad- Ya en la ambulancia, gritando por encima del ruido de las sirenas, no paraba de repetir que tenían que limpiar las cortinas.

\- ¿Las cortinas?

\- Sí, las cortinas. Yo le dije que se tranquilizara, que las mandaría limpiar, y que de todas maneras no creía que les hubiese salpicado sangre. En fin, no sé, supongo que tendrás unas cortinas super caras y tal... - Javi se calló incómodo por contar un simple delirio.

Castle se quedó pensativo.

\- ¿Y nada más?

\- Pues... Estaba tan obcecada con las cortinas que no paró hasta que busqué en su móvil y llamé al dichoso servicio de limpieza de cortinas que tenía ella en la agenda. Luego ya no dijo nada más - el policía bajó el tono de voz- ...Cerró los ojos y creo que simplemente se dejó llevar.

Esposito dejó de hablar llevado por una mezcla de emociones que le hacían encoger su corazón y su estómago, pero Castle aún no había conseguido aclarar todas sus dudas. Sin embargo no sabía si su interlocutor aguantaría seguir metiendo el dedo en la herida.

\- Javi... ¿Fuiste tú también que estuvo en la morgue para verificar su fallecimiento?

El sargento asintió con la cabeza sin decir más palabras.

\- ¿Y...? ¿No viste nada sospechoso? - insistió una vez más.

\- ¡Joder, Castle! - se lamentó negando con la cabeza - ¿Qué crees que pude ver en una habitación de frigoríficos con la pobre... - Espo levantó la voz con ira, alimentada por el dolor del recuerdo- ... ¡la pobre Kate en una mesa de acero inoxidable!?

Castle intentó calmarlo pero él siguió gritando.

\- ¡Pues no pude fijarme en nada más porque en ese momento estaba jodido! ¡Jodido! ¡Viendo cómo una mujer excepcional y que tuve la suerte de conocer como si fuese una hermana, estaba muerta, joder, muerta delante de mis ojos!

Dicho esto Espo se levantó y se alejó hacia la ventana de la sala de estar y observó cómo un grupo de adolescentes bailaban al son de un rap que sonaba en un teléfono móvil, quizás robado. Permanecieron en silencio unos minutos.

\- Lo siento, Espo. - dijo Castle sinceramente- debería haber sido yo quien hiciera lo que tú hiciste.

\- Tranquilo, tío. - dijo inmediatamente girándose y volviendo a mirarle- Me ofrecí voluntario.

El escritor se irguió sorprendido por el gesto del policía.

\- En casos así los familiares cercanos están tan destrozados que es normal recurrir a un amigo. Tu madre y tu hija estaban devastadas y Jim Beckett... el pobre hombre estaba en estado de shock.

\- Fue todo un detalle, Javier.

\- Ella lo hubiese querido así.

Rick bajó la mirada y tragó saliva al pensar en el dolor del padre de Kate. Y también el dolor de Espo. Y se sintió muy culpable por no poder compartir con ellos la certeza de que Kate seguía con vida. Entonces recordó lo que le había comentado Jim.

\- ¿Tengo la oportunidad de hacerte una última pregunta 'rara'? - preguntó con delicadeza.

\- Pse... ¡Cómo sois los escritores! - dijo el sargento con guasa, ya más calmado - Bah, venga suéltala ya... - dijo mientras se volvía a sentar en el sillón.

\- ¿Qué fue de la cazadora de cuero que llevaba Beckett? - el escritor se quedó calladito y esperanzado por encajar esa pieza.

\- Pues... recuerdo que en la ambulancia ya no la llevaba... - Espo entornó los ojos - Lo recuerdo porque cuando le pusieron las vías intravenosas le rasgaron la camiseta... ¡Ah, claro!

Castle aguzó los oídos, como si le fuese a decir dónde está el mapa del tesoro.

\- En cuanto llegaron los de la primera ambulancia, le examinaron buscando los orificios de salida, así que la pusieron de lado y se la quitaron de un brazo, le examinaron la espalda y luego la tumbaron y le quitaron la otra manga...

\- O sea, que la cazadora se quedó en la cocina

\- Pues sí, supongo... - Espo vio la cara de desilusión de Castle - ... Pero alguien la habrá visto. Pasó mucha gente por el loft: la policía, los chicos de las pruebas, fue bastante laborioso porque tuvieron que llevarse el cadáver de Caleb Brown y reconstruir el tiroteo para saber lo que había pasado... ¿Qué pasa tío?

Castle, cabizbajo y con el gesto torcido no contestó inmediatamente, pero tuvo que fingir algo para camuflar su desilusión por no saber cómo la cazadora había acabado envolviendo a Lily.

\- Pensé que... no sé... que me hubiese gustado tenerla de recuerdo.

Espo no se sorprendió por lo macabro de la idea de que Castle quisiera una cazadora ensangrentada de Beckett como recuerdo. Estaba seguro que sus preliminares sexuales consistían en fingir que uno de ellos había sido asesinado y que el otro investigaba su muerte.

\- Bueno, Castle, si lo que quieres es un recuerdo, yo te puedo dar algo...

Al escritor le incomodó pensar que Espo tenía recuerdos de Beckett ¿Qué había estado haciendo? ¿Coleccionar cosas de ella cuando vaciaron su despacho? Pero no. El policía abrió una cajón de un mueble del comedor y sacó el teléfono móvil de Kate, apagado y en una bolsita transparente, como la que se usa en las pruebas. Su carcasa de plástico color blanco estaba rozada de manchas oscuras que parecían sangre seca.

\- Es lo único que tengo de ella, pero mejor que lo tengas tú. Quizás puedan encenderlo y sacar sus fotos, su música... - Espo le tendió la bolsita y Rick la tomó entre sus manos recordando con nostalgia cómo Kate pulsaba el manos libres y ambos escuchaban conversaciones.

Castle sintió una pieza de su puzle mental saliéndose de su sitio para quedar suspendida en el aire. El móvil de Beckett, manchado de sangre... Y entonces, invadido por una fuerza y un ímpetu que cogió desprevenido al policía, se abalanzó sobre él cogiéndole del cuello del polo que vestía y lo empujó haciéndolo retroceder hasta golpearlo contra la pared del comedor. Incluso con su entrenamiento militar, Espo no acertó a zafarse de la fiereza de un hombre iracundo que le sacaba un palmo en altura y kilos de peso.

\- ¡Mientes! ¡Mientes! ¡ME HAS MENTIDO! - Castle fuera de sí, lo golpeó repetidamente contra la pared- ¡Cuéntame lo que paso de verdad! ¡HIJO DE PUTA!

Espo sólo pudo emitir un bufido de asfixia y dolor, así que el escritor lo soltó después de golpearlo contra la pared una última vez. En la calle unos perros ladraban mientras el sargento daba bocanadas de aire para respirar. Castle soltó unas lágrimas de rabia mientras se explicaba torpemente:

\- ¡Si Beckett hubiese llevado el móvil encima no hubiese utilizado la pirámide para pedir ayuda! ¡No llevaba el móvil encima! ¡No pudiste llamar desde la ambulancia! ¡Ni buscar un número de su agenda!

Espo siguió resollando mientras se pasaba el dorso de la mano por la comisura de los labios limpiándose un poco de sangre de un mordisco que se había dado en la pelea. Rick lo miraba enfurecido con la respiración también agitada por el esfuerzo. El policía habló:

\- Ya sabía que esto no iba a ir como la seda. - comprobando que sólo era una poca cantidad de sangre.

\- Entonces... ¿no lo niegas? ¿lo reconoces? - le preguntó el escritor dolido a punto de echarse a llorar sintiéndose engañado y furioso por haberse tragado una soberbia actuación de un ex marine que jamás hubiese imaginado que valía para la interpretación.

\- ¿Reconocer, el qué, Castle? ¿De qué estás hablando? Joder, el teléfono lo cogí del dormitorio porque sonó y como en ese momento estaban taponándole las heridas, fui un momento a ver, pero no llegué a contestar, porque ya llegaron los de la otra ambulancia...

Castle notó que la tensión nerviosa que tenía acumulada se atenuó con la explicación.

\- Diablos, ya sabía yo que hacía bien en alejarme de todo... Primero tuve que aguantar a Ryan y ahora a ti... A ver si lo entendéis: Ella ya no está. No podemos hacer nada. No vais a solucionar nada buscando teorías de la conspiración. Lo único que vais a lograr es volveros locos. ¡Maldita sea!

El hispano recogió de mala gana el botellín de cerveza del suelo y lo dejó encima de la mesa de un golpe seco.

\- ¿Ryan? - preguntó el escritor.

\- Kevin vino hace unas semanas haciéndome el mismo tipo de preguntas, sobre si la había reconocido en la morgue, sobre si había visto algo raro... - el sargento negó con la cabeza e intentó calmarse.

El escritor le volvió a mirar a los ojos intentando imaginarse al detective Ryan haciendo esas preguntas.

\- Yo también hubiese rezado para que lo que vi claramente no hubiese sido real... cuando la vi, me entraron ganas de gritarle a través del cristal para ver si se despertaba... Dios...

Rick Castle notó como otra pieza del puzle caía sobre la mesa imaginaria que tenía en su mente.

\- ¿A través... del cristal? - preguntó con voz ronca.

\- Si.

\- ¿No pudiste... tocarla?

\- ¿Tocarla? Por Dios, Castle, qué querías, ¿qué comprobase lo fría que estaba? Créeme, estaba pálida, grisácea... ¿Sabes la impresión que da ver la oscura quemadura de una herida de bala en la piel lechosa de un cadáver?

Castle bajó la mirada imaginándose la escena y supo que él en su lugar, hubiese aporreado el cristal en un mar de lágrimas hasta romperlo, que se hubiese lanzado a abrazar el frio e inerte cuerpo de su amada Kate y que hubiesen tenido que convencerlo para que la soltara y la dejase ir. Se imaginó la escena con tal precisión que otra pieza del puzle cayó en su mente.

\- ¿Quemadura de bala? - dijo el escritor con la garganta seca.

\- Sí. La aureola alrededor del orificio... ya sabes...

\- Pero eso sólo pasa cuando el cañón está en contacto con la piel... Beckett llevaba la cazadora de cuero, la quemadura no pudo ser por el disparo...- razonó Castle a toda velocidad - ...sólo puede ser... ¡que se la hicieran después!

Espo no lo seguía en su razonamiento, así que no comprendió porqué la expresión de la cara de Castle se iluminó justo antes de decir:

\- ¡Se las cauterizaron!

\- ¿Se las ca-tue-qué?- preguntó el sargento.

\- Es una vieja técnica que se empleaba para curar heridas de bala cuando no hay otros medios: se extrae la bala y se quema el orificio de entrada para que cicatrice, ¡sale en todas las pelis de vaqueros, hombre! - he explicó Rick ante su incrédula cara- Con eso se evitaban muchas infecciones, incluso hoy en día lo utilizan las guerrillas para ganar tiempo antes de conseguir llegar a un hospital... ¿Te das cuenta de lo que eso significa, Espo?

El brillo en los ojos de Castle no ablandó el duro carácter del sargento.

\- Que ¿qué significa? No me vengas en ese plan, tío. ¿Sabes el infierno que he pasado? ¿Qué vas a decir ahora? Que Kate está viva y que todo el sufrimiento que he vivido era falso ¿eh? ¡Venga ya! -dijo Espo agitando los brazos y dándole la espalda, enfadado.

El escritor se sintió apenado por él, y guardándose la verdad intentó suavizar la situación.

\- ¡Pero Esposito! Si estuviera viva ¿no compensaría eso en parte lo que has sufrido?

Castle pensó que para él sí. Hubiese dado cualquier cosa por poder aferrarse a la más mínima esperanza durante los horribles meses que había vivido yendo y viniendo de sus revisiones médicas, siempre arrastrado por su madre o su hija. Durante las horribles noches que se había pasado despierto, en frente de una hoja en blanco, intentando escribir unos pocos párrafos de Nikki Heat que a la mañana siguiente entregaba a Alexis emborronados por sus propias lágrimas. El sargento interrumpió sus pensamientos:

\- No sé qué diablos quieres, Castle. Si lo que buscabas era algo a lo que aferrarte ya lo tienes. Sigue investigando o no lo hagas, tú verás. Pero no cuentes conmigo, no puedo volver a pasar por esto ¿vale? Yo ya enterré a Beckett una vez, no podría soportar tener que hacerlo otra vez.

Dicho esto Esposito abrió la puerta de su casa, indicándole que la visita había terminado.

Ya en el taxi de vuelta el escritor se quedó pensando en sus palabras, las de un compañero que también había sufrido en silencio este último año, que había roto con todo lo que le recordaba a Beckett, refugiándose en lo que le era conocido y familiar. Comprendía que ahora estuviese a la defensiva. Seguramente Espo había estado evitando reunirse con él, igual que él había estado retrasando el encuentro. Sólo una cosa le había quedado clara, la razón de por qué a él se le olvidaron todas sus penas desde el primer minuto que supo que Kate seguía con vida: porque simplemente él la amaba, mientras que, por ejemplo, Espo no lo hacía. Al menos eso le dejó tranquilo.

* * *

Después de una conversación tan intensa se sintió un tanto alicaído, ni siquiera la perspectiva de volver a casa con su pequeña le devolvió la alegría al escritor. Cuando entró en el loft se encontró a su otra 'pequeña' esperándole con los brazos en jarras y el ceño fruncido, pero Alexis era una chica lista y enseguida vio que su padre no estaba para regañinas, así que suavizó su gesto.

\- Papá, ¿te encuentras bien?

Él simplemente se acercó a ella y la abrazó apoyando su mentón en su pelirroja cabellera como siempre hacía, y cuando ella le devolvió el reconfortante abrazo él sonrió, como si la última vez que hubiese sonreído hubiese sido hace mucho tiempo.

\- Prométeme que ni tú ni tu hermana me dejaréis de lado nunca. Necesito ser parte de vuestras vidas... y que vosotras seáis parte de la mía.

Alexis le miró con ternura separándose un poco y le dijo:

\- Por mí no hay problema, de hecho te perseguiré hasta los extensos campos de géiseres de Islandia si hace falta, con tal de que me entregues ese maldito manuscrito de "Heat Storm".

\- Mmmm... Perfecto. - dijo su padre girándose a un lado y a otro sin soltar su abrazo de oso.

\- Y Lily de momento no creo que te ponga pegas mientras tenga sus biberones a su hora.

Castle echó un vistazo al despacho y pudo ver a través de las estanterías cómo Lily dormía la siesta en su cuna. La doble de la señora Doubtfire había hecho impecablemente bien su trabajo.

\- Y ahora... - le interrumpió la pelirroja separándose de su abrazo - vamos a pasar de un bello momento padre-hija a un tenso instante escritor-editora.

\- Tranquila, lo tengo. - le dijo Castle dirigiéndose a la cocina. Abrió la vinoteca y sacó un cuaderno que entregó a su edi-hija, que impaciente lo cogió y el título en la portada llamó su atención.

\- ¿"Baby Heat"? - leyó con asombro.

\- Sí - dijo él contento.

Una leída por encima le fue suficiente a Alexis para ver que su padre había hecho un salto temporal en la historia de Nikki Heat y que estaba narrando cómo Rook estaba criando él sólo a un bebé mientras ella estaba desaparecida misteriosamente.

\- En la página doce el bebé se hace pis mientras Rook le cambia el pañal. - le explicó él viendo que se lo estaba mirando muy rápido.

\- ¡Papá! ¿No te das cuenta que publicar esto puede ser peligroso? Además el título del libro es "Heat Storm" ¡ya lo saben todos los fans, no podemos aparecer con esto! - dijo blandiendo el cuaderno.

\- Aguafiestas... - Castle se acercó al cajón de los cubiertos y sacó de él un manojo de folios manuscritos que tendió a su hija, que los cogió con alivio, pensando que su padre le había gastado una broma.

\- ¿"El osito Cosmo"? - leyó en voz alta, mirando la primera hoja con perplejidad.

\- Ese no es para ti, quiero que me pongas en contacto con una editorial de libros infantiles. - ante la mirada de incredulidad de su hija tuvo que insistir- Lo digo en serio. Y con alguien que ilustre libros infantiles, porque en mis dibujos el osito Cosmo parece el Conde Drácula.

La joven dejó los folios encima del cuaderno y respiró hondo antes de preguntar:

\- Papá, ¿Has escrito algo que se pueda denominar thriller policiaco y que no tenga bebés?

\- ¡Qué exigente! - se quejó él mientras abría el armarito de las galletas y sacaba un hatillo de folios impresos metidos en una bolsa y se los entregaba.

\- ¿Es que ahora trabajas en la cocina? - preguntó Alexis no pudiendo dejar pasar por alto las evidencias.

\- ¿No te has dado cuenta que tengo a un bebé de _okupa_ en mi despacho? - le dijo él como respuesta.

Con un simple vistazo la joven pudo comprobar que aquello parecía un libro y que salía Heat y salía Storm, así que con eso le bastó.

\- ¡Gracias a Dios! - dijo abrazando al fajo de folios. - ¿Ves todo lo que has escrito con un poco de motivación, papá?

\- Sí. Supongo que... ¡Rick Castle ha vuelto!

* * *

 **FIN JULIO 2017**

* * *

 _ **NOTA:** Para los más fans, ya perdonaréis que "Heat Storm" haya salido ya a la venta pero que yo ponga que lo ha terminado de escribir en julio. A veces no se pueden encajar las cosas al 100% jejeje._


	5. Agosto 2017 (Parte 1)

_Muchas gracias por las reviews recibidas. Me iba a esperar al lunes para publicar, pero como este mes habrá 2 episodios no he querido esperarme. Distrutad. :-)_

 _ **Resumen de lo publicado:**_

 _Este último año ha sido una pesadilla para Castle tras haber perdido a Beckett. Pero una madrugada de Abril de 2017 se encuentra un regalito que le indican dos cosas: Que su esposa está viva y que es el padre de una preciosa bebé de dos meses: Lily._

 _El escritor tiene que manejarse en sus labores de papá mientras que Alexis convertida en su editora ha conseguido que escriba a tiempo 'Heat Storm' además de un libro infantil: 'El osito Cosmo'. Castle no tiene tiempo ni para pensar en qué anda metida Beckett y aunque lo tuviera no quiere arriesgarse a dejar huérfana a su pequeña, así que sigue fingiendo su viudedad._ _Sin embargo Ryan sospecha que ciertas incursiones llevadas a cabo por un misterioso personaje están de alguna manera relacionadas con su ex-capitana. En cambio Esposito, roto por el dolor, prefiere pasar página._

* * *

 **AGOSTO 2017 (1)**

* * *

Desde la ventana de aquella lujosa suite de Los Ángeles, Kate Beckett admiraba la noche de la ciudad: llamativas luces de neón salpicaban aquí y allí los edificios y las calles; el tráfico añadía el ruido inconfundible de una gran ciudad, pero ella pensó que estaba a años luz de su adorado Nueva York.

-¡Es imposible! - oyó que decía él a su espalda.

Ella sonrió, se giró y vio a Castle despierto, medio incorporado en la cama y envuelto en la colcha que habían compartido en su último asalto, después de que la ducha borrara todo ese incómodo maquillaje de geisha.

Él contemplaba embelesado su majestuosa silueta, recortada a contraluz en la ventana; pensó que había algo diferente en ella, pero no sabría decir qué era, sólo sabía que le gustaba. El ligero batín de seda que llevaba puesto cubría su cuerpo como acariciándolo a cada movimiento que ella hacía, como ahora, que estaba caminando hacia él. Era una especie de ropa interior que se llevaba debajo del quimono, le había explicado ella; él no tenía ni idea, sólo sabía que era lo más sexy que le había visto llevar.

Kate se sentó junto a él en la cama y le acarició la cara rozando con las yemas de los dedos su vello facial, necesitado del afeitado diario, haciendo que él cerrara los ojos de placer al disfrutar otra vez de ese gesto tan dulce que pensó que nunca más volvería a sentir.

\- ¿Qué es imposible? - preguntó ella sensualmente.

Él abrió los ojos llenos de amor con pinceladas de dolor.

\- Que me vaya a olvidar de esta noche... ¡Es imposible! ¡No te creo!

Ella sonrió dulcemente aunque sus ojos reflejaban claramente un dolor profundo, uno mucho más profundo que el que él sentía, y que Castle no se atrevía a preguntar su origen.

\- Te lo he explicado, cariño. Es por tu bien. La droga borrará todo esto, o como mucho te parecerá un sueño lejano. Cuando te despiertes mañana no te acordarás de nada.

Castle tragó saliva.

\- En tal caso no pienso dormir nunca más...

Ella se inclinó y se besaron con la práctica que dan los años, cuando ya sabes a qué lado inclina cada uno la cabeza y justo en qué momento van a posarse sus labios en los tuyos y cómo tienes que abrir la boca para que el otro se acople...

Castle despertó sobresaltado y se incorporó en la cama, mirando a un lado y al otro, desorientado. Estaba en su loft. La calurosa noche de agosto era tranquila y vio a través de la librería a Lily durmiendo en su cuna en el despacho. Él estaba sudando y respirando agitadamente, una parte de su anatomía estaba enormemente despierta. Pensó en el sueño que acababa de tener, tan real que creía que se iba a despertar y la iba a ver a ella... Entonces supo lo que le había estado pasando: todos estos sueños eróticos, todo había pasado realmente. Kate tenía razón, él pensaba que habían sido simplemente sueños, pero no.

Aquella noche en L.A. fue su esposa disfrazada de geisha quien se lo llevó de esa discoteca, fueron a un reservado y finalmente acabaron en su habitación y por la mañana... él no se acordaba de nada y tenía un regalito en el salón de la suite. Diablos... No se acordaba de mucho más... Pensó en seguir durmiendo a ver si seguía recordando más cosas o quizás podría hacer otra cosa...

Se inclinó a un lado de la cama y abrió un cajón de la mesilla de noche, revolvió un poco y cogió el móvil de Beckett, el que le había devuelto Espo. Se lo había dado a Alexis para que lo hackeara y poder entrar en él sin saber la clave. Lo encendió y con el dedo tembloroso navegó por las opciones hasta que llegó al registro de llamadas. Paró un momento para pensárselo... le debía a su hija Lily un poco de responsabilidad, pues era todo lo que la pequeña tenía. Si se metía en una investigación peligrosa y le pasaba algo, no se lo perdonaría nunca... Por otra parte se trataba de su madre... ¿Le perdonaría una Elisabeth Beckett Castle adulta que no lo hubiese intentado? Pensó un segundo y saber que llevaba un 50% de genes 'Castle' le daba un 50% de posibilidades así que...

Registro de llamadas salientes... Tal y como había dicho Espo ahí estaba la última llamada que había hecho desde la ambulancia, a un número etiquetado como 'Limpiezas R.H.' deslizó el listado hacia atrás y a primera vista no vio nada raro. Ok. Registro de llamadas entrantes... No había nada desde el día del disparo, pues Espo había apagado el móvil, así que miró el listado y vio un montón de llamadas de la comisaría, como era de esperar, y recordó la última llamada que le nombró Espo, la que hizo sonar el teléfono en el dormitorio y que no llegó a coger... Eso estaría en llamadas perdidas, así que buscó y la llamada más reciente era de... ¿'Limpiezas R.H.' también?

Un momento, eso era muy raro. ¿Acaso habían concertado una cita con Kate para pasar a limpiar? Pero... ¿Kate dedicándose a tareas de la casa mientras estaba jugándose la vida con todo el lío de Locksat? Bueno, Kate era multitarea como la que más, pero esto le parecía rizar el rizo: En un estado de alerta en el que tu vida corre peligro ¿te pararías a pensar si las cortinas necesitan un lavado? Él no lo haría.

Salió del dormitorio andando lentamente sin dejar de mirar el móvil y encajando las piezas en su cabeza, el hecho de caminar descalzo por la alfombra del salón, que había sido cambiada de lugar para poner la moqueta de juegos de Lily, le hizo unas inesperadas cosquillas en los pies. La miró y sonrió pensando en que ya no se acordaba del cambio, era un pelín despistado para esas cosas, por eso siempre contrataba un servicio de decoración... Se le encendió la bombilla en ese mismo instante. Miró por las ventanas del salón: el fresco reflejo de la luz del sol recién amanecido de agosto entraba por los espectaculares ventanales... que dicho sea de paso no tenían cortinas... ¡nunca habían tenido cortinas! No sólo eso, sino que ninguna ventana de la casa tenía cortinas...

Entonces Castle hizo lo menos razonable que podía hacer una persona en su caso. Apretó una tecla del móvil y se quedó a la espera... al dejar de oír los tonos de la llamada habló:

\- ¿'Limpiezas R.H.'? - dijo con total seguridad, y continuó como si fuese completamente rutinario. - Me gustaría contratar su servicio de limpieza de cortinas, la última vez fue impecable. Ya sabe a qué me refiero.

Como respuesta sólo obtuvo una respiración al otro lado del aparato, alguien había en la otra línea, pero no parecía una persona muy habladora.

\- ¿Oiga? ¿Ha-bla mi i-dio-ma? - se le ocurrió decir al escritor.

La silenciosa persona que había al otro lado no es que no lo entendiese, ni tampoco que fuese tímida, lo que pasaba era que Kate Beckett estaba preparándose para una incursión y lo último que esperaba era que le llamaran al móvil que tenía reservado para sus misiones. El móvil que le habían dado porque, según Jack Hunt, era completamente seguro y no se podía rastrear. Entonces ¿qué diablos hacía su marido al otro lado pidiendo una 'limpieza de cortinas'? Esa había sido la clave para contactar con Rita, la mujer o ex-mujer de Hunt, no lo tenía muy claro, y lo que le había salvado la vida. ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo Castle? Sintió temor y rabia, pero también un inmenso calor en su corazón con sólo oir su voz.

\- Ni-hao? Ohayo gozaimasu? Holita compadre? Bonjour? Hullo? Guten Morgen?

Ya estaba haciendo el tonto... La ex-capitana puso los ojos en blanco y pulsó un botón para tenerlo en espera hasta que se aburriese.

\- No es que tengan un servicio telefónico muy eficiente... - el escritor empezó a oír una sesentera melodía, sacada de las películas de Doris Day y Rock Hudson, cuyo objetivo era amenizar la espera, una espera que intuía que no iba a llegara ningún sitio, y oyó a lo lejos a Lily diciendo 'IIIIIHHHHH' que era su grito de 'estoy despierta y nadie me hace caso', así que pensó que lo más razonable era colgar y dejarlo para otra ocasión.

* * *

Cuando Rick llegó al despacho Lily se había despertado y estaba intentando trepar para llegar al borde de la cuna. Hizo una nota mental para bajar el fondo un nivel más para evitar escapadas. Tras el aseo matutino, durante el cual Lily se quiso escapar gateando por encima de la cama de papi con el culete al aire, dejando claro que hoy el pañal podía esperar, le dio una idea a su padre de lo activa que se había levantado hoy.

De camino a la cocina para desayunar, Castle la intentó dejar en el parque de juegos en que había convertido el salón, pero ella se aferró al cuello de su camiseta y gimoteó como si fuese a llorar así que se la llevó a cuestas hasta la cocina. Con apenas seis meses Lily ya hacía con él lo que quería, como todas las mujeres en su vida.

Le estaban empezando a asomar los dos dientecitos de abajo así que llevaban unos días comiendo papillas, si por 'comer' cuenta esparcir todo el contenido por la encimera de la cocina y chuperretear alguna cucharada de vez en cuando. Al menos podía sentarla en la trona y desayunar los dos a la vez. Hoy Lily estaba hipnotizada por las tostadas de su padre y empujó la papilla a un lado negándose a comer más.

\- Me parece que voy a dedicar un libro especial de cómo el osito Cosmo, visitante del espacio exterior, se adapta a algo tan terrícola como la papilla de plátano con galletas. - dijo Castle vaticinando el problema.

Lily alargó la mano hacia las tostadas de su padre, que no tuvo más remedio que cortarle un pedacito y ofrecérselo: ella abrió la boquita rápida como el rayo para comérselo. Él la observó saborear con agrado la dulce mermelada durante unos segundos y para su sorpresa Lily tragó y abrió la boca pidiendo más. Repitió lo mismo varias veces y cuando Castle consideró que ya era suficiente azúcar para un bebé, se le ocurrió una broma para que no le pidiese más: mojó un último pedacito de tostada en café para que el amargor la espantase.

Lily entrecerró los ojos al notar el cambio de sabor y arrugó la naricilla disgustada. A continuación metió la mano en el bol de la papilla y estuvo lamiéndose los dedos, como queriendo dejar claro que volvía a su menú habitual.

Ya estaban preparándose para el paseo matutino cuando Alexis entró acelerada en el loft. Castle, que la oyó a lo lejos, gritó desde el despacho:

\- Aún no he firmado los libros, cielo.

Pero ella no dijo nada: llegó al despacho, cogió el mando de la tele y puso las noticias de última hora diciendo:

\- A la mierda las dedicatorias, papá.

Lo cual dejó al escritor más que sorprendido, pero poco le duró, pues las noticias llamaron la atención de ambos:

 _"...incursiones de un ladrón de guante blanco que ha estado dejando pruebas en casas particulares y empresas de todo el país, que incriminan a las más altas esferas políticas y económicas del Estados Unidos; según lo filtrado a la prensa podría salpicar incluso al presidente de nuestra amada nación. El ladrón, o mejor dicho, el allanador fue quien destapó hace un par de meses una irregularidad en las industrias Vaughn, dejando a la luz que habían apoyado armamentísticamente a potenciales enemigos de la nación para provocar la entrada de Estados Unidos en conflictos armados, activando la economía del país..."_

\- A la mierda las dedicatorias- repitió Castle tapándole los oídos a Lily.

 _"... Pero ¿que han averiguado las autoridades de este misterioso ladrón? La información es confusa, algunos hablan de un chico joven, otros afirman que podría tratarse de una mujer. Ni el FBI ni la policía tiene imágenes claras del delincuente, pero sí sabemos que es delgado, rápido, ágil y que siempre deja una inconfundible firma: un lirio blanco..."_

Alexis y su padre se miraron preocupados y tragaron saliva.

 _"...¿Se puede considerar un peligro? Algunos dirán que no es un criminal, pero otros muchos nos preguntamos que si ha llegado hasta aquí... ¿Se cansará 'Lirio Blanco' de dejar pruebas y será capaz de tomarse la justicia por su mano? ¿Podría llegar a cobrarse víctimas inocentes? ¿Podemos confiar en las pruebas incriminatorias que va dejando o habrán sido manipuladas para derrocar a nuestro actual gobierno, elegido democráticamente? A continuación la opinión del señor presidente de..."_

Castle apagó la tele y miró a sus dos hijas. A Alexis no le gustó el brillo que vio en sus ojos.

\- Si se ha filtrado a la prensa esto de 'Lirio Blanco' es que algo ha pasado. - dijo el escritor buscando la complicidad de la pelirroja.

\- ¿A qué te refieres, papá? - preguntó asustada.

\- No es lo mismo trabajar en la sombra, que hacerlo sabiendo que te están buscando. ¿Qué gana 'Lirio Blanco' con esta filtración a la prensa? - dijo Castle señalándole con el dedo para que diese una respuesta

\- ¿Buena prensa?

\- Mmmm... podría ser pero conociendo a Beckett, la buena prensa le daría igual, porque al final, cuando se supiese la verdad todo quedaría en su sitio... Yo creo que podría ser una señal...

\- ¿Y, qué clase de señal? - preguntó ella temiendo lo peor.

\- No sé, pero ahora todo el mundo va a estar atento y alerta, se va a crear una psicosis colectiva... todo el mundo va a creer haber visto a 'Lirio Blanco' va ha haber un montón de pistas falsas... Por no hablar de los amantes de los héroes románticos de guante blanco que van dejando flores, que podrían hacerse fan suyo y dar pistas falsas a propósito... Un buen escenario para que el verdadero 'Lirio Blanco' actúe, ¿no crees?

\- En tal caso 'Lirio Blanco' podría arriesgarse más... - razonó ella cautivada por la explicación de su padre.

\- ¿Podría? sí, pero ¿y si es eso lo que está buscando? ¿No será que necesita arriesgarse más, porque con lo que ha hecho hasta ahora no es suficiente?

\- Entonces tu hipótesis es que 'Lirio blanco' se estaba quedando corto con lo que ha hecho hasta ahora y va a necesitar más pruebas para lo que sea que está haciendo en la sombra... - dijo la pelirroja con prudencia.

\- Y... ¿¡quien mejor puede ayudarle desde este lado!? - exclamó Castle con picardía.

\- No, papá, ni lo pienses. - dijo ella cambiando su actitud, aunque él ya estaba dirigiéndose a la habitación para ponerse un vaquero y su camisa azulona, que no había empleado desde hacía más de un año.

Salió a los cinco minutos peinándose con los dedos, ignorando la mirada de perplejidad de Alexis.

\- Me voy a ver a Ryan, es un buen tío, seguro que si se lo pido podremos proteger a Beckett a la vez que ayudarle desde este lado de la barrera, así todo acabará y podrá volver a casa. - dijo ilusionado como un niño.

Alexis torció el gesto y supo que era inútil hacerlo entrar en razón. Suspiró al ver a su padre dispuesto a dejarse llevar por el corazón más que por la razón, pero la joven pensó que mejor era eso que verlo taciturno y amargado, así que dijo:

\- Anda ve, que yo me ocupo de las dedicatorias.

\- Eres un cielo.

\- Pero llévate a Lily, que si no no me va a dejar trabajar... y por trabajar me refiero a firmar libros por tí.

\- Lo sé. Pero lo haces muy bien, cielo. - dijo dándole un beso antes de salir pitando.

\- Si llego a saber que tenía esta habilidad para falsificar la firma de mi padre, mi adolescencia hubiese sido mucho más salvaje. - se dijo la pelirroja a sí misma dirigiéndose al escritorio.

* * *

Cuando Rick Castle entró en la comisaría 12 con su monada de niña en el portabebés, tuvo un dejavù de aquella vez que entró con el pequeño Cosmo, también cargado hasta arriba de todo lo necesario para un apocalipsis de bebés. Ryan no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír conforme se acercaba a él.

\- ¡Hola Lily! -dijo el irlandés con su voz de hablar a los niños, ignorando al escritor- ¿Qué te trae por la 12? ¿Quieres demandar a papi, eh?

\- Muy gracioso.- dijo el aludido papi.

Lily se agitó como una loca, como si bailara cuando la abuela tocaba el piano al estilo Broadway, y lanzó varios grititos que llamaron la atención de varios policías que estaban trabajando.

\- ¡Qué despierta es! - comentó Ryan embobado.

\- Sí, bueno... - Castle omitió el desayuno de mermelada y café que le había dado a Lily para que Ryan no lo tachara de irresponsable.- ... será que quiere pillar a los malos ¿verdad, cielo? - dijo risueño hacia ella.

\- ¿Pero qué es esto? - se quejó Javier Esposito acercándose desde la sala de la cafetera, con una taza en la mano, al ver el caos y desorden que había traído el escritor consigo.

\- ¿Espo? - dijo sorprendido el escritor mirando primero al hispano y luego al irlandés.

Ryan le explicó a Castle:

\- Cuando me has llamado le he comentado a Javier el asunto y le ha parecido bien venirse, por los viejos tiempos y eso. - dijo el irlandés contento de tener al equipo al completo.

\- Pero Castle, tío, ¿Cómo se te ocurre presentarte a trabajar con un bebé? - le regañó Espo.

\- Oh, no es un bebé cualquiera, es Lily. ¡Saluda a Javi, Lily! - la pequeña le observó y subió los brazos para que le aupara, lo que provocó que el hispano diese un paso atrás asustado.

Castle empezó a contarle lo de la gestación subrogada cuando Espo le comentó que Ryan ya lo había puesto al día.

\- Y bien ¿por donde empezamos? - dijo Castle todo animado.

\- Bueno pues...- empezó a decir Ryan.

\- Antes de empezar... - le interrumpió Javi - ... que conste que yo sé perfectamente lo que vi y que pienso que estáis chiflados.

Señaló a ambos dos con el dedo de manera un tanto cómica, ellos se irguieron y se miraron como si de verdad pensaran que estaban un poco locos.

\- Pero aun así he venido porque no quiero que hagáis ninguna estupidez, sobre todo tú, Castle. - dijo amenazándole con el dedo como un maestro de escuela.

\- Gracias Espo- dijo Ryan.

\- Sí, gracias por venir, se lo duro que fue para tí. - dijo Rick.

\- Y dicho esto ¡Ojalá tengáis razón, demonios! - sentenció Javi.

Aunque el tema de 'Lirio Blanco', tal y como se conocía ahora al misterioso ladrón gracias a la prensa, no era de homicidios, Ryan había convencido a su novato capitán de dedicar unas horas a colaborar en la investigación, junto con Castle y Esposito, argumentando que sería una buena publicidad para el departamento si se consiguieran adelantar al FBI y a Seguridad Nacional, que estaban buscando como locos presionados por los intranquilos políticos que rezaban para no verse salpicados por las acusaciones de corrupción y alta traición que flotaban en el ambiente.

Así que los tres estaban contemplando el mapa de los sitios donde había actuado 'Lirio Blanco'. El primero de todos Castle lo conocía de sobra: ocurrió en abril, en el Pacific West Bank en Los Ángeles, donde al parecer robó unas facturas falsas que ocultaban la venta real de unas armas químicas a un viejo enemigo de EEUU. Cosa que Castle ignoraba porque jamás se filtró a la prensa, y lo que tampoco nadie sabía, excepto él y Alexis, fue que 'Lirio Blanco' aprovechó para dejarle la documentación de la falsa gestación subrogada de Lily en una de las cajas de seguridad del banco.

Después de eso había movido su radio de acción a varios estados, siempre actuando de noche, sobre todo en bufetes de abogados y en casas particulares de quienes ahora estaban en una lista que tenía el fiscal general pensando a quién iba a enviar a la carcel primero.

A Lily todo esto le parecía un rollo y así se lo hizo saber a su padre, empezando a gimotear y terminando llorando a moco tendido.

\- Anda mira, llora igual que tú, Castle. - comentó Ryan.

\- Sí, tío, qué gracia, igual que tú. - le apoyó Esposito.

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y cuando me habéis visto vosotros llorar? - dijo Castle algo molesto acunando a su pequeña para calmarla.

\- Cuando te grapaste un dedo...- dijo Espo

\- Cuando Beckett no te quiso enseñar su pistola nueva...- añadió Ryan

\- Cuando los Jonas Brothers anunciaron su retirada...- recordó Espo

\- Vale chicos, lo he pillado. - les cortó él malhumorado.

Lily se consoló un poco y gimoteó con los brazos abiertos en dirección a Espo, que se quedó petrificado.

\- Cógela en brazos un poco, Javi, a lo mejor hay suerte y se calma. - le dijo Ryan.

A Rick le fastidió un poco ese interés de Lily por el sargento y refunfuñó entre dientes al pensar que hasta esa predilección por Espo la había sacado de Kate. Javier se resignó y cogió a Lily con una destreza y maestría que ni el irlandés ni el escritor imaginaban. La pequeña se calló de inmediato.

\- Vaya, sargento Esposito, que bien se te da ¿No tendrás algún vástago secreto? - comentó Castle ocultando sus celos bajo un comentario jocoso.

\- Tengo muchos sobrinos. - dijo Espo zanjando el tema mientras Lily le miraba con adoración chispeante en sus ojillos.

Volviendo al trabajo dejaron claro que el objetivo de ellos, al contrario que el FBI, no debía ser capturar a 'Lirio Blanco' sino recopilar toda la información posible a partir de las pistas que tenían para saber la trama que estaba intentando desenmarañar el famoso allanador. También necesitarían saber a quienes involucraba para buscar más pruebas 'legales' que los implicara sin lugar a dudas ya que las obtenidas a partir de incursiones nocturnas seguramente no serían tomadas en cuenta en un juicio.

Lo que no se imaginaban ninguno de los tres era que Kate Beckett, en ese mismo momento estaba disfrazada de mensajero, dispuesta a entegar un documento en un despacho de abogados a unas manzanas de la comisaría 12.

* * *

Enfundada en ropa oscura de corte militar y con una holgada chaquetilla con el logo de la empresa FedEx, pocos pensarían que debajo de esa gorra visera y de esas gafas oscuras, se escondía una atractiva mujer, por eso pasaba totalmente desapercibida.

Aunque sabía de sobras el camino, preguntó por el despacho del destinatario de su sobre certificado que tenía que entregar en mano, tal y como le dijo al recepcionista, que le dio las indicaciones de manera rutinaria, sin prestarle mucha atención al enésimo repartidor novato que llegaba al edificio de oficinas.

Como siempre que actuaba, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, pues siempre pensaba que sería su última misión y que no podría seguir con su plan, que la cogerían y que la acusarían de conspiradora y ahora hasta de intento de golpe de estado, después de las noticias que habían salido a nivel nacional, noticias que en parte le beneficiarían pero en caso de que ella metiese la pata la condenarían con más dureza.

Pasó de largo del despacho del abogado por el que había preguntado en recepción y avanzó unos metros más por el pasillo. Llamó a una puerta para simplemente comprobar que no había nadie, entonces sacó de su bolsillo una vieja llave que tenía ella desde hace años y abrió la puerta sin dificultad.

Se adentró en el despacho hacia el escritorio principal, mientras notaba como le temblaba la mano con la que sostenía el sobre marrón que iba a entregar. Aguantó la respiración y se mordió la lengua para no derrumbarse ante la familiaridad y calor del despacho del único abogado de toda Manhattan en quien podía confiar: Jim Beckett.

Su padre.

Dio un último paso hacia el escritorio donde depositó el sobre y su entereza se tambaleó al ver el salvapantallas de su ordenador: unas preciosas fotos que aparecían una tras otra, mostrando a su padre sosteniendo en brazos a una pequeña belleza de pelo castaño claro con una sonrisa arrebatadora, que ya miraba a la cámara con una naturalidad y gracia propia del único hombre al que ella había amado de verdad y que amaba a pesar del abismo que había entre sus dos vidas ahora mismo.

Su marido.

Suspiró al sentir que se estaba perdiendo una parte de sus vidas que esperaba que algún día pudiese compensarles, tanto a él como a su bebé. Alargó lentamente la mano, acarició la pantalla y casi a la par notó que su vista se nublaba. Parpadeó y unas lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas recordándole que era humana, algo que cada mañana apartaba de su pensamiento para mantenerse firme en su objetivo.

Apenas podía reconocer en esas fotos a la pequeña y arrugadita bebé que dio a luz hace seis meses, y que ya entonces tanto le recordaba a Castle cuando lloraba pidiendo comida. No pasaba un día en el que no dedicara unos minutos a imaginarse cómo estaría, cómo habría cambiado, y si le habría causado algún trauma irreversible al separarse de ella. El resto del tiempo enterraba esos sentimientos para concentrarse en su investigación, y sólo recurría a ellos para darse fuerza.

Se interrumpió a sí misma para salir de su espiral de sentimientos y se bajó la cremallera de la chaqueta para sacar una caja de plástico alargada que contenía un lirio blanco, que colocó al lado del documento. Tenía que largarse ya, pero no pudo resistirse a echar un último vistazo a la pantalla... y ese fue su error, porque no oyó cómo Jim Beckett se acercaba por el pasillo.

El hombre no se extrañó de ver la puerta abierta, pues era normal cuando pasaban los del servicio de limpieza, así que entró sin prestar mucha atención, lo que dio la ventaja a Beckett, que reaccionó rápida y profesionalmente: Con un sólo movimiento se alejó de la mesa y se acercó a su boquiabierto padre que no tuvo tiempo de articular palabra antes de que ella lo dejara inconsciente y lo depositara en el suelo sin hacer ruido. A continuación salió del despacho, cerró la puerta y se alejó caminando.

* * *

Karpowski fue quien dio la voz de alarma en la sala y subió el volumen del televisor de la comisaría. Todos los presentes, incluidos nuestros tres chicos, se congregaron formando un corrillo alrededor del aparato. Lily se agitó de alegría en los brazos de Esposito pensando que todos ellos iban a hacerle monerías.

El informativo estaba retrasmitiendo una persecución, eran una imágenes de poca calidad tomadas desde un helicóptero: el motorista estaba huyendo por las calles de Manhattan sorteando vehículos y saltándose todos los semáforos a su paso, mientras la policía ni intentaba neutralizarlo por temor a herir a algún civil o provocar algún accidente. Pero lo más sorprendente no era eso, sino que al parecer podría tratarse de 'Lirio Blanco', ya que había sido visto saliendo de un despacho de abogados y alguna fuente ya había confirmado que había dejado su característica flor.

Castle miró a Ryan y a Espo con preocupación y estos le devolvieron la mirada rezando para que el kamikaze conductor de la moto no fuese la oficialmente fallecida capitana Beckett.

\- ¿Qué diablos es esto? - sonó a la espalda del escritor, con una voz treméndamente familiar.

\- ¿¡Capitana Gates!? - gritó Castle mientras giraba como si lo hubieran pillado infraganti haciendo algo malo.

\- Subjefa Gates, si no le importa, señor Castle. - le corrigió ella - ¿Qué diablos hace usted aquí? - luego la mujer miró a Ryan y a Espo, que sostenía a Lily como un escudo protector delante suyo.

\- Estaba haciendo una visita, por los viejos tiempos, ya sabe. - dijo Castle intentando aparentar normalidad.

\- ¿Y qué hace usted aquí, sargento Esposito? ¿Y qué hace aquí este bebé? - Lily sonrió al notar que se interesaban en ella.

\- Yoooo, estaba de visita. - Aclaró el hispano.

Gates ignoró su comentario y se fijó en las imágenes de la tele que daban tumbos y que desde el aire mostraban la temeraria huida del presunto 'Lirio Blanco'

\- Es imposible que huya de Manhattan. Han ordenado cerrar todos los puentes. - comentó Gates poniendo los brazos en jarras mirando la pantalla - Desde luego la gente está loca. - añadió disgustada.

\- Podría escapar por el norte... - comentó Castle animado.

\- Imposible. - le dijo ella extrañada por su actitud - Lo más probable es que se matara antes en un accidente, eso si no lo abate la policía antes.

\- No dispararán. - dijo Castle muy seguro de sí mismo y sonriendo con satisfacción - Porque a esta hora está todo lleno de gente. Estará a salvo siempre que vaya por sitios concurridos, aunque la forma más efectiva de despistar a la policía es meterse por los callejones...

\- Oiga, Castle ¿de qué parte está usted? - le preguntó Gates mosqueada.

\- De la suya, de la suya... quiero decir... de parte de la policía, como siempre.- dijo para dejarlo bien clarito.

Todos siguieron mirando la pantalla de la tele, mientras Gates entornó los ojos sin llegar a entender el comportamiento del escritor.

* * *

El corazón de Kate bombeaba sangre mientras la adrenalina la mantenía alerta de todos los obstáculos. Taxi a la derecha, furgoneta de reparto a la izquierda, repartidor en doble fila, cruce, semáforo, giro de 90 grados y tomamos dirección Este.

Había sido mala suerte que en cuanto saliera del despacho de su padre se hubiera topado con un compañero del bufete que descubrió a Jim en el suelo, el lirio en la mesa y que recordara a un repartidor. Ella tuvo la sangre fría de abandonar el edificio caminando, cuando lo que quería era correr, y tuvo el tiempo justo para coger la moto que tenía guardada en un callejón cercano antes de que notara que estaba siendo observada.

Por suerte aún quedaban jefes de policía sensatos en el cuerpo, así que ningún coche patrulla la perseguía porque era muy peligroso. Lo que sí le estaba inquietando era el persistente sonido de los helicópteros, no quería molestarse en izar la cabeza para verlos, pero era obvio que eran más de uno y que ahora mismo estaría saliendo en la tele en esos noticieros matinales a los que se le daba muy bien alertar a la población. No le preocupaba que la siguieran, no tenía intención de despistarlos, ella tenía otro plan, porque era un plan, aunque sólo lo había estado preparando para casos extremos y a vista de todos parecería una maniobra desesperada, pero ella sabía que era factible en teoría. En teoría.

Se dirigía directa un parque de la orilla del East River, el típico lugar con zonas verdes para pasear, respirar aire puro y escapar del agobio de Agosto en Nueva York: estaría repleto de gente haciendo deporte y familias disfrutando de picnics... sólo rezaba para que fuesen suficientemente ágiles como para apartarse de su camino en cuanto oyeran una moto ruidosa atravesando el idílico paisaje a toda velocidad.

Ya estaba viendo a lo lejos el parque cuando vio que al lado estaban de obras en un antiguo restaurante de marisco a orillas del río, de esos que tenían su propio muelle para llegar a cenar en pequeños botes, uno de esos lugares con encanto que no eran tan rentables como la gente se piensa. Ahora seguramente iban a transformarlo en un centro comercial, un salón recreativo o algo así. Lo que más le llamó la atención fue el andamio que cubría toda la fachada, y los laterales del edificio rectangular... por suerte estaban trabajando así que tenían habilitadas unas estupendas rampas de madera para subir el material al primer piso, así que no tuvo que pensárselo mucho.

Aceleró, oyendo el atronador ruido de su moto incluso a través del casco. Subió a la acera por un badén rebajado y enfiló aquella prometedora rampa de madera que conforme se acercaba en el horizonte le parecía más estrecha y endeble. Por fortuna no tuvo tiempo de pensar nada más, porque atravesó aquella rampa como un rayo oyendo el traqueteo de la madera y luego, de repente, el silencio más absoluto...

Sintió que volaba, que era libre, sus músculos se relajaron dejando que la moto se separara de ella... en la mente de Kate sólo había una imagen en ese momento: la de su sonriente bebé. Y entonces sintió el golpe del agua al zambullirse en ella, y casi al mismo tiempo su moto también se hundió pesadamente en el East River. Los gritos de horror de la gente del parque de al lado invadieron el paseo de la ribera, algunos albañiles también se asomaron estupefactos por lo que había pasado, pero ya no encontraron rastro de la moto ni del motorista.

* * *

\- ¡Sí! - gritó Castle mientras gesticulaba apretando un puño, sin dejar de mirar la pantalla de la tele. Ryan y Espo negaron con la cabeza haciéndole señas para que se abstuviera de reaccionar, mientras miraban de reojo a Gates, que sólo le faltaba echar rayos por los ojos para fulminar al escritor.

* * *

Cuando, veinte minutos más tarde, el coche del detective Ryan llegó al parque de la orilla del East River, ya estaba toda la zona plagada de coches patrulla así que tuvo que estacionarse de mala manera a bastantes metros de donde había ocurrido todo. Aún no había frenado cuando Castle, que iba de copiloto, se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y abrió la puerta del coche. Espo se había quedado en comisaría esperando a la madre del escritor, que recogería a la pequeña Lily y se la llevaría a casa, si conseguía que soltara al sargento, claro.

Ambos se acercaron a paso ligero y cuando vieron que una grúa estaba izando la inconfundible moto que habían visto por la tele, Rick aceleró hasta llegar al cordón policial vigilado por un tipo duro de uniforme. Tuvo que esperar a Ryan para que se identificara y les dejaran pasar.

El detective estaba preocupado: no era fácil salir indemne de un chapuzón en el East River, más aún cuando nadie había visto al motorista aflorar a la superficie, quizás se había golpeado y yacía en el fondo del rio. Y pensar que podía ser Beckett sólo empeoraba la sensación de sequedad en su boca.

Castle en cambio parecía animado: atravesó corriendo el muelle y se asomó por el mirador sacando medio cuerpo fuera, la brisa le despeinó el flequillo mientras él observaba a un lado y al otro. El acabado de cemento moderno no le dejaba ver lo que él necesitaba, él quería pensar que no había sido una maniobra suicida, que tenía una razón para lanzarse al agua en ese punto... Sus ojos brillaron y una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara, cuando el rezagado Ryan apareció detrás suyo.

\- Estás dando el espectáculo, Castle. - le dijo el irlandés.

\- Lo sé.

\- Pues baja y...

Rick dejó de asomarse y se llevó a Ryan del brazo hacia el coche.

\- No, Ryan. - y añadió en voz baja - Digo que "lo sé". Ya sé dónde está "Lirio Blanco".

El brillo juguetón en los ojos del escritor no tranquilizó al irlandés, que empezó a preocuparse en cómo redactaría un informe de todo esto cuando un superior le obligara a hacerlo.

* * *

Kate Beckett se desabrochó su pantalón negro multibolsillos, se lo quitó con destreza, y lo retorció con fuerza para escurrirle el exceso agua, luego lo estiró y lo tendió colgándolo de una tubería para que se fuese secando. Lo mismo hizo con la cazadora de FedEx y lo que vestía debajo de ella, una especie de chaleco con relleno que disimulaba sus femeninas curvas cuando iba de 'chico'. El maldito había absorbido agua como una esponja y pesaba lo menos cinco kilos, casi había conseguido que se ahogara, pero los últimos meses matándose en el gimnasio con Hayley le habían salvado la vida; lo pisó repetidamente con sus pies desnudos para que expulsara toda el agua posible antes de colgarlo como las demás prendas.

Había tenido suerte de que fuese Agosto y de que el East River estuviese a una temperatura no muy fría, pero no pudo evitar tiritar al sentir las gotas que escurrían de las puntas de su pelo y que le corrían por la espalda desagradablemente. Sólo se había dejado puestas las braguitas culotte y la ajustada camiseta de tirantes que solía llevar para llevar el pecho cómodo. Se sentó en el suelo en posición fetal, frotándose sus entumecidas piernas y brazos para intentar entrar en calor.

Miró a su alrededor pero todo le pareció inútil para secarse o abrigarse. Una pared repleta de esas estanterías de madera que se empleaban en las bodegas para colocar ordenaditas todas las botellas de vino era lo más 'cálido' del lugar, si al menos hubiese habido alguna botella habría podido calentarse, aunque fuese de un modo poco ortodoxo. En un rincón, un viejo alambique de la época de la ley seca acumulaba telas de araña, lo demás no estaba excesivamente sucio, pero sí que estaba cubierto por esa pátina de mugre que da el paso del tiempo y la humedad, y que aunque quieras ya no se puede limpiar.

La escasa iluminación de la instancia provenía de unos tragaluces más modernos, que permitía el paso de un poco de luz de un almacén contiguo, que en cuanto anocheciera Beckett estaba decidida a visitar para tomar comida y/o ropa prestada. Pero de momento lo más sensato sería esconderse en un rincón a oscuras y abstenerse de hacer ningún ruido.

Poco podía hacer para pasar el rato, no llevaba gran cosa encima cuando iba 'de misión'. Lo que más echaba de menos ahora mismo para poder reconfortar su alma era una foto de su pequeña recién nacida (que guardaba en un piso franco de Hunt), el anillo de su madre (que imaginaba que guardaría su padre) y su anillo de bodas, que como cada vez que salía de misión, se lo daba a Hayley para que se lo entregara a Castle y le explicara todo si algún día un fatal desenlace truncara su objetivo.

Su misión.

Suspiró pensando en si todo el sacrificio que había decidido hacer sería comprendido por sus seres queridos... se llevó la mano al pecho involuntariamente, como si quisiese juguetear con el colgante que había llevado durante años y que ahora no llevaba. Sus sentimientos se estaban agolpando en su cerebro provocándole una vidriosa mirada cuando oyó un rechinar en el pasillo que llevaba hasta la bodega secreta.

Veloz y sigilosa como un gato se escondió entre las sombras y desde ahí oyó unas lentas pisadas que atravesaban irregular adoquinado de hace un siglo que cubría el suelo del pasillo, con cuidado de no caerse. El eco fue disminuyendo conforme se acercaba y se hizo real cuando una figura corpulenta entró en la bodega a la vez que un rayo de luz que parecía de un teléfono móvil. Quien quiera que fuese, se paró al ver la ropa que había dejado ella colgada en las tuberías y antes de que le diese tiempo a decir nada, Beckett se acercó por detrás y le asestó un certero golpe con un tubo desmontable del alambique, que lo dejó K.O. al instante.

* * *

 **FIN AGOSTO (PARTE 1)**


	6. Agosto 2017 (Parte 2)

_Muchas gracias por las reviews recibidas, siempre animan a seguir escribiendo. Aquí la segunda parte prometida de agosto._

 _ **Resumen de lo publicado:**_

 _Este último año ha sido una pesadilla para Castle tras haber perdido a Beckett. Pero una madrugada de Abril de 2017 se encuentra un regalito que le indican dos cosas: Que su esposa está viva y que es el padre de una preciosa bebé de dos meses: Lily._

 _Castle lucha entre seguir sus instintos para averiguar cómo Beckett fingió su propia muerte y su responsabilidad como padre de Lily. Además Alexis, ahora su editora, le recuerda sus tareas de escritor, siempre combinadas con biberones y pañales. Para colmo, un misterioso personaje llamado por la prensa 'Lirio Blanco' siembra el pánico entre políticos y empresarios corruptos de Nueva York, el problema es que Castle sabe quién se oculta bajo esa identidad..._

* * *

 **AGOSTO 2017 (2)**

* * *

Cuando Richard Castle volvió en sí, se encontró tumbado de lado sobre un frío suelo rústico, con las manos atadas a la espalda y un palpitante dolorcillo en su coronilla. La tenue luz que salía de su móvil, que había caído a pocos pasos de donde él estaba, daba un ambiente fantasmagórico al lugar. Enfocando en la penumbra vio un tubo de cobre en el suelo con una curiosa forma en espiral que le hizo recordar su ubicación: la bodega-destilería secreta de la época de la ley seca, en el sótano de "The Old Haunt", el bar que regentaba desde hacía unos años, sin obtener mucho beneficio realmente, y que mantenía abierto por su amor a los locales neoyorquinos auténticos.

Se intentó levantar pero, entorpecido por sus muñecas atadas, sólo consiguió sentarse. Oyó unas cremalleras cerrándose a sus espaldas y, esperanzado, se giró: pudo ver una esbelta silueta vistiéndose a toda prisa.

\- ¡Kate! - susurró.

La silueta dejó de moverse y se alejó hacia la oscuridad de un hueco en la pared.

\- ¡No, Kate, espera! Por favor, no huyas. Quédate un momento. Hablemos. Kate...¡Por favor! - dijo desesperadamente.

Esperó unos segundos de absoluto y completo silencio, sólo roto por su agitada respiración.

Se maldijo por no haber sido más precavido a la hora de bajar al sitio en donde sabía que ella se escondía: después de ver la zona en donde se había lanzado al East River, se dio cuenta de que estaba a unos pocos metros de la desembocadura del antiguo alcantarillado, que comunicaba con la destilería clandestina por un laberíntico camino, que ellos bien conocían, pues se la habían pateado hace unos años, durante la investigación del caso que les había dado a conocer el lugar.

\- Te quiero... - dijo Castle en voz baja, casi sollozando.

Entonces, cuando ya pensaba que se le había escapado por un pelo y que irremediablemente no volvería a ver a su mujer, una sombra se interpuso entre él y la luz del móvil. La sombra se agachó y pudo ver un primer plano de la cara de su amada Kate, más dura, más fría y con mucho más cargo de conciencia a sus espaldas que la que él había imaginado.

Rick se quedó sin habla observando sus cincelados rasgos y esos ojos limpios de maquillaje, sinceros como los de una niña, pero con una mirada profunda de mujer. Mechones de pelo le caían sobre la cara, en un estilo que lo mismo serviría para un chico seguidor de la moda noventera como para una chica que no quiere perder el tiempo con melenas. Y esas cejas que intentaban permanecer fruncidas pero que se estaban ablandando por momentos. Pues sí... su Kate aún con todo seguía siendo irresistible.

\- Te he echado tantísimo de menos... - susurró el escritor esbozando una sonrisa.

Kate apretó los labios y apartó su mirada vidriosa, para ocultar lo duro que estaba siendo todo esto para ella. Castle, desesperado por querer tocarla, abrazarla, sentirla... se zarandeó intentando desatarse, ella le puso la mano en el hombro para que no lo hiciera. Cuando él sintió la familiar caricia de la mano de su esposa, un inmenso calor recorrió el camino entre su hombro y su corazón, que se aceleró de la emoción de volver a sentirse vivo y adivinó que ella sentía lo mismo por la manera en que se quedó mirando su mano posada en él.

Entonces Castle se inclinó sentado en el incómodo suelo y antes de que Kate reaccionara posó suavemente sus labios en los de ella. Un piquito que ella recibió con los ojos cerrados y que, cuando él se separó para darlo por finalizado, Kate le agarró el cuello de la camisa y se inclinó hacia delante para beber de sus labios un poco más de ese incondicional amor que se profesaban mutuamente. Luego pasaron unos segundos, o fueron minutos, en silencio, con sus frentes apoyadas una contra otra, sintiendo el calor de sus respiraciones y el palpitar de sus emocionados corazones que agitaba sus cuerpos con intensos sentimientos.

Cuando finalmente se separaron, ambos pudieron ver en la cara del otro una lagrimilla recorriendo sus mejillas. Lo primero que dijo Beckett después de tanto tiempo separados, con un hilillo de voz que le costó salir a través del nudo en la garganta, fue:

\- ¿Cómo está... ella?

Castle sonrió de oreja a oreja y la contempló aún si cabe más enamorado, y lo único que pudo decir es la verdad, con el corazón de padre henchido de orgullo.

\- Está preciosa.

Kate recuperó la respiración y dejó escapar un hipido antes de soltar un par de lágrimas más que abandonaban sus enrojecidos ojos para recorrer sus ya húmedas mejillas, velozmente. Castle le explicó:

\- Es una niña alegre, comilona, cabezota y no le gusta nada dormir... pero claro, eso es porque ha salido a su madre... a quien le gusta actuar con nocturnidad.

Ella dejó escapar una sonrisa entre sollozos, reconociendo la típica tomadura de pelo de la marca 'Castle'. Él también le sonrió con ternura y ambos quedaron mirándose en silencio unos segundos. Kate se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y jugueteó con el cuello de la camisa azul de su marido antes de seguir hablando:

\- Cuando la tuve en mis brazos por primera vez, nada más nacer... - movió las manos y las puso sobre su pecho rememorando ese momento- ...tan frágil... temblorosa... caliente... y llorando a pleno pulmón... - cerró los ojos y sonrió de felicidad como hacía tiempo que no lo hacía.

\- Dilo, venga, que sé que lo estás pensando... - dijo Castle resignado.

-... me recordó tantísimo a ti. - dijo Kate mirándole sin borrar su sonrisa.

\- Una cosa te voy a decir: Tienes suerte de que sea un marido encantador al que no le importa que todo el mundo le diga que se parece a su hija... cuando llora.

\- Sí que tengo suerte, sí. - dijo ella bajando la mirada.

Castle la observó y habló:

\- ¡Eh! ¡Deja de hacer eso! - ella levantó la mirada confusa - No te tortures más. Lo veo en tus ojos, a kilómetros, no te sientas culpable por lo que has hecho, ¿vale? Lo último que quiero es que cuando puedas volver a casa tengas que ir al psicólogo en vez de estar feliz con _Lily_ y conmigo.

Kate se quedó impactada por el acierto de Castle en cómo se sentía.

\- Y escucha: Sé que no me lo vas a contar, así que no te lo voy a preguntar. Sé que no quieres que te ayude con lo que sea que estás resolviendo, sé que mi papel es cuidar de _Lily_. Y sé que si no sabes que lo sé no serás capaz de concentrarte y solucionar lo que estás solucionando. Así que ya lo sabes ¿de acuerdo?

Ella asintió con la cabeza impresionada.

\- Y ahora, por favor, prométeme que no me borrarás la memoria como lo hiciste en Los Ángeles hace cuatro meses, ¿vale?

Castle le miró con ojos de cordero, deseando que, al menos, le hiciera caso en esto último. Ella pasó de sorprendida a sonriente.

\- "Lily". - repitió ella en voz baja - Es muy bonito. - añadió.

\- Y apropiado, dadas las circunstancias. Menos mal que vas dejando lirios y no cardos borriqueros.

Ella no rió su chiste.

\- ¿Crees que Lily me perdonará?

\- ¡Claro que sí! Es un bebé...

\- Ya pero... no sé cuándo terminará esto, Castle. No terminó con Bracken, no terminó con LokSat... puede llevarme... - tragó saliva antes de pronunciar la última palabra- ...años.

La palabra en cuestión cayó como una losa en el ánimo de Castle, que se repuso del batacazo para insistirle:

\- Kate... Eres la mejor en lo que haces, si alguien puede conseguirlo esa eres tú. Y por Lily no te preocupes, yo le contaré que mami es una justiciera al margen de la ley que se trasviste y se escapa por las cloacas... bueno, me permitiré alguna licencia y se lo adaptaré, para que no acabe siendo una friki de los comics underground... como su madre.

Beckett ignoró su sentido del humor.

\- Castle, no sé si es buena idea criar a Lily haciéndole creer que su... madre... - dijo atragantándose con la palabra- ... está viva y que va a volver.

Rick borró la sonrisa de su cara sabiendo lo que quería decir Kate.

\- No opino igual. En el peor de los casos Lily tiene que saber que su madre la quiso, la amó, hizo lo que pensó que era mejor para ella y se sentirá orgullosa de ti...

Kate se emocionó al sentirse reflejada en la relación con su propia madre.

\- Es mucho mejor que creer que estás en este mundo por un desliz. Créeme. - añadió el escritor todavía serio.

Beckett recapacitó y añadió:

\- Confío en ti. Sé que harás lo mejor para ella.- le acarició el hombro a través de la suave camisa - ¿Y... tú? - preguntó Kate.

\- ¿Y... yo? - repitió él confuso.

\- ¿Me perdonarás? Por lo que te he hecho pasar y... por lo que pueda hacerte pasar en un futuro...

Él refunfuñó algo molesto y habló:

\- Me parece que te ha entrado agua del East River en los oídos y no me has escuchado bien, pero si después de todo aún tienes dudas te diré que estoy contigo en esto: al otro lado de la barrera, o como quieras llamarlo, pero contigo, con Lily, en casa o donde me necesites... ¡Dios! ¡Pues sí que te han hecho efecto las hormonas del embarazo! Me alegro de no haber tenido que sufrirlo de cerca... - casi se arrepintió de decir estas palabras, pero ella reaccionó con sentido del humor.

\- Sí, la verdad es que de buena te libraste, Castle. - dijo ella sonriendo con una pizquita de alegría en sus ojos. Él se le quedó mirando con curiosidad.

\- Eu... dime, ¿cómo...?, ¿cuándo...?, quiero decir ¿sabías que estabas embarazada y no me lo dijiste?- preguntó atropelladamente él.

\- No, no tenía ni idea... - dijo con la mirada perdida como recordando el momento- ...lo cierto es que la noche de antes del disparo no me tomé la píldora anticonceptiva y después del disparo enseguida se dieron cuenta que, por los niveles hormonales, podría estar en las primeras horas de un embarazo... me ofrecieron una píldora abortiva... decían que era lo más sensato... que debido a todo el estrés sufrido a raíz del disparo, había posibilidades de que algo saliera mal.

Castle se quedó mudo pensando en el dilema de Beckett en semejante momento.

\- Pero les dije que no.- dijo satisfecha por el resultado.- Que aguantaría lo que fuese, con tal de seguir adelante con el embarazo.

\- Me alegro que lo hicieras. - le animó él- Pero entonces, ¿cómo te recuperaste de las heridas? Toda la medicación que tuvieron que evitar para que no afectara al feto...

\- Bueno, aunque no lo creas, si estas embarazada, es mejor que te disparen a coger la gripe o tener un simple sarpullido. La verdad es que _nos_ apañamos bien.

\- "Nos apañamos bien" - recalcó Castle con curiosidad.

Beckett se mordió el labio inferior con disimulo y no dijo más.

\- Bueno, no hace falta que me expliques nada ' _del lado oscuro'_ , pero me tranquiliza saber que no estás sola. - dijo el escritor.

Kate se relajó y le miró con ternura.

\- Sabes, Castle, te prometo que cuando todo esto acabe y ya no corra peligro, no sentaremos tú y yo y te contaré todo con todo detalle, ¿trato hecho?

\- Trato hecho. A fin de cuentas vas a necesitar alguien que escriba la historia ¿no? Algo así como un escritor...

\- Sip. No me vendría mal. Aunque es una historia real. No sé si me serviría un escritor de novela negra...

A Castle se le encendió la bombilla, y así lo reflejó el brillo de sus ojos cuando dijo:

\- Bueno, supongo entonces que será mi primera novela 'seria'.

A Beckett le cambió la cara, pero a peor, porque puso los ojos en blanco.

\- ¿Todavía sigues con 'eso'? - dijo refiriéndose al falso viajero en el tiempo que hace unos años vaticinó un hipotético futuro para ellos pero que finalmente resultó ser huésped de un centro psiquiátrico.

-¡Oye! ¡Que hasta ahora no ha fallado en 'nada'!

-¿Cómo? ¡Si tampoco ha acertado en 'nada'!

\- Pero porque aún no ha pasado el tiempo suficiente. Pero ya tenemos una hija, sólo nos faltan dos más. E insinuó que tú, repito, tú hacías algo extraordinariamente fuera de lo normal ¿No te parece altamente inusual el hecho de no estar muerta e ir de justiciera 'Lirio Blanco' resolviendo enigmas? Y también dijo que a pesar de todo nosotros seguiríamos juntos ¿qué te parece? Entonces, ¿Por qué yo no voy a poder escribir algo 'serio'? ¿O porqué tú no vas a poder ser senadora?

Castle terminó de parlotear y se le quedó mirando con los ojos muy abiertos, como buscando su confirmación. Kate le sonrió y se le echó encima, besándole algo bruscamente, lo que provocó que él gimiera y le devolviese el beso con la respiración agitada.

\- Te he echado tanto de menos...- dijo Beckett separándose de él para coger aire. Rick hubiese dicho algo, pero lo que hizo fue retorcer sus muñecas y soltarse de su atado y abrazarle para que volviese a besarle. Pero antes de hacerlo, le dijo:

\- Me gustaría que esto fuese más romántico.

Beckett miró a su alrededor y comprendió que estar tirados en el suelo en una bodega abandonada no era lo mejor para crear ambiente.

\- Pues... Imagina que estamos en la bodega de un castillo francés y que hemos bebido mucho pinot-noir, porque... - le cogió del cinturón y lo zarandeó hasta desabrochárselo- ... aquí va a pasar algo inapropiado contigo o sin ti.

\- Si cariño. - dijo Castle obedeciendo a su mujer, aunque sorprendido por su determinación.

Kate le empezó a quitar los botones de la camisa, pero le temblaba el pulso de la ansiedad, así que conducida por la locura le agarró la tela de la camisa por ambos lados y tiró para abrírsela de golpe. Y en cuanto lo consiguió se lanzó a lamerle los pezones y clavarle las yemas de los dedos en la piel.

\- Uy, más despacito, capitana, que aún no... - intentó frenarla Castle.

Beckett lo hizo callar besándole con energía y mordiéndole el labio inferior, a lo que él reaccionó con deseo mezclado con preocupación. Pero ella tenía tantas ganas de él que no quería perder ni un segundo, así que dirigió su mano a la entrepierna y...

\- ¡Uy! - dijo un todavía 'no preparado' Castle al sentir la maniobra de ataque directo.

Kate le miró a los ojos, jadeante, y le dijo seductoramente:

\- ¿Voy a tener que darte unos azotes?

Él subió una ceja pensando en que si esto se iba a poner 'heavy' y él estaba tan mustio, posiblemente se iba a llevar una buena zurra. Su insistente y amante esposa se dio cuenta de que algo pasaba así que paró, se incorporó un poco para dejarle aire y pasados unos segundos le acarició la mejilla mientras decía con delicadeza:

\- Si realmente no te apetece no tenemos que hacer nada...

Castle se dio un par de golpecitos en la nuca con el suelo, apretando los dientes por la frustración de que su cuerpo no 'despertara'.

\- No importa, cariño. He sido muy brusca... Y comprendo que... no sé... con este pelo y vestida de chico de los recados no me encuentres atractiva... - dijo Kate con timidez.

\- No es eso. No es eso. - se lamentó él - Es que... estos últimos meses he estado durmiendo poco y todas las mañanas me levanto muy-muy "contento" porque tengo la cabeza llena de cosas que pasaron entre tú y yo en Los Ángeles y que francamente... me dejan agotado al amiguito.

Kate se echó hacia atrás y se sentó en el suelo sumida en sus pensamientos, algo incómoda.

\- Y dime... ¿Con qué detalle recuerdas lo que pasó entre nosotros en Los Ángeles? - dijo empezando a sonrojarse.

\- Pues... yo diría que con 'bastante' detalle. - dijo poniendo la voz grave - Pero no sabría decirte, he tenido sueños a trozos... revelaciones... lo que sí sé es que hicimos cosas que no habíamos hecho nunca antes...

Kate se tapó la cara deseando no estar ahí, sólo esperaba que con tan poca luz él no notase lo colorada que se había puesto, pero Castle estaba pensativo y así se quedó unos segundos.

\- Estaba intentando recordar algo a ver si se me ponía en marcha la maquinaria, pero nada.

Kate sonrió.

\- Utilicé un bloqueante. - explicó ella - Cuanto intentas recordar conscientemente no lo consigues, pero durante el sueño se conectan las sinapsis y puedes 'ver' algo.

\- ¿No lo habrás utilizado ahora, no? Te pedí por favor que no lo hicieras.

\- No, tranquilo, este 'gatillazo' lo vas a recordar perfectamente - dijo ella con guasa abotonándole la camisa.

\- ¡Eh! Que ni siquiera había empezado, así que no cuenta. - dijo él incorporándose sin sentirse ofendido.

\- Bien pensado no era una buena idea, porque se me habría hecho demasiado tarde - dijo mirando la esfera del reloj de pulsera de Castle.

\- No creas, yo posiblemente hubiese acabado en menos de un minuto.

\- ¡Oh, que romántico, Castle! - dijo ella poniéndose de pie y sonriéndole.

\- Oye, 'nada de nada' desde hace meses, es casi inhumano - dijo él levantándose también y metiéndose la camisa por dentro del pantalón - Es verdad eso que dicen que cuando tienes un bebé tu vida sexual se va al garete. Y que tu pareja esté oficialmente fallecida tampoco ayuda, claro.

Beckett se dirigió hacia el fondo de la bodega y él la siguió sin dejar de hablar:

\- Pero da igual, en realidad, aunque fuésemos una pareja normal no creo que pudiésemos sacar un rato...

Ella se dio la vuelta y lo miró de arriba a abajo.

\- ¿Qué haces? - preguntó Kate.

\- ¿Qué? Ya nos vamos, ¿no? Te acompaño...

Kate le echó una mirada que lo frenó.

\- ¿Qué era eso que has dicho de que comprendías que llevara una vida 'en la sombra'?

\- Bueno, no pensaba seguirte hasta tu 'batcueva' o donde quiera que vayas, sólo quería acompañarte por las alcantarillas porque pueden ser peligrosas...

\- Castle... - dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

\- ¡Era broma! Además Ryan seguro que está preocupado, mejor vuelvo a la comisaría y le explico...

\- ¡No! - le cortó Beckett tajante.

\- ¿No?

\- ¡No! ¡Castle! Nadie, repito, 'nadie' puede saber que estoy viva.

\- Pero si es 'nuestro' Ryan... Él ya lo sospecha y sólo quiere ayudar...

\- ¡Pero es la policía, Castle! ¡Po-li-cí-a! Y yo ahora no estoy en su bando. Posiblemente después de lo de hoy estoy en la lista de los más buscados.

Castle tragó saliva, sabía en el fondo que era cierto.

\- Además... - continuó Kate- ... ¿No te has dado cuenta de que alguno de nuestro reducido grupo, quienes estábamos al corriente de todo lo de LokSat, tuvo que contactar con Caleb Brown para que intentase liquidarnos en el momento justo?

El escritor entornó los ojos mirándola fijamente y ella apretó los labios y frunció el ceño devolviéndole la mirada.

\- Estás diciendo que... ¿Ryan es un traidor? - dijo él incrédulo.

\- No digo que fuese Ryan. Sólo digo que alguien muy cercano a nosotros nos traicionó. Sólo unos pocos sabíamos del lucrativo negocio de LokSat y al matarlo, despertamos las aspiraciones de los demás miembros de la banda a ocupar su lugar. Y rápidamente alguien pensó que sería mejor liquidarnos antes de que averiguáramos más cosas y desmanteláramos su negocio. Fue tan rápido que sólo tiene sentido que la ayudara alguien de los nuestros.

Castle sintió un sudor frío acompañado por una sensación de mareo mientras rápidamente le daba vueltas a un montón de piezas en su cabeza, piezas que no encajaban mirases por donde mirases. Si de verdad había un traidor entre ellos había pocas opciones, y la mitad de ellas ya sabían de la existencia de Lily y sospechaban que Kate estaba viva. Intentó desechar la idea de su esposa, pero tampoco tenía pruebas suficientes.

\- No tiene sentido, Beckett. Caleb Brown simplemente nos quería muertos para sentirse él a salvo. No tuvo más que esconderse en nuestra casa y esperar a que apareciésemos. - intentó convencerse él mismo.

Kate hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no hablar, así que apretó los labios con tanta fuerza que se le pusieron blancos. Ya había dicho demasiado, pero tenía que concienciar a Castle de lo peligrosa que podría llegar a ser la situación. Ahí estaba él, con esa mirada perdida intentando asimilar la idea.

\- A no ser... -dijo el escritor levantando un dedo, con un brillo inconfundible es sus ojos- ...que Caleb Brown no viniese por voluntad propia a matarnos. A fin de cuentas él ya estaba oficialmente muerto, a la vista de la policía, pues apareció su supuesto cadáver carbonizado en el maletero de un coche. Una muerte 'pública' que no sólo le protegía de ser buscado por la policía, sino que demostraba a la banda de LokSat que era una persona ingeniosa ¿verdad? Ya lo veo... - chasqueó los dedos- ... ¡ganar méritos!

Kate no dijo nada y simplemente disfrutó de oír su razonamiento, como siempre había hecho.

\- Me explico: Con LokSat fallecido ¿quién iba a tomar el control de la organización? Una banda criminal tan lucrativa y con tantos años de actividad sería internamente como una empresa. ¿Quiénes serían los nuevos candidatos a 'LokSat'? Pues posiblemente Caleb Brown era un candidato, pero ¿un candidato de verdad no tendría algún matón que nos hubiese podido eliminar sin mancharse él las manos? Entonces ¿No sería que Caleb Brown quisiese ganar méritos eliminándonos? ¿No sería que quería impresionar al 'nuevo LokSat '? Es decir, demostrarle que es un hombre de confianza, que no deja cabos sueltos, y qué mejor manera de hacer eso que liquidando la inteligente -y sexy- capitana de policía y a su flamante y resolutivo marido, que estuvieron a punto de terminar con la banda...

Castle se quedó mirando a Kate entusiasmado por su impecable razonamiento, ella había llevado la mano a la boca y estaba intentando evitar morderse las uñas por el nerviosismo.

\- Increíble... - dijo la ex-capitana - ... A mí me costó una semana de nauseas matutinas y vómitos el llegar hasta donde tú has llegado en sólo un minuto.

\- Entonces, con Caleb también fallecido, tenemos que averiguar quién es el nuevo jefe de la banda... alguien que conociese la organización y que de algún modo corrompiese a alguien de nuestro entorno para saber nuestros movimientos y encargar al 'espabiladillo' Caleb una prueba de lealtad ¿no es cierto?

\- Castle. No sigas. - Kate cortó su animado monólogo teorizante poniéndole el dedo suavemente en los labios. Él se calló. - Si sigues haciendo eso tendré que borrarte la memoria ¿vale?

Él asintió moviendo la cabeza y haciendo un gesto de 'cerrar cremallera' delante de su boca.

\- No hay un 'tenemos que averiguar', es un 'tengo que averiguar'. Te necesito con Lily, en un mundo normal. En cuanto termine esta pesadilla volveré con vosotros ¿de acuerdo?

Él volvió a asentir en silencio, con un dolor en su corazón que le avisaba de que no iba a ser fácil. A continuación Kate le besó dulcemente a la vez que le acariciaba el cuello.

Castle apenas sintió el dolorcillo antes de caer desmayado, después de que Beckett le aplicara una llave de Aikido. Lo depositó con dificultad en el suelo y le echó un último vistazo antes de salir corriendo por el pasadizo que llevaba a las alcantarillas.

* * *

Al inconsciente Castle en el suelo de la bodega se le activaron unos recuerdos de una situación similar que ocurrió una fresca madrugada de abril, en la habitación de un hotel de Los Ángeles. En su cerebro se materializó la figura de una voluptuosa Kate, vestida de cuero y con una mochila a la espalda, saliendo del baño de la suite. Dejó lo que estaba haciendo y la miró.

En ese momento él sólo sabía que su mujer estaba 'muy buena', lo que no tenía ni idea es que la razón era porque había dado a luz hacía dos meses y aún mantenía esos saludables kilitos que había ganado durante el embarazo. Ella se sintió observada y también lo observó a él, vestido otra vez con el esmoquin y haciendo la cama.

\- ¿Qué haces, Castle? - dijo ella mirándole con desaprobación - Pensaba que ya te habías quedado dormido.

\- No. - dijo él mullendo la almohada dándole palmaditas - Ya te dije que no volvería a dormirme.

La colocó delicadamente en la cabecera de la cama ante la atenta mirada de su esposa y cuando terminó dijo:

\- Bueno, ya nos podemos ir. Si piensan que nadie ha dormido aquí les llevaremos esa ventaja, ¿no crees? - dijo señalando la impecable cama.

\- No me lo hagas repetir, Castle. YO soy quien desaparece. TÚ te quedas aquí con normalidad. Y mañana... - Beckett torció el gesto y se calló- ... bueno, mañana lo comprenderás todo.

Él se le quedó mirando preocupado y confuso por esa nueva mirada que le había visto poner varias veces durante la noche: mezcla de dolor y ausencia, como si ella estuviese pensando en algo que a él se le escapara de las manos...

\- Kate. No te entiendo. ¿Qué está pasando? Desapareces de mi vida y esta noche apareces de nuevo, pero vuelves a desaparecer... - el escritor se calló y apretó los puños conteniendo su frustración - Te veo triste. Muy triste. Dime qué está pasando, Kate, juntos podremos resolverlo, somos un equipo...

Ella se acercó, se puso frente a él y sostuvo su cara entre sus manos con dulzura. Él le miró enfadado, como cuando un niño no se sale con la suya, ella le acarició para tranquilizarlo sonriéndole por un breve instante. Él fue aliviando su gesto de enfado, y ella habló:

\- Confía en mí, amor. Mañana lo entenderás.

Él asintió resignado, sabiendo que si ella decía que tenía que ser así, es que era así. Ella se puso de puntillas y él se inclinó para fundirse en un último beso sentido y doloroso para ambos. Kate apretó el nervio del cuello de Castle, que cayó desmayado en sus brazos y ella, no con pocas dificultades, lo recostó en la cama y le quitó los zapatos, como a veces había tenido que hacer en casa cuando llegaban agotados de alguna fiesta.

Apenas pudo mirarlo un segundo antes de que las lágrimas brotaran de sus ojos, así que se dio media vuelta y rápidamente volvió a desaparecer de su vida, tal y como le había dicho que pasaría.

Lo que ya no había manera de que Castle recordara fue la siguiente escena que Kate vivió en el salón de la suite, cuando envió un aviso por el móvil a alguien y esperó unos minutos en la oscuridad a que llegara. Se oyeron unos rítmicos golpecitos en la puerta con los nudillos y ella abrió al reconocerlos.

Jack Hunt, padre biológico de Castle y ex agente de la CIA, entró de medio lado con la pequeña Elisabeth de dos meses plácidamente dormida en su brazo izquierdo y una caja de cartón debajo de su brazo derecho. Resoplaba como si estuviera más que harto por algún motivo.

\- ¿Pero qué haces, Hunt? Te dije que la trajeras dentro de la cajita. - le regañó Beckett después de comprobar que no había nadie en el pasillo del hotel y cerrar la puerta sigilosamente.

El hombre gesticuló mirándola con ojos abiertos y pasándole la caja, refunfuñando ante semejante obviedad.

\- No le gusta la caja. La meto y a los dos minutos ya está llorando, y no iba a traerla despertando a todo el hotel. Llevo TODA la noche intentándolo... - le miró molesto - ...porque vaya 'homenaje' te has estado dando, chica, ya pensaba que os ibais a fugar y que me ibais a abandonar con la pequeñaja.

Beckett se mordió la lengua para no decirle a Hunt que hubiese sido una irónica venganza después de lo que pasó entre él y la madre de Castle. Pero después de todo lo que la había ayudado desde lo de los disparos, no hubiese sido justo, así que sólo dijo un tímido y educado:

\- Lo siento.

Beckett contempló a su pequeña durmiendo acurrucadita, a excepción de la manita izquierda, que mantenía agarrada al reloj de Hunt, una curiosa costumbre que tenía. La cogió entre sus brazos por última vez, para dejarla en la caja y que su papá se ocupara de ella. Se le encogió el corazón al pensar que esa podría ser la última vez que la viera y se sintió rara en pensar en Castle como 'su papá'. Muchas emociones para tan poco tiempo. Pero no tuvo ocasión de ponerse sentimental, pues la pequeña Elisabeth se despertó en cuando sintió su cambio de ubicación.

Hunt la volvió a coger, y la pequeña inmediatamente se calló.

\- Podríamos probar a dejarla agarrada a tu reloj. - Le comentó Beckett en un susurro.

\- ¿Mi reloj de la suerte? Ni hablar. Es un Omega del 75, no necesita baterías, sólo lo he tenido que engrasar en dos ocasiones. Ya no hacen relojes como este.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio sin saber qué hacer.

\- Prueba a dejarla envuelta en tu cazadora, también le gusta mucho, y lleva tu olor, eso la tranquilizará. - dijo Hunt.

\- ¿Mi cazadora de la suerte? - dijo Beckett burlándose de él.

\- Será tu cazadora de la suerte, no lo dudo, te pegaron dos tiros chungos y saliste adelante. Pero tenemos que marcharnos 'ya' porque la noche se acaba y aún tenemos que pasar por el banco, así que necesitamos usar toda la 'suerte' que tengamos a mano.

Entonces a Beckett se le encendió la bombilla y abrió su mochila diligentemente para sacar la cazadora. Hurgó en el fondo de la caja y sacó un sobre marrón, ante la incredulidad de Hunt.

\- ¿Qué haces?

\- Cambio de planes. Dame tu copia de la llave.

\- ¿Pero cómo vamos a...?

\- Hayley hará algo de su 'magia'. Tú dame la llave.

\- ¿Pero por qué…? – insistió Hunt pensando que dejar el sobre marrón con la documentación de la pequeña en la caja era una solución sencilla.

\- Así tendremos a… su papi entretenido un rato. –sentenció ella.

El experimentado agente le dio la llave de la caja de seguridad que habían duplicado para 'tomar prestadas' unas pruebas que ahí guardaba un despacho de abogados. Durante estos últimos meses había trabajado lo suficiente con ambas chicas como para confiar en ellas. Seguramente que esa maleducada londinense era capaz de reasignar cajas de seguridad informáticamente y sin dejar rastro o algo así.

En un momento Beckett escondió la llave en la cazadora y la puso en el fondo de la caja, y luego colocó a su caprichosa bebé encimita y la tapó con la mantita de elefantitos que con tanto cariño había buscado antes de que naciera, porque para ella era importante que fueran 'elefantes'. Cerró un poco las solapas de la cazadora y esperaron unos minutos en silencio a ver si el invento 'aguantaba'.

\- Vámonos. - dijo Hunt.

Beckett se quedó mirando con el ceño fruncido a su pequeño tesoro unos segundos más para a continuación levantarse y, sin decir palabra, coger su mochila y el sobre marrón y salir de la habitación antes que Hunt. El hombre cerró la puerta suavemente tras él mirando también con añoranza a su nieta y suspirando para ver cómo Beckett iba a lidiar con todo el bagaje emocional que implicaba separarse así de su hija. Pero la ex-capitana no le dio ninguna pista pues ni le miró ni dijo nada mientras salían a toda prisa rumbo al Pacific West Bank.

* * *

Jack Hunt se encontraba ahora más o menos en la misma situación que aquella madrugada de abril: esperando en un sitio seguro y preguntándose por qué rayos Beckett tardaba tanto. Él era así, nunca pensaba que a un compañero le podía haber pasado algo malo, simplemente maldecía su impuntualidad o su falta de formalidad. Era un mecanismo de defensa como cualquier otro.

Cuando, por fin, vio por el retrovisor de su camión de basura a la figura alta y delgada que se aproximaba, suspiró aliviado. Llevaba horas esperando en lo que ellos llamaban 'check point' a que Beckett apareciese. Este estaba ubicado en debajo de la autopista que bordeaba Manhattan y era el más cercano al lugar del East River en donde ella se había zambullido. La ex-poli tenía buena memoria para los mapas, así que sabía que se acordaría de su ubicación.

Arrancó el camión cuando ella se aproximó a la cabina. Ya la daba por perdida y por primera vez en años le hubiese dado pena que una misión hubiese acabado así, aunque el duro Hunt no lo quería admitir. Beckett abrió la puerta del copiloto y él la observó subir en silencio, toda seria y con los ojos enrojecidos, seguramente que no era conjuntivitis por las sucias aguas del East River, pero él pasó del tema sentimental.

\- Caray, chica ¡Qué peste llevas encima! Y eso que llevo horas en un camión de basura. - dijo a modo de humorístico saludo.

Ella no dijo nada más que:

\- Misión cumplida. Vámonos.

\- Ya me enteré que la cumpliste: lo vi en la tele. - dijo Hunt con guasa.

Ella ni se inmutó.

\- Bueno, vale, supongo que no has tenido un buen día. Pero míralo por el lado bueno: sigues viva... Así podrás volver a patearte las alcantarillas tantas veces como quieras.

Ella no dijo nada pero él siguió hablando.

\- Pero si quieres un consejo: Deja de hacer cabriolas en moto o tendremos a toda la poli husmeando por ahí... y no va a ser fácil despistarlos oliendo como tú hueles.

Beckett se hartó de escuchar tonterías, así que antes de que se pusiese en marcha, se bajó y se fue a la parte trasera del camión, para subirse en la pequeña plataforma en la que iba habitualmente el basurero. Estaba agotada, cabreada y, por qué no decirlo, frustrada sexualmente, así que no estaba de humor para aguantar a su suegro con el mismo comportamiento de gilipollas que tenía Castle cuando se conocieron. Prefería un viaje de vuelta en soledad, envuelta en su agridulce estado anímico y aguantando la peste del socorrido y poco glamuroso camión de basuras. Hizo una señal a Hunt para que se pusiese en marcha y se alejaron atravesando la bruma del horizonte hacia su guarida en las sombras.

* * *

 **FIN AGOSTO**


	7. Septiembre 2017

_Muchas gracias por las reviews recibidas, sois un encanto!. Aquí traigo lo de este mes, me ha quedado un poco largo (ya veréis la razón...) así que haced una pausa a mitad para no cansaros, jejeje._

 _ **Resumen de lo publicado:**_

 _Este último año ha sido una pesadilla para Castle tras haber perdido a Beckett. Pero una madrugada de Abril de 2017 se encuentra un regalito que le indican dos cosas: Que su esposa está viva y que es el padre de una preciosa bebé de dos meses: Lily._

 _Castle lucha entre seguir sus instintos para averiguar cómo Beckett fingió su propia muerte y su responsabilidad como padre de Lily, todo ello esquivando a su hija-editora Alexis y lidiando con la omnipresente Martha Rodgers._

 _El inesperado encuentro entre Castle y Beckett, quien ahora trabaja desde las sombras y es conocida como 'Lirio Blanco' por la prensa, no hace más que acrecentar las dudas sobre lo que pasó realmente con el tema LokSat y acumular tensión sexual no resuelta entre nuestra pareja._

* * *

 **SEPTIEMBRE 2017**

* * *

Richard Castle estaba sentado en la alfombra de losetas de colores con el 'osito' Cosmo. Así había bautizado al osazo de peluche que había comprado en Los Ángeles hace cinco meses, cuando se trajo a Lily, y del cual Alexis se había quejado por su enorme tamaño y lo poco apropiado que era para un bebé de tan sólo dos meses en aquel entonces. También le había servido de inspiración para su primer cuento infantil que estaba intentando publicar.

Ahora en cambio era otra cosa: Lily estaba sentada frente a él averiguando si un cubo de plástico rojo chillón tenía buen sabor, y observó a su padre esconderse detrás del gigante oso, que por arte de magia abrió los brazos de par en par y exclamó con voz en falsete:

\- ¡Hola Lily! ¡Soy el osito Cosmo! ¿Quieres ser mi amiguita?

Castle se asomó por encima de la cabeza del peluche y vio cómo su pequeña, boquiabierta, dejó caer el juguete que tenía en las manos. Él siguió haciendo aspavientos sujetándole los brazos al muñeco disimuladamente desde atrás.

\- ¡Vengo de un planeta lejano y quiero aprender cosas de los terrícolas! - dijo el escritor, presentando al primer oso extraterrestre de la literatura preescolar.

Lily sonrió y abrió sus bracitos de par en par imitándolo, su padre la vio tan graciosa que hizo que Cosmo bailara y cantara la cancioncilla infantil de la tetera, y su pequeña intentó imitarlo entre risas y descoordinación total. Cuando acabó, el osito Cosmo aplaudió y Lily hizo lo mismo, esta vez con bastante habilidad, mientras Castle gritaba _"¡bieeeen!"_ y ella lo acompañaba con balbuceos.

Entonces Lily se inclinó hacia delante y gateó hasta Cosmo, echándose encima de su mullido cuerpo cuando llegó a él y obsequiándole con un apasionado abrazo.

\- ¡Abrazo de oso! - dijo el escritor envolviéndola con los brazos del peluche, lo que a Lily le pareció ya el colmo de la diversión y le provocó un ataque de risa, que pronto contagió a su padre.

Alexis contemplaba la escena con ternura, desde la isla de la cocina donde estaba picando algo de fruta. Había descubierto que si le daba a Lily espacio con su padre, la pequeña ya no le miraba como si tuviese ganas de vomitarle encima.

\- Da gusto volver a oír la risa de un niño en esta casa - dijo Martha Rodgers, poniéndose a su lado con una copa de vino en la mano. - Y también la risa de la adorable Elisabeth, por supuesto. - completó guiñándole un ojo a su nieta mayor.

La joven sonrió y apartó la maleta que había traído para que su abuela no se tropezase. La joven editora y su padre salían dentro de unas horas hacia Los Ángeles, en viaje de trabajo.

\- Espero que no hagas trabajar mucho a tu padre en L.A., querida. Yo creo que este último mes que ha bajado el ritmo y ha disfrutado más de su pequeña le ha convertido en un hombre más feliz.

\- Tranquila, abuela, no son más que unas entrevistas promocionales y unas firmas de libros. Estaremos de vuelta en un par de días.

Alexis se quedó pensado en que era verdad, no sabría decir en qué momento exacto, pero lo cierto es que de un tiempo a esta parte se le veía más relajado y para su sorpresa no había dado más la tabarra con querer seguir investigando a 'Lirio Blanco' ni otras locuras.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Qué felices están ahora, míralos!... - dijo embelesada Martha - Te apuesto lo que quieras a que esta noche llorará porque no se quiere ir a la cama.

\- Como todos los bebés, abuela.

\- Me refería a tu padre.

\- Yo también.

* * *

Un par de horas después, Castle y su editora-hija estaban esperando en la cola de embarque, repasando la agenda.

\- No he podido reservar en el hotel de siempre, se ve que hay una convención y está todo lleno. Así que he optado por nuestra segunda opción.

\- Ah.- Comentó Castle un tanto desilusionado por no volver a la suite en donde le entregaron a su pequeña en abril...con un poco de suerte hubiese recordado 'algo' más de su confuso y erótico encuentro con Kate vestida de geisha. - ¿Qué tipo de convención? - añadió para disimular su decepción.

\- De médicos. - Le dijo Alexis sabiendo de sobra que su padre oía 'convención' y lo único que le venía a la cabeza era 'de ciencia ficción'.

-Ah.- volvió a añadir él con desilusión.

\- Llegaremos por la tarde, aunque con el cambio horario para nosotros será la noche, así que no he programado nada, para poder irnos pronto a dormir y levantarnos mañana puntuales para la firma de libros ¿te parece?

\- Eres un sol. - dijo Castle feliz ante la perspectiva de una tarde-noche enterita para dormir sin un bebé al que le gusta despertarse cada tres horas para asegurarse de que papi sigue ahí.

Tan absorto estaba él con esa feliz idea que no se fijó en que Alexis sonrió mientras también estaba sumida en sus propios pensamientos.

* * *

Unas horas después, ya en el hotel, Castle no estaba teniendo la noche que hubiese esperado. Durmió a ratos sí y a ratos no, despertándose de vez en cuando como para asegurarse de que todo seguía en calma, incluso una de las veces se levantó aturdido y caminó hacia donde debería estar su despacho, propinándose un golpe en la espinilla con un silloncito que había en una esquina de la habitación, antes de darse cuenta de que no estaba en casa. Y para colmo no tuvo ningún sueño erótico de los suyos, cosa que le hubiese tenido un rato entretenido.

Después de una noche no tan aprovechada como esperaba, por la mañana acudió puntual a la habitación de su hija, cosa poco común en él. Llamó a la puerta y se quedó pensando en el bufete del desayuno: la idea de comer todo lo que le apeteciese entre una variedad ingente de dulces y fiambres era lo que le había dado fuerzas para dejar de dar vueltas en la cama y levantarse... de repente oyó unos ruidos raros provenientes de la habitación.

\- ¿Alexis? - preguntó a la puerta extrañado.

Oyó cómo si algo de cristal se rompiese y un grito agudo.

\- ¡Alexis! - exclamó asustado.

El escritor no lo dudó un instante y cogió carrerilla para echar la puerta abajo y, para su sorpresa consiguió abrirla a la primera, aterrizando con el impulso sobre la moqueta de la habitación.

\- ¡Alexis, hija, qué...! - Castle enmudeció al ver semejante escena delante de sus ojos:

Su hija, envolviéndose a toda prisa en una sábana para cubrir su lechosa piel, que contrastaba con sus mejillas sonrosadas, mientras que su acompañante, un joven larguirucho con pelo y barba oscuros, con ojos grandes y redondos por el susto de la interrupción, se agenciaba una almohada para taparse la entrepierna.

\- ¡Papá! - exclamó la joven, como regañándole.

\- ¡Alexis! - gritó él tapándose los ojos con las palmas de las manos.

\- ¿No podrías haber llamado? - dijo ella.

\- ¡Lo hice! - se explicó él avergonzado y nervioso, todavía tumbado la moqueta.

\- Bueno, calma, ya no soy una niña. - dijo envolviéndose concienzudamente con la sábana- No he hecho nada que tu no hicieras a mi edad... o mucho antes.

\- ¡Gñe! - se quejó Castle, levantándose mientras mantenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados - No me lo recuerdes, hija, no me lo recuerdes.

\- Ho-Hola, Señor Castle. - dijo el joven ofreciéndole una mano mientras se sostenía la almohada con la otra y se ponía en pie. - No sé si se acordará de mí: Ashley. Ashley Linden.

El escritor, ya de pie, abrió un ojo y miró para encajar ese hombre de pelo hirsuto con el novio adolescente de su hija durante su último año de instituto, y que se fue a estudiar a Standford, a pocos kilómetros de L.A. Viéndolo con perspectiva, había sido el mejor novio que había tenido su hija, así que le dio la mano de buen humor.

\- ¡Ah! ¡No te había reconocido!... ¡Cuánto has crecido! - se le ocurrió decir al escritor, intentando no mirar el reflejo de su trasero en un espejo del fondo de la habitación.

\- Gra-gracias, señor. - dijo el joven, algo cohibido, como aquel adolescente que fue.

\- ¿Qué es de tu vida? ¿Terminaste la carrera? - se le ocurrió preguntar, como si se lo hubiese encontrado por casualidad en mitad de la calle, y no en la cama con su hija.

\- Sí, sí. Ahora estoy trabajando en una ONG aquí en L.A., aunque tengo varias ofertas para volver a Nueva York.

\- Ah, me alegro, me alegro...

\- ¡Papá! - dijo Alexis llamando la atención de su padre.

\- ¿Qué, cielo? - dijo como si tal cosa

\- Baja a desayunar, que ahora iré yo, ¿vale? - dijo cogiéndole el brazo y enseñándole el camino hacia la puerta.

\- Ah, sí, claro, claro... ¡Encantado de volver a verte, Ashley! - dijo mientras su hija lo empujaba al pasillo

\- Lo-lo mismo digo, señor. - se despidió el joven, levantando la mano que sujetaba la almohada, por suerte Castle ya no lo vio.

* * *

A Castle, que hasta hace media hora estaba ilusionado por el bufete, se le había quitado el hambre después de pillar a su hija en una variante de una postura del kamasutra que él no sabría nombrar. Siempre había presumido de ser un padre guay, pero había cosas sobre las que prefería correr un tupido velo, y la vida sexual de su hija era una de ellas. A pesar del contratiempo, ahí estaba, comiéndose un croissant de chocolate antes de que llegara su hija y se lo prohibiera.

La joven llegó implecablemente vestida con un traje de ejecutiva, peinada y maquillada como si no se hubiese pasado la noche cabalgando a Ashley, según la fértil imaginación Castle, quien tuvo que sacudir la cabeza para quitarse la imagen de la cabeza.

\- Buenos días, papá. - saludó ella, como si lo que hubiese pasado hacía un rato no hubiese contado como 'saludo' matinal. Se inclinó y le besó en la mejilla.

\- Buenos días, calabacita. - le correspondió él.

\- Espero no haberte asustado. - le comentó ella mientras se sentaba a la mesa, en frente suyo.

\- ¿Asustarme? ¡Qué va, hija! Soy un padre guay ¿recuerdas? - dijo llenándose la boca con el trozo de croissant que le quedaba.

\- No me refería al sexo, papá...

Al oír la palabra 'sexo' Castle se atragantó con el dichoso croissant.

\- Quiero decir que parecías asustado y supongo que por eso has entrado como un ariete echando la puerta abajo.

Pensar en 'arietes' no tranquilizó la tos del escritor, que tuvo que beber un poco de zumo para calmarse. Alexis lo observó esbozando una sonrisa, hasta que se recuperó.

\- Nada, hija, no te preocupes. Lo tengo superado... ¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa?

\- Ya veo que tienes todo 'superadísimo'. De acuerdo, no quiero incomodarte con mi vida sentimental.

Castle observó a su hija y no quiso que hubiera malentendidos.

\- No es eso, cariño. Si necesitas hablar de tu vida sentimental aquí estoy, es sólo que... mejor dejar el sex... las relaciones íntimas para... la intimidad.

\- Vale, papá, te lo agradezco. Pues la verdad es que retomé el contacto con Ashley hace unos meses, por internet. Me ha sido de gran ayuda, después del fiasco de mi última relación.

Castle se llevó el vaso de zumo a los labios mientas añadía:

\- Bueno, hija, no le des más vueltas a lo de 'Pi'. - le animó él refiriéndose al hippie biólogo 'contador de abejas', dando gracias de que ya no estuviese en sus vidas.

\- No me refería a eso, no. Me refería a mi... ' _tórrida'_ relación con _Hayley_.

Castle escupió el zumo que se estaba bebiendo como si fuese un aspersor de jardín, arrugó las cejas sorprendido y se quedó mirando a su hija como si fuese un extraterrestre. ¿Dónde había estado él que no se había enterado de que su hija se había relacionado 'tórridamente' con otra mujer?

Alexis le sostuvo la mirada seriamente durante unos segundos, pero no pudo aguantarse mucho más tiempo.

\- ¡Has picado! - dijo Alexis riéndose.

El 'no-tan-moderno' Richard Castle se limpió el zumo que le goteaba por la barbilla y volvió a recuperar el color después de que se diese cuenta de que era una broma de su hija.

\- Ya veo que tengo un padre muy moderno. Pues espera a que Lily sea mayor, dentro de veinte años quien sabe dónde estarán los límites de la juventud... seguro que te sorprende con algo más transgresor.

Castle suspiró y rezó para que ni la etapa de motera rebelde de Kate ni su propia atípica adolescencia, que incluía una vaca lechera en la azotea del instituto y un record de expulsiones, estuviesen en los genes de la pequeña.

\- Espero que sólo me sorprenda con cosas buenas... Por cierto ¿qué hora es en Nueva York? Yo creo que podría llamar a ver... - miró su reloj que mantenía con la hora de allí.

\- No, no, no, no. - le cortó Alexis - Te necesito concentrado y sobre todo 'masculino' para la firma de libros y la entrevista. - le advirtió.

\- ¿Cómo que 'masculino'?

\- Sí. Resulta muy poco 'masculino' cuando te pones a llorar porque echas de menos a tu bebé.

\- ¡Sólo fue un minuto de flaqueza!

\- Estuviste encerrado en el servicio del avión veinte minutos, papá.

Castle se impacientó y miró su reloj a ver si se podían ir ya a la firma de libros para evitar esta lapidación. Estuvo tentado en defender su masculinidad de hombre moderno, cambiador de pañales, preparador de biberones nocturnos y esparcidor de polvos de talco, pero después de una noche poco reconfortante y sin desayunar se sentía espeso para derribar estereotipos sociales.

\- ¿Podemos cambiar de tema? - dijo resignado.

\- De acuerdo, ve pensando un _buen_ tema mientras yo arraso con el bufet... Ya sabes el hambre que da el sexo. - dijo justo antes de levantarse y lanzarle una mirada que bien parecía un puñal.

* * *

Castle se volvió a poner pálido y suspiró incómodo. Definitivamente se le había quitado el hambre y definitivamente echaba de menos a su bebé. Se entretuvo mirando fotos en el movil, de su pequeña belleza de siete meses que ya enamoraba a la cámara. En cuanto vio con el rabillo del ojo que Alexis volvía, guardó el móvil para que no pisoteara su metrosexualidad.

La chica dejó cuidadosamente en la mesa un plato repleto de tortitas y otro con una montaña de huevos revueltos y bacon. Mientras su hija hacía otro viaje para traerse zumo y café, el escritor se quedó mirando con ojos redondos ambos platos pensando en qué clase de sexo te permite zamparte todo eso sin remordimientos de conciencia.

\- ¿Y bien? - dijo la chica, ya de vuelta, al sentarse delante de toda la comida.

\- ¿Y bien? - repitió su padre despistado.

\- El super-tema libre de incomodidades paterno-filiales...

\- Ah...

Castle tuvo que apartar de su cabeza a Ashley y superar su bajón al estar separado de Lily, así que el siguiente tema que se abrió paso en su cabeza fue: mi mujer es un ninja. No había querido comentar con nadie su fugaz encuentro con Beckett en la bodega secreta de 'The Old Haunt', ni con Ryan ni con Esposito y ni siquiera con Alexis. Todo le resultaba confuso y sobretodo peligroso.

Cuando recuperó la consciencia después de que su precavida Kate lo dejara K.O. se limitó a comentarles que lo habían golpeado antes de que le diese tiempo a ver quien era. Por la mirada que le echaron los polis seguramente que no le creyeron, pero le comprendieron y no lo atosigaron a preguntas. Ryan ni siquiera se molestó en mandar a los agentes para que buscaran pistas en el lugar, así que Kate seguía 'a salvo' en las sombras.

Él se había quedado en su papel de padre viudo, con la intranquilidad añadida de que según Beckett podría haber un traidor entre los que habían participado en lo de LokSat. Ya que Alexis había nombrado a una persona, no quería dejar pasar la oportunidad de preguntar sin levantar sospechas...

\- Hay un tema que me ha venido a la cabeza, pero no se si te hará sentir incómoda a tí... - dijo Castle cuando Alexis tenía los carrillos llenos de huevos revueltos.

\- Bueno, inténtalo, y si no me gusta, tranquilo, hay muchos psicólogos en Nueva York especializados en hijos traumatizados de artistas.

\- Verás, has nombrado a Hayley. - La chica lo miró a los ojos levantando por primera vez la vista de su plato. - ¿Qué fue de ella? Cuando hace un año y pico salí del hospital sólo supe que ella ya no estaba.

Castle observó cómo su hija mayor se limpiaba los labios con la servilleta y hacía una pausa para buscar las palabras.

\- Puedes pedir cambio de tema, si lo prefieres... - se apresuró a aclararle su padre.

\- No. Está bien. Sabía que tarde o temprano preguntarías por ella.

* * *

Ambos se tomaron una pausa antes de transportarse mentalmente a hace unos quince meses, cuando Richard Castle estaba enchufado a una máquina que respiraba por él, y el pitido del latir de su corazón era la única música de fondo en la habitación... y en la cabeza de Alexis, que, con los ojos inyectados en sangre, no dejaba a su padre solo ni por el día ni por la noche.

A su lado apareció una mano sosteniendo un sandwich de máquina y un zumo. La pelirroja salió de su ensimismamiento y lo cogió mecánicamente, no dando muestras de querer comer. Hayley se sentó a su lado y se le quedó mirando con preocupación.

\- Tu padre está en las mejores manos, cariño. Lo mejor que podrías hacer es comer algo y dormir unas horas. - le dijo su compañera de fatigas en la agencia de detectives.

\- No puedo... Si despierta quiero que me vea y...

\- ¿Y que te reconozca?

La chica asintió despacio con la cabeza dejando escapar una lágrima.

\- Los médicos dijeron que no sabían hasta que punto le había afectado la falta de oxígeno, porque no sabían cuanto tiempo estuvo inconsciente, así que tampoco tenemos que ponernos en lo peor ¿verdad? - intentó razonar la británica.

\- Es difícil no pensar en lo peor después de haber perdido a Beckett. - le susurró Alexis agotada y sin esperanza.

Ambas se quedaron en silencio abatidas. Hayley desesperada por intentar ayudar y sintiéndose impotente por su poca experiencia en relaciones familiares y Alexis pensado que, en el mejor de los casos, su padre se pondría bien y que tendría que superar la muerte de la única mujer a la que había amado más que a sí mismo.

\- Lo dejo. - dijo Alexis.

Hayley no dijo nada pero la miró confusa.

\- La agencia de detectives. - le explicó la pelirroja. La británica no dejó de mirarla. - Se acabó lo de hacer justicia, lo de jugar a ser Sherlock Holmes.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- No quiero hacer sufrir a nadie como estoy sufriendo yo ahora. - Le miró con ojos llorosos, la chica hablaba en serio. - No quiero ser yo quien está intubada luchando por vivir y que haya un hijo, un marido, o alguien que me quiera sufriendo lo que yo estoy sufriendo ahora. No quiero.

Hayley asintió. Ella misma reconocía que no era una vida fácil, sobretodo si tenías familia, no como ella, que desde hace años vagaba de ciudad en ciudad ganándose la vida con sus habilidades con las computadoras y las armas de fuego. Hasta ahora no había tenido problemas en estar sola, pero en unos meses se había acostumbrado a otro tipo de vida, uno en el que las personas eran más importantes que el vil metal. Lo que más iba a echar de menos era el calor que sentía en su corazón al trabajar con Alexis.

\- No te preocupes. - dijo la británica con seriedad- Recogeré mis cosas y me iré.

La pelirroja se irguió.

\- No, Hayley, no te estoy echando. Puedes seguir llevando la agencia... si tú quieres, claro.

El desapegado corazón de la caza-recompensas volvió a sentir ese calor indescriptible que la hizo sonreír y abrazar a la joven hija del escritor. Le susurró un 'gracias' al oído.

* * *

Alexis se quedó muda en el bufete, recordando ese momento en el hospital, mientras su padre le miraba mordisqueando una tira de bacon que le había robado disimuladamente a su hija.

\- ¿Y ya no volviste a verla? - dijo el escritor con suavidad.

\- Pasaron unos días, hasta que tú te despertaste y ella volvió al hospital...

* * *

Alexis volvió a recordar ese momento como si lo hubiese vivido hace unas horas. Estaba mirando a su padre dormir a través del cristal de la habitación de la UCI, con el sabor agridulce de saber que se había despertado, que se iba a recuperar perfectamente, pero que el pobre volvía a un mundo muy diferente del que casi se va. De hecho, después de darle la noticia de que Beckett ya no estaba junto a él, el médico tuvo que sedarlo para evitar que sus constantes vitales se alteraran.

La pelirroja no se dio cuenta de que Hayley se había acercado por el pasillo y que ahora estaba a su lado.

\- ¡Ey! - dijo la británica para saludarle.

\- ¡Hayley! - Alexis la abrazó con una sonrisa - Han dicho que se va ha poner bien ¿sabes? Parece que no le ha afectado al cerebro y...

Entonces se dio cuenta de que Hayley llevaba una maleta con ruedas en la mano y una bolsa de deporte colgada del hombro.

\- Ya he leído tus mensajes. Me alegro muchísimo, Alexis. - dijo acariciándole el pelo como una hermana hubiese hecho.

\- ¿Qué haces con equipaje?

La británica apretó los labios y dijo con tristeza:

\- Me voy.

Alexis comprendió que no era por vacaciones.

\- ¿Por qué? Ya te dije que podrías seguir en la agencia, hablaré con mi padre si quieres más porcentaje, a él le va a dar igual... - Hayley le interrumpió:

\- Alexis, lo mejor es que cerréis la agencia. Ahora que sabes que se va a recuperar, tu padre va a necesitar que hagáis una piña en torno suyo. Necesita estar contigo y con tu abuela, distraedlo de lo que ha perdido, alejadlo de sus ideas detectivescas. Haced que vuelva a reconducir su vida, que se centre en su verdadero trabajo: sus libros... o al menos así pienso yo que lo querría Beckett.

La pelirroja se quedó pensando en las palabras que le había dicho mientras la veía alejarse con la maleta. Esa fue la última vez que supo de ella: ni más mensajes ni más llamadas desde entonces.

* * *

En el restaurante, Castle dejó de masticar la crujiente tira de bacon que le había robado a Alexis.

\- Ese razonamiento... sí que suena muy 'de Beckett'. ¿Cuando dices que fue eso? - preguntó entornando los ojos.

\- Pues... el día que despertaste: Siete días después del disparo.

Castle se quedó pensando y dijo casi para sí mismo: "Tiempo más que suficiente...". A Alexis no le pasaron desapercibidas sus palabras.

\- ¿Suficiente para qué?

\- Mmm... Nada. Estaba pensado en voz alta.

Tiempo suficiente para que Beckett fuera trasladada con sus heridas cauterizadas a donde quiera que se la llevaran y que se recuperara lo suficiente como para que contactara con Hayley y hacerle llegar a Alexis ese mensaje a través de ella... Y es más: Una ex agente de Scotland Yard que tiene experiencia en 'desaparecer' del mapa y que sabe como moverse en el lado oscuro, sería una buena candidata a compañera de Beckett en las sombras, razón por la que hubiese ido tan repentinamente.

Sin querer, el escritor se puso a pensar en el hecho de que dos mujeres tan fuertes y sobradamente preparadas compartiesen una lucha y le pareció muy sexy, y sin ser consciente le cambió la cara, deseoso de poder unirse a la lucha con ellas...

\- ¡Esa es la expresión que tienes que poner hoy! - dijo Alexis señalándole con el tenedor.

\- ¿Qué? - dijo él saliendo abruptamente de su imaginación, en la que ya estaban compartiendo mucho más que una lucha.

\- Cara de 'símbolo masculino', de 'machote'. - dijo ella apretando el puño para dar énfasis a sus palabras- No la carita de 'echo de menos a mi bebé'.

A Castle se le volvió a cambiar la cara cuando le nombró a Lily.

* * *

La mañana se les dio bien en la librería "The Last Bookstore": Durante tres horas no dejó de firmar ejemplares de su último éxito "Heat Storm" y también algún que otro escote de vez en cuando. El dueño tuvo que cerrar una hora antes para que le diese tiempo a firmar a todas las personas de la cola.

Al finalizar, Castle se entretuvo mirando ejemplares raros de las estanterías mientras giraba su muñeca derecha en circulitos, para comprobar que no se la había dislocado, dejó de hacerlo cuando Alexis se acercó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- ¡Hemos batido un record de ventas! - le informó orgullosa.

\- Sí, casi acaban conmigo. - dijo volviendo a girar la muñeca.

\- Oh, vamos, no exageres, que sólo has tenido que ir firmando y girándote para hacerte selfies.

\- Oye, que las firmas van con dedicatoria... - dijo él moviendo también el cuello acordándose de los contorsionismos para las dichosas fotos.

\- Bueno, no te quejarás, también has firmado muchos escotes, creo que también ha sido un record.

\- Gñe. - gruñó el.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Que los escotes firmados deberían estar prohibidos cuando las admiradoras en cuestión tienen la edad de mi madre.

Alexis le golpeó en un brazo con el libro que llevaba en la mano.

\- Auch

\- No deberías decir esas cosas, son tus admiradoras más fieles, que te siguen desde que empezaste, y da la casualidad de que son quienes más compran libros en papel, así que firmarás donde te digan y punto.

\- Sólo digo que podrían venir chicas jóvenes... - la mirada de Alexis fue heladora - ... mujeres, mujeres algo más jóvenes... sólo por ir captando a las nuevas generaciones y tener asegurado mi futuro como escritor.

\- Tu futuro como escritor pasa por que yo ahora mismo no te haga picadillo, papá. - sentenció ella algo mosqueada antes de darse la vuelta y seguir con la agenda.

Castle se preguntó que rayos le pasaba.

* * *

A la hora de comer se escondió en el baño para tener una video conferencia con Lily, bueno, con la niñera, que pese ser una señora de mediana edad tenía una tablet último modelo. La pequeña pasó bastante de la imagen del cabezón de su padre hablándole por la pantalla y se centró en intentar llevarse a la boca una esquina de la tablet para mordisquearla, como hacía con todo lo que tenía al alcance de la mano. Cuando salió del baño se esforzó por poner una cara 'masculina' para que Alexis no le regañara, pero se la encontró poniendo mensajitos en el móvil y no le hizo caso.

Por la tarde se trasladaron en limusina a los estudios de grabación de un late-show, donde por la noche Castle fue entrevistado y también manoseado por una actriz de segunda que buscaba fama saltando de cama en cama y se pensaba que el escritor era el mismo juerguista que hace diez años.

Ya de madrugada, después de encontrarse con un nutrido grupo de fans que esperaba en la puerta de los estudios, que tuvieron que atravesar abriéndose paso a golpe de autógrafo y fotos con móviles, llegaron agotados a la limusina que les llevó de vuelta al hotel. En el trayecto del ascensor, Castle vio en la cara de Alexis y en la forma de contestar mensajes en el móvil mientras se le sonrojaban las mejillas, que seguramente Ashley le haría una visita nocturna. Se desearon buenas noches y se retiraron a sus habitaciones.

* * *

Castle tuvo el tiempo justo para descalzarse antes de echarse boca abajo encima de la cama, con ropa y todo, y negarse a moverse de ahí, de lo hecho polvo que estaba. Pronto entró en un estado de duermevela durante el cual todo lo acontecido en el intenso día se mezclaba en su cerebro como una película sin pies ni cabeza.

Por eso no se dio cuenta de una figura elegante que se levantó del sillón en la esquina de la habitación y se acercó lentamente hacia la cama mientras él era un blanco fácil e indefenso, completamente ajeno a lo que le esperaba.

En su confuso estado apenas notó que el colchón se hundiese ligeramente al lado suyo, y ni se inmutó cuando sintió calor en ese lado de su cuerpo. Lo que sí empezó a notar fue que volvía a sentir algo así como uno de sus sueños eróticos... una caricia en su nuca le hizo sonreír e izar la cejas con su mejilla apoyada en la almohada. Notó el calor reconfortante y familiar extendiéndose, ahora a su espalda. Movió su mano en un acto reflejo abrazando el calor que sentía y entonces se dio cuenta de que no estaba soñando y que tampoco estaba solo.

Sobresaltado y confuso, pensando que se le había colado en su habitación una ferviente y madura admiradora o la actriz de segunda esa, levantó la cabeza de la almohada y la giró. Aún no pudiendo ver nada en la oscuridad, pudo intuir su presencia y sus familiares movimientos: cómo se apretaba junto a su costado, abrazándole la espalda con su brazo, acariciándole las costillas con las yemas de los dedos; cómo hundía la nariz en su cuello, cómo se movía buscando con los labios la sensible piel detrás de sus orejas apretando sus pechos contra su espalda en el empeño... Entonces Castle se relajó dejando que ella lo mimara, para disfrutar de la intimidad de sus caricias y sus besos, sin más pretensiones... ¡Dios! ¡Había echado tanto de menos estos momentos que casi le dolía físicamente al recordarlo!

Cuando notó que la respiración de su compañera se aceleraba y que las caricias a través de la camisa le sabían a poco, se giró para ponerse boca arriba y se la encontró frente a frente: aunque no había luz, posó su mano sobre su cara y recorrió sus cincelados rasgos con los dedos, recibiendo un juguetón mordisco en uno de ellos, sólo para confirmar que era su esposa, la justiciera ninja, quien le estaba haciendo una inesperada visita nocturna.

\- Kate... - dijo él con un hilo de voz, que, no obstante, recogía toda la sorpresa y la alegría del momento en su entonación.

Sintió que se le estaban saltando las lágrimas de la alegría y no pudo hacer otra cosa más que abrazarla y apretarla contra él, hundiendo ahora él su cara en su cuello. Ella rió y moldeó su cuerpo sobre el de su marido, también deseosa del calor de su piel. Ambos lograron un clímax psicológico con sólo disfrutar de este momento.

Muy despacio se separaron lo suficiente para buscar sus labios, al principio suavemente, unos sencillos piquitos, como si nunca se hubieran besado y tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo para descubrir cómo hacerlo. Poco a poco se fueron transformando en caricias con la punta de la lengua y jugueteos con la carnosidad de los labios, disfrutando de los familiares soniditos y chasquidos que solían hacer. Hasta que finalmente, encendidos con ese pequeño contacto húmedo, cobraron protagonismo las eróticas embestidas con la lengua y los suaves mordiscos que les cortaban la respiración, expresando la fuerte necesidad carnal que estaba creciendo entre ambos y que pedía a gritos ser satisfecha.

Cuando la excitación de ambos era más que evidente, ella paró y se incorporó en la cama para desnudarlo. Castle ya se había olvidado que iba vestido y con sus ojos adaptados a la oscuridad pudo disfrutar de cómo Kate se esforzaba quitándole el pantalón con su ligera vestimenta: un sujetador con encaje conjuntado con medias y ligueros... y entonces se dio cuenta:

\- ¡No llevas braguitas! - dijo entre sorprendido e ilusionado.

Ese era un simple detalle que Kate sabía que lo ponía a cien por hora en un segundo y sin escapatoria posible: era aquí y ahora. Y entonces Castle sintió su respiración agitarse y su boca secarse, mientras se recreaba en cómo su sensual esposa le quitaba la camisa sin perder la oportunidad de acariciarle, como sin querer, los pectorales.

* * *

Bien. Eso fue lo último que sintió controladamente. Lo siguiente que pasó fue que su instinto le hizo lanzarse encima de Kate, tumbarla en la cama y recorrer su escote con apasionados besos, donde encontró la familiar cicatriz de su esternón y otra nueva cerca de la clavícula derecha que no dudó en recorrer con sus labios y memorizarla, como garantía de que su mujer había sobrevivido a ella. Se lanzó a su cuello y, por costumbre, hizo el gesto de apartarle la melena, entonces, entusiasmado por la novedad del pelo corto besó su cuello hundiendo la nariz en su nuca e inspirando su añorado aroma.

Por fin tenía consigo a su escurridiza mujer ninja que se acomodaba debajo suyo, también deseosa de él, y así se lo hizo saber llevando una pierna al lateral y deslizando su mano por la espalda hacia zonas más bajas. Como a buen entendedor pocas palabras bastan, él completó el movimiento cogiéndole de los muslos y haciéndola suya en un glorioso instante que acompañaron con sendas exhalaciones y que en unos pocos pero intensísimos segundos descargó toda la energía acumulada en Castle, que no pudo hacer otra cosa que desfallecer encima de ella, intentándose apoyar sobre los codos con brazos temblorosos.

\- Jopelines - dijo él en un susurro, lamentándose de lo rápido que había sido. - Dame... dame unos minutos y ya verás cómo...

La miró enfadado consigo mismo y vio como ella se estaba mordiendo la lengua y empezó a temblar... de la risa que se estaba aguantando.

\- ¿"Jopelines"? - repitió ella evitando estallar en carcajadas por la infantil palabrota que su marido había utilizado para un momento tan adulto.

Castle se le quedó mirando embelesado por el brillo de sus ojos, tan intenso que se podía apreciar en la penumbra y llegó un momento en el que ella no pudo reprimir su risa, y entonces él se derritió al volverla oír, no importándole ya lo que la había encendido. Él la besó en la mejilla y se separó delicadamente de ella para quedarse recostados de lado, uno frente al otro mirándose a los ojos y memorizándose como si no quisieran olvidar este momento nunca.

\- No sé qué te esperabas, después de tenerme tanto tiempo sin jugar ni un partido - explicó usando una metáfora deportiva - Es normal salir al campo y no rendir lo que se espera.

Kate le acarició la sien, peinándole con los dedos su rebelde pelo y acariciándole la cabeza, le preguntó extrañada:

\- ¿Ni un partido?

\- No. - dijo él rápidamente.

\- ¿Ni siquiera... entrenamiento?

\- Nada.

\- Me refiero a entrenamiento... en solitario.

\- Te he entendido, viciosilla. - le aclaró - No, nada de nada. Había perdido el interés en el juego. Completamente. Ni entrenamientos, ni calentamientos, ni tampoco ver jugar en la tele. Cero patatero. Lo único que me ha mantenido vivo ahí abajo ha sido la erótico encuentro que me obsequiaste hace cinco meses en 'nuestra suite' y que me sobresaltaba todas las noches y para colmo no me acuerdo exactamente lo que hicimos.

\- Vaya... - dijo ella realmente sorprendida- ...ahora me sorprende que hayas aguantado tanto.

\- Eu... - tanteó Castle - ¿acaso tu has jugado mucho por ahí estos meses?

Beckett se quedó mirándole, pensando en si torturarlo un poco diciéndole que sí o decirle la verdad.

\- Bueno, aunque haya jugado algo... nada comparado con esa noche... - le miró con picardía - ... Y es una pena que no te acuerdes, porque estuviste muy bien... - Castle observó cómo las mejillas de su mujer se ruborizaban.

\- ¿Ah sí? - dijo sonriendo inocentemente.

Kate levantó una ceja para confirmárselo y él sacó pecho vanagloriándose de cualquiera que fuese la proeza sexual que no recordaba. Ella seguía acariciándole la cabeza, como si necesitara el contacto con su piel más que nada en este mundo, Castle se dio cuenta y se acercó un poco más a su cuerpo, para poder abrazarla y que ella pudiese seguir torturándole con caricias en su sensible piel. Estuvieron unos minutos en silencio, sólo sintiendo sus respiraciones una frente a otra igual que sus cuerpos.

\- Si lo pensamos fríamente... - dijo ella en un tono serio - ... lo lógico sería que el oficialmente viudo Richard Castle, después de más de un año de luto, tuviese algún... ligue.

\- Bueno, yo voto por este juego de 'mi mujer ninja me asalta en la noche' y también al de 'el andrógino repartidor de FedEx tiene un paquete especial' - le susurró él.

\- Me refería a que deberías salir con mujeres, Castle. Eso daría más credibilidad a lo que estoy haciendo, me daría más tranquilidad, para asegurarnos de no levantar sospechas...

\- Espera, espera. - le interrumpió él - No tropezaré dos veces con la misma piedra. ¿Te refieres a salir? ¿O a fingir que salgo? ¿Y hasta que punto quieres que salga?

Beckett resopló dubitativa. Aunque pensado en frío era un razonamiento lógico, en el fondo no le gustaba nada.

\- No lo sé. Sólo es una idea...

\- Mala idea. Mala. - le cortó Castle - Yo tengo una mejor. - dijo acariciándole la espalda y desabrochando el cierre del sujetador hábilmente con una mano.

-¡Ups! - dijo el escritor como si hubiese sido sin querer...

* * *

Pero nada más lejos. Decidido como estaba, le quitó el sujetador lanzándolo por ahí y gruñó llevado por el deseo y por el juego que tenía en la cabeza.

Se lanzó encima suyo para besarle en la boca, Kate se abrazó a su cuello y entonces Castle se sentó en la cama, quedando ella sentada en sus muslos. En esa posición ella comprobó agradada que su marido había rebajado la tripita, lo cual le traía a la cabeza nuevas posturas.

Sentados así, Castle sólo tuvo que bajar un poco la cabeza para besarle los pechos, mientras los acariciaba suavemente con las manos. Kate, anhelante de sus caprichos y deseosa de complacerle, se dejó llevar apretándose contra él en cada movimiento y enredando sus dedos en el corto pelo de su nuca. En ese instante Castle paró y jadeando preguntó "¿De verdad quieres que haga esto a otra mujer?" y ella le replicó con urgencia "No. No. Sólo a mí.". La sonrisa juguetona del escritor le dio la pista de que esto no había acabado aquí.

Él deslizó la palma de la mano por su muslo, tropezándose con el encaje que remataba las medias y con el liguero que las sostenía, tiró de él con un dedo y chasqueó en la delicada piel de la ingle de Kate, que lejos de quejarse gimió excitada. Luego avanzó hasta su vello púbico y comprobando con suavidad pero insistencia que ella se encontraba perfectamente lubricada, paró y le preguntó "¿O era esto lo que quieres que haga con otra?" ella se abrazó a él con todas sus fuerzas y jadeó entrecortadamente. "No. Por Dios. No." Entonces el escritor continuó devorándole los pechos, haciendo hincapié en los duros y desafiantes pezones y a la vez jugueteando con su resbaladiza e hinchada vulva, buscando su pequeño tesoro. Ella no quiso esperar a lo que pudiese venir después y se dejó llevar cegada por el placer hasta un intenso orgasmo que, bajo ningún concepto, tampoco quería que su marido le provocara a otra mujer.

Kate, liberada y agotada, se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama. Castle, a cuatro patas, se acercó a su oído y le preguntó "Entonces, esto sí, ¿no?", a lo que ella respondió intentando recuperar su respiración normal "Ni hablar". Él gruñó fingiendo enfado y le mordió suavemente la oreja. Luego bajó hasta sus piernas y le quitó el liguero y las medias, para sorpresa de ella, que pensó que esto ya se había acabado.

Entonces, desnuda como estaba, Castle se levantó de la cama y quedándose de pie junto a ella cogió a su esposa de los tobillos y la arrastró delicadamente hasta que lo único que apoyaba ella en el colchón era la espalda, dejando buena parte de su apetecible culito sin apoyo. Él la sostenía con las piernas juntas y en lo alto, formando una 'L' con la espalda, escondiendo parte de su anatomía, a propósito, detrás de ellas. Kate se sentía deseada al verse observada por él y lujuriosa al saber estaba a su merced, sostenida por él y sintiendo el frescor del aire en sus nalgas.

Sosteniéndola firmemente por los tobillos, Castle le abrió poco las piernas, formando una 'V' dejando al descubierto lo que no había querido mostrarle hasta ahora: una magnífica erección que había crecido ajena a su conocimiento. Seguro que él se dio cuenta de cómo su respiración se estaba acelerando sólo con contemplarlo dispuesto para la acción.

"Esto seguro que tampoco, ¿eh?" dijo él mientras echaba al suelo una de las almohadas y se arrodillaba cómodamente en ella. Kate, deseosa de avanzar, apoyó sus gemelos en los hombros de su creativo marido, él soltó sus tobillos y bajó sus manos para sostenerla por sus atléticos glúteos, ella respiró entrecortadamente antes de contestar: "Jamás".

A continuación sintió cómo se deslizó dentro de ella, abriéndose paso despacio y contenidamente, sintiéndola en todo su ser, de una manera muy diferente a hacía un rato, cuando él, tan impaciente y deseoso de ella, no había podido contenerse. Ahora se estaba deleitando con su calor y su humedad, explorando su sexo con la misma delicadeza y curiosidad que si fuese la primera vez para ambos. La cara de Castle era un poema: intentaba mantener su masculina y seductora mirada para no sucumbir otra vez antes de tiempo.

Kate estaba a su merced y no podía tocarle, así que mientras él estaba super concentrado en hacer sus controladas embestidas, ella le acompañaba moviendo las caderas con suavidad, como queriéndole devolver la caricia. Lo cierto es que su marido sabía lo que le gustaba y, después del sexo explosivo que habían tenido, nada como esta suave baile para volver a encender las brasas que habían quedado.

Y pronto se volvió a sentir una diosa del sexo, con ganas de ir a por todas, y así se lo hizo saber gimiendo mientras se acariciaba a ella misma: los hombros, los pechos, la cintura... Castle la observaba jadeante queriendo ser él quien la acariciase; ella siguió deslizando sus manos por las caderas y después a su sexo, para darse placer a ella misma y fue cuando él cerró los ojos no queriendo ver más porque si no hubiese terminado ahí mismo, y no quería aún.

Kate se dio cuenta de su reacción y lo torturó aún más exagerando algún que otro gemido y Castle se aguantó las ganas de terminar girando la cabeza y mordiéndole la pierna, ella intensificó su movimiento de cadera para sentirlo más dentro de ella, él apretó los dientes mientras le marcaba las manos en los glúteos a puntito de terminar, Kate se carició como sólo ella sabía para disparar por fin su orgasmo, liberando sus músculos de toda la tensión contenida a ráfagas de placer, a la vez que Castle se rendía ante su propio climax y el temblor de todo su cuerpo se apoderaba de él.

Los latigazos de placer se fueron diluyendo y llegó el momento en que con mucho cuidado y haciendo acopio de las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, Castle se separó de su mujer y la empujó un poco para que descansara plácidamente en la cama. Ella se acurrucó sonriéndole con dulzura y mirándole a los ojos. Él, exhausto, hizo una valoración de si subirse a la cama o quedarse ahí, sentado en el suelo y apoyado en el colchón, admirándola a ella tumbada en la cama, como cuando celebraron su segundo aniversario, que también acabó in extremis.

* * *

Cuando Castle abrió los ojos a la mañana siguiente, se encontró a sí mismo apoyado en la cama en la última posición que se recordaba despierto, como Leonardo di Caprio en Titanic sin llegar a subirse a la tabla. Lo único que encontró fue el vacío colchón con la sábana ya fría y la sensación de que anoche cayó dormido fulminantemente antes de que pudiera decidir si subir a la cama o no.

Se levantó del suelo dolorido en muchos puntos de su cuerpo, sintiéndose desilusionado por no haber podido despedirse de Kate. Al menos esta vez no le había borrado la memoria, eso le animó y se dirigió al baño con una sonrisilla en la cara.

Mientras el escritor canturreaba en la ducha, un zumbido salió de un bolsillo de su maleta, pero él no llegó a escucharlo. En su mente sólo flotaba la idea de que si todos sus viajes a Los Ángeles iban a ser así tendría que pedirle a Alexis hacer giras de firmas mucho más a menudo.

* * *

 **FIN SEPTIEMBRE 2017**


	8. Octubre 2017

_Lo conseguí: Aquí está el episodio de octubre. Agradezco todas y cada una de vuestras palabras, frases, párrafos y páginas de aliento. Un abrazo de oso para todos vosotros._

 _ **Resumen de lo publicado:**_

 _Este último año ha sido una pesadilla para Castle tras haber perdido a Beckett. Pero una madrugada de Abril de 2017 se encuentra un regalito que le indican dos cosas: Que su esposa está viva y que es el padre de una preciosa bebé de dos meses: Lily._

 _Los meses van pasando rápidamente, Castle se muere por averiguar cómo Beckett fingió su propia muerte y se convirtió en una especie de justiciera conocida como 'Lirio blanco' ayudada por gente de 'las sombras', pero ahora es padre de Lily y tiene que centrarse en fingir que es un atractivo viudo. Como complemento están su hija-editora Alexis y la omnipresente Martha Rodgers._

 _Los últimos encuentros furtivos del Caskett han servido para darse cuenta que hay un traidor entre el grupo que llevó el caso de LokSat y también para poner a prueba la oxidada virilidad de Castle._

* * *

 **OCTUBRE 2017**

* * *

\- ¡Vamos papá, que no tengo todo el día! - dijo una aburrida Alexis sentada en la mesa del comedor delante de varias propuestas que tenía para su padre.

Como el afamado escritor había publicado su último libro de Nikki Heat y había resucitado a Derrick Storm, su otro personaje de más éxito, en la editorial tenían el dilema de si alargar la saga de la temeraria capitana de la comisaría 20 o de seguir con el heroico agente secreto. Y como con todos los temas que tenían que ver con el trabajo, su padre le estaba dando largas con el tema.

\- Ya voy, sólo espera un segundo... - dijo desde la habitación.

Alexis apoyó su mentón en la mano para sostenerse la cabeza y suspiró. Sabía que su padre no tenía interés en seguir ninguna de las sagas y que por el contrario se había empeñado en sacar un libro para preescolares "El osito Cosmo", pero no había editorial infantil que se atreviese a publicar las aventuras de un oso extraterrestre que aterriza en el planeta Tierra, menos aún viniendo de un escritor de novela negra.

\- ¡Tacháááááán! - gritó Castle entrando en el salón con Lily en brazos - ¿Qué te parece?

La pelirroja irguió la cabeza y abrió los ojos sorprendida, aunque viniendo se su padre ya debería saber que podía esperar cualquier cosa. Ante ella estaba un Castle disfrazado de arriba a abajo con una especie de mono de cuerpo entero, de un material similar a los osos de peluche, pero de pelo corto de color gris y algo le colgaba a la espalda a modo de capucha pero no se distinguía bien desde donde ella estaba. Llevaba a Lily en brazos, vestidita también con un mono gris a juego que tenía una capucha con orejas de elefante a cada lado y una graciosa trompa que estaba enrollada hacia arriba para que no le cayese por encima de la cara a la pequeña. Alexis hubiese jurado que Lily la miraba con cara de no estar entendiendo nada y hasta parecía que tenía ganas de irse con ella y dejar a su padre con sus locuras.

\- Es... ¿vuestro disfraz de Halloween o algo así? - preguntó Alexis recuperando un poco la compostura después de la sorpresa.

\- Sííííííí. - dijo musicalmente Castle acunando a una cada vez menos convencida Lily.

Aún faltaban días para la fiesta y por lo visto a Castle se le había ocurrido celebrarla por todo lo alto.

\- ¿Vas a ir a hacer el truco-o-trato con un bebé de ocho meses? - preguntó su hija mayor.

\- Sí. ¿A que somos una monada? Lily es el bebé elefante - dijo sonriendo a su pequeña - y yo soy el papá elefante - dijo dirigiendo la sonrisa a su otra hija.

\- ¿No crees que Lily es aún muy pequeña? - le intentó explicar ella.

\- ¿Pequeña? Ni hablar. Nunca se es demasiado pequeña para celebrar Halloween. Además cuando tenga 15 años ya no querrá ir conmigo, así que tengo que aprovechar todos los años posibles.

Por la cara que ponía Lily, Alexis dedujo que sería muchos menos años los que la pequeña soportaría el truco-o-trato con papi. De todas maneras jamás le iba a quitar ella la ilusión a su padre.

\- Estáis los dos adorables. - dijo acercándose a su padre para darle un beso en la mejilla.

\- Oh, y aún hay más, mira...

Castle se puso la capucha con la mano que tenía libre, y aparecieron un par de orejas a cada lado de su cabeza y una larga trompa que dejó caer cubriéndole la cara.

\- ¿Ves? ¿A que mola? - habló Castle con la voz amortiguada por la tela.

Esto fue demasiado para Lily, que al ver a papá elefante al completo se asustó tanto que empezó a llorar con unos lagrimones tamaño elefante en brazos de su padre.

\- Trae, papá... - dijo Alexis quitándole a la pequeña de los brazos y acunándola con dulzura, a lo que Lily no se resistió por primera vez en su corta vida. Castle se quitó inmediatamente la capucha y miró a Lily sonriente.

\- Soy papá, cariño, no te asustes... ¡es sólo un disfraz!

Lily, llorando, hundió la cara en el jersey de Alexis, no queriendo saber nada de él. La pelirroja la acunó y le dio un beso en la cabecita para que se calmara. Castle tenía la cara desencajada pensando en que había asustado a su pequeña y lo peor de todo: que quizás no le gustase Halloween tanto como a él le gustaba.

\- Tranquilo papá elefante. - le animó Alexis - Ve a cambiarte y seguro que se le pasa.

* * *

Tras la crisis elefantística, Castle se sentó cabizbajo delante de su editora, mientras una calmada Lily vestida aún de elefante gateaba a sus anchas por el salón.

\- Deberías pensar en un nuevo personaje si no quieres continuar con lo que ya tienes. Podrías pensar quizás en cierto agente británico...

\- ¿Podrías conseguir los derechos de 007? - preguntó con incredulidad.

\- Podría, sólo si estuvieses realmente interesado en escribirlo. - le contestó ella con chulería.

\- Mmmmm... No me apetece. ¿Tener que pensar en recónditos parajes exóticos? ¿Tener que inspirarme mujeres despampanantes? ¿Inventarme planes rocambolescos para dominar el mundo?

\- Uy, sí, suena agotador. - le pinchó su hija con sarcasmo.

\- Lo digo en serio, tengo la cabeza en otras cosas.- dijo echándole un ojo a Lily, que estaba estrangulando de amor a su osazo de peluche debajo del piano.

\- Bueno, ¿qué tal un 'buen' psicópata de la vieja escuela? Eso siempre te ha 'animado'. Uno de esos asesinos en serie que viste de marca, que se codea con la élite de la sociedad, pero que en secreto come cerebros y está traumatizado por su controladora madre. - le relató ella.

\- No quiero que sea autobiográfico. - bromeó él.

\- Son buenas historias, papá, y si no te gustan se las daré a otro. - le amenazó Alexis, que empezaba a perder la paciencia, a ver si espabilaba.

\- ¿A otro? - preguntó Castle extrañado

\- Sí. Soy editora. Veo a otros escritores. - le dijo con naturalidad

\- Pero... ¿Desde cuando?

\- En la editorial están contentos, y digo palabras textuales, con 'cómo he atizado a ese vago caradura' para que escriba su último libro. Así que ahora tengo más vagos caraduras a los que atizar.

\- Ah... - añadió Castle sorprendido.

\- Pero tranquilo, papá, a ti siempre te ofreceré las mejores historias.

\- Eu... Es un detalle.

\- Y te atizaré más que a los demás.

\- Vale.- dijo él con algo de miedo.

A continuación el escritor intentó desviar la conversación a donde le interesaba...

\- Y dime ¿Cómo va lo de publicar "El osito Cosmo"?

Alexis respiró profundamente antes de contestar.

\- Tengo dos noticias, una buena y otra mala.

\- Primero la buena, que después de lo de atizarme estoy de bajón.

\- Tengo unos bocetos de ilustraciones bastante monos, son de alguien que está empezando, pero me gusta su estilo. - la chica se puso a buscarlos en la tablet - Los recibí hace un par de días, míralos. - dijo ofreciéndole el dispositivo.

Castle sonrió al ver a un rechonchete oso saliendo de un platillo volante, todo con colores pastel y acabado en acuarela.

\- Si... Si...- dijo pasando las páginas - Son muy graciosos...

Llegó a un último boceto donde había varias caras del osito Cosmo haciendo exagerados gestos.

\- Je,je,je... Este se parece a mí... - dijo señalando uno de ellos e imitando el gesto.

\- Bueno, pues ahora tenemos una mala noticia: Ninguna editorial infantil quiere publicar algo de Richard Castle. Temen que acabes sacando tu lado gore y retorcido y acabes colgando al osito en la pared con una estaca atravesándole el tórax tras un rito vudú o algo así.

Castle la ignoró un poco y siguió poniendo las caras del osito Cosmo. Alexis se quedó pensado en que si conocieran al verdadero Richard Castle, lo que deberían temer es que se pasara de infantil.

\- Papá... - le quitó la tablet para que se concentrara.

\- Bueno, no es problema -dijo él - Usaré un seudónimo.

\- Vale, probaremos así, y si no siempre podríamos autoeditarlo. Cuando tengas el seudónimo... - la pelirroja cogió un post-it que su padre acababa de garabatear y le ofrecía.

La pelirroja lo leyó e hizo un gesto de conformidad.

\- Clásico y fiable. Me gusta. - añadió.

* * *

\- ¡BÚ! - gritó Lily aquella noche agarrada a los barrotes de su cuna como si estuviera encerrada en la cárcel.

La pequeña vestía un pijamita de cuerpo entero que su papi le había puesto para dormir y como cada noche, papi le había estado hablando con voz suave y en volumen bajo, para que ella se fuese mentalizando de que era el momento de descansar, también le había cantado alguna canción 'de cuna' aunque en realidad eran canciones de programas de la tele de hace años. Después de todo eso, como cada noche, no había manera de que Lily se quedara recostada en la cuna para conciliar el sueño, al contrario que Castle, sentado en su silla del despacho, pero que había desplazado hasta al lado de la cuna, apoyando su mejilla en la palma de la mano, sosteniéndose la cabeza del cansancio acumulado.

\- ¡BÚ! - repitió la pequeña intentando que le prestaran atención.

\- ¿Un libro? - preguntó papi tras traducir el rudimentario vocabulario de su hija - ¿Quieres que papi te lea un libro para dormir, Lily?

\- ¡Bú! - insistió tirando de los barrotes con fuerza y frunciendo el ceño.

Castle se levantó ante las órdenes de su pequeña mini-Beckett y se acercó a la estantería que delimitaba el despacho y el salón. Se agachó para comprobar si quedaba algún ejemplar 'sano' en el estante más bajo, pero Lily ya había 'repasado' todos eso libros, como todo lo que había a medio metro del suelo.

Fue a la estantería que delimitaba el despacho del dormitorio, a ver si había corrido mejor suerte, pero como Lily no lo veía desde la cuna se impacientó y así se lo hizo saber con un claro grito "ÁÁÁÁÁH" que le taladró el tímpano y apresuró su elección.

Se volvió a sentar junto a ella con un ejemplar de Nikki Heat que tenía la tapa delantera arrugada y rasgada, mientras que por detrás parecía haber sido chuperreteado. El escritor hizo una nota mental para que el libro de "El osito Cosmo" fuese publicado en material impermeable a prueba de bebés.

Abrió por una página al azar y empezó a leer, poniendo voces a todos los personajes, saltándose los párrafos largos y sustituyendo palabras malsonantes por otras como "unicornios" y "arco iris". Nunca su mala imitación de mafioso había tenido tanto éxito como aquella noche, cuando Lily se dejó caer en el colchón de la cuna y cerró los ojos mientras él amenazaba a Nikki Heat con meterla en un horno para pizza.

* * *

Media hora más tarde él estaba luchando contra el sueño con un vaso alto de café a su lado y un montón de papeles sobre la mesa del comedor. Era el único rato que tenía de 'soledad' para repasar 'sus cosas', y con eso se refería al caso de 'Lirio Blanco' o, para ser más claros, a buscar el traidor que al parecer había entre los que ellos consideraban sus amigos, además de compañeros.

Había querido dejar fuera a todos, para no alertar al posible traidor, incluso había dejado fuera de la investigación a Alexis, no porque sospechara de ella, por supuesto, sino porque lo consideraba demasiado peligroso como para involucrarla. A veces le frenaba la responsabilidad como padre de Lily y la promesa de Kate de que se iba a mantener al margen, pero se convencía a sí mismo de que si averiguaba algo gordo avisaría a Beckett de algún modo y se apartaría del caso.

Repasó por enésima vez la línea temporal: Esposito y Ryan fueron a un bar a celebrar el fin del caso LokSat. Les acompañaba la forense Lanie Parish, de la que sólo sabía que había solicitado una baja temporal después de la muerte del Beckett. También estaba con ellos el agente federal Vikram Singh, del que no sabía nada todavía y no sabía como investigarlo. Suspiró agotado y decidió que era mejor guardarlo todo e irse a dormir.

Recogiendo los papeles se le cayó uno al suelo. Era el supuesto certificado de defunción de Beckett, firmada por un médico que ya había googleado pero del que no había rastro en el ciberespacio. Al recoger el documento del suelo, estaba volteado con la cabecera en el pie de la página, y el nombre del doctor que firmaba le llamó la atención. Lo giró en sus manos para ponerlo del derecho mientras que las letras volvían a ponerse en orden. Lo volvió a girar a un lado y a otro varias veces y... vio que el doctor L. SIRPAH era un anagrama del nombre de la doctora L. PARISH.

¡Lanie Parish!

Agitó la cabeza y se pellizcó por si estaba durmiendo o soñando, pero no. Eran las mismas letras pero cambiadas de orden. Él estaba buscando un traidor, pero había topado por casualidad con una pista diferente ¿Estaría Lanie metida en la trama de Beckett? Necesitaba saberlo, pero tendría que esperar a mañana por la mañana.

* * *

El doctor Perlmutter estaba cosiendo la caja torácica de un joven delincuente que había pensado que robar un poco de anfetamina a su jefe para venderla en la calle por su cuenta no iba a tener tan graves consecuencias para él. El doctor silbaba una alegre tonadilla mientras hacía su rutinario trabajo, se consideraba un buen profesional, serio y respetado, un hombre a los que antiguamente se llamaba 'de provecho'.

Se le quitaron las ganas de silbar cuando vio que el escritor Richard Castle tenía la cara casi pegada al cristal y que se estaba haciendo sombra con la mano para cotillear dentro de su sala de autopsias. El escritor era antítesis de lo que él representaba: un tipo graciosillo que por golpes de suerte conseguía lo que se proponía. Por eso no lo soportaba, pero cuando Castle le saludó con simpatía y efusividad desde el otro lado, no pudo hacer otra cosa que devolverle el saludo levantando la mano con desgana y dejarle entrar, porque le resultó admirable que tuviese ese estado de ánimo después de perder a su esposa, la brillante capitana Beckett.

\- ¡Perlmutter! ¡Cuanto tiempo!

\- Señor Castle... - le saludó templadamente - ... No sabía que aún siguiera viniendo a ver cómo trabajan otros.

\- Ya sabes, uno tiene sus aficiones, pero no quería molestarte... en realidad estaba buscando a la doctora Parish.

Al doctor Perlmutter se le cayó la forzada sonrisa, que sólo se sostenía en la comisura de los labios y le comentó extrañado:

\- La doctora Parish hace casi un año y medio que no trabaja aquí. - y añadió en tono solemne - ...desde que usted perdió a su esposa.

Vio que el escritor se quedó mudo y también borró su sonrisa de la cara.

\- Lo lamento profundamente, la manera en la que sucedió todo... - Perlmutter no sabía cómo expresar su pesar.

\- Se lo agradezco...

\- Me temo que Lanie sufrió más de lo que pudo soportar. Solicitó una baja temporal y que luego fue definitiva. Esta profesión puede ser muy dura.

Castle asintió con la cabeza.

\- A veces comprendo su forma de ser... - dijo refiriéndose al doctor.

\- ¿Qué pasa con mi forma de ser? - preguntó desconfiado Perlmutter

\- Nada, nada. Es perfecta. Intachable.

El doctor sonrió feliz al tomárselo como un cumplido y entonces cayó en la cuenta de algo que casi había olvidado.

\- Perdone.- se excusó ante el escritor y se quitó los guantes para abandonar la sala rápidamente.

Castle se quedó unos segundos con la sola compañía de un cadáver blanquecino con un costurón en el pecho y un orificio de bala de gran calibre en el abdomen. Cuando ya estaba pensando en meter un dedo en semejante agujero, no por morbo, sino por mera investigación, Perlmutter entró por la puerta.

\- La doctora Parish se pasó hace pocos meses y repartió estas curiosas tarjetas. - le explicó ofreciéndole una.

Castle la tomó, la observó, y no hizo otra cosa más que levantar las cejas sorprendido.

* * *

Aquella soleada pero ya fresca mañana de otoño iluminaba el interior del entresuelo de una modesta pero acogedora academia de baile. La voz de la maestra se oía a lo lejos mientras una hilera de señoras jubiladas ponían todo su empeño en encontrar el ritmo de un antiguo éxito de Ricky Martin en sus descoordinados cuerpos.

\- ¡Venga Debbie, más pasión en "ese pasito pa'lante"! - le animó una irreconocible Lanie Parish a grito _pealo_ a una buena mujer que bailaba con la ayuda de un bastón.

La ex-forense, vestía una falda de una tela ligera con vuelo que se meneaba con gracia con cada paso de baile que ejecutaba. Llamaban la atención unos zapatos de tacón medio y ancho, que taconeaba con fuerza en el suelo a un ritmo envidiable. El conjunto estaba completado con un top negro ajustado y de generoso escote, no para exhibir sus encantos, que eran apreciables, sino para aliviar el calor que pasaba bailando. Por último, su pelo recogido en un tirante moño bajo le daban un aspecto muy sofisticado y profesional.

No fue hasta que terminó la canción cuando se percató de una presencia nueva en una esquina de la sala, detrás de ella, donde a veces esperaban los padres y madres de los niños. Giró la cabeza y un inusualmente callado Richard Castle levantó una mano a modo de saludo, sosteniendo entre dos dedos la tarjeta que le había dado Perlmutter, esbozando una sonrisa. Decir que la cara de Lanie se iluminó sería decir poco, la ex-doctora dudó en parar la clase ahí mismo y mandar a casa a sus alumnas o dejarles a sus anchas con el CD del portorriqueño hasta el final.

\- ¡Ey, chicas! - dijo Debbie, la líder del grupo - ¿No es aquel el escritor Richard Castle? - dijo apuntando con el bastón.

Problema resuelto. Todas las señoras se dirigieron al escritor y tras repartir autógrafos y fotos a sus admiradoras, todas se fueron a sus casas felices y con agujetas. Tras despedir a la última, Lanie no pudo contenerse más.

\- ¡Creí que no ibas a venir nunca! - dijo dirigiéndose al sorprendido y confuso escritor, que se dejó abrazar efusivamente. Cuando le dejó respirar, él preguntó:

\- ¿Acaso me esperabas?

\- Oh, ¡venga ya! ¿Cómo iba a rechazar el famoso escritor, viudo de oro, idolatrado por la tercera edad, unas clases de baile para impresionar a las damas, impartidas por una experta como yo?

\- ¡Claro que sí! ¡Cómo las iba a rechazar! - dijo él imitando su energía, intentando disimular su absoluta ignorancia.

\- Sígueme la corriente ¿vale? - le dijo entre dientes Lanie al oído, sin perder la sonrisa.

El escritor mantuvo su propia sonrisa pero frunciendo las cejas con preocupación, para contestar "Vale" con Lanie abrazada a él.

Entonces ella se separó de él para ir directa al mando a distancia del sistema musical. Pulsó unos botones y empezó a sonar un tango argentino por los altavoces, Castle la observaba en silencio, cuando ella se dirigió al centro de la sala y le hizo una señal para que se acercara. Él lo hizo dando pasitos pequeños, como temiendo que fuera a pisarla ya a varios metros de distancia.

Cuando Castle llegó a ella, Lanie se irguió con la espalda bien recta, la barbilla en alto y los brazos separados del cuerpo esperando que él le tomara la mano y le rodeara la cintura. Castle lo hizo, dejando el máximo espacio entre ambos, como si Beckett le fuese a dar un capón si intentaba aprovecharse de la situación. Al contrario de lo que un tango requiere, fue ella quien se movió y lo guió al ritmo de la música por la sala.

\- Has sido un chico malo, Richard Castle. - le dijo Lanie al oído.

\- ¿Qué? - exclamó nervioso, pensando en si el erotismo estaba incluido en lo de 'seguir la corriente'.

\- Sé de sobra porqué has venido aquí: por el certificado de defunción. La verdad, pensé que te darías cuenta antes. Hasta hicimos apuestas. Me has echo perder 50 pavos.

\- ¿'Hicimos', en plural? - preguntó él a ver si sacaba algo en claro.

\- Ajá - dijo ella, para a continuación enredarle las piernas en las suyas con una agilidad envidiable y dejarse caer sobre él para que la recogiera.

\- Entonces, ¿Estás tú también metida en esto? - preguntó Castle, aprovechando que en esa posición tenía su oído a pocos centímetros de su boca.

\- Ayudé en lo que pude. - se irguió y se restregó contra él - Y también prometí que si venías buscándola a 'ella' te mandaría a paseo, caballero.

Castle la tomó de un brazo y le dio varios giros como una peonza. Él no tenía ni idea de tangos, pero era de lo poco que sabía hacer bailando. Con Lanie algo mareada, volvió a abrazarla y le dijo al oído:

\- No tengo interés en encontrarla.

Castle estiró la mano derecha, miró hacia el mismo lado y dio unos enérgicos pasos hacia allá, dominando a Lanie, que se dejó llevar. Seguido giró la cabeza e hizo lo mismo hacia el otro lado.

\- Estoy buscando un traidor entre los nuestros. - le dijo.

La ex-forense se paró en seco y le miró a los ojos con confusión, la expresión de la mirada del escritor no le dejó dudas de que hablaba en serio.

* * *

Ya sin música y con un botellín de agua en la mano y apoyados en las barras de ballet que había en una sala contigua, con grandes espejos en las paredes, hablaron tranquilamente. Lanie dijo que la sala había sido 'limpiada' y que era segura, lo cual le llevó a Castle a pensar en la famosa empresa de limpiezas de cortinas.

\- ¿Cómo que un traidor? - preguntó inquieta Lanie.

\- Tranquila, no das el perfil de traidor. No, después de haber ayudado a Kate. - le dijo él para tranquilizarla, a lo que ella respondió dándole un manotazo.

\- Por supuesto que no soy una traidora, muñeco. - le dijo moviendo la cabeza como hacían innatamente todas las afroamericanas para que les tomaran muy en serio. - ¿Cómo rayos se te ha ocurrido eso?

Castle no se iba a poner a explicarle su encuentro con Beckett en "The Old Haunt" pero algo tenía que decirle.

\- Digamos que he deducido que nuestro fallido asesino pretendía ganar méritos liquidándonos lo antes posible y así salvar parte de la infraestructura de la empresa que montó LokSat. Necesitaba información de primera mano sobre nosotros para hacerlo antes de que la policía desmantelara todo el entramado, alguien se la tuvo que proporcionar.

\- Entonces ¿todavía estáis en peligro?

\- Bueno, yo no. Alejado de la policía y con mi nueva vida de... atractivo viudo - Lanie puso los ojos en blanco - ... e irresistible padre soltero... - los volvió a poner -... ya no soy una amenaza para ellos. Además quien más sabía de todo el tema era Beckett... Y Vikram.

Entonces al escritor se le encendió una bombilla que había estado apagada hasta entonces.

\- A todo esto ¿sabes tú qué fue de Vikram? - le preguntó Castle - El último recuerdo que tengo de él es cuando se fue a celebrar con Ryan, Esposito y contigo el fin del caso LokSat.

\- ¿Después de tantos meses no se te a ocurrido preguntar a los chicos? Pues sí que te afectó el coma...- le reprochó ella con chulería.

\- Digamos que... Vikram no es una de mis personas favoritas. - el escritor lo decía en serio. A pesar de que el agente federal había investigado con Beckett todo el tema de LokSat, el empeño del joven de alejarla de él durante el proceso aún lo tenía atravesado en la garganta.

\- Pues la última vez que yo lo ví personalmente fue cuando Javier recibió la llamada de Beckett con el código 999. Estábamos los cuatro en la barra: Javi y Kevin salieron pitando en el coche patrulla, y yo corrí para tomar un taxi y volver al hospital, donde iba a ser más útil. Vikram se quedó pagando, pero aún lo vi parar otro taxi detrás de mí mientras me montaba, supongo que fue a la 12, esa fue la última vez que lo vi.

\- ¿La última? ¿Desapareció sin más?

\- No, tengo entendido que después del entierro de Beckett estuvo yendo a comisaría con normalidad, pero según los chicos con el paso de los días se puso paranoico con que iban detrás de él y por lo visto entró en el programa de protección de testigos del FBI. Espero que esos chulitos de traje oscuro cuiden bien de él.

Castle apretó los labios lamentándose de encontrar otro callejón sin salida.

\- Supongo que puedo tachar de la lista de traidores a Vikram, a fin de cuentas era un analista de datos que necesitaba insulina para no desmayarse y que tenía las mismas dotes para el combate cuerpo a cuerpo que un muñeco de Barrio Sésamo.

Lanie se le quedó mirando preocupada.

\- A estas alturas, ¿realmente te va a servir de algo averiguar quién fue el traidor?

\- Bueno, siempre he querido saber la historia que hay detrás de los misterios que me encuentro, pero reconozco que este tema se está convirtiendo en una pesadilla. A veces pienso que quizás esté en coma todavía y que sólo es producto de mi imaginación...

La ex-doctora Lanie Parish le dio una sonora colleja en la nuca y le preguntó: "¿Duele?"

\- ¡Ay! - se quejó él - ¡Sí que duele!

\- ¡Pues entonces es real! ¡Chico listo! Y deja de meter tu narizota donde no debes. - dijo ella volviendo a izar la barbilla y poniendo los brazos como jarras.

Castle se lamentó de que lo único que fuese a sacar de la entrevista fuese a ser una dosis de realidad.

\- ¿Puedo preguntar por qué Beckett te pidió ayuda para hacer algo tan obvio como falsificar un certificado de defunción?

La mujer se cruzó de brazos y le regañó:

\- Tan obvio no sería si no lo has averiguado hasta ahora, listillo.

Castle no quiso replicarle pues era obvio que llevaba razón. Lanie suavizó su tono y habló:

\- Está bien. Digamos que Kate quiso dejar una pista fácil para que contactaras conmigo...

\- ¿Como parte de un plan para humillarme o algo así?

\- Calla y sígueme.

* * *

Dejaron la sala de danza, atravesaron la de baile de salón y llegaron a una tercera sala, llena de barras verticales de bomberos que disparó la imaginación de Castle sobre los bailes que enseñaba ahí la voluptuosa Lanie.

Ella se acercó hasta un armario donde guardaba algo de atrezzo para los bailes. Sacó un tubo de metal, sobrante de las barras verticales, y golpeando suavemente sacó de su interior un folio enrollado que entregó al escritor.

Cuando Castle lo desenrolló tuvo la sensación de que ya había visto ese documento, sin ir más lejos anoche mismo, en la mesa del comedor... No. Un momento. Era un certificado de defunción igualito que el de Beckett, firmado también por L. Sirpah, pero en el nombre del fallecido lo que ponía era: Richard Edgar Castle.

Al escritor le temblaron las manos y le entró un sudor frío. Miró fijamente a la ex-doctora incapaz de articular palabra, pero ella en la expresión de su cara pudo leer que no entendía nada.

\- La idea inicial de Beckett era ligeramente diferente: Fingir la muerte de ambos para enfrentaros juntos a lo que quiera que os deparara el futuro. Así que ese - hizo un gesto con la mirada señalando el documento - era tu certificado de defunción.

El escritor se sentó en un banco de madera que había a su espalda cuando sintió que le flaqueaban las piernas, e intentó asimilar la noticia.

\- Como verás, la fecha de defunción es de siete días después del disparo, ese fue el día que despertaste del coma. Estaba todo preparado para simular una parada cardíaca y certificar una muerte falsa. Entonces hubieses sido llevado al mismo sitio donde se estaba recuperando Kate. Siento no poder darte más detalles.

Castle empezó a sentir un calor en su corazón, causado al pensar que esta vez Beckett había contado con él, que lo quería a su lado, y sintió una espinita que aún tenía clavada se desprendía y la herida empezaba a sanar.

\- Entonces... - dijo el escritor comprendiéndolo - ...al saber que estaba embarazada cambió los planes.

\- Sí. Ya no íbais a ser sólo dos adultos. Se activó su instinto maternal y miró más por los intereses de vuestro bebé que por los vuestros.

Castle lo analizó. Jamás hubiese salido bien lo de vivir en las sombras criando a un bebé, era un peligro para la criatura y una dificultad añadida a la investigación. Dejarle a él en el mundo real y entregarle a Lily era la solución menos mala para su hija, que se criaría sin su madre, pero con un padre y otros familiares que le querrían y sobre todo, estaría a salvo. El escritor intentó volver a la realidad, su corazón latía con fuerza mientras sostenía el documento.

\- Sé que no me puedes decir nada más, pero... ¿Manteniste el contacto con Kate? ¿Supiste como pasó el embarazo?

\- En realidad estuve en contacto con ella lo justo para arreglar el papeleo y nunca directamente, sino a través de una persona de su confianza.

\- ¿Hayley? - preguntó rápidamente el escritor a ver si sacaba algo.

Lanie le riñó con la mirada, dándole a entender que no jugara a las adivinanzas.

\- Perdón - dijo el escritor.

\- Quédate con la idea de que está bien acompañada. Y ahora... algo que deberías haber hecho nada más entrar por la puerta de mi academia de baile...

\- ¿El qué?

\- Enseñarme todas las fotos que lleves encima de vuestra pequeña... - dijo Lanie gesticulando como si fuese obvio.

* * *

El escritor sacó el móvil todo contento por poder presumir de bebé. Desde las fotos con el famoso ceño fruncido de cuando tenía dos meses, hasta la risa de ojos chispeantes que tenía ahora con ocho. La ex-doctora emitió agudos grititos derritiéndose con cada instantánea, incluso con las decenas de fotos de Lily dormida. Castle no tenía ni idea de que Lanie era una ferviente seguidora del 'Caskett'.

Hasta le puso los vídeos que tenía de Lily manchándose la cara con la papilla mientras intentaba comerla o de los balbuceos que emitía cuando la abuela se ponía a cantar algún musical. En algún momento Castle comentó lo mucho que se parecía a él en tal o cual foto, a lo que Lanie respondió "¡Qué más quisieras. Ella es mucho más mona!" .

Cuando se despidieron, prometiendo Lanie que sería una tía para Lily y con Castle ofreciendo su casa cuando quisiera visitarla, el escritor no pudo reprimirse preguntarle algo más personal:

\- ¿A qué se debe que hayas dejado de ser doctora y que ahora seas una... no te lo tomes a mal... una impresionante profesora de baile?

La ex-doctora suavizó su voz y se puso seria.

\- Digamos que... al ver lo frágil que es la vida, me decidí a hacer lo que verdaderamente me apasiona.

Le dio un golpecito en el pecho con el dedo índice, en donde le dispararon.

\- Recé mucho por ti. Estuviste muy muy cerca de irte. No te lo hubiese perdonado nunca. Así que ahora no hagas el tonto y déjala a ella que os proteja.

* * *

Castle volvió a casa impresionado por el cambio de Lanie, causado en parte por lo cerca que él había estado de la muerte. Le fastidió no haber averiguado mucho más sobre todo este asunto, pero en cuanto abrió la puerta del loft se olvidó de sus problemas a la fuerza.

Lo primero que le sorprendió es que su madre se estaba encargando de hacer dormir a Lily la siesta, seguramente la diva Martha Rodgers le había dado la tarde libre a la niñera para malcriar un rato a su nieta. Como no quería interrumpir el primer acto de Ricardo III o lo que fuera que le estaba escenificando la abuela a la pequeña para que se durmiera, entró directamente en la habitación y la saludó con un gesto a través de las estanterías, que por cierto habían sufrido un nuevo asalto a nivel del segundo estante, dejando más papel arrugado y rasgado.

Cuando se estaba cambiando de ropa para evitar mancharse de papilla su camisa favorita, oyó un pitido como de teléfono móvil antiguo en algún lugar de la habitación. Estuvo a punto de ignorarlo y seguir con sus cosas, pero el sonido había sido inconfundible y el sabía muy seguro que todos los cachivaches tecnológicos los había guardado en el piso de arriba, lejos de su destructora bebé, así que el ruido no podía venir del despacho. Miró en las mesitas de noche, no encontró nada, ni siquiera el móvil de Kate, que también lo había guardado en otra parte. Debajo de la cama no encontró nada más que un calcetín que seguro que era el compañero de uno desparejado que guardaba en el cajón desde hace un año. Se metió en el armario y revisó algunas cajas que no recordaba lo que tenían, pero sólo era ropa de Kate que había recogido hacía tiempo.

Volvió a oír el pitido y esta vez lo notó más claramente, por encima de él. Lo único que había en el altillo del armario era la maleta que hace unas pocas semanas había utilizado para ir a Los Ángeles con Alexis. Mosqueado, la bajó y la abrió, temiéndose que la visita nocturna de su mujer, la justiciera ninja 'Lirio Blanco' le hubiese dejado algo más que agujetas en todo el cuerpo. En un compartimento lateral encontró lo que parecía ser un móvil de cuando los smartphones no existían y había pitado porque estaba bajo de batería.

Por suerte él había tenido varios móviles en esa época y guardaba un cargador universal, que buscó y se lo enchufó. Se quedó mirando la simpleza gráfica de las barritas parpadeando, señal de que estaba cargándose. Antes de que le diese tiempo a preguntarse para qué le había dejado Kate un móvil, éste emitió un zumbido y apareció uno icono de sobre postal en la pequeña pantalla de cristal líquido. Él pulsó un botón verde y leyó en letra robótica:

\- "Creí que no lo ibas a encontrar nunca!" - seguido de un emoticono de guiñar un ojo: " ;-)"

Cuando aún estaba frotándose los ojos y re-leyendo el mensaje, este desapareció de la pantalla sin dejar rastro. Castle desempolvó su antigua destreza con los pulgares para escribir un mensaje con el teclado numérico.

\- "Si me hubieses dejado una nota, en vez de despedirte a la francesa, lo hubiese encontrado antes ;-)" - lo finalizó con un guiño, pero se quedó con las ganas de ponerle uno de enfadado.

A los pocos segundos recibió respuesta.

\- "Así es más divertido :-P"

Castle no podía creerlo. Kate le había dejado una especie de móvil antiguo trucado con el que se podían mensajear, sin que quedara rastro de los mensajes. Le fastidió un poco, porque le hubiese gustado releerlos, pero supuso que era parte de las medidas de seguridad.

\- "Me alegro de no haber perdido la habilidad de hacerte reír con mi habitual encanto" - envió él.

\- ":-) :-) :-)" - respondió Kate

\- "Dime... ¿qué llevas puesto? (^o^)"

La respuesta tardó un poco en llegar, y fue:

\- "Si supiese poner un emoticono de ojos en blanco, te lo pondría"

\- "Perdona. Tenía que probar ;-)"

\- "Debemos ser cuidadosos con estos mensajes" - le escribió ella solemnemente.

\- "Ok. Seré bueno 0:-)"

La verdad es que la ansiedad por querer hablar con ella mezclada con la precaución que debía tener a la hora de mensajearse, le dejaron al escritor la mente en blanco.

\- "Cómo está la elefantita?" - recibió.

Castle sonrió de oreja a oreja. No tenía idea de si Kate se había enterado de alguna manera de que él a veces llamaba así a Lily, por la figura de los elefantes encadenados que tanto gustaba a Beckett, o si ella había llegado al mismo apelativo por su cuenta.

\- "Está hecha una devoradora de libros. Literalmente" - y añadió un emoticono de fastidio - ":-/"

\- "Tiene a quien parecerse. Figuradamente. ;-)"

\- "Preferiría que mostrara esa pasión por las papillas :-|"

La respuesta tardó en llegar:

\- "Prueba añadiendo trocitos de pan tostado mojados en leche o zumo"

Castle subió las cejas sorprendido, ciertamente Lily nunca le había rechazado un trocito de pan, hasta los que mojaba en café para disuadirla le estaban empezando a gustar.

\- "Buena idea! :-D"

\- "A mí me gustaba así de pequeña :-)"

El escritor sonrió enternecido por la imagen mental de una pequeña Kate, entonces escribió un mensaje muy rápido:

\- "Por favor, dime si tienes algún truco para que se duerma!"

La respuesta se hizo esperar:

\- "Nada especial. Supongo que una rutina calmada antes de acostarla ayudaría :-|"

Él hizo una mueca pensado en el ajetreo habitual en el loft. Su madre continuaba entrando y saliendo a su antojo y dando espectáculo. Alexis cuando venía era para regañarle por no escribir. Y él mismo, que hacía mil y una cosas a horas intempestivas. La pequeña seguramente estaba siendo sobreestimulada, pero también disfrutaba jugando con todo, chupando, rompiendo y haciendo ruido con todo lo que había a medio metro del suelo y a él le encantaba que fuese tan despierta.

Estuvo a punto de escribir algo cuando su madre apareció en la habitación sin llamar ni nada, algo más movida de lo que en ella era habitual. Al parecer Lily se había dormido o, si era lista, se había hecho la dormida para no seguir escuchando recitar a su abuela. Castle escondió el móvil como si lo hubiesen pillado haciendo algo prohibido.

\- Richard. Tengo que hablar contigo.

\- ¡Madre! ¡Que podía haber estado desnudo!

Martha hizo un gesto con la mano como si apartara las palabras que acababan de salir de boca de su hijo.

\- Querido, si quieres intimidad empieza por poner cuatro paredes al dormitorio. - dijo en alusión a la pared-estantería que lindaba con el despacho.

Se sentó en la cama junto a él y se acercó mucho para hablarle susurrando.

\- Escucha Richard, algo raro pasa con esa experimentada niñera que has contratado.

\- ¿Qué 'raro' puede pasar con ella? Tiene las mejores referencias de la agencia, fue una de las candidatas a niñera de la familia real británica...

\- Te digo que he visto algo que no me cuadra.

\- Madre, ¿No será que estás celosa porque tú querías pasar más tiempo con Lily?

\- Escucha. El domingo pasado, después del último pase de la obra de teatro, que por cierto fue un éxito, lleno absoluto, no sé porqué aún no has venido a verla... En fin, a mi _partenaire_ se le ocurrió que sería divertido alquilar un coche de caballos en Central Park y montarnos todo el reparto vestidos con los trajes de época de Shakespeare. Además, cogimos prestadas de la zona vip un par de botellas de champán, para caldear el ambiente, ya sabes, aunque tenemos una actriz de reparto que dice que es abstemia, pero solo de boquilla, porque a la hora de la verdad también bebe...

\- Madre... - intentó abreviarla su hijo.

\- Espera, que ya voy. Resulta que llevábamos una vuelta todos animados y a la altura del quiosco de la música, me acuerdo porque la abstemia que te he nombrado bajó a echar la papilla... ¿sabes a quién vi adentrándose por un camino solitario hacia la zona más profunda del bosque? ¡A esa niñera tuya! La llamé a gritos, pero no me oyó o no me quiso oír...

Martha se quedó esperando la reacción de su hijo.

\- ¿Eso es todo? - dijo Castle tranquilamente esperando más.

\- ¡Richard! ¿Crees que es normal esa conducta en una niñera de tan altas referencias? ¡Eso es más propio de trapicheos con drogas o favores sexuales! - le insistió ella con impaciencia.

\- Pero, ¿Seguro que era ella?

\- ¡Seguro!

\- Era por la noche, estaba oscuro... estabas algo bebida...

\- ¡Sé lo que vi!

\- De todas maneras no eres la persona más indicada para hablar de lo que es conveniente hacer a una u otra edad, o a una u otra hora, o en uno u otro lugar, madre.

\- Arg, Richard... - dijo frustrada por no sentirse comprendida - Ya sabes que yo sólo busco divertirme, sin maldad. Pero no sabemos que puede estar escondiendo esa niñera.

Castle suspiró y añadió metalmente investigar a la niñera. Seguramente que Ryan o Esposito estarían dispuestos a echarle una mano, después de reírse de él un rato por tan inocentes sospechas, claro.

\- Ok, hablaré con la agencia, no te preocupes. - le dijo forzando una sonrisa con cansancio.

\- Gracias querido. - se inclinó y le ofreció la mejilla para que le besara, cosa que Castle hizo - Y ahora voy a ensayar la siguiente actuación que tengo preparada para la pequeña Elisabeth. Le va a encantar.

Martha se levantó y se fue al salón toda contenta.

Castle echó un ojo al móvil. No había ningún mensaje. No sabía si es que Beckett no había escrito nada más o si quizás se había eliminado automáticamente antes de que le diese tiempo a leerlo. Se lamentó y escribió algo con la esperanza de que ella sí lo leyese:

\- "Te echo de menos. TQ. Siempre."

* * *

 **FIN OCTUBRE 2017**


	9. Noviembre 2017

_Oua! Pensaba que no iba a llegar a tiempo! Está ambientado en el jueves 23, Día de Acción de Gracias y quería publicarlo 'antes' del día, uf. No os lo leáis de golpe, que se os puede indigestar, como el pavo. Espero que lo disfrutéis._

 _ **Resumen de lo publicado:**_

 _La vida de Castle se convirtió en pesadilla tras perder a Beckett, pero una madrugada de Abril de 2017 se encuentra un regalito que le indican dos cosas: Que su esposa está viva y que es el padre de una preciosa bebé de dos meses: Lily._

 _Durante estos últimos meses, Castle se muere por averiguar cómo Kate fingió su propia muerte y se convirtió en una especie de justiciera conocida como 'Lirio blanco', el terror de los corruptos, pero ahora es padre de Lily y prefiere centrarse en fingir que es un atractivo viudo. Como complemento están su encantadora hija (y a la par su infernal editora) Alexis y la sabia consejera Martha Rodgers._

 _Los últimos encuentros furtivos del Caskett sirvieron para sospechar que hay un traidor en el grupo que llevó el caso LokSat y para hacerse con un viejo móvil trucado con el que se mensajea con Beckett. Por si fuera poco, Martha tiene sospechas de que la eficaz niñera de Lily no es trigo limpio... ¿o sólo serán celos?_

* * *

 **NOVIEMBRE 2017**

* * *

Hasta ahora Richard Castle no había tenido problemas vistiendo a su pequeña Lily. Todas las mañanas le ponía vestiditos de bonitos bordados comprados en las boutiques de bebes que ya frecuentaba cuando Alexis era así de pequeña, y la conjuntaba con diminutos calcetincitos con zapatitos a juego, si bien ahora con el frío le ponía leotardos y chaquetitas de punto.

El problema era que hasta ahora Lily había sido dócil cual corderito a la hora de vestirla, pero ya con nueve meses cumplidos, tenía la habilidad suficiente para agarrarse la punta de los pies y tirar de los leotardos hasta desajustárselos, o bien tirar de cualquier adorno que llevaran las chaquetas hasta desabrochársela o deformarla, todo esto acompañado con gruñidos y gritos de auténtica frustración de bebé.

Su padre no sabía si es que no le gustaba la moda 'dulce bebé', algo heredado probablemente de la familia Beckett, o es que tenía un instinto innato para andar por la vida ligera de ropa, algo más propio de la familia Rodgers.

Era la mañana del Día de Acción de Gracias y él quería que pasara el día vestida con un adorable disfraz de pavo. La pequeña no había puesto muchas objeciones al mono de cuerpo entero, naranja en la barriguita y marrón jaspeado en el resto del cuerpo, que imitaba a las plumas del animal, aunque miraba sus pies de pato naranjas no muy conforme, y menos mal que no veía la graciosa cola de pavo que tenía pegada al pompis, que si no ya estaría tirando de ella. Lo que fue el colmo para la pequeña fue sentir el gorrito con cresta y todo, en la cabeza, enseguida lo agarró con las manitas y tiró de él, pero lo único que consiguió fue encasquetárselo más, para desesperación suya y divertimento de su padre.

Martha y Alexis, que había madrugado para cocinar el pavo, el que se rellena y se come, dejaron su entretenimiento en la cocina al oír los gritos de la pequeña y acudieron a la habitación de Castle y ahí se encontraron a padre e hija sobre la cama con un montón de ropita de bebé esparcida sobre ella.

\- Pero papá... - habló Alexis armándose de paciencia - Después de la experiencia de Halloween ¿cómo te han quedado ganas de disfrazarla hoy?

\- Eso fue diferente. - se explicó él - Se asustaba de mí disfrazado de papá elefante, pero ella se lo pasó muy bien de elefantita.

\- Papá. Se arrancó las orejas - dijo la pelirroja haciendo el gesto de tirarse de las coletas.

\- No fue eso lo que pasó... Es que era tarde, le entró sueño y hacía calor... - intentó justificarla Castle, aunque sabía que tenía razón.

\- Hay que ser estricto con estas cosas, Richard. Elisabeth tiene que aprender que cada ocasión lleva asociado una forma de vestir. - opinó Martha, que se había puesto de punta en blanco desde el punto de la mañana, incluidos zapatos de tacón, collares y pulseras, para luego ponerse encima un delantal y hacer como que cocinaba.

\- Pues yo creo que es bueno dejarla que elija su estilo, eso desarrolla su personalidad, quizás deberíamos irnos de compras...- opinó Alexis.

\- Ya, lo que queréis es dejarme a mí sólo con el pavo, este no... - dijo señalando a Lily - ... el que necesita ser cocinado y aún está frío y resbalando encima de la bandeja del horno. Ni hablar, listillas.

Lily por fin acertó a quitarse el gorro tirando de la cresta y lo lanzó todo lo lejos que pudo: a un palmo.

\- Disciplina, Richard. Hoy es sólo una forma de vestir, pero mañana puede ser una escapada con su novio para hacerse un tatuaje a juego. - insistió la abuela de la criatura.

\- ¿Y si le preguntamos al señor Beckett cuando llegue? - sugirió Alexis - Quizás Kate de pequeña tenía predilección por algún tipo de ropa.

Castle había invitado a Jim a pasar la festividad con ellos y el hombre había aceptado amablemente. La verdad es que el abuelo de la criatura les había estado visitando casi todas las semanas, pero por alguna razón después del verano sus visitas se habían estado espaciando y hacía casi tres semanas que no había aparecido por el loft. El escritor conociendo a los Beckett, procuraba darle espacio y sólo deseaba de corazón que el hombre no hubiese recaído en sus problemas con el alcohol.

\- Eso podemos hacer, preguntarle al abuelo ¿verdad que sí? - dijo dirigiéndose a la pequeña.

Lily gruñó y empezó a tirarse de uno de sus pies de pato, cuando un pitido en la cocina avisó de que una sartén estaba humeando más de la cuenta, un sistema de seguridad contra incendios que el escritor había hecho instalar y que se estaba amortizando sólo con el día de hoy. Las chicas volvieron a la cocina con urgencia mientras Castle miraba a su bebé empeñada en cambiar de look.

\- Si al menos te quedases quietecita para hacerte una foto... - dijo Castle a Lily, y añadió en voz baja- ... se la podríamos enseñar algún día a mami.

Entonces el escritor miró a un lado y a otro para cerciorarse de que Martha y Alexis estaban ocupadas y lejos, y fue sigilosamente hasta el armario, donde sacó de su escondite el viejo teléfono móvil que le había dejado su escurridiza mujer.

\- "Crisis de código de etiqueta :-(" - escribió.

No obtuvo respuesta de inmediato así que se quedó mirando a Lily empeñada en su labor de 'desplumar al pavo'.

\- "¿Por fin vas a deshacerte de tus batas de abuelete?" - leyó como réplica.

Castle recibió la puya de su mujer mirando al vacío y suspirando.

\- "Son muy CÓMODAS :-/" - respondió él.

\- "Para el difunto Hugh Hefner :-P" - le abofeteó ella.

\- "Al tema. Leotardos y canesú? O Polainas? O peleles? :-S" - escribió intentando cambiar de tema.

\- "...?"

Empezó por algo más fácil:

\- "Chaquetitas de punto o jerseicitos? :-S"

\- "Problemas con la elefantita? ;-)"

\- "No le gusta su disfraz de acción de gracias :-("

\- "Sea lo que sea: Te lo mereces XDDDDD" - le respondió jocosa.

\- "En general ya no le gusta la ropita que le compro :-(" - puso, sintiéndose más dolido de lo que reconocería si Kate estuviera presente.

No recibió respuesta, así que insistió.

\- "Tenías tú alguna preferencia de pequeña?"

Al rato, recibió algo.

\- "Pues no caigo. Pero me gustan esos que son de una pieza" - dijo Kate, para desesperación de Castle.

\- "Monos? Bodies? Ranitas?" - intentó sonsacarle él..

\- "No sé. Esos que son como... para dormir." - se intentó explicar.

\- "Pijamas :-/"

\- "Supongo"

Castle se dio cuenta que la ignorancia total y absoluta de su mujer en materia de ropa de bebés no iba a llevar a ninguna parte.

\- "Ya es una elefantita grande. No se puede pasar en pijama todo el día."

La respuesta se hizo de rogar, y cuando lo leyó no creyó lo que ponía.

\- "Pero el pijama es muy CÓMODO ;-)"

\- "JAJAJAJA :-/" - escribió él con todo el sarcasmo que se puede poner en mayúsculas.

La respuesta tardó bastante en llegar y fue:

\- "Tengo que dejarte. Os quiero. Siempre." - recibió.

\- "Siempre"- finalizó él.

Castle suspiró y dejó el móvil. Lily ahora estaba tumbada boca arriba con un pie de pato en cada mano y tirando con fuerza. Era tan cabezota y tenía tanta energía en el cuerpo como su mami, así que él sólo podía derretirse contemplándola como un padre embobado. Entonces llamaron a la puerta, así que la cogió en brazos y fue a recibir al abuelo de la criatura.

* * *

Jim Beckett, que siempre se había caracterizado por su amor a la paz y el sosiego, y era un abanderado de la tranquilidad, por no decir del aburrimiento más soporífero, entró como una exhalación en el loft, abrazado a un paquete gigante, dando la sensación de que algo urgente le estaba perturbando y no era la necesidad de ir al baño.

\- ¡Jim! ¡Me alegro de que hayas llegado pronto! - le saludó un cariñoso Castle, que añadió - A ese pavo aún le faltan horas de torturas y siempre es divertido verlo y dar gracias de que ese pavo no eres tú, a fin de cuentas en eso consiste el Día de Acción de Gracias, ¿no?

\- Gracias a ti por invitarme, Rick. - dejó la caja en el suelo y se izó para darle unas palmaditas, ante la atenta mirada de Lily, que balbuceaba "pu pu pu" estirando los bracitos hacia él, sin dejar de mirarle.

\- ¿Qué es esto que traes? No me digas que has traído tu propio pavo porque no te fías de las dos cocineras pelirrojas...

El hombre rió y antes de que pudiese contestar se acercaron las aludidas, que lo recibieron efusivamente con abrazos, a lo que Lily se quiso unir y continuó con sus bracitos extendidos a ver si caía alguien en la trampa y la cogía en brazos.

\- Venga, madre, Alexis, dejadlo respirar... - comentó el escritor cuando llevaban un rato.

Jim, se dejó quitar el abrigo por la autoproclamada anfitriona Martha y entonces cogió a una estresada Lily, que quería ya su abrazo. El hombre se arrodilló en la alfombra de juegos de su nieta y sin dejar de abrazarla empezó a sacar piezas grandes de plástico de la caja que había traído.

El contenido resultó ser una colorida mesita de actividades para que Lily aprendiese a ponerse de pie apoyándose en ella y una vez así, toqueteara lo botones, sonajeros, bolitas y demás artilugios que tenía el juguete. Castle rezó para que le gustase tanto que se olvidara de las estanterías de libros.

\- Muchas gracias, Jim, es un regalazo, y eso que aún falta un mes para Navidad... - comentó Rick observando con envidia cómo el abogado montaba el juguete en un momento, con Lily expectante ante semejante despliegue de colorido.

\- No quería esperar. Los bebés crecen muy rápido, si se parece a Kate a lo mejor dentro de un par de meses ya se pone a andar ella sola.- aclaró Jim.

A Castle le entraron sudores y se le puso el pelo de punta sólo de pensar en el terremoto que le esperaba, no había contado con la precocidad de Kate de la que Jim siempre presumía, y rezó para que Lily fuese un poco más vaga, como él, y no echase a andar hasta pasado el año y medio.

Cuando Jim terminó de montar el juguete, dejó a Lily de pie apoyada con ambas manos sobre la mesita, e inmediatamente empezó a aporrear los botones, que emitieron toda clase de ruiditos que la hicieron reír, olvidándose de que iba humillantemente disfrazada de pavo.

Jim se incorporó quejándose un poco de la espalda, con un paquetito pequeño en la mano, que había traído junto con el regalo de Lily.

\- No tenías que haberte molestado, Jim - dijo Castle creyendo que era un presente para él.

La cara del abogado cambió ligeramente, y aunque no era un hombre muy dado a la explosividad, sus ojos chispearon y sus manos que sujetaban el paquetito empezaron a temblar, y no era por ningún problema con la bebida. El escritor se dio cuenta y actuó con discreción.

* * *

Con su madre en la cocina, dispuesta a batir un récord a la hora de quemar un pavo y con Alexis vigilando a la pequeña pavita que investigaba su nuevo juguete con ahínco, Castle pudo tener un momento en privado con Jim en su despacho-cuna.

El hombre, visiblemente nervioso, se había sentado en un silloncito. Castle estuvo a un tris de ofrecerle algo de beber, pero prefirió no hacerlo para no tentarlo a recaer en sus problemas con la bebida, así que se limitó a rodar la silla de su escritorio para ponerse en frente suyo y esperar hasta que se sintiese cómodo a hablar...

\- No sé bien cómo empezar... - dijo Jim frotándose la barbilla -... ¿Recuerdas que hace tres meses 'Lirio Blanco' me dejó K.O. en mi despacho?

El abogado se le quedó mirando con una expresión indescifrable para Castle, que puso su mejor cara de poker para a continuación tragar saliva y notar cómo su corazón se aceleraba con sólo oír a Jim pronunciar el alias de Beckett como 'habitante del mundo de las sombras' si es que eso existe.

\- Por supuesto - dijo Castle con la voz más tranquila que pudo, dadas las circunstancias - ... creo recordar que fue... ¿en agosto? - añadió como si le hubiese costado recordarlo, cuando en realidad lo tenía grabado con fuego.

Jim reunió fuerzas para seguir hablando.

\- El caso es que... supongo que no sabes lo que dejó 'Lirio Blanco' en mi despacho, porque la policía lo requisó y el fiscal general estableció secreto de sumario para no entorpecer la investigación... - se explicó él manejando con soltura la jerga judicial.

\- No tengo ni idea. - dijo Castle en un tono muy natural, pues era cierto que no sabía nada.

\- Pues... Después de recuperar el conocimiento y antes de que la policía viniese... resulta que le eché un ojo a los documentos que me había dejado... - el hombre se mojó los labios con la lengua.

\- Ajá... - añadió el escritor para animarle a seguir, anotando mentalmente que lo que había hecho su suegro era... no muy legal.

\- Eran unos recibos bancarios de unos ingresos que una sociedad hizo a un antiguo compañero de trabajo de Johanna, de la época de antes de conocernos, a mediados de los años setenta. Eran unas cantidades bastante altas para la época, como para solucionarle la vida durante una década...

\- Ajá... - dijo el escritor, ocultando su nerviosismo por oír el nombre de la madre de Beckett así, de repente.

\- Y bueno... Me pregunté porqué diablos 'Lirio Blanco' me había dejado algo tan antiguo y que tenía que ver con mi mujer, así que... he estado... investigando un poco por mi cuenta...

\- ¿Ajá? - Castle no pudo disimular su inquietud.

\- Por una parte, la sociedad pagadera no existía. Por otra, el antiguo compañero de Johanna, pues, ejem... parece que estuvieron saliendo juntos unos meses durante esa época... encontré unas viejas cartas que mi mujer escribió a sus padres contándole que estaba planeando irse de vacaciones con él... - Jim no dijo más, sintiéndose incómodo al desvelar detalles tan personales.

Castle lo comprendió, seguro que Jim se sentía tan violento ante los exnovios de Johanna como él mismo ante los de Beckett. Si pudiese, borraría del mapa al estirado agente Sorenson, al trajeado policía de robos Demming y al doctor-chico-de-la-moto cuyo nombre no quería ni pronunciar. Al único que dejaría sería al 'marido de Las Vegas', puesto que Kate salió bastante escarmentada de esa historia.

\- El caso es que me sentí nostálgico. Eso me llevó a seguir desempolvando viejos recuerdos... - el hombre apretó el paquetito que aún sostenía - ... de cuando Johanna y yo trabajamos juntos, los sueños que teníamos, los planes de futuro... La verdad es que puse el trastero patas arriba, ya sabes, el mismo en donde tenía la vieja moto de Kate...

Castle sonrió al recordarla a ella subida a la moto que él mandó restaurar para darle una sorpresa hacía un par de años. Observó a Jim y se dio cuenta de que no sólo había puesto el trastero patas arriba físicamente, si no que todos sus viejos recuerdos habían vuelto a florecer en su memoria, despertando quizás antiguas ilusiones que le habían dado el empuje que necesitaba en estos agridulces momentos para él, quien seguía llorando la pérdida de su hija, desconocedor de la verdad.

\- Encontré viejas cintas VHS, de cuando Katie era pequeña y jugaba al béisbol... Me acuerdo de ir a los partidos llevando una de esas primeras cámaras de vídeo, porque Johanna se empeñó en que quería tener recuerdos de su hija más allá de unas 'fotos descoloridas', decía ella. Katie apenas era más alta que el bate y golpeaba bolas como si lo hubiera hecho toda la vida...

El hombre se tomó una pausa para sonreír saboreando sus recuerdos, incluso Castle pudo imaginarse a una pequeña Kate aporreando con un bate a diestro y siniestro... cruzó los dedos para que esa vena aporreadora no la hubiese heredado Lily.

\- Pero entonces, entre todas esas cintas viejas, encontré esta otra... - dijo entregándole el paquetito a Castle.

El escritor apreció por el tacto una ligera cajita envuelta en papel, que desenvolvió con cuidado ante la atenta mirada del abogado, dejando al descubierto una cinta pequeñita, que para ojos no expertos hubiese pasado por una mini cinta de VHS de las que llevaban las cámaras de los ochenta, pero no, Castle vio que era una cinta de las primeras cámaras digitales que salieron a mediados de los años noventa: una tecnología que no duró mucho y que fue sustituida por las prácticas tarjetas de memoria actuales.

\- ¿Qué tiene? - preguntó Castle observando la cinta.

\- Por eso estoy aquí: No he conseguido reproducirlo. No tengo aparato para esas cintas, ni tampoco tuvimos cámaras de ese tipo. Esa cinta no es 'nuestra'.

Castle se levantó como una exhalación, fue a la habitación, cogió una americana, se la puso y metió la cinta en el bolsillo de la camisa y volvió al despacho.

\- Vamos - le dijo a su suegro.

* * *

Salieron al salón. Martha ya había conseguido disparar el detector de humos otra vez más, mientras que Alexis y Lily tenían diferentes enfoques en cómo jugar con la mesa de actividades. Castle disimuló lo mejor que supo:

\- Tengo un guante de béisbol firmado por... DiMaggio, que te va a encantar - le dijo a Jim, que le seguía sin decir palabra, mientras subían por la escaleras, a la segunda planta del loft.

La única réplica que recibió fueron los pitidos contra incendios de la cocina y un chillido de Lily al apretar un botón que mugía como una vaca.

* * *

Entraron en el antiguo dormitorio de Alexis y cerraron la puerta. Castle abrió el armario de su hija y sacó lo que a primera vista era un reproductor de cintas de vídeo normal, pero más compacto. También sacó una pequeña tele de las de tubo, que su hija había tenido en su habitación de niña. Jim se sentó en la cama mientras su yerno conectaba los cables y cuando hubo terminado sacó la cinta del bolsillo, le miró haciendo una dramática pausa, insertó la cinta y pulsó PLAY.

Rick se sentó junto a Jim. Los cinco segundos que tardó el trasto en ponerse en marcha se les hicieron eternos.

La imagen que apareció en pantalla fue la de una habitación con una mesa ovalada en el centro, rodeada de sillas vacías. Las paredes estaban cubiertas de estanterías, repletas de libros, carpetas y archivadores de documentos. Era como si hubiesen escondido una cámara en lo alto de alguna estantería similar a las que se veían y estuvieran grabando.

\- Es la sala de reuniones del despacho de abogados de Johanna... - le susurró un sorprendido Jim a un inusualmente callado y concentrado Rick.

Tras unos minutos, una puerta que no se veía en la imagen se abrió y entraron tres personas, la primera era una mujer alta y delgada, vestida de ejecutiva, que Jim reconoció enseguida aunque sólo se le veía de espaldas, y que provocó que Castle abriera la boca sorprendido al reconocer ese porte, esa decidida manera de andar, esa elegancia de movimientos... sabía que era Johanna Beckett por lo muchísimo que le recordaba a Kate.

Detrás entraron dos hombres trajeados, uno alto y atlético, caminando a grandes zancadas, y con el pelo corto a lo cepillo para disimular su calvicie prematura. Detrás de él iba el otro hombre, más calmado, menos atlético, de pelo rubio y con un corte más clásico.

Johanna, que había entrado la primera, se colocó en un extremo de la mesa, de espaldas a la cámara y gesticuló con la mano para que los hombres se sentaran. La abogada había obrado inteligentemente para que a ambos no les quedara más remedio que sentarse cara a la cámara, y así lo hicieron, aunque por el ángulo casi se les veía más la cabeza que la cara. Tanto Jim como Castle se acercaron a la pantalla sincronizados, para ver si distinguían algo.

-"No entiendo por qué insistir tanto cuando ya te dije lo que pensaba." - retumbó a lata la voz de Johanna Beckett.

Castle se echó hacia atrás, sorprendido por el tono, el timbre, la claridad de su forma de hablar, era clavado al de Kate en modo 'poli malo'. Jim no se movió, pero sonrió levemente al verse transportado a varios años atrás.

-"Bueno Johanna..." - habló 'pelo cepillo' - "... como verás esta vez he traído compañía y no necesita presentaciones"

La voz decidida de 'pelo cepillo' rebotó en lo más profundo de la cabeza de Castle y las ruedecillas de su cerebro empezaron a moverse.

-"Pensaba que traías a un matón" - comentó ella ninguneando al rubio.

-"No. El señor aquí presente es más bien un amigo benefactor. Él me hace favores y yo le hago favores. Así funciona, Johanna, no sé por qué te cuesta tanto entenderlo" - aclaró pelo cepillo.

\- "No, si entenderlo lo entiendo perfectamente: Escoria llama a escoria. Corrupción llama a corrupción. Simplemente yo creo que hay otro modo de hacer las cosas."

La tensión se podía sentir en el ambiente. Si alguien hubiese encendido una cerilla las chispas que salían de sus ojos al mirarse hubiesen provocado una explosión. El tipo rubio levantó una mano en son de paz y se sacó un papel del bolsillo interior de la chaqueta y se lo tendió a la abogada.

-"¿Qué es esto?"- espetó ella.

\- "Todos tenemos un precio, preciosa" - dijo con chulería el rubio.

Castle y Jim giraron sus cabezas lentamente para mirarse sorprendidos: ambos había reconocido esa forma de hablar, pero no dijeron palabra para seguir escuchando...

\- "Tan solo escribe tu cifra en ese cheque, olvídate del tema y estarás salvada"

Johanna no movió ni un músculo.

\- "Vamos, Joha, pon una cifra. Si no la quieres para ti, piensa en toda la gente que podrás ayudar con ese dinero. Quizás puedas dar esperanza a unos cuantos pobres desgraciados y sacarlos de sus ruinosas vidas, si es eso lo que te motiva, vamos..."

Ella miró fijamente el cheque y tragó saliva.

\- "Venga. Nos conocemos desde hace años, Joha. ¿Ya no te acuerdas de tus sueños cuando empezamos a trabajar? ¿Dónde ha quedado esa muchacha alegre y soñadora de la que me enamoré?"

Jim se frotó la cara incómodo, cayendo en la cuenta de quién era 'pelo cepillo' y Castle entrecerró los ojos mientras esa voz iba disparando alarmas en su cabeza.

\- "Ja, ja, ja. Seguro que la señora Beckett tenía un apetecible culito en aquel entonces, ¿eh?" - habló el rubio - "Como el de su preciosa hija."

Johanna intentó no inmutarse, pero que nombraran a su hija le perturbó visiblemente.

\- "¿Cuantos años tiene? ¿17?" - preguntó el rubio dirigiéndose a 'pelo cepillo'.

\- "Sí" - dijo él sin quitarle el ojo a Johanna - "Toda una vida por delante."

\- "Y dentro de poco ya será legal 'catarla', ja, ja, ja, ja..." - se alegró el rubio.

La abogada cogió el cheque de malas maneras y rápidamente 'pelo cepillo' le ofreció un bolígrafo. A Jim se le encogió el corazón y a Rick se le desencajó la cara: ¿Finalmente Johanna Beckett sucumbió al chantaje? Ella: el símbolo de la justicia en el que se había apoyado la detective Beckett para dirigir su carrera y su vida... ¿fue una corrupta?.

Johanna garabateó furiosamente el cheque y golpeó el bolígrafo con la mesa cuando finalizó.

-"Ves como sí tenías un precio... Puta..." - dijo el asqueroso rubio.

\- "Me alegro que hayas entrado en razón, Johanna, a partir de ahora no tendrás que preocuparte..." - pelo cepillo, de buen humor, cogió el cheque y le echó un ojo por curiosidad, entonces su risueña cara se tornó seria al instante.

\- "¿Esto es lo que quieres?" - le espetó un enfadado 'pelo cepillo' a una Johanna más relajada.

\- "¿Cuánto ha puesto?" - preguntó el rubio quitándole el cheque de la mano, y leyó en voz alta lo que había escrito la abogada: - " 'Por encima de mi cadáver' "

\- "Pues si eso es lo que quieres..." - dijo 'pelo cepillo' levantándose de la silla - "...eso es lo que tendrás" -y a continuación se largó airado, seguido por el rubio, que se carcajeaba disfrutando de la situación, y aún echó una lasciva mirada de arriba a abajo a Johanna antes de abandonar la sala.

Cuando los dos hombres desaparecieron de la imagen Johanna se quedó inmóvil en la silla, sólo pudieron ver como sus hombros temblaban, seguramente estaba llorando en silencio, Jim y Rick tragaron saliva imaginando lo que pasaba por la cabeza de la abogada en aquellos instantes, después de que subliminalmente la amenazaran con hacer daño a su hija... al cabo de unos minutos se levantó, salió de plano y la imagen se volvió negra.

El escritor y el abogado se quedaron quietos como hipnotizados por la negrura de la pantalla, fue el señor Beckett quien habló primero:

\- ¿Ese rubio era...? - dijo sin continuar la frase.

\- Ajá... - asintió Castle dándole la razón a lo que obviamente iba a decir.

\- ¿... el actual presidente de los Estados Unidos? - completó Jim, noqueado por la impresión.

Castle ya no dijo nada, sólo intentó tragar saliva, pero tenía la garganta seca de los nervios. El padre de Kate siguió hablando:

\- Y he reconocido al otro tipo... - giró la cabeza hacia Castle- ...el ex-novio de mi mujer, el mismo tipo que era beneficiario de los recibos que 'Lirio Blanco' dejó en mi despacho... Johanna debió de grabar el intento de chantaje... esto... esto es peligroso Rick, involucra al actual presidente en una actividad ilegal... ¿Rick?

El escritor había permanecido quieto, con la mirada aún fija en la pantalla negra.

\- ¿Me has escuchado, Rick?

\- Sí... Y eso no es todo... - dijo rompiendo su silencio, y añadió en voz baja mirando a Jim - ... he reconocido esa voz, me temo que el ex-novio de Johanna Beckett es una versión veinte años más joven del tipo que conocimos con el nombre de 'LokSat'.

Ambos hombres se quedaron mirándose fijamente y fue Jim quien repasó las ideas:

\- ¿Estás diciendo que tenemos un vídeo en el que sale mi mujer, el asesino de mi mujer y un hombre que financió al asesino de mi mujer, que casualmente es el actual presidente del país?

\- Ajá... - dijo un Castle con las ruedas de su cerebro a pleno rendimiento - ...pero lo que en realidad tenemos es... una prueba.

Rick se levantó, sacó la cinta del reproductor y la sostuvo delante de sus ojos.

\- Una prueba que... tenemos que hacer llegar a 'Lirio Blanco' de algún modo. - añadió teatralmente.

Jim se puso de pie decidido y tendió la mano para que Rick le devolviese la cinta.

\- Yo sé cómo hacérselo llegar.- dijo el hombre.

Castle puso cara de haber llegado a mitad de película y no enterarse de nada, como si su suegro estuviese senil y le hubiese dicho que se va en barco a limpiar una chimenea acompañado por un orangután.

\- ¿Qué? Espera ¿Qué?... ¿Cómo que sabes hacérselo llegar a 'Lirio Blanco'? ¿Acaso tienes su dirección o algo así? - dijo Castle atropelladamente levantando el brazo para apartar la cinta de Jim, como si fuesen críos jugando.

\- Más o menos - dijo Jim con un brillo en los ojos.

* * *

Castle bajó las escaleras intentando ocultar su preocupación y dijo a las chicas de la manera más natural posible:

\- Como es temprano, Jim y yo vamos a lanzar unas bolas en plan 'inmemorables momentos padre-hijo'. Estaremos de vuelta enseguida. Chao.

Jim detrás suyo no dijo nada y se limitaron a coger sus abrigos y salir rápidamente del loft.

Alexis hubiese dicho algo, más aún viendo que no llevaban guantes ni pelotas, pero Martha estaba a punto de carbonizar el relleno y el pitido del detector de humos interrumpió su razonamiento. Después de tapar la sartén con un paño húmedo la joven comentó a su abuela la rara actitud de su padre y ella zanjó el tema recogiéndose unos sudorosos mechones de pelo que se habían salido de su sitio y diciendo: "Es la magia de Acción de Gracias, querida, que nos vuelve a todos un poco locos"

* * *

Castle salió al portal dispuesto a parar un taxi justo después de terminar el desfile de un día tan señalado, cosa imposible, pero Jim le hizo una señal y echaron a andar enérgicamente hacia el norte.

\- Está aquí cerca. - dijo el abogado.

El escritor, algo molesto por el misterio de Jim, aceleró el paso y se puso a su altura.

\- No me digas que 'Lirio Blanco' tiene una sucursal en el barrio o algo así.

El padre de Kate no dio explicaciones de a dónde iban, pero le echó una mirada y de algún modo supo que ya podía contarle el resto.

\- La cinta la encontré hace semanas - dijo sin dejar de perder fuelle al andar - Aún sin poder ver su contenido, supuse que era importante, porque no era 'nuestra'. No sabía que hacer con ella. Ir a la policía me parecía demasiado obvio. Pensé que si 'Lirio Blanco' hubiese querido que la policía hubiese encontrado la cinta, no me habría dejado a mí esos recibos. Y como no sabía qué hacer, fui a hablar con Johanna...

\- Con Johanna. - Afirmó Castle con voz grave, dando a entender que ahora sí pensaba que su suegro había perdido la cabeza.

\- Al cementerio. Voy allí, me siento delante de mis chicas y hablo con ellas. Me ayuda a aclarar mis ideas.

\- Ah, claro. - se disculpó Castle, él mismo había estado haciendo lo mismo durante el año que creyó que Kate había fallecido.

\- La semana pasada, aprovechando que fue el cumpleaños de Katie, les llevé un ramillete de flores secas, porque en esta época del año las flores frescas escasean y no duran nada. Llevaba espigas de lavanda.

\- ¿Es eso relevante? - preguntó, avergonzándose de no haberse acordado del cumpleaños de su mujer.

\- Mucho, porque nunca te imaginarías lo que pasó.

\- Sorpréndeme... - el escritor lo cogió del brazo para que se parara en el semáforo, que estaba en rojo. El aire despeinaba sus cabellos esperando a cruzar.

\- Pues que al día siguiente, en el buzón de casa me encontré un sobre con una de las espigas y una nota diciéndome lo que tenía que hacer hoy...

Se puso verde y Jim reanudó el paso, con Castle siguiéndole de cerca.

\- Un momento - dijo el escritor- Si ya tenías claro que la cinta había que dársela a 'Lirio Blanco' ¿Para qué me necesitabas?

Jim se avergonzó un poco de lo que iba a decir.

\- Pues, primero: Porque quería ver el contenido de la cinta antes de entregársela y no quería llamar la atención pidiendo favores a extraños. Y segundo... Porque no me apetecía venir solo...

\- Venir solo... ¿a dónde? - preguntó Castle

Su suegro se paró en la puerta de un lugar que tanto el escritor como él conocían muy bien, porque todo amante del cine alternativo en Nueva York había estado alguna vez en los icónicos cines 'Angelika'.

\- ¿Quién va solo al cine el día de Acción de Gracias? Hubiese sido raro. - comentó Jim subiendo las escaleras de la puerta principal.

\- Me da la sensación de que hoy ya hemos rebasado con creces el listón de lo 'raro', Jim. - dijo él siguiéndole los pasos y recordando con nostalgia la primera vez que estuvo con Kate en el 'Angelika', viendo una reposición de 'Planeta Prohibido'.

* * *

Jim se dirigió diligentemente a la taquilla y pidió la butaca 47 de la sala principal. El aburrido operario buscó en el moderno sistema informático que contrastaba con lo histórico del lugar, y luego se quedó mirando a Castle, que pidió la butaca de al lado.

Entraron y, mientras atravesaban los insonorizados pasillos adornados con posters de antiguas películas, Castle preguntó:

\- ¿Cuál es el procedimiento? ¿Nos sentamos y esperamos?

\- Más o menos.

La intriga de Jim estaba matando al escritor.

\- ¿Y has hecho esto antes?

\- No

Castle se armó de paciencia para no estrangular a su suegro ahí mismo.

Entraron en la sala, que dado el día y la temática de la película, que no era nada familiar, estaba prácticamente vacía. Sólo unos pocos espectadores salpicados por la sala atendían a la pantalla. Jim buscó la fila 4, butaca 7 y se sentó, Castle hizo lo propio en la de al lado. Entonces el abogado se agachó un poco para dejar la cinta en los bajos de la butaca y a los pocos minutos se levantó y le hizo una señal a un estupefacto Castle para que hiciera lo mismo. Caminando por el pasillo entre butacas de la sala, el escritor perdió su paciencia.

\- Un momento, Jim ¿Ya está? - susurró en la oscuridad.

\- Esas son las instrucciones, Rick. Y ahora debemos irnos sin dilación, eso decía la carta.

\- ¿Decía 'sin dilación'? - murmuró Castle extrañado. Eso sonaba muy arcaico como para que lo hubiese escrito Kate. Con las prisas no se le había ocurrido usar el viejo móvil para contactar con ella antes de salir pitando del loft y ahora veía el peligro de todo esto. - Un momento, un momento.

El escritor cogió a Jim del brazo y se lo llevó hasta las butacas de las últimas filas y tiró de él para que se sentara y él también se sentó a su lado, entonces le dijo:

\- No podemos dejar algo tan importante ahí abandonado, sin saber si realmente va a llegar a 'Lirio Blanco'. No sabemos si la nota es de fiar, puede que... hubiese micrófonos en el cementerio y te escucharan, pero no sabemos si fue 'Lirio Blanco' o si fue la banda de 'LokSat', quizás sólo te hayan utilizado para conseguir la única prueba que incrimina al presidente... y destruirla.

El hombre se puso nervioso pensando que lo que decía su yerno podía ser cierto, pero su subconsciente le gritaba que estaba haciendo lo correcto, quizás porque esa parte del cerebro había reconocido a quien le había dejado el sobre en su despacho aquel día de agosto y estaba mandando una señal en forma de 'corazonada' para que el abogado actuara de una forma tan impropia de él.

\- Escucha Rick, siento haberte metido en esto, pero tenía miedo de hacerlo yo solo, ¿sabes? Yo no soy tan valiente como Kate o Johanna, tan solo quería... sentirme útil...

Castle le miró en la penumbra, sólo aliviada por la luz de las escenas de la película, y comprendió que esto era parte de su duelo personal. Sin dar tiempo a nada más, una de las puertas de entrada se abrió y una figura femenina, alta, delgada, embutida en cuero de arriba a abajo y con un casco de moto en el antebrazo, bajó por el pasillo dado enérgicas zancadas. Ellos vieron su silueta a contraluz, llegando hasta la butaca en cuestión y agachándose como si se fuera a sentar.

\- Lo siento, Rick. - dijo Jim sintiéndose culpable.

\- No pasa nada Jim... Es 'Lirio Blanco'. - le contestó el escritor, con la excitación que le daba el hecho de verla a ella, sin que ella supiese que estaba siendo observada por él.

\- ¿Qué...? - susurró Jim estirando el cuello para verla.

\- Shhh - le cortó Castle, tirando de él para que se agachase.

La figura femenina se volvió a levantar y caminó diligentemente por donde había venido, cuando abrió la puerta de la sala y salió, Castle ya se había levantado dispuesto a perseguirla. Jim, que no quería quedarse solo, se levantó también y le siguió, con el corazón a toda velocidad.

* * *

Cuando Castle abrió la puerta que llevaba al pasillo lo vio vacío, pero escarmentado por el golpe que se llevó en la bodega de 'The Old Haunt', el reflejo de agacharse se activó en su cerebro y eso hizo. Como resultado esquivó el 'golpe de casco' que 'Lirio Blanco' había trazado, con tan mala suerte que Jim, entrando justo detrás de él, fue quien lo paró de lleno con su frente, cayendo redondo al suelo.

El escritor se giró sobre sí mismo y se abalanzó sobre 'Lirio Blanco', que soltó el aire de sus pulmones cuando la empotró contra la mullida pared del pasillo. Entonces Castle, eufórico por su actuación y excitado por la situación se inclinó hacia delante y propinó a 'Lirio Blanco' un insistente y descarado morreo que ella, para su sorpresa, rechazó con un grito y un empujón, seguido de una sonora bofetada.

Castle dio un paso atrás confuso, pues él mismo se había dado cuenta al besarla de que no era Beckett. La supuesta 'Lirio Blanco' dio un paso al frente y salió de la oscura esquina en donde la había acorralado, limpiándose la boca con la manga de la cazadora de cuero.

\- Perdona... Hayley... te había confundido - se explicó él, frotándose su dolorida mejilla con la mano.

\- Diablos, Castle, ¿Qué haces tú aquí? - dijo ella escupiendo un poco con cara de asco.

\- Eeeh, pues he venido para acompañar a Jim - dijo girando levemente la mirada al suelo, donde el pobre hombre yacía en la moqueta, inconsciente - Y de todas maneras no voy a dar justificaciones de mi comportamiento a alguien... de 'las sombras' por muy comprometida que esté con la causa de 'Lirio Blanco' - dicho esto él también se limpió los morros con la manga de la chaqueta.

Hayley hizo una mueca de fastidio, lo último que le apetecía era que Castle empezara a refunfuñar por la desilusión de que Beckett no había aparecido en persona.

\- Bueno, da igual - dijo la británica pasando de sus lloriqueos - Gracias por esto - y levantó el paquetito que había cogido de la butaca. - Supongo que nos vendrá bien.

La mujer se giró y dio dos zancadas alejándose cuando Castle la llamó:

\- ¡Espera!

\- ¿Qué? - dijo Hayley girándose otra vez hacia él, con los brazos en jarras.

\- Dile que... que tenga cuidado ¿vale? Y... que la quiero, y que la echo de menos, y que se dé prisa... pero no tanto como para meter la pata... - dijo atropelladamente - ¡Ah! y dile también que me acordé de su cumple, pero que no pude felicitarla porque estaba muy liado... ¡pero dile que me acordé!

\- Ok, 'Romeo', ¿algo más? - preguntó la morena con guasa.

\- Sí. Gracias.

\- ¿El qué?

\- Gracias. Te estoy dando las gracias a ti, Hayley, por estar junto a ella. A fin de cuentas es el Día de Acción de Gracias, así que pasa un feliz día.

Hayley suavizó su gesto y Castle intuyó que no le habían felicitado muchas veces.

\- Feliz Día de Acción de Gracias a ti también, Rick... - el escritor sonrió - ... y a Alexis.

La británica se mordió el labio y a Castle se le congeló la sonrisa mientras recordaba aquella broma de su hija...

\- La felicitaré de tu parte. - dijo más nervioso de lo que le hubiese gustado. - Oh, y bueno, felicita a Beckett de mi parte, sí, hazlo.

\- Lo hare. - dijo ella sonriendo - Y tranquilo, también le daré 'tu beso'.

Ella arqueó una ceja, y él no supo si iba en serio o si le estaba tomando el pelo, pero no tuvo tiempo de aclararlo porque en ese momento Jim emitió un gruñido, señal de que estaba recuperando el conocimiento. La británica volvió a ponerse seria, miró al escritor a los ojos una última vez y un segundo después dio media vuelta y se esfumó velozmente. Castle suspiró y se agachó para ayudar al sufrido Jim a incorporarse.

* * *

De vuelta en el loft, Castle buscó en la nevera una bolsa de guisantes o algo que darle al pobre Jim para su chichón, pero al abrir el congelador sólo encontró una fría cueva 'no frost'.

\- Madre, ¿Donde está toda la comida que había aquí? - preguntó extrañado haciendo que saliera vapor de su boca.

\- Querido, dónde va a estar... - dijo ella abriendo los brazos para que se percatara de la vista panorámica de ollas y sartenes que inundaba la cocina.- ... pues convirtiéndose en nuestra cena de Acción de Gracias.

\- También hay parte en una bolsa de basura en el balcón. - le dijo al oído Alexis que estaba frotando el negro fondo de un cazo en el fregadero.

\- Ah... - dijo Castle cerrando del congelador y abriendo el frigorífico, donde encontró una lata de Dr. Pepper que Alexis aún no le había confiscado, así que se la llevó a Jim, que sentado en el sofá se tocaba la frente.

\- Lo siento, esto es lo más frío que tengo. - dijo ofreciéndole la lata. - Pero ahora bajo a por hielo.

\- No, gracias, Rick. No ha sido para tanto, ya me encuentro mucho mejor. - se puso la lata en la frente y sonrió.

\- Has tenido mala suerte de que el pavo esté ya en el horno, que si no aún te hubieses podido 'refrotar' con él.

Ambos miraron hacia la alborotada cocina, y sonrieron. Los mugidos de una vaca les hicieron girar la cabeza para contemplar a Lily jugando con su mesa de actividades, ambos se derritieron.

\- Ya se me había olvidado lo que es vivir en una casa con gente. - comentó Jim.

\- Sólo tienes que pedírmelo y te las mandaré una temporadita.

Jim, se inclinó y le hizo una señal para que el escritor se acercara.

\- Entonces, después de que me dejara K.O. ¿No has perseguido a 'Lirio Blanco'? - le preguntó en voz baja.

\- No, qué va, ¿Cómo te iba a dejar ahí inconsciente? ¿Por conocer a la mayor justiciera en las sombras? ¿Por formar parte de la leyenda de la mayor luchadora contra la corrupción? Nada, otra vez será... - dijo quitándole toda la importancia.

Jim, sonrió con un brillo de satisfacción en sus ojos por haber hecho algo tan emocionante. Castle suspiró incómodo por seguir mintiendo a sus seres queridos.

* * *

Unas horas después, ya de madrugada, la cocina seguía estando patas arriba, pero ahora llena de bandejas medio vacías de comida. El famoso pavo había perdido sus muslos y parte de una pechuga, lo cual no estaba mal para haber sufrido la glaciación y el deshielo en sus carnes. Hasta Lily, disfrazada de pavita, había estado chuperreteando una alita más grande que su boquita viendo que todo el mundo comía de 'eso'. La pequeña también había estado llenándolo todo de migas de pan tostado que su papi le iba mojando en las diferentes salsas para que probara y pusiese caras raras y a punto estuvo de llevarse a la boca una miga que iba mojada en un tinto reserva, pero Martha y Alexis pusieron el grito en el cielo y finalmente se quedó sin catarlo.

Ahora dormía plácidamente en su cunita, donde había caído fulminada por el sueño después de un día tan agitado, y eso que no había tomado vino. Castle estaba repanchingado en el sofá con el botón del pantalón desabrochado, manejando su tablet con pereza, demasiado cansado como para mantenerse despierto pero demasiado lleno como para irse a la cama.

En su mente se abrían paso tantos interrogantes que tuvo que desechar, por el momento, el mazazo que había supuesto el vídeo que había encontrado Jim: de eso ya se ocuparía Beckett.

Hacía unas semanas le había prometido a su madre que investigaría a la niñera, su particular señora Doubtfire, pues Martha juraba haberla visto por la noche adentrándose en una zona boscosa de Central Park. Él no dudaba de ella, ni de la agencia, ni de la generosa mensualidad que pagaba por sus servicios, que siempre habían sido incuestionables. No obstante se le ocurrió aprovechar las circunstancias para pedir sendos favores, por separado, a Kevin Ryan y a Javier Esposito, sus compañeros en la comisaría 12 y hasta la fecha compañeros de lealtad incuestionable, aunque la sombra de la traición planeara sobre sus cabezas.

El problema era que lo que había empezado como un experimento para comprobar su lealtad, ahora se había convertido en un enredo confuso en su cabeza. Primero releyó el email que Ryan le había enviado hacía dos semanas:

 _"Hola Castle,_

 _Me sorprende que busques información de una mujer de mediana edad, cuando lo tuyo son mujeres fácilmente impresionables por una sonrisa y una tarjeta de crédito. Aún no sé cómo conseguistes a Beckett, jajaja._

 _La señora en cuestión tiene un historial inmaculado, ni una multa de tráfico, ni una denuncia de sus vecinos, nada. También tiene una educación sobresaliente en artes y pedagogía y experiencia de más de veinte años como niñera, siempre en familias importantes pero discretas. Tampoco sé cómo aceptó trabajar para ti, jejeje._

 _No hay nada que llame la atención, está en un club de lectura y hace Pilates. Parece la típica señora que se presentaría en casa con un bizcocho para darte la bienvenida al barrio._

 _Si necesitas algo más no dudes en pedírmelo._

 _Un abrazo,_

 _Kevin."_

Y a continuación releyó el email que le había mandado Esposito hacía diez días:

 _"¿Qué pasa, tío?_

 _No se que tienes que ver con la señora esa, pero si quieres un consejo, de colega a colega: aléjate de ella._

 _La susodicha nació y se crió en Inglaterra. Se ganó una beca para estudiar en Oxford y tras una sobresaliente vida académica y teniendo ofertas de importantes escuelas, optó por largarse a Estados Unidos, eso fue a mediados de los ochenta, donde se pierde la vista de su paradero._

 _Pasan varios años y de repente, a mediados de los noventa, surge como niñera de familias 'bien'. Tiene un historial tan limpio que apesta, parece que no haya vivido en este mundo._

 _Tu verás, no quiero seguir investigando porque tendría que empezar a pedir favores y podría levantar sospechas, tío._

 _Javi."_

Castle bostezó ampliamente. No sabía qué pensar. Podría ser que Kevin le hubiera contado todo lo bonito para alejar las sospechas de ella porque ambos son miembros de LokSat y no quieren ser descubiertos, o que en realidad sólo fuese que él ve el lado positivo y Espo el negativo. O podría ser que Javi hubiese sido el traidor desde un primer momento, y que ahora estuviese temeroso de que lo pillara y quisiera desviar la atención hacia la niñera, aprovechando una laguna en su curriculum.

Pero al escritor no le cuadraba que LokSat hubiese infiltrado a una persona en su casa desde hacía meses y que no hubiese hecho nada. ¿Tenía sentido? ¿Querían tenerlo vigilado? ¿Acaso creían que él seguía siendo un peligro para ellos? ¿Querían asegurarse de que no planeaba vengarse de la muerte de Beckett? Demasiadas preguntas y pocas energías para responderlas.

Se frotó la cara con ambas manos víctima del cansancio, se masajeó el cuello y sintió su anillo de boda rozándole la oreja. Se lo quedó mirando. Es extraño, en todo este tiempo no se lo había quitado ni cuando creía que Kate había fallecido ¿No sería más lógico dejar de llevarlo? Lo giró entre sus dedos y tiró hábilmente de él. Se sintió raro... desnudo... Un simple aro de metal pero que significaba tantas cosas... Lo sostuvo en alto haciendo que brillase con la luz de la pantalla y entonces vio la fecha grabada en su interior: 10 de noviembre de 2014.

-Oh... Mierda... - dijo en voz baja mientras se ponía blanco.

Había olvidado por completo su aniversario de boda. Eso unido a que también había olvidado el cumpleaños de Kate le hizo sentirse un 'marido en la sombra' muy poco considerado. Incluso como 'atractivo viudo', hubiese tenido que visitar el cementerio un par de veces este mes. Por una vez se alegró de que Kate no estuviera presente para que no le echara en cara lo despistado que era a veces. Para compensar las cosas decidió volverse a poner el anillo y dejar las cosas como estaban.

Apagó la tablet y se levantó caminando como un zombie hacia su despacho. Se apoyó en la cuna con las manos y observó a su hijita, que dormía plácidamente, agarrada a un barrote de la cuna. Había crecido tanto que apenas se acordaba de cuando dormía echa una bolita en medio de la inmensa cuna. Ahora se estiraba y chocaba con manos y pies en los barrotes, Jim tenía razón, con sólo nueve meses parecía que iba a echar a andar de un momento a otro.

Si le pasara algo por su culpa él se volvería loco. Aunque quería protegerla de todo lo malo, sabía que no podía. Quiso acariciarla pero no se atrevió porque no quería despertarla. Durante estos últimos siete meses él había llegado a sentirse como 'antes', todo gracias a esta delicada flor que había llenado su vida de amor y esperanza. Ahora era el motor de su corazón, y no es que se olvidada de Kate, que también lo era, pero Lily estaba aquí con él y aunque ella era aún muy pequeña para entenderlo, el hecho era que, Castle en teoría le había dado la vida, pero también Lily se la había devuelto a su padre. Es más, la misma dependencia de su padre que ahora ella tenía para alimentarse y crecer, la tenía él para respirar y vivir.

\- Gracias Lily. - susurró el escritor - Feliz día de Acción de Gracias, elefantita.

A continuación se dirigió al dormitorio y volvió al despacho, arrastrando el edredón y una almohada, para acomodarse en la alfombra al lado de la cuna, y dormir cerquita de su pequeña.

* * *

 **FIN NOVIEMBRE 2017**

* * *

 _Y para quien lo celebre: Feliz Día de Acción de Gracias!_


	10. Diciembre 2017

_Damas y caballeros, gracias a vosotros este fanfic ha batido el record de más reviews recibidas entre todos los míos. Gracias, amores!_ _Yo por mi parte este mes he batido el record de número de palabras en un capítulo, así que leedlo a ratos o si no acabaréis indigestados como después de las comilonas navideñas. Agradezco vuestros comentarios y ánimos para seguir escribiendo. Como ya no nos 'veremos' hasta enero, os deseo feliz Navidad y próspero Año Nuevo._

 _ **Resumen de lo publicado:**_

 _La vida de Castle se convirtió en pesadilla tras perder a Beckett, pero una madrugada de Abril de 2017 se encuentra un regalito que le indican dos cosas: Que su esposa está viva y que es el padre de una preciosa bebé de dos meses: Lily._

 _Durante estos últimos meses, Castle se muere por averiguar cómo Kate fingió su propia muerte y se convirtió en una especie de justiciera conocida como 'Lirio blanco', el terror de los corruptos, pero ahora es padre de Lily y prefiere centrarse en fingir que es un atractivo viudo. Como complemento están su encantadora hija (y a la par su infernal editora) Alexis y la sabia consejera Martha Rodgers._

 _Los últimos encuentros furtivos del Caskett sirvieron para sospechar que hay un traidor en el grupo que llevó el caso LokSat y para hacerse con un viejo móvil trucado con el que se mensajea con Beckett. Además Martha tiene sospechas de que la eficaz niñera de Lily no es trigo limpio._

 _Para colmo Jim Beckett encuentra pruebas que involucran al mismísimo presidente de los Estados Unidos en la muerte de su esposa._ _Por el camino el hombre se hizo un chichón y Castle se llevó una sonora bofetada de Hayley._

* * *

 **DICIEMBRE 2017**

* * *

Viernes, 22 de diciembre en Nueva York: Una marea de gente se mueve por las grandes avenidas respirando el frío aire de un invierno recién estrenado, mezclado con el humo del intenso y ruidoso tráfico. Pero al contrario que otros días hoy están todos felices y exultantes, ultimando sus compras navideñas, cargados de aparatosas bolsas de plástico y pegando la nariz en los escaparates de las tiendas en busca de aquel regalo que les falta. Las coloridas y brillantes luces reclaman su atención y muchos altavoces, estratégicamente colocados en las zonas más concurridas, recuerdan con villancicos de almibaradas voces que estamos en la época más feliz del año, aunque no quieras.

Estos eran los días del año favoritos de Jackson Hunt, aunque no por la obligada felicidad y la bondad humana que se respiraba en el ambiente, sino porque había tanta gente rara en las calles que se podía infiltrar como uno más sin llamar la atención. Porque Hunt era de esos hombres que, tuviese la edad que tuviese, llamaba la atención, pues era alto, atlético, con pelo abundante -aunque ahora ya blanco-, piel curtida, irresistible sonrisa y voz grave con educado acento de la región que hiciese falta. Sin embargo hoy había dejado todo su atractivo de lado y se encontraba en los servicios de caballeros del centro comercial de más solera de Manhattan: "Macy's", a un paso del Empire State Building, con unos ropajes rojos que no le favorecían nada y que además le estaban dando un calor tremendo. Maldiciendo en voz baja contempló su oronda imagen en el espejo y terminó de peinarse su espesa barba blanca, la misma que había provocado este último año continuas pullas por parte de esa maleducada británica. Si Hayley lo hubiese visto ahora, comprendería por qué se la había estado dejando crecer.

En el mismo centro comercial, a unos pasillos de distancia, se encontraba Alexis, que en este momento estaba llamando poderosísimamente la atención sin querer: iba vestida con un deslumbrante vestido de fiesta, que asomaba por debajo de un elegante abrigo de Armani, todo muy pensado para el evento al que tenía que acudir en media hora. Bueno, todo menos el casco de ciclomotor color rosa con un dibujo de Hello Kitty. A pesar de ese toque infantil, la joven desentonaba totalmente en la cola que estaba guardando para hacerse una foto con Santa Claus, rodeada de padres, madres y revoltosos niños, aburridos de esperar su turno para la ansiada fotografía con tan famoso personaje, que no hacían más que juguetear a su alrededor y que ya le habían pisado dos veces.

Se alegró enormemente cuando vio llegar a su abuela a lo lejos con la pequeña Lily en brazos, cosa que era una temeridad con lo grande que estaba la pequeña, ya con diez meses, pero supuso que 'la diva' Martha Rodgers habría venido en taxi, negándose a llevar uno de esos 'trastos del demonio' que decía ella, que no era otra cosa que una sillita con ruedas. Martha, fiel a su estilo, también llamaba la atención vestida con un abrigo de piel, una bufanda de leopardo, y collares que asomaban entre sus ropajes. Lily, la más recatada -tras las súplicas de Alexis a su padre de que no la intentara disfrazar de elfo, ni de duendecillo, ni de reno- llevaba un vestido de terciopelo verde oscuro, leotardos blancos y botines de charol negro, que asomaba por debajo del un abriguito a juego con el vestido.

\- Lo siento, lo siento. Ya sé que llego tarde. - se disculpó Martha mientras le daba un medio abrazo a Alexis, que suspiró aliviada, dándole un beso a su abuela y otro a Lily, que al ver a su hermana empezó a llamar su atención para que la cogiera en brazos diciendo "apa lexi, apa". La pelirroja le dio el capricho, pues sabía que era cuestión de minutos que cambiara de opinión y así descansaría su abuela un rato.

\- No te preocupes, has llegado justo a tiempo, con la Vespa estaré en "Barnes & Noble" en cinco minutos. - dijo, refiriéndose a la librería donde la editorial que había 'picado' a publicar "El osito Cosmo" celebraba una pequeña fiesta con todas sus novedades para esta Navidad.

\- ¿Cómo está papá? - le preguntó la chica preocupada.

\- Ay, querida, tendrías que haberlo visto. Como si fuese su primer libro: Ha tardado media hora en elegir la corbata, para al final no ponerse ninguna. Y se ha probado todas las chaquetas con terciopelo que tiene y ha estado desfilando con ellas haciéndome sentir como Richard Gere en Pretty Woman.

\- Bueno, bien mirado es su primer libro infantil, es lógico que tenga miedos de primerizo.- comentó Alexis, incómoda con Lily a cuestas.

\- Lo que más nervioso le pone es que está firmado con seudónimo y que el gran Richard Castle va a aparecer en una fiesta de una editorial infantil. Piensa que va a ser un shock para ellos, que se alborotarán al verlo llegar y que su libro quedará relegado a un segundo plano.

La cola avanzó un poco y Lily levantó los brazos y llamó a su padre con un gracioso "ués dadi", así que Alexis le dijo

\- Papá no está, pero tienes a la abuela... - se la pasó - ...que te va a contar mil y una anécdotas, hasta que os toque hacer la foto son Santa Claus, ¿de acuerdo?

Lily se tuvo que conformar con seguir jugando con los collares de su abuela, y empezó un monólogo de balbuceos como queriéndose adelantar a cualquier historia que le quisiese contar Martha, demostrándole que ella también sabía contar interminables anécdotas.

Alexis se despidió y caminó a paso ligero por el largo pasillo, topándose con un Santa Claus de sonrojadas mejillas que se le quedó mirando sonriente, la chica se dio cuenta y le sonrió diciéndole "Feliz Navidad" mientras aceleraba y se abotonaba el abrigo antes de salir por una de las puertas del centro comercial. Hunt se quedó prendado de la mujer en la que se había convertido su nieta mayor y avanzó con contoneantes andares para relevar al Santa Claus oficial, cosa que después de horas trabajando, seguro que no se iba a negar, a pesar de que no había relevos de Santa Claus en "Macy's".

* * *

A diez manzanas al norte, en la librería "Barnes & Noble" de la Quinta Avenida, Richard Castle, ataviado con una Navideña americana oscura, con solapas de terciopelo granate, que contrastaba con la camisa roja que asomaba por su cuello, observaba a la gente que iba llegando al lugar mientras hacía que leía un libro ilustrado de brujas para niñas de hasta doce años. La mayoría de los asistentes eran jóvenes que estaban empezando a labrarse una carrera como escritores o ilustradores de literatura infantil y juvenil, todos trajeados elegantemente, ilusionados y revoloteando sobre la mesa de canapés con la misma buena gana para comer que todos los que empiezan en este oficio y que suelen guardar dieta forzada por la falta de dinero.

A Castle le fastidió ser el más mayor del lugar, y le fastidió aún más no ser reconocido por ninguno de esos jovenzuelos, ni siquiera por las chicas. Con el morro torcido dejó el libro de las brujas y se acercó a la zona donde estaba expuesto su libro, compartiendo espacio con los demás. Al ver la graciosa portada sonrió, y leyó pasa sí mismo "El Osito Cosmo", y a continuación acarició el relieve de las letras que decía "Escrito por: Elisabeth Rodgers". Había elegido el nombre de pila de su pequeña musa, y había optado por su apellido original, ya que el archifamoso 'Castle' estaba vetado en temas infantiles e inocentes, además de paso quizás su madre le perdonase el hecho de que él se cambiara el apellido cuando empezó a publicar.

Se quedó mirando la colorida portada donde un gracioso y regordete osito Cosmo volaba en su nave espacial, dirigiéndose a la Tierra. Y por último leyó la línea "Ilustrado por: K. Darling" y torció el gesto pensando que alguno de esos casi imberbes o alguna de esas chiquillas sería "K. Darling". Alexis se había tomado tan en serio el mantener en secreto la identidad del verdadero autor del libro, que ni siquiera se lo había presentado. Y a propósito de Alexis ¿Dónde se habría metido? ¿Qué tendría pensado su editora-hija cuando preguntaran por 'Elisabeth Rodgers'? Alzó la cabeza para intentar buscarla entre la multitud y cuando estaba estirando el cuello como una tortuga oyó a sus espaldas entre el creciente barullo:

\- Oh, Dios mío... ¿Rick?

El escritor sintió su corazón dar un tumbo y mecánicamente se dio la vuelta mirando hacia abajo, como si su subconsciente lo estuviera guiando. Esa voz tan familiar lo transportó a principios de los noventa y delante de él se materializó la imagen de la mujer más importante para él en aquella época. Sintió que las palabras se agarraban a su garganta no queriendo salir, hasta que logró articular su nombre: "Kyra".

\- ¡Kyra! - repitió sorprendido... gratamente sorprendido, de hecho.

Por un momento se olvidaron de lo que tenían alrededor y se abrazaron con el cariño que siempre se habían profesado, sin rencor alguno, por los casi tres años que compartieron y que debido a su juventud y sus diferentes inquietudes, no llegaron a ser más.

\- "¿Qué haces tú aquí?" - Se preguntaron ambos al unísono, lo que provocó que también se rieran sincronizadamente.

Como siempre, fue Castle quien empezó a explicarse:

\- ¿Que qué hago aquí? Te voy a contar un secreto: He escrito un libro infantil usando un seudónimo y nadie de aquí lo sabe. - dijo con su irresistible picardía

La cara de Kyra pasó de sonriente a incrédula.

\- ¿Bromeas? - le preguntó inquieta.

\- No, no bromeo, en serio, mira: Soy 'Elisabeth Rodgers'. El 'Rodgers' que sustituí por 'Castle' antes de conocernos. - dijo orgulloso cogiendo un ejemplar de "El osito Cosmo" y señalándole con el dedo el nombre.

Kyra se movió graciosamente de un lado a otro como si estuviese pisando fuego y frunciendo el ceño con emoción le dijo en voz baja:

\- Pues resulta que... yo soy 'K. Darling' - dijo ella señalando en la misma portada la línea que decía 'ilustrado por'.

\- ¿¡QUÉ!? - exclamó un sorprendido Richard Castle, que fue oído en toda la sala y que provocó que algunas cabezas se girasen.

Kyra se encogió algo incómoda, y entonces él añadió en voz más baja:

\- Pero no es posible, Alexis me dijo que los dibujos eran de alguien que estaba empezando...

\- Bueno, eso es cierto. Resulta que estoy empezando como ilustradora... - entonces pareció caer en la cuenta de algo - Ah, claro, Alexis... es tu hija, ya decía yo que me resultaba familiar...

\- Entonces... 'K. Darling'... la 'K' será de 'Kyra'... - comentó Castle con curiosidad

\- Y 'Darling' por Peter Pan. - se adelantó ella.

\- Ah, claro, Wendy Darling, la amada de Peter Pan... - se le quedó mirando sonriente - ... Pues sí, te pega...

\- Sí. Sí que me pega. - dijo pensativa Kyra perdiéndose en el brillo de su mirada.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, sonriendo y mirándose profundamente a los ojos sin necesidad de seguir hablando. Tampoco había que ser un hacha para pillar la analogía entre Peter Pan, el niño que no quería crecer, y Castle, el adulto que no había dejado de ser un niño.

\- Te veo bien - dijo finalmente Rick, reparando en el sobrio vestido de noche negro, que no obstante resaltaba sus femeninas curvas.

\- Gracias por el cumplido. Tú estás... - ella reparó en el llamativo terciopelo - ... como siempre.

Su embelesamiento fue interrumpido por una acelerada Alexis que acababa de llegar con el tiempo más que justo.

\- Perdón, papá, llego tarde, lo sé, pero no sé qué pasa ahí fuera que está todo lleno de paparazzi... - se interrumpió al verlo con Kyra - Ah, vaya, ya veo que os habéis presentado.

\- ¿Bromeas? - dijo Castle - ¡Es Kyra!

Alexis, que con tanta abreviatura y seudónimo no había caído en la cuenta, exclamó:

\- ¿Kyra? ¿Kyra Blaine?... ¿'Tu' Kyra?... ¿La que bailó contigo bajo el reloj de la estación Grand Central justo antes de marchar a Londres a ver mundo y que tú dejaste escapar? - comentó la chica como si fuese una antigua historia que su padre le hubiese repetido hasta la saciedad.

\- Síííí. - dijo él ilusionado como un crío.

\- Esa misma, sí. - comentó Kyra más comedida y un poco incómoda.

\- Pero... Yo creía que te llamabas Kyra Darling.

\- Bueno, ese es mi seudónimo. No quería que se supiera mi verdadero apellido. Quería... Necesitaba labrarme un camino por mí misma, sin nadie que me facilitara las cosas. Pero bueno, no soy la única... - dijo sonriendo con complicidad a Alexis.

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó Castle, dándose cuenta del gesto.

\- Se refiere a mí, papá. Como editora soy conocida como 'Alexis Harper' en vez de 'Alexis Castle', tampoco quería que influenciara mi apellido, así que escogí el de mi madre.

\- No tenía ni idea. -dijo Castle algo molesto por tanta renegación familiar. Ahora comprendía mejor porqué le fastidiaba a su madre que él se hubiese deshecho del apellido 'Rodgers'.

* * *

En ese momento un alboroto en la puerta acristalada del establecimiento llamó la atención de los tres, que observaron cómo los paparazzi estaban intentando tomar fotos del interior del local, incluso desde el otro lado de los escaparates de la tienda.

\- ¿Qué ocurre ahí fuera? - preguntó Castle.

\- No sé... - comentó Alexis - ...pero iré a enterarme. - Y se dirigió a la puerta lo más deprisa que pudo caminando con sus zapatos de fiesta.

A todo esto, Kyra se mantuvo escondida estratégicamente detrás de las anchas espaldas del escritor, asomando sólo tímidamente la cabeza por un lado.

\- A lo mejor se han dado cuenta de quién se esconde bajo el nombre de 'Elisabeth Rodgers' y a corrido la voz - dijo él contento, pensado en la publicidad extra que iba a ser eso.

Kyra no dijo ni pio y escondió también la cabeza detrás de Castle cuando notó que los flashes le estaban enfocando.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Kyra? - dijo él dándose cuenta de su extraña actitud.

La mujer le miró con ojillos de cervatillo pidiendo ayuda.

\- Me temo que... es por mí. - dijo avergonzada.

\- ¿Por tí?

\- Sí... Resulta que... mi marido... es decir, Greg y yo... bueno, hemos decidido darnos un descanso... - tragó saliva y frunció el ceño.

La cara de Castle cambió de extrañado a sorprendido y finalmente a apenado, Kyra comentó cabizbaja:

\- No hay nada como una 'familia bien' rota por el dolor en Navidad para que venga la prensa carroñera a recoger los pedazos. Tú bien lo sabes, Rick.

Castle vio el dolor de Kyra en sus ojos, no sólo por la separación de su marido, si no por la exposición de su vida privada al público. Él mismo, en otros tiempos, había sido la comidilla de los paparazzi: siempre había algún tipo agazapado entre los matorrales, a la caza de una foto del playboy Rick Castle con alguna supermodelo o actriz, o simplemente pillarlo con una copa de más y alguna otra prenda de menos, como ya había pasado. A él ese tipo de cosas le daba igual, pero Kyra siempre había sido discreta y algo reservada. Por ejemplo, cuando empezaron a salir en la universidad, tuvieron que pasar seis meses para que él se enterara que esa dulce estudiante de arte con la que salía era la única hija de una familia de clase alta, de los que podían ir a Gramency Park de toda la vida y que tenían abono para la ópera. Él, en esa época, sólo tenía números rojos en el banco, después de que el dinero ganado por su primer bestseller se agotara. Fue Kyra quien le hizo ahorrar el adelanto por su siguiente libro y fue ella quien lo mantenía a raya, haciéndole escribir cuando ella estudiaba y obligándole a cocinar en un fogoncillo de gas de su piso de estudiantes para ahorrar. Ahí fue cuando aprendió a hacer su famosa pasta carbonara y fue en esa época también cuando comprendió lo que era estar enamorado de verdad de una mujer.

\- ¡Vamos! - dijo él ofreciéndole la mano.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- No tenemos que aguantar esto. Ven conmigo. - insistió haciéndole un gesto.

Ella echó un último vistazo a los flashes que venían de la puerta y que también se apreciaban a través de las ventanas y entonces Kyra le cogió de la mano con fuerza para dejarse guiar.

* * *

Castle avanzó entre los pasillos de libros y empujó una puerta de emergencia. Bajaron las escaleras de metal, donde resonaban los tacones de Kyra y llegaron al sótano, donde habitualmente cargaban y descargaban las mercancías de las tiendas de toda la manzana, aunque en este momento estaba desierto.

\- Vaya, ya veo que te conoces muy bien el sitio. -comentó ella.

\- No es la primera vez que me tengo que escapar de aquí... No preguntes.- presumió él.

Atravesaron el almacén a paso ligero y salieron a la calle 46 por una puerta de garaje a media manzana de donde estaban los paparazzi. Ni siquiera llevaban ropa de abrigo, así que al sentir el azote del frío se apretaron el uno junto al otro y aceleraron su paso hacia Park Avenue.

Kyra sintió la misma euforia que recordaba de aquellos años en los que era una jovencita embobada por un chico que siempre se estaba metiendo el líos en los que ella tarde o temprano acababa enredada. Ahora, huyendo por Manhattan junto a Rick, sintiendo su calor y sus respiraciones agitadas que dejaban un reguero de vapor por el frío, pensó que acabarían dando explicaciones a la policía de porqué estaban vestidos de gala y con hipotermia. Miró hacia atrás un momento y vio que habían pasado desapercibidos.

\- ¡Lo hemos conseguido! ¡No se han dado cuenta! - susurró sorprendida.

\- ¡Claro que no! ¡Soy como un ninja! ¿Recuerdas? - presumió él con su pícara sonrisa una vez más.

Ambos rieron, Rick le soltó la mano y la rodeó con su brazo. También él se sentía vivo por primera vez en mucho tiempo, ya no recordaba lo que era tener adrenalina recorriendo sus venas, tan activo estaba que no sentía el frío azotando su cara. Con el paso acelerado que llevaban avanzaron un par de manzanas en un momento. De lo que ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta fue que alguien de los paparazzi se había separado del grupo y avanzaba en su misma dirección disimuladamente por la acera de enfrente mezclándose con la gente.

Pararon en un semáforo a esperar que se pusiera verde y entonces se dieron cuenta del frío que hacía.

\- No es por fastidiar... - dijo Kyra - ...pero ya no siento los pies.

Rick la observó con su fino vestido y sus zapatitos de fiesta, entonces se quitó la chaqueta y se la echó por encima

\- Pero... ¡Te vas a quedar helado, Rick! - se quejó ella.

Él sonrió y le hizo un gesto son la cabeza para que viese el edificio que tenían en frente: La estación Grand Central.

* * *

Unos minutos después Kyra, aún con la americana por encima, suspiraba agradecida al coger el vaso de cartón que Rick le ofrecía con una sonrisa. Lo sostuvo entre sus ateridas manos e inspiró su agradable aroma.

\- Todavía te acuerdas... - comentó ella al reconocer el olor a chocolate con canela.

Él se sentó en el banco, a su lado, contemplando el ir y venir de la gente en el 'Irving Farm Coffee Roasters', que fuese la hora que fuese siempre estaba a tope, sosteniendo otro gran vaso de cartón que desprendía un inconfundible olor a café.

\- ¡Cómo olvidar tu bebida favorita en época de exámenes! He supuesto que el estrés de los paparazzi era equivalente a un examen final de arquitectura en la antigua Roma.

Ambos sonrieron y aún temblando por el frío que habían pasado bebieron unos reconfortantes sorbos que los hicieron entrar en calor.

\- La verdad es que está siendo peor que un examen. - Kyra le miró a los ojos y encontró su mirada atenta, así que se animó a seguir hablando - Parece que una no puede ser humana... y que ellos encima tienen derecho a juzgarte... Así de la noche a la mañana pasas de ser envidiada a ser señalada con el dedo y aguantar insufribles chismorreos, cuando en realidad... ni yo misma sé en qué situación está mi matrimonio - se calló y jugueteó con su vaso, mientras él la contemplaba enternecido.

\- Si Greg es listo hará lo que sea para arreglarlo. - le animó.

Kyra hizo una mueca.

\- Tal vez sea yo quien tiene que arreglarlo, Rick. - le confesó avergonzada.

Castle se quedó boquiabierto. En su cabeza siempre era 'él' quien la fastidiaba, pero bueno, supuso que también podía ser al revés.

\- En tal caso, sé que tú eres sobradamente inteligente para arreglarlo.

Kyra asintió pensando en si era así de fácil, pero a ella no se lo pareció. A veces la convivencia del día a día generaba pequeños roces que iban acumulándose hasta que explotaba por algún motivo absurdo. Al menos eso le pasaba con Greg... aunque nunca le pasó con Rick.

\- Y como no, siempre que hay una crisis en mi vida... apareces tú.- Kyra le sonrió.

\- Oye, que quieres que te diga, lo habré heredado de mi madre: una experta en entradas en escena a lo grande.

Al nombrar a la actriz Kyra recordó el horrible día que había pasado hacía más de año y medio, cuando vio a la señora Rodgers por última vez. Movió su mano y la puso encima de la de él, para darle un suave apretón. El frío de su dorso contrastaba con el calor de sus dedos. Este gesto llamó la atención de Castle.

\- Estuve en el funeral de Kate. - le susurró mirándole a los ojos, él no pudo sostenerle la mirada, aunque se mantuvo sereno. - Lo sentí en el alma. Fue... tremendamente injusto lo que os pasó.

Kyra notó como la cara de Rick se ponía blanca y sus músculos se tensaban, ella supuso que era por el dolor, cuando en realidad lo que pasaba es que Castle tenía un hervidero de sentimientos en su cabeza, agravados por el hecho de tener que mentirle también a ella.

\- Lo fue. Te agradezco que fueses, Kyra. - dijo en un susurro.

Ella le apretó la mano.

\- Tengo que decir que es admirable que te hayas reinventado como escritor de libros infantiles. Conociéndote no es sorprendente, pero sí que me alegro de encontrarte tan bien.

Castle no pudo esperar más y sacó el móvil para enseñarle una foto de Lily estrangulando a su oso gigante de un abrazo. Kyra se quedó petrificada.

\- Es mi pequeña Lily. Tiene diez meses. La tuve por gestación subrogada. Tenía unos óvulos congelados de Kate y bueno... - Rick se quedó mirando la foto y luego volvió a mirar a una ojiplática Kyra - ...ella es quien me ha dado la vida que se me había ido. He escrito el libro gracias a ella y...

Castle se dio cuenta que Kyra estaba al borde del llanto y se calló inmediatamente.

\- Perdona. -susurró ella.

La mujer se levantó tambaleante derramando el chocolate y echó a correr como queriendo escapar de la oleada de sentimientos que invadían su cabeza. Castle, preocupado por lo que hubiese podido pasar dejó el café a un lado, se levantó y la siguió a cierta distancia entre la multitud que iba y venía por los amplios andadores de la estación hasta que ella se paró debajo del reloj de la sala principal.

\- ¡Ey! - oyó Kyra a sus espaldas con la voz dulce y comprensiva que ella recordaba.

\- Es preciosa, Rick. - le dijo sin tan siquiera girarse. Sus ojos, humedecidos, estaban fijos en la esfera del reloj de la estación.

\- Sé que te pasa algo, Kyra, y no tienes porqué contármelo si no quieres, pero al menos dame una pista para saber si tengo que pedirte perdón o algo... - le suplicó.

\- Mis problemas son de risa comparado con lo que has tenido que pasar, Rick. No quiero parecer una egoísta. - dijo ella secándose las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas.

\- Si es tan importante como para hacerte llorar, no es una cosa de risa. - dijo él, y esperó detrás de ella, hasta que Kyra se giró lentamente.

\- Es que... Es una mierda... Todos tienen hijos menos yo. Hasta tu pobre Kate, que en paz descanse, es madre póstuma. Y yo... Llevamos... Llevábamos más de cinco años intentándolo y ha sido como una gran bomba que hemos cebado y ha terminado por explotar nuestro matrimonio. ¿Ves como es algo egoísta? ¿Ves? - dijo enfadada con el mundo entero.

Rick dio un paso al frente y la abrazó, debajo del gran reloj, como cuando hace años partió a Londres.

\- Shhhhh - la calmó él.

Y como aquel día, ella se abrazó a él con fuerza, confiando en que de alguna manera todo iba a salir bien. Y ahí, como los dos jóvenes Rick y Kyra de hace más de veinte años, se mecieron de un lado a otro, bailando lentamente al son de la música que sólo ellos dos oían. En la cabeza de Kyra flotaba la idea de que habían cerrado un círculo y que sus vidas se volvían a cruzar, en esa misma estación, en ese mismo lugar, el destino les estaba brindado la posibilidad de retomarlo.

Ella, agradecida de su consuelo, levantó la cabeza y le miró a los ojos, la mirada de Rick era amable, pero se perdía en el infinito, como si no estuviera allí con ella. Llamó su atención acariciándole la barbilla, él la miró bajando la cabeza y le sonrió.

\- ¿Mejor? - preguntó amablemente en voz baja.

Su aliento llegó a Kyra, que lo sintió cálido y familiar, y entonces ella levantó la babilla, echó ligeramente la cabeza hacia atrás y entreabrió la boca. Se quedó esperándole, pero Castle no se agachó, de hecho dejó de mecerse y se apartó de ella lo suficiente como para que interpretara que no iba a besarla.

\- "Lo siento" - dijeron al unísono.

Castle sintió que se él había dejado llevar por la situación y la dulce Kyra, al creerlo realmente viudo, no tenía culpa de nada, así que insistió.

\- No, Kyra. Yo lo siento. Tú no tienes que pedir disculpas por nada. Es que... simplemente... - ella observó cómo le costaba hablar, algo impropio de él.

\- No digas nada, Rick. Comprendo que... aún no estás preparado. - le dijo con una sonrisa y atusándose el pelo con algo de vergüenza por haberlo 'tanteado'.

Castle tragó saliva digiriendo la comprometida situación.

\- Es obvio... - dijo Kyra - He sido una tonta. Tu mujer falleció y encargaste un bebé con sus óvulos ¿Quién haría eso? Sólo alguien que todavía está profundamente enamorado... - ella suspiró y lo miró enternecida - Sólo espero que si algún día estás preparado... me llames.

Castle le sonrió.

\- En realidad - dijo el escritor - estoy seguro de que arreglarás las cosas con Greg.

Ella dio unos graciosos botecitos devolviéndole la mirada con agradecimiento.

\- Y cuando lo hayas arreglado... me llamas y tendremos una ardiente aventura extramatrimonial, ¿eh?

Ambos rieron mucho más tranquilos.

\- Bueno, creo que ya he tenido bastante por hoy - dijo Kyra - Mejor me vuelvo para casa a ver cómo lo arreglo...

\- Oh, ni hablar. Tenemos una fiesta a la que ir... Y ya tengo pensado un segundo libro del osito Cosmo ¿Se te da bien dibujar luciérnagas espaciales?

Kyra se animó al verlo de tan buen humor, siempre había sido así, siempre se lo había puesto fácil.

\- De acuerdo, volvamos a la fiesta, pero vamos a hacer una cosa, primero voy yo y luego vienes tú, así no nos verán llegar juntos y no habrá titulares... - ella se quitó la chaqueta de los hombros y se la devolvió.

\- Trato hecho. - dijo él.

* * *

Castle observó como Kyra se alejaba hacia la salida en donde siempre había taxis y suspiró aliviado por que todo hubiese salido bien. Él se puso la chaqueta, dio media vuelta y echó a andar, repasando en el móvil los innumerables mensajes de su hija preguntándole dónde rayos se había metido, cada vez con más signos de exclamación, hasta que llegó al banco doble en frente de la cafetería en donde aún estaba el charco de chocolate que Kyra había derramado, pero de donde había desaparecido su café calentito del que casi no había bebido.

Resignado se sentó en uno de los lados del banco y contestó a Alexis que ahora iba para allá, sonriendo mientras se imaginaba a la regañona de su hija buscándole por todo el local. Tan entretenido estaba que no se percató de la figura vestida completamente de negro que estaba sentada en el banco a su espalda, así que cuando habló, Castle se pegó tal susto que a punto estuvo de soltar su famoso 'gritito de chica'.

\- De todas las mujeres de Manhattan... tenía que ser Kyra. - la voz era totalmente familiar, aunque algo ronca, así que ni se molestó en girarse para contestar.

\- Por Dios, Beckett... ¿Quieres que me de un ataque al corazón? - susurró girando un poco la cabeza.

\- No te gires. - Le ordenó ella.

Lo justo se había girado para ver que su mujer iba ataviada con unas botas de piel, un pantalón negro ancho, de esos que llevan bolsillos por las piernas, y una sudadera oscura con capucha. Al cuello llevaba una cámara de fotos con un buen objetivo.

\- Además de ninja ¿ahora eres paparazzi? - preguntó él entre dientes.

Kate no contestó, él se la imaginó cabreada, negando con la cabeza con una mirada acusadora.

\- Tenía que ser Kyra - repitió ella como en estado de shock.

Entonces se levantó y echó a andar alejándose de él, Castle se dio cuenta y disimuladamente se levantó y anduvo en su misma dirección, adentrándose en la llamada 'sala de los susurros' en frente del Bar Oyster.

La vio acurrucada contra la pared en la esquina opuesta, seguramente llorando. Hizo mención de abrirse paso entre la multitud pero se le encogió el corazón, así que avergonzado se quedó en donde estaba y girándose cara a la pared susurró "Lo siento". Si la curiosa acústica del lugar seguía funcionando como antaño, Kate oiría sus palabras, y debió de ser así, porque la vio girar la cabeza hacia donde él estaba. Sus ojos llorosos le miraron atravesando la sala, por entre las cabezas de la gente que iba y venía de un sitio a otro.

Castle se dispuso a acercarse, pero ella se movió velozmente y subió la misma rampa que Kyra había subido hacía un rato para escaparse de él. Definitivamente el escritor estaba viviendo un día muy raro, persiguiendo a mujeres dolidas por una estación concurridísima.

Ya en el hall principal, Kate no se conformó con zigzaguear entre los grupos de gente, sino que además se agachó un par de veces para que él no pudiese ver su cabeza, ahora cubierta con la capucha negra de su sudadera, entre la multitud. Cuando Beckett creyó que lo había despistado se desvió por un pasillo repleto de tiendas para los viajeros y se escondió en el escaparate de un local que inexplicablemente estaba cerrado. Dejó pasar unos segundos y, al asomar la cabeza por la esquinita para ver si lo había despistado, lo que se encontró fue un fino, elegante y caro terciopelo granate enfrente de sus narices.

Ella dio un rápido giro para seguir huyendo, pero él le cogió de la muñeca, algo más bruscamente de lo que le hubiese gustado y ella se paró.

\- Kate... - dijo él suplicante.

Beckett no anduvo más, pero se sacudió el brazo para que él la soltara y se quedó ahí, quieta y cabizbaja, evitando su mirada, camuflada por la penumbra del lugar. Castle, jadeando por el esfuerzo y deseando aclarar el malentendido, empezó a hablar atropelladamente.

\- Ha sido... una total coincidencia, yo no sabía que me iba a encontrar con Kyra, y resulta que estaba todo lleno de paparazzi y ella estaba agobiada porque decía que querían fotografiarla y yo sólo quise ayudarla...

Kate hizo un gesto con la mano como para enjugarse las lágrimas con la manga de la sudadera. Castle tragó saliva pensando en el dolor que había causado inocentemente y continuó hablando:

\- Teníamos frío y... entonces vi que estábamos frente a la estación... Y supongo que se despertaron viejos recuerdos. Y lo siento mucho Kate, yo...

Kate se giró y le miró a los ojos, y se encontró a un Rick descompuesto, de ojos vidriosos, incapaz de articular ya palabras, pero que aun así susurro una última frase:

\- Había olvidado lo que es la adrenalina corriendo por mis venas, dejarse llevar por la emoción, como cuando tú y yo éramos compañeros en la 12... Te echo... Te echo tantísimo de menos, Kate...

Beckett no pudo seguir permaneciendo fría e impertérrita con su marido, pensó en su misión, pero se le cayeron los argumentos, así que se aproximó a él y lo abrazó con fuerza, casi aplastándose contra su cuerpo, recibiendo como respuesta el caluroso y desesperado abrazo de Castle.

\- No tanto como yo os echo de menos a vosotros. - le susurró al oído emocionada - Yo sólo quería... veros una última vez, pensé que una concurrida fiesta de editorial en Navidad era un buen momento... Y me he llevado un chasco.

El escritor no dejó de agarrarla con fuerza, como si con ello fuese a conseguir que ella volviese a casa, le apartó la capucha e inspiró el aroma de su pelo revuelto que por lo visto se lo estaba dejando crecer. Pero entonces cayó en cuenta de un detalle.

\- ¿"Una última vez"? - le preguntó.

Se apartaron un poco, permitiendo el aire circular entre ellos pero sin dejar de abrazarse. Kate cabizbaja cogió fuerzas para explicarse. Él le apartó el pelo de la cara, dejando ver sus ojos llorosos y su nariz roja por el frío y por el llanto. Le sonrió con ternura, aunque ella no le mirase.

\- Escucha Castle... - ella levantó la cabeza conteniendo sus emociones y al verlo ahí sonriéndole, le acarició la cara, como queriendo grabar su sonrisa para siempre. - ...esto se acaba.

Castle abrió los ojos de alegría, pensando que este infierno iba a terminar pronto, que Kate volvería a casa con él y con Lily, que la pesadilla terminaría, pero la actitud de su esposa lo dejó confundido.

\- Pero... Eso es bueno, ¿no?

Kate soltó su abrazo y lo cogió de las manos, sintiendo su calor una vez más, se las llevó a la boca y le besó el dorso, acariciándose las mejillas con ellas después.

\- No, cariño. - dijo con un hilo de voz - Se acaba porque no he conseguido llegar al nuevo LokSat, así que voy a tener que esforzarme más... arriesgarme más...

La cara de Castle palideció.

\- Y puede que... aunque consiga llegar a él y termine con esto... él consiga acabar conmigo.

Castle dio un paso atrás negando con la cabeza nerviosamente.

\- ¿Qué es esto, Kate? ¿Una despedida antes de lanzarte a la desesperada? - dijo alzando la voz algo más de lo conveniente. Por suerte la gente que pasaba por la galería comercial estaba en otros asuntos.

Su mujer le soltó las manos, sin saber que decir.

\- Eso no es lo que la Katherine Beckett que yo conozco, haría. - le dijo muy serio.

Kate miró al suelo y asintió con la cabeza.

\- Tienes razón Castle. No lo haría la Kate Beckett que tu conociste... la que te tenía a su lado. Pero siento que todo esto me ha cambiado y estoy... - la ex capitana tragó saliva ante la fija mirada de su marido - ... Estoy agotada, Rick.

Entonces fue cuando Castle se dio cuenta de que lo de Kyra sólo había sido la gota que había colmado el vaso, que en realidad Kate estaba sufriendo a unos niveles más profundos, incluso más que en sus peores años, cuando estaba hundida por el asesinato de su madre. Se había vuelto a obsesionar por una causa, se había vuelto a dejar caer por la espiral. Y esta vez él estaba demasiado lejos como para sostenerla a flote. Hubiese querido echar a correr con ella hacia las sombras, decirle que juntos lo iban a conseguir, pues sabía que era imposible dejar que ella simplemente se olvidase de todo. Castle sintió rabia, sintió dolor, pero entonces se aferró a lo que sólo en este momento le podía dar fuerzas para entrar en razón.

Sacó su móvil del bolsillo y tras pulsar un par de veces le enseñó una foto de Lily estrangulando de amor a su osito. A Kate le cambió la cara, que fue aliviando su tensión y por primera vez en todo ese rato, Castle la vio sonreír de verdad. Le quitó el móvil de las manos y los sostuvo como si fuese una delicada pieza, sin dejar de contemplar a su pequeña.

\- Escucha, Kate. No lo hagas por ti ni por nosotros, pero hazlo por Lily. Ella te espera en casa y se merece un final feliz ¿vale? Porque ni tú ni yo queremos que dentro de veinte años se haga poli para vengar a su madre, como te pasó a ti.

Beckett levantó la mirada del móvil para encontrarse otra vez con los ojos de su marido.

\- Así que si estás agotada, descansa. Si necesitas ayuda, pídemela... o pídela a quienquiera que tenga la suerte de codearse contigo en las sombras. Y si... - la observó de arriba a abajo- ...necesitas un estilista... - le cogió la capucha y se la volvió a poner sobre la cabeza, mirándola con extrañeza - ...te puedo presentar a alguno.

Kate volvió a mirar el móvil sin perder la sonrisa, él siguió hablando:

\- Si lo piensas detenidamente, casi nos vemos más ahora que durante el año que estuviste de capitana... mensajes de móvil, visitas nocturnas... es prácticamente imposible que me eches de menos.

\- Viéndolo así... - comentó ella dándole la razón.

Entonces el móvil de Castle empezó a sonar avisando de mil y un mensajes que le llegaban.

\- Seguro que es Alexis, me espera en la fiesta, y a lo mejor mi madre ya ha llegado con Lily. Pero puedo inventarme una escusa... - dijo mirándola juguetonamente.

\- No. - dijo Kate entregándole el móvil y acariciándole la mano mientras lo hacía. - Tienes que ir.

Él sostuvo el móvil en su mano, desilusionado porque el fugaz encuentro terminase ahí.

\- Ve. - insistió Kate - Yo estaré observándoos y te prometo que la próxima vez que sepáis de mí será con LokSat entre rejas.

Castle la miró a sus expresivos ojos como queriendo grabar esa imagen de su esposa para siempre en su retina y notó como ella hacía lo mismo. Atrapados por el magnetismo de sus miradas, ambos se inclinaron sincronizadamente y juntaron sus bocas para sentir una vez más el fuego que había guiado sus corazones durante todo este tiempo. Ambos desearon que siguiera haciéndolo durante muchos años más.

Se separaron tambaleantes y con falta de aire. Inmediatamente Beckett echó a correr, dejándole mareado y con la difícil misión de enfrentarse a toda su familia son que notasen nada. Suspiró y comenzó a andar torpemente. Cuando salió a la calle y sintió el frío golpeándole, pensó que al menos eso le ayudaría a mantener a raya su encendida anatomía masculina.

* * *

Al cabo de un rato, Kate se encontraba escondida entre las estanterías de "Barnes & Noble", disfrutando en solitario de la voz de un inspirado Richard Castle, que leía las aventuras del osito Cosmo poniendo toda clase de voces. Se asomó entre los libros de los estantes y pudo ver los exagerados gestos que su marido hacía para acompañar la lectura, haciendo las delicias de los oyentes, entre los que estaba su pequeña Elisabeth.

Estaba maravillada por lo que había crecido y lo mucho que se parecía a él: Su risa, su brillo en los ojos... Además de sus ganas de jugar, haciendo que la cogieran en brazos constantemente y toqueteando todo lo que estaba al alcance de su mano. El esfuerzo que había tenido que hacer para no echarse en los brazos de Castle nada más verlo, no era nada comparado con el impulso que tenía de abrazar a su hija y comérsela a besos. Pensó por un momento en cómo sería el día en el que por fin lo hiciera y en su corazón se mezclaron tantos sentimientos que no pudo identificarlos.

Hubo un momento en el que Kyra intentó llamar la atención de Lily y se ofreció a cogerla en brazos, momento en el que el rechinar de los dientes de Kate se pudo oír desde la distancia, pero la pequeña en seguida hizo mención de echarse a llorar y se libró de Kyra, haciendo que Kate se sintiera sorprendida y maravillada de tener a su hija de su parte.

Cuando terminó la lectura, la sala rompió en una sonora ovación, momento que Kate aprovechó para grabar esa imagen de felicidad en su cerebro y salir por la misma puerta de emergencia que Castle y Kyra habían utilizado esa tarde.

El casi imperceptible clic que hizo la puerta al cerrarse tras ella, fue oído perfectamente por Castle, a pesar de los entusiastas aplausos de la sala. Se aguantó las ganas de mirar, y sintió que su corazón se encogía al encontrarse, una vez más, un abismal vacío en su interior.

* * *

Aquella noche en casa Castle, la temeraria Lily gateó hasta las enormes cajas de regalos que su padre había puesto a los pies del rutilante árbol de Navidad, y se apoyó en ellas hasta conseguir ponerse de pie. Alexis no le quitaba ojo mientras la pequeña se entretenía arrugando los lazos y el papel de regalo con grititos de satisfacción mientras lo hacía. Y el colmo de su felicidad llegó cuando se dio cuenta de todos los adornos brillantes y las luces que decoraban esa cosa enorme que había aparecido en su sala de juegos. Alargó los brazos para coger una brillante bola plateada y acabó agarrándose a las ramas, gorgogeando de la emoción, mientras la pelirroja se lanzaba a sujetar el árbol.

El escritor estaba tan absorto en su despacho que no se dio cuenta de cómo se había inclinado el árbol durante unos segundos, para luego volver a su posición con unos bamboleos que recordaban al mástil de un barco en día de tormenta. Tampoco oyó a Lily tocando palmas queriendo repetir la jugada, ni a Alexis alentándola para que dejara el árbol y fuese a jugar con su sufrido y mucho más seguro osito gigante.

Castle no apartaba la cara de la pantalla de su portátil, haciendo como que trabajaba, cuando lo que en realidad pasaba es que no se podía quitar de la cabeza su encuentro con Kate. La idea de que esas podrían haber sido sus últimas caricias y su último beso, le estaba torturando. Hubiese corrido tras ella cuando oyó cerrarse la puerta de emergencia de la librería, la hubiese abordado en la oscuridad del almacén, hubiese buscado sus calientes pechos debajo de esa sudadera cutre hasta que ella le hubiese implorado que la hiciese suya... Pero seamos sinceros, no era eso lo que realmente quería. Miró de reojo su enorme cama vacía y volvió a enfrascarse en la pantalla.

Nunca había visto a su mujer tan abatida, siempre había estado dispuesta a sacar las garras y luchar, incluso en sus peores momentos. Por eso le había impactado tanto, por eso no podía quitarse de la cabeza que él tenía que hacer algo... Pero se encontraba atado de pies y manos, jamás se perdonaría dejar a Lily sola en este mundo, por nada del mundo quería desaparecer de su vida ni de la de su familia. En su cabeza cobró una nueva dimensión el gigantesco esfuerzo que tuvo que hacer Kate para tomar la decisión de separarse de todos.

\- Querido...

Su madre interrumpió sus pensamientos, ni tan siquiera se había dado cuenta de que había entrado en el despacho.

\- ...¿Qué haces? Con lo poco que trabajas y se te ocurre ponerte ahora, cuando tu pequeña está impregnándose del espíritu navideño... y también está a un tris de trepar por el árbol para llegar a la estrella.

Él sólo respondió con un murmullo haciéndose el concentrado. Martha suspiró y se acercó a su hijo.

\- Escucha, chico. - le cogió de la mano, cosa que sorprendió a Castle, que levantó la cabeza como si fuera la cosa más rara del mundo - Sé que estas fechas son muy duras, lo has estado llevando bien hasta hoy. Me he dado cuenta, llevas toda la tarde con la cabeza en otra parte, pero te recuerdo que... no tienes que fingir estar bien todo el tiempo...

El escritor le apretó la mano y forzó una sonrisa llena de culpabilidad por tener que ocultar sus verdaderas preocupaciones. Entonces su madre rompió su habitual máscara de diva de Broadway y dejó escapar una lágrima real que recorrió su mejilla, hecho que sorprendió aún más al escritor.

\- Yo también echo de menos a Katherine. - concluyó Martha.

Castle se levantó de su silla y abrazó a su madre con ternura, ocultando la gravedad en su cara, pensando en cómo reaccionaría si supiese la realidad de la situación. La mujer le dijo al oído:

\- Estoy orgullosa de cómo lo estás llevando este año, Richard.

El escritor sintió una punzada en su cicatriz cuando flashes de las tristes navidades del año pasado se materializaron en su mente. Se podrían resumir en cuando su madre y Alexis se lo encontraron inconsciente en el sofá, con una botella de vodka vacía y barba de una semana. Aunque él no lo recordase, sabía que era cierto pues despertó en la ducha, con ropa y recibiendo una fría lluvia que le caló hasta los huesos.

\- He aprendido de la mejor. - contestó él.

\- Y ahora sal ahí fuera, que me voy a poner al piano y necesitamos a alguien que desafine los coros de los villancicos. - dijo Martha recuperando su habitual compostura de estrella de teatro.

\- Ahora mismo voy, madre.

Volvió a dejarlo sólo y Rick suspiró para recapitular con claridad: Él no podía ayudar a Kate directamente, y aunque pudiese no sabría por dónde empezar, porque desconocía muchas cosas del tema LokSat. Sólo había otra persona que sabía del tema tanto como Beckett: Vikram Singh. El problema era, por lo que Lanie le comentó, que el analista de datos de la agencia federal estaba en protección de testigos, porque seguramente sabía demasiado y su vida corría peligro. Bueno. Por suerte él conocía a una persona de confianza en el FBI y que seguro que le haría un favor al viudo de la capitana Beckett.

* * *

\- Te repito, jovencita, que tienes cinco minutos para bajar con tus cosas y meterlas en el coche, porque nos vamos a pasar las Navidades con tus abuelos. - gritó una mujer de melena castaña por el hueco de la escalera, hacia el piso de arriba.

\- ¡No quiero! - se oyó a lo lejos, seguido de un portazo.

La mujer suspiró enfadada y hurgó en su bolso ante la insistencia de su móvil del trabajo, que no paraba de sonar.

\- Agente Jordan Shaw al habla...Oh...Vaya sorpresa...No, tranquilo, no es un mal momento señor Castle... - resopló y miró hacia arriba, reconociendo que últimamente su vida privada era más o menos una colección de malos momentos, intercalados con algunos aún peores.

* * *

Ya entrada la madrugada, todos dormían en el loft. Lily en 'su' despacho. Martha se había quedado a dormir en el piso de arriba, con la escusa de que era muy tarde para volver a su apartamento, cuando la verdad es que le gustaba pasar los días de Navidad con su hijo. Castle se había quedado dormido en un sillón del salón, mientras hacía unas anotaciones de su próximo libro del osito Cosmo.

La única que faltaba era Alexis, que después de cenar, para sorpresa de todos, fue recogida por el famoso -y adulto- Ashley, al que Castle le costó reconocer con tanta ropa encima. Por lo poco que le dio tiempo a hablar con él antes de que su hija lo agarrara del brazo y desapareciesen por la puerta, hacía unas semanas que se había instalado en Nueva York y trabajaba en la universidad de Columbia, en algo complicado que a Castle sólo le sonaba a jerga de economista.

Cuando el cuello del escritor le empezó a doler por la mala postura que tenía, se despertó y dio un respingo al encontrarse el gigantesco árbol con sus luces parpadeantes funcionando, como única iluminación del diáfano espacio. Giró la cabeza al otro lado para echar un vistazo a Lily, que dormía tranquilamente a pesar de las psicodélicas luces que se filtraban a través de la estantería que hacía de separador de ambientes.

Se puso de pie y caminó torpemente entre los regalos, dispuesto a apagar las luces, pero a medio camino le embargó el espíritu navideño y decidió dejarlas. Volvió con cuidado sobre sus pasos, contemplando cómo Lily había dejado los regalos: con girones de papel arrancados, con el envoltorio arrugado, los lazos aplastados, y las cajas esparcidas por su moqueta de juegos. Todos habían pasado por sus manos... no, todos menos uno poco más grande que una caja de zapatos que se había quedado escondido debajo del árbol, envuelto en un papel de regalo sobrio que desentonaba con el resto.

Ya se imaginaba lo que era. Se agachó y leyó la tarjeta, donde pudo leer con la letra de la pizarra de homicidios de la 12: "Para Lily". Definitivamente su mujer había sobrepasado los niveles de Batman al colar en su propia casa un regalo de Navidad. Sintió una punzada en su corazón al desear que el año que viene también hubiese regalos de Kate.

Se incorporó intentando no hacer ruido, pero su cabeza rozó unas ramas del árbol y un tintineo estuvo a punto de despertar a Lily. Él se quedó petrificado unos segundos, cerrando los ojos y apretando los dientes deseando que siguiera el silencio de la noche. Cuando aliviado los volvió a abrir, se fijó en lo que Martha había colgado en el árbol: La foto de Lily con el Santa Claus de "Macy's". Él deseaba que fuese la primera de muchas, igual que había hecho con Alexis, que para darle gusto a su padre, se había hecho fotos con Santa Claus hasta los trece años.

A él le parecía graciosísima, porque Lily había salido mirando con el ceño fruncido a ese tipo de las barbas que la sostenía en brazos, idéntica a cuando era un bebé de dos meses y le miró por primera vez a él. Martha en cambio se lamentaba de que no hubiese salido sonriendo como hacía habitualmente, y por lo visto la pequeña no había reaccionado ante los intentos de su abuela por hacerla reír.

Él por su parte no le extrañó que la pequeña pusiese esa cara a un Santa Claus que dicho sea de paso, no estaba tan logrado como otros años. Se notaba a la legua que el hombre llevaba barriga falsa, aunque al menos la barba parecía de verdad, aunque no era tan frondosa, y además las cejas negras no le pegaban nada... Castle cogió la foto, se la acercó a la cara y la observó también frunciendo el ceño. A continuación se fue al baño y con la luz encendida volvió a observarla detenidamente y cuando reconoció al hombre disfrazado lo único que dijo fue...

\- ¡Será hijo de...!

* * *

 **FIN DICIEMBRE 2017**


	11. Enero 2018

_No me regañéis, no me regañéis, que aún estoy en Enero y llego con el capítulo justo a tiempo, jejeje._

 _ **Resumen de lo publicado:**_

 _La vida de Castle se convirtió en pesadilla tras perder a Beckett, pero una madrugada de Abril de 2017 se encuentra un regalito que le indican dos cosas: Que su esposa está viva y que es el padre de una preciosa bebé de dos meses: Lily._

 _Durante estos últimos meses, Castle se muere por averiguar cómo Kate fingió su propia muerte y se convirtió en una especie de justiciera conocida como 'Lirio blanco', el terror de los corruptos, pero ahora es padre de Lily y prefiere centrarse en fingir que es un atractivo viudo. Como complemento están su encantadora hija (y a la par su infernal editora) Alexis y la sabia consejera Martha Rodgers._

 _Los últimos encuentros furtivos del Caskett sirvieron para sospechar que hay un traidor en el grupo que llevó el caso LokSat y para hacerse con un viejo móvil trucado con el que se mensajea con Beckett. Además Martha tiene sospechas de que la eficaz niñera de Lily no es trigo limpio._ _Para colmo Jim Beckett encuentra pruebas que involucran al mismísimo presidente de los Estados Unidos en la muerte de su esposa._

 _La Navidad fue 'movidita', con encontronazo Caskett incluido, que dejó al escritor 'tocado' y buscando la manera de ayudar a Kate..._

* * *

 **ENERO 2018**

* * *

\- ¡Ay, ay ay!...Uyu-yu-yu-yyy... Ññe... Ññe...

Richard Castle se estaba intentando cambiar de posición en la cama, pero su dolorida espalda le recordaba que ya no era un mozalbete, a base de agudos pinchazos que le ponían los pelos de punta. Resulta que Lily llevaba unos cuantos días dando pasitos con la ayuda de papi, que le ofrecía sus pulgares para que ella se agarrase. Se recorrían el loft, Lily con los bracitos en alto y él con el lomo doblado, lo que le había llevado a tener una ciática que lo había dejado postrado en la cama.

Estiró uno de sus brazos con mucho cuidado, hasta que con las puntas de los dedos alcanzó una campanilla que tenía en la mesita de noche y, cogiéndola con la delicadeza que el artilugio merecía, la hizo sonar agitándola refinadamente. A los pocos segundos apareció la eficiente niñera de Lily, que a pesar de dedicarse en teoría al cuidado de infantes, también tenía mucha maña con hombres que se portaban como niños cuando estaban pachuchos.

\- ¿Necesita ayuda, señor Castle? - dijo con educado acento.

\- Sí, ¿me podría dar la vuelta? Me he cansado de estar bocarriba porque me molesta la riñonera térmica...

La veterana niñera le agarró de un brazo y en un santiamén lo giró como si le hiciese una llave de judo, con la misma destreza con la que una experta cocinera le hubiese dado la vuelta a la tortilla gigante.

\- Ouh, gracias. - fue lo único que pudo decir el escritor, sorprendido por su fuerza.

La mujer le colocó bien ajustada la riñonera eléctrica y le subió la potencia un poco para que le diese más calorcito, lo que amodorró de gusto a Castle, que empezó a comprender a Lily, que prefería mil veces a su niñera que a su abuela.

\- ¿Desea algo más, señor?

\- Oh, sí, por favor ¿Me podría traer algo para beber? Es que con tanto calor me estoy quedando seco.

\- Por supuesto. - dijo ella complaciente arropándolo con el edredón.

\- Y con una pajita, para beberlo fácilmente, por favor.

\- Por supuesto. - volvió a repetir la mujer.

\- Y ¿Puede ser en mi taza de 'Star Wars'? - añadió cuando ella ya se alejaba

\- Como prefiera.

La pobre 'señora Doubtfire' posiblemente había lidiado con niños de dos años menos exigentes que el escritor. Por fin la mujer cruzó la puerta que llevaba al despacho y cuando Castle se acurrucó tan a gusto, pensando que estar malo de vez en cuando no estaba mal, empezó a oír a lo lejos una sirena de coche de policía. Con desgana puso los ojos en blanco y se tapó los oídos con los almohadones.

El sonido fue ganando en volumen e intensidad, hasta que un gracioso coche de policía de juguete, de reluciente plástico blanco y azul, con expresivos ojos pintados en el parabrisas delantero y con luces rojas intermitentes, entró en la habitación... seguido de una entusiasmada Lily, que iba gateando detrás de él, fascinada por ese juguete que sonaba, resplandecía y además se movía solo.

Papá Castle, en cambio, estaba más que harto del dichoso juguetito, que dicho sea de paso, era el regalo de Navidad que Kate había dejado debajo del árbol de Navidad del loft, un trasto ruidoso que a él no se le hubiese ocurrido comprarle. Para colmo se había convertido en el preferido de Lily, que por otra parte no había hecho mucho caso a la muñeca con olor a fresa que él le había regalado. La única esperanza del escritor es que Lily se sentara encima del coche y lo aplastara, o algo así, pero el condenado cacharro parecía ser muy resistente.

Obedeciendo a sus plegarias, el coche chocó con la mesilla de noche y dejó de funcionar. Suspiró y se apartó la almohada de la cara, y notó como tiraban del edredón. Era Lily, que consiguió ponerse en pie ella sola agarrándose al borde de la cama y que en cuanto descubrió que papi estaba encima de la cama 'escondido', se rió con ojillos brillantes, golpeando a la vez el colchón con sus manitas.

\- ¿Cómo está mi elefantita? - le preguntó musicalmente Castle.

\- Abuá baba sho mimicá - le respondió ella muy convincente.

Lily estaba desarrollando buenas habilidades de comunicadora, ahora sólo le faltaba dar contenido a sus discursos. Sí que era capaz de decir algunas palabras sueltas reconocibles, sobre todo para llamar la atención de personas a su alrededor, pero había dos palabritas que había aprendido y que eran sus favoritas. La pequeña se dejó caer para sentarse en la moqueta y cogió el coche de policía que se había quedado mudo. Tuvo la destreza de levantarlo y ponerlo encima de la cama y a continuación ella volvió a ponerse de pie para empujar el coche hacia su padre y decir sus dos palabras favoritas:

\- ¡Polís-caa! - gritó dado palmaditas en el colchón.

Castle hizo acopio de su instinto paternal, a fin de cuentas no podía resistirse a esos ojazos marrón verdoso, a pesar de tener grabado en el cerebro el irritante sonido de ese trasto.

\- Te gusta tu coche de policía, ¿a que sí? - dijo cogiéndolo con la mano y haciéndolo rodar por encima del colchón, demostrándole alternativas de juego menos cansinas. Lily se le quedó mirando y se impacientó.

\- ¡Polís-caaa! - insistió ella.

Castle, resignado, revisó el juguete: sólo era que con el choque se le había salido una pila de su sitio, así que se la colocó bien y el juguete cobró vida, para gozo de Lily, que se puso a tocar palmitas.

Justo en ese momento la niñera entró en la habitación con un zumo de naranja en una taza de Star Wars y con una pajita.

\- Tome señor. - le dijo ofreciéndole la taza

\- Oh, muchas gracias, por favor, déjela en esa mesilla de noche - dijo él señalando la que estaba más alejada de Lily.

\- Como prefiera.

\- Oh, y por favor, llévese a Lily... y a su coche - le suplicó él hablando entre dientes.

Le pareció ver que la mujer sonreía al ver que se formaban unas arrugas alrededor de sus ojos, debajo de esas gafas gigantescas y esa capa de educación, que ahora el escritor sabía que era británica. Ella se limitó a coger el coche de Lily y a colocarlo en el suelo, en dirección a la puerta, y cuando empezó a moverse una obediente Lily gateó tras él rumbo a donde quiera que le llevase. Eso sí que era amor.

Cuando tanto Lily como la niñera lo dejaron sólo en la habitación, Castle hizo algo bastante raro: Reptó hasta la bebida, sorbió con la pajita su contenido y teniendo el cuidado de tocar la taza lo menos posible, la escondió debajo de la cama. A continuación sacó otra taza idéntica de un cajón de la mesilla de noche y la colocó encima, sustituyendo a la que había escondido. Como detalle final le puso también la pajita.

Ya está. Así de 'sencillamente' había conseguido las huellas dactilares de la niñera. Ahora sólo era cuestión de que Jordan Shaw le hiciera un favor y buscara datos en el FBI, para ver si dejaba de darle vueltas a la cabeza a la vaga información que Ryan y Espósito le habían proporcionado.

Ya había pedido a la agente otro gran favor, justo antes de Navidad, cuando le rogó que intentase contactar con Vikram Singh, ex compañero de Beckett y ahora bajo custodia del FBI porque lógicamente su vida corría peligro igual que la de Kate. El escritor recurrió a sus dotes interpretativas, aunque según su madre en 'eso' no había salido a ella, para mentir a Shaw y contarle que se había encontrado entre las cosas de Kate un objeto personal de Vikram con cierto valor sentimental y que se lo quería hacer llegar. El escritor había pensado mandarle cualquier baratija con un mensaje escondido, para que el hindú contactara con él directamente y poder convencerlo de que le contara todo lo que supiera de la organización LokSat con la intención de luego ayudar a Kate.

La avispada agente le prometió que movería los hilos necesarios para localizar discretamente a Vikram, aunque le dejó claro que lo hacía por la memoria de Beckett, no por él. A él le daba igual su motivación, sólo esperaba impaciente que Shaw le dijera algo. Pero de momento tanto esta información como la que pudiera conseguir de la niñera seguirían poniendo a prueba su paciencia.

* * *

Tras pasarse todo el día en la cama, por la noche durmió a ratos, despertándose mucho más que Lily. Afortunadamente ya se encontraba mejor así que padre e hija pudieron repasar el repertorio de actuaciones del osito Cosmo en sesiones de madrugada, que incluía aventuras tan disparatadas y educativas como '¿Es esa mi nave espacial? No, Cosmo, eso es una vaca.' y 'Si huele a caca y sabe a caca, posiblemente es caca'.

Cuando a las ocho de la mañana Alexis entró en el loft, se encontró el salón a oscuras, señal de que aún dormían todos. Evitó hacer ruido cuando pasó por el despacho para no despertar a Lily y al entrar en el dormitorio vio a su padre hecho una maraña con el edredón, señal de que había tenido una noche agitada.

La pelirroja se sentó en el borde de la cama con poca delicadeza, esperando que éste se despertara, pero el escritor se limitó a abrazar su almohada y sonreír. La chica carraspeó un par de veces, y luego volvió a hacerlo cada vez más fuerte hasta que su padre abrió un ojo perezosamente y murmuró algo inentendible.

Cuando el escritor enfocó su visión y se dio cuenta de que era su hija mayor quien lo había despertado, apartó de su mente el sueño erótico que había estado disfrutando, en el que Kate, vestida sólo con una vaporosa camisola, lo llevaba de paquete en la moto por una solitaria carretera de Los Hamptons, mientras él buscaba con sus manos el calor de su piel por debajo de la blusa... y cuando consiguió apartarlo de su mente, se aseguró de que el edredón le tapara la entrepierna.

\- ¡Alexis! - dijo algo asustado, como si le hubieran pillado infraganti haciendo algo malo.

\- Papá siento haberte despertado, pero necesito hablar contigo. - le susurró su hija.

Las mejillas sonrosadas de la joven, junto con el brillo de sus ojos no pasó inadvertido para Castle, que se espabiló de inmediato para preguntarle preocupado:

\- ¿Qué ocurre, calabacita?

La chica, que había estado jugueteando con sus manos nerviosamente, alargó una de ellas y le cogió la mano a su padre, que pudo notar el sudor frío de sus dedos. Entonces el escritor vio un delicado anillo de oro con un brillantito, pequeño pero resplandeciente, que bailaba en su fino dedo anular. Ahí fue cuando se quedó petrificado mirándolo y Alexis habló:

\- Es Ashley. Me ha pedido que me case con él... - dijo ella nerviosa apretándole la mano.

El escritor levantó la cabeza y dedujo que, al llevar el anillo puesto, su hija había contestado que sí. Sintió cono si de repente se cayese un velo de sus ojos y se diese cuenta de que su hijita se había convertido en una mujer adulta.

Lo primero que le vino a la cabeza era preguntarle si estaba embarazada, pero le pareció un comentario muy trillado y poco apropiado para un padre 'guay', así que se calló. Lo segundo fue preguntarle si pensaba convertirlo tan joven en abuelo, pero pensó que era egoísta pensar en eso y que se iba a llevar una colleja, así que se calló. Lo siguiente fue decirle que era muy pronto para casarse, que era cierto que Ashley y ella se conocían de antes, sin embargo su reencuentro hace pocos meses y el noviazgo había sido exprés... pero recordó que eso mismo le dijo su madre a él cuando se decidió casarse con Meredith, la madre de Alexis, cuando más o menos tenía la misma edad que su hija ahora, así que se tuvo que callar también ese pensamiento. Y como llevaba mucho tiempo callado y Alexis se estaba poniendo blanca tuvo que decir algo:

\- Ashley es un tío afortunado... - dijo seriamente, aunque la miró a los ojos y sonrió con complicidad a su hija, que pareció recuperar el color y la respiración.

\- Entonces, ¿Te parece bien, papá? - le preguntó ilusionada.

Al escritor le sorprendió su actitud, tanto que frunció el ceño y dijo confuso:

\- Alexis, cariño, si es lo que TÚ realmente quieres, a mí me va a parecer bien.

La chica empezó a parlotear nerviosamente:

\- ¿Lo que yo quiero? ¡No sé lo que quiero! Es decir... Ashley fue mi primer amor en el instituto y ahora, tras seis años intentando encontrar alguien que me hiciera sentir lo mismo que sentí con él, nos hemos reencontrado y... Tengo una mezcla de sentimientos, entre lo que vivimos de adolescentes y lo que me hace sentir ahora. Por un lado me siento a gusto con él, es territorio conocido, es diferente a como fue, pero claro, ahora somos adultos, pero de alguna manera tengo mezcladas la magia de la adolescencia con la formalidad de la etapa adulta... y a veces no sé si estoy confundida o de si realmente es amor lo que siento por Ashley ahora o sólo es amor por aquello que sentí de adolescente y que he vuelto a recordar.

La chica se le quedó mirando con ojillos de cordero buscando algo que la confortase, Castle buceó en su cerebro para intentar decir algo que la tranquilizase, pero aún no se había espabilado lo suficiente. Ante el silencio de su padre, Alexis insistió:

\- ¿Tú qué crees, papá? ¿Qué sentiste antes de casarte en cada una de tus bodas? ¿Cómo puedo saber si estoy haciendo lo correcto?

No era una muy buena pregunta para alguien que se había casado tres veces, pero en su corazón encontró la respuesta.

\- Alexis, cielo... La decisión de compartir tu vida con una persona no se debería hacer cuando te preguntan '¿Quieres casarte conmigo?' sino que simplemente 'ocurre'. Quiero decir, cuando empiezas una relación cada día compartes más cosas con esa persona, experiencias, emociones, malos tragos, buenos momentos... hasta que un día te das cuenta que quieres seguir compartiendo eso y todo lo que pueda venir en tu vida... con esa persona... - Castle suspiró y a punto estuvo de añadir 'aunque no podáis estar juntos', pero se quedó callado.

La chica se quedó sorprendida de la madurez de la respuesta de su padre. Obviamente el ejemplo que le había dado era el de su amor por Kate. El escritor se encogió de hombros y añadió quedándose pensativo:

\- Y si no... siempre puedes pensar en 'a quien recurrirías primero en caso de un apocalipsis zombi'. Es también un buen baremo...

\- Papá, por favor, cállate... Con lo bonito que te había quedado... - le regañó ella.

El escritor sonrió y abrazó a su hija... se quedó pensado en que lo del apocalipsis zombi sólo era un capítulo en su particular historia con Beckett.

A todo esto, oyeron a Lily que balbuceaba 'dadi dadi' asomada al borde de su cuna, así que era hora de levantarse para 'papi' Castle. El aludido se tapó la cabeza con la almohada y dijo con la voz amortiguada "Cinco minutitos más...".

\- Es increíble cómo un bebé de once meses puede ser más responsable que tú. - dijo Alexis burlándose de su padre y levantándose para atender a su hermanita.

Castle levantó la almohada y dijo "Son los genes Beckett."

* * *

Aquella mañana cuando Castle salió de casa, llevaba escondido debajo del abrigo un paquete que envió por mensajería a la agente Jordan Shaw, se trataba de la taza con la huellas de la niñera. Se la había mandado sin más indicaciones que el remitente, puesto que luego pensaba llamarle para pedirle por favor que pasara las huellas por la base de datos del FBI.

Como estaba de buen humor, después de pasar por la oficina de FedEx, se acercó a la boutique de ropita para bebés 'sólo a mirar' y como estaban de rebajas no pudo resistir la tentación de comprarle a Lily un gorrito, una bufanda y unas manoplas de suave lana de cachemir a juego. A estas alturas las dependientas ya pensaban que el escritor era un papá gay.

Después se acercó a la tienda de productos biológicos, donde compró frutas y verduras que luego utilizaría para hacerle una papilla a Lily, que ella escupiría en gran parte. Por último pasó por la panadería francesa donde compró bollitos de leche que su pequeña desmigaba y comía, como parte de su caprichosa dieta.

Cargado de bolsas llegó a la puerta de casa y cuando se disponía a dar unos golpecitos para que la educada niñera británica le abriera la puerta, se dio cuenta extrañado de que ya estaba ligeramente abierta, dejando que se colara un dedo de luz entre la hoja y el marco. El escritor se quedó petrificado un segundo, mientras por su mente pasaba a toda velocidad las sospechas sobre la niñera, la supuesta traición de Ryan o Esposito y la creciente tasa de criminalidad en Nueva York. También podría ser que simplemente Martha o Alexis hubiesen venido de visita y se hubiesen dejado la puerta abierta...

Aguzó el oído apoyándose en la hoja pero no oyó nada más que los fuertes latidos de su propio corazón. Desde esa posición observó en silencio a través de la rendija entre el marco y la hoja. Reconoció la chaqueta de punto que llevaba la niñera... que yacía en el suelo al lado del armario de la entrada aparentemente inconsciente. El instinto de Castle le llevó a pensar que la pobre mujer, ya de cierta edad, se había empezado a encontrar mal y se había desmayado justo después de abrir la puerta para poder pedir ayuda a un vecino, así que empujó la hoja con el hombro y dio dos pasos hacia ella... pero cuando vio que llevaba las muñecas atadas a la espalda se paró en seco y giró la cabeza hacia el despacho mientras el pánico se instalaba en su cuerpo.

Lo que vio le hizo soltar las bolsas de la compra que llevaba a cuestas y que apareciese una palabra en su mente: Vikram. Como si de un fantasma se tratara, ahí estaba el analista de datos del gobierno, sentado en un sillón del despacho, con Lily en su regazo que se entretenía chuperreteando una galleta felizmente. La pequeña vestía su pijamita rosa, señal de que la había despertado de su siesta.

Una manzana se salió de la bolsa de la frutería y rodó teatralmente hasta detenerse a los pies del hindú, momento en el que Lily la señaló con el dedo y dijo 'ápel' para a continuación sonreír a su padre.

Pero Castle estaba mirando fijamente a los ojos de Vikram, que le devolvía la mirada con frialdad, sin decir nada. El escritor estaba encajando las piezas de cómo el empollón friki que él recordaba había llegado a ser este tipo que se había colado en su casa y le miraba con la seguridad que da saber que con Lily en brazos el escritor no iba a hacer nada heroico. Ahora las sospechas de traición hacia Ryan o Esposito se habían disipado, llegando a parecer ridículas e irracionales, ¿Cómo no se le pudo ocurrir antes que el cobarde hindú que se refugió en las faldas de Beckett para salvar su vida pudo haber sido el traidor? Al escritor le dio rabia de que un giro de los acontecimientos tan 'obvio' no se le hubiese ocurrido antes.

Como si de un duelo de pistoleros se tratarse, ambos se miraron seriamente, esperando el movimiento del otro, hasta que Vikram relajó su gesto y dijo:

\- Diría que me alegro de verte, Castle. Pero en realidad nunca me caíste bien. - dijo el hindú, con una voz más firme que la del tímido joven que Castle había conocido hacía un par de años.

\- Lo mismo digo. - dijo Castle moviendo los músculos justos para hablar, sin dejar de vigilar a su pequeña, sentada en las piernas del inesperado visitante.

\- ¡Ápel! - insistió Lily al notarse observada por papi.

Y entonces, interrumpiendo la pausa dramática, el teléfono móvil de Castle se puso a sonar con la música de las Walkirias. El escritor ni se movió y Vikram frunció el ceño.

\- Es mi madre. - explicó - Si no contesto se extrañará.

El hindú se echó la mano a la espalda y sacó una pistola que le enseñó para asegurarse de que no iba a hacer nada que no le conviniese. La inocente Lily mostró cierto interés en esa cosa que llevaba en la mano su nuevo amigo, sólo por el hecho de haberle dado galletas.

\- Contesta - le ordenó - Pero no quiero ninguna tontería.

Castle, con las manos levantadas, cogió lentamente el móvil del bolsillo derecho de su abrigo, descolgó y se lo acercó a la oreja poniendo cara de poker.

\- Dime, madre.

* * *

Al otro lado de la línea, la agente Jordan Shaw, en las oficinas del FBI en Washington, miró al aparato como si se hubiese equivocado y preguntó para asegurarse.

\- ¿Castle? Soy la... - se interrumpió a si misma, era obvio que Castle sabía quién era, ya le había llamado él antes desde su móvil, seguramente tenía su número en la agenda. Su instinto de sabueso la llevó a preguntarle… - ¿Va todo bien?

\- No, madre, la pastilla de la memoria no te la tienes que tomar hasta la noche. - oyó decir al escritor. Ella comprendió que la frase en negativo era equivalente a un 'No, nada va bien.' y como justamente le llamaba para advertirle, se expresó rápida y concreta.

\- Maldita sea, Castle ¿No me diga que nuestro hombre se nos ha adelantado? - preguntó ella con el alma en un puño, haciendo señas a un compañero para que localizara la llamada.

\- Exacto, madre, tómatela con la cena, pero no la mezcles con el jarabe para la tos de niños, que te sentará mal. - contestó el escritor conteniendo la respiración.

A la veterana agente se le pusieron los pelos de punta al oír la palabra 'niños'. En su ardua investigación durante este último mes se había puesto al corriente de la vida personal del escritor, así que pensó en que su hija pequeña podría estar en peligro, no obstante su experiencia en situaciones complicadas la mantuvo calmada e informó rápidamente a Castle:

\- Escuche. Vikram Singh no está, ni ha estado nunca, en protección de testigos. Tuve que recurrir a varios contactos dentro del departamento para averiguarlo, saltar varios niveles de seguridad y... - la agente suspiró - ...me temo que Singh de algún modo había instalado algunos programas que detectaron nuestra huella digital, avisándole de nuestras pesquisas... los mismos programas que avisaron a LokSat hace un par de años y que terminó con la vida de varios agentes del gobierno...

Sólo oyó la respiración del escritor al otro lado. Shaw también había hecho un cursillo intensivo de la trama LokSat, que incluía la muerte de todo el equipo de trabajo de Beckett en la agencia federal después de que investigaran el homicidio de Johanna Beckett.

\- Lo siento, Castle. - dijo Shaw lamentándose de que después de tanto esfuerzo no hubiesen llegado a tiempo.

\- No pasa nada. Tranquila, pero ahora te tengo que dejar, madre. - dijo el escritor cortando la comunicación y dejando a la agente con la palabra en la boca.

* * *

Los dos hombres se volvieron a mirar en silencio, hasta que Castle preguntó en tono colaborador:

\- ¿Qué quieres, Vikram?

El hindú sonrió mostrando su blanca dentadura, que contrastaba con su morena piel.

\- Siempre pensé que de los dos, el cerebro era Beckett y que tú simplemente eras su comparsa. Pero ya veo que sin ella eres capaz de muchas cosas, ¿eh?

Movió la pierna arriba y abajo para jugar con Lily, que empezaba a estar extrañada de que papi no le hiciese caso y se estaba poniendo seria. El escritor intentó canalizar todo el pánico que sentía en una conversación superficial llena de ingenio mordaz.

\- Gracias. - dijo, y sonrió - Es curioso... cuando te conocí yo pensé que eras... un lerdo e inadaptado social. - el hindú tensó los músculos, seguramente sintiéndose ofendido- Sí, un llorica cobarde que se refugiaba detrás de firewalls y antivirus, y que en sus solitarias noches se dedicaba al onanismo pensado en mi mujer.

El escritor suspiró con nostalgia de ese tiempo feliz, Vikram puso cara rara posiblemente porque no le había entendido del todo.

\- Aunque claro, pensándolo bien... ¡Añoro a ese Vikram!. - dijo jovialmente y añadió más serio: - Dime, ¿Cuándo pensaste que era una pena que se desperdiciara el lucrativo negocio que tenía LokSat montado cuando tú podías tomar el relevo? ¿Fue antes o después de que mandaras liquidarnos a Beckett y a mí?

\- No he venido aquí a hablar de mí. - le cortó Vikram

\- ¿Ah, no? - le cortó Castle - Pues yo creo que te gusta, porque ¿Quién hace caso a un analista de datos empollón que se sienta en un rincón? Nadie. Pero oye, al poderoso LokSat no le tose nadie encima, ¿verdad?

El hindú cargó la pistola y quitó el seguro con una mano, momento en el que el escritor decidió dejar de 'jugar'. Aunque no pensaba que Vikram tuviese agallas para matar, ya que no lo había hecho con la niñera y él estaba todavía vivo, no quería provocar que un disparo accidental pudiera salir de ese arma.

\- Ya se ha acabado la comedia, mono escritor. Ahora me vas a decir cómo rayos lo has conseguido.

\- ¿El qué?

\- No te hagas el tonto. Esa tontería de ir dejando lirios blancos sólo se le podría ocurrir a un cursi sabelotodo como tú.

Castle se encogió de hombros esperando que Vikram mostrara las cartas que tenía. En estos casos no era bueno dar por supuesto nada. ¿Sabría que Beckett estaba detrás de 'Lirio Blanco'? ¿Sabría tan siquiera que estaba viva?. El hindú se impacientó y empezó a hablar:

\- Sé que estos últimos meses has estado jugando conmigo al gato y al ratón. Me has cortado uno a uno todos los proveedores de dinero que yo blanqueaba, a cambio de una tarifa muy razonable, lo cual me ha dejado en números rojos y, aunque no lo creas, mantener una banda criminal es algo bastante caro.

Castle sólo perdió la concentración durante un segundo, cuando vio cómo Vikram movía el cañón de la pistola hacia Lily, que estaba a pocos segundos de echarse a llorar.

\- No sé cómo lo has conseguido. Sé de sobra que tú no eres bueno con los ordenadores, alguien te ha tenido que ayudar. Da igual, el caso es que me has 'robado' cerca de cien millones de dólares y he decidido que ya está bien, ¿no crees?

Vikram miró a Lily por primera vez en todo el rato y la cara enfadada del hombre hizo que la pequeña empezara a gimotear. A Castle tampoco le gustó la oscuridad en los ojos del hindú, por eso se esforzó en parecer totalmente sincero cuando le dijo la más pura verdad:

\- No sé de qué estás hablando, Vikram.

El hindú, lejos de calmarse recibió la respuesta como si hubiese sido una bofetada.

\- ¿¡'Que no sabes'!? ¿¡'Que no...'!? - gritó, lo que provocó que Lily empezara a llorar abiertamente alzando sus bracitos hacia su papi, lo que partió el alma al escritor, que tuvo que refrenarse para no cometer una locura. - ¡Te lo voy a explicar para que hasta tú lo entiendas! ¡Cien millones de dólares por la vida de tu hija!

Los ojos enrojecidos de Castle vieron los siguientes segundos a cámara lenta: Cómo Vikram giraba la pistola para apuntar a Lily y cómo, de repente, una especie de abrecartas surcaba el aire para clavarse en la mano del hindú, que gritó y fortuitamente disparó el arma antes de soltarla y que cayera al suelo.

El eco del disparo resonó en los oídos del escritor igual que el desconsolado llanto de su hija. Ahora que estaba desarmado quiso lanzarse al cuello de ese hijo de puta para quitarle de sus cochinas manos a Lily, pero al intentar echar un paso se dio cuenta de que el cuerpo no le respondía y que una humedad caliente recorría su pierna derecha.

Antes de caer al suelo, vio a Vikram levantarse y echar a correr con una desesperada Lily en brazos y para finalmente atravesar la puerta del loft llevándose a su hijita. En ese momento de desgarradora desesperación, Castle vio como una inusualmente rápida 'señora Doubtfire' parapetada detrás del sofá, lanzaba otro de esos cuchillos que a punto estuvo de alcanzarlo, pero que se quedó clavado en la pared del rellano.

El escritor, que no sabía si estaba delirando o no, vio como la niñera daba unas rápidas zancadas hacia él y se arrancaba el bajo de la falda de un tirón, para hacerle un torniquete en el muslo. Él temblando del dolor y del miedo, le agarró el brazo y le imploró, casi llorando: "Olvídese de mí. Rescate a mi Lily.", A lo que ella respondió perdiendo todo su acento británico: "Tranquilo Rick. Ese cabrón no irá muy lejos." Y entonces Castle reconoció perfectamente a la persona que había estado todos estos meses bajo la apariencia de la perfecta niñera: Rita Hunt. La mujer en la sombra de su mismísimo padre biológico.

En otras circunstancias habría pedido explicaciones, sobre todo al ver que la mujer que había estado cuidando de su bebé tenía en el antebrazo cubierto por un brazalete de cuero del que asomaba el mango de un tercer cuchillo de lanzamiento 'profesional', cuando lo normal en mujeres de esa edad era tener pañuelitos para sonarse la nariz. Pero ahora se sentía realmente debilitado y asustado.

\- ¡El móvil, Rick! - le gritó Rita sacándolo de su estado de shock. - ¿Dónde está?

\- Armario... dormitorio... - dijo él con menos fuerzas de las que creía que tenía.

Lo último que vio antes de que la adrenalina de su cuerpo bajara y perdiese el conocimiento, fue a Rita escribiendo un mensaje en el móvil que él usaba para mensajearse con Kate.

* * *

En cuanto el moreno Vikram puso un pie en la céntrica Broome Street con un bebé caucásico llorando desesperadamente, se dio cuenta de que no iba a ser fácil pasar desapercibido. Lo primero que hizo fue cubrirse la herida de la mano con un pañuelo e intentar calmarse. Había obrado por impulso al llevarse a la niña, no había planeado una huída a la desesperada con un rehén, pero había visto la ocasión de cortar por lo sano el acoso al que estaba seguro que Castle le había estado sometiendo este último año. Porque tenía que ser el escritor.

Vikram razonó que sólo Beckett sabía tanto de la organización LokSat como él mismo, y estaba seguro que la capitana le habría contado al mequetrefe de su marido todo lo que sabía antes de que a él le diese tiempo a organizarlo y que Caleb Brown se los cargara. No lo había conseguido del todo, pero pensó que ya era suficiente y no había querido llamar más la atención volviendo a enviar otro sicario para matar a un famoso novelista. Se limitó a echarle un ojo durante varios meses y tras comprobar que su actitud de viudo deprimido era verídica, lo dejó estar y se concentró en su posición como nueva cabeza de LokSat. Ahora se lamentaba de no haber sido más precavido. Al menos se felicitó a sí mismo pensando en lo agudo que había sido al reutilizar los programas del antiguo LokSat para vigilar los pasos del FBI, que habían hecho saltar la alarma que le había llevado a actuar ya.

Hizo señales a varios taxis, pero sólo consiguió que parara uno conducido por un hombre de mediana edad que saltaba a la vista que era compatriota suyo por el turbante que llevaba, un complemento bastante normal entre los inmigrantes del sur de Asia de cierta edad. Seguramente le había dado pena el joven hindú con un bebé llorando.

En cuanto Vikram entró nervioso con la gritona Lily en brazos, el conductor seguramente que empezó a replantearse su decisión, pero ya era tarde.

\- ¡Gracias por parar! - dijo Vikram nada más acomodarse en el asiento de atrás - Lléveme al Hospital General. Mi hija está muy enferma.

Al conductor le cambió la cara, conmovido por la situación.

\- Oh, pobrecita bebé. - el hombre arrancó sin esperar un segundo y empezó a pitar al coche que tenía delante, como era habitual si llevabas un coche amarillo en Nueva York. - Puedo llevarle al Hospital Bellevue. Más cerca. Buenos con los extranjeros. - le explicó con un fuerte acento.

A Vikram le pareció bien con tal de alejarse del lugar lo más rápido posible y no llamar más la atención.

* * *

A muchas manzanas al sur, un veloz camión de basura estaba desafiando el tráfico de la autopista de circunvalación de la isla de Manhattan. Se notaba que no quería saltarse las normas de tráfico para no llamar la atención, pero era raro ver a trabajadores del ayuntamiento tan comprometidos con la puntualidad del horario de recogida de las basuras. Cuando inevitablemente llegó al atasco del distrito financiero y tuvo que parar, algo sorprendente pasó: La parte de atrás del camión se abrió y apareció una deslumbrante moto oscura conducida por una no menos deslumbrante figura, embutida de arriba a abajo en cuero negro y con un brillante casco a juego. La moto rugió entre los ruidos de los motores como un caballo desbocado y tras un giro de 180 grados que hizo quemar neumático en el asfalto, aceleró serpenteando velozmente entre los vehículos, sin importarle lo más mínimo las normas de tráfico. Aunque no se le veía la cara, todo conductor de la autopista que hubiese estado un poco atento las noticias estos últimos meses reconocería a 'Lirio Blanco' pasando como un rayo junto a él.

* * *

Cuando el detective Kevin Ryan oyó por la radio de su coche patrulla que habían recibido la alerta de un disparo en un edificio de Broome Street sintió un escalofrío semejante aquel día de mayo de hacía más de año y medio cuando subía las escaleras hacia el ático de Castle. Ahora mismo se dirigía a la escena de un crimen pero -como a fin de cuentas el muerto ya no iba a ir muy lejos- decidió que no pasaba nada por llegar un poco más tarde, total sólo serían unos diez minutos si ponía la sirena...

* * *

Los primeros minutos de Vikram en el taxi fueron un ir y venir de miradas por las ventanillas del coche para asegurarse de que todo era normal. La inquietud del secuestrador aumentaba con el desconsolado lloro de la pequeña, que lejos de cansarse había decidido volver a su celebrado llanto agudo cual sirena de policía hasta que alguien le hiciese caso.

El conductor miraba por el retrovisor la agobiada actitud de su cliente, y pensando que era por la salud de su hija, le preguntó:

\- ¿Duele mucho a niña pequeña? ¿Qué tiene?

Los ojos de Vikram miraron al retrovisor para encontrarse con la mirada del hombre, que parecía preocupado de verdad. Reaccionó abrazando a la pequeña y su mirada se oscureció antes de contestar muy serio.

\- Una enfermedad rara que los médicos no conocen.

El conductor lo lamentó, pues le pareció ver a su cliente tremendamente afectado.

* * *

Ryan se dirigía zigzagueando por los dos carriles de Park Avenue dirección sur, con la intención de seguir por Lafayette y en cuanto llegara a la altura de Broome Street girar hacia el oeste. Justo estaba pensando en que sería mucha coincidencia que el disparo hubiese sido en el edificio de Castle cuando... en la frecuencia de la policía oyó claramente que el aviso había sido de un vecino del número 425 de Broome Street. El irlandés tragó saliva y subió sus cejas preocupado. Y cuando pensaba que aún podía ser sólo una coincidencia que ese fuese exactamente el edificio del escritor... un repartidor, ignorando su sirena de policía, a punto estuvo de chocarse con él en un cruce. El detective frenó en seco y dio un volantazo que dejó su coche atravesado en la amplia avenida.

Y entonces la vio. Entre los pitidos y las quejas de los conductores que no podían pasar, una motorista completamente de negro avanzaba temerariamente por Park Avenue en dirección contraria, hacia el norte. Sólo había visto una manera de conducir semejante, fue hace unos meses y acabó con una zambullida en el East River. Llámalo corazonada o intuición, pero el detective echó un vistazo calle arriba y su experiencia le dijo que 'Lirio Blanco' estaba persiguiendo a alguien. Así que aprovechó que estaba en el cruce para tomar la dirección norte y unirse a ella, no sin antes apagar su sirena, para no alertarla de su presencia.

* * *

Javier Esposito estaba tomándose un bocadillo de albóndigas como almuerzo cuando recibió una llamada de su ex compañero, que se entrecortaba, supuso que por el exceso de velocidad. Sólo entendió que tenía que 'mover el culo' y salir ahora mismo de su comisaría en el Bronx hacia el sur por la autopista del Hudson y que se mantuviera atento a los avisos sobre 'Lirio Blanco'. Cuando el hispano oyó ese nombre envolvió malhumorado su bocata, lo escondió en un cajón de su escritorio procurando que nadie lo viese meter ahí el delicioso manjar y cogió su cazadora para salir pitando.

* * *

Mientras tanto, un todoterreno negro del FBI se había adelantado a todos los coches de policía y había parado en la esquina de Broome Street con Crosby. Se bajaron dos atléticos hombres con traje oscuro y gafas de sol que se cruzaron con una educada señora de mediana edad que en ese momento salía por la puerta del edificio y que esquivaron para subir como un rayo al último piso.

Cuando los chicos de Shaw entraron por la puerta abierta del loft, vieron al escritor en el suelo, inconsciente, con un torniquete en la pierna y una nota pegada en la frente. En ese momento pensaron que era una trampa, pero inspeccionaron el piso y vieron que estaba todo despejado. Uno de ellos se agachó para leer la nota, que decía "Herida superficial por arma de fuego. Por favor, llévenme al hospital."

* * *

El conductor del taxi, después de desviarse a la altura de la 26 Este y seguir por la Primera Avenida, indicó con el intermitente que se iba a desviar pues ya estaba a la altura del Hospital Bellevue. Entonces Vikram vio por la luna trasera un casco oscuro haciendo eses entre el tráfico. Lo que para todo el mundo de Nueva York era casi un héroe romántico, para el nuevo LokSat había sido un quebradero de cabeza. Todos sus 'clientes' que le proporcionaban generosas cantidades de dinero para blanquear, habían estado siendo obsequiados con malditos lirios blancos, lo que conllevaba el embargo de todos sus bienes, su encarcelamiento y la posterior inclusión en una lista que tenía el Fiscal General para irlos llamando a juicio. Así que no tardó ni un segundo en abrir los ojos como platos en cuanto reconoció el brillante casco oscuro que se acercaba a él.

\- ¡¿Qué hace?! ¡Siga siga! ¡No se pare aquí! - le ordenó al hombre del turbante, que esperaba que cambiara la luz del semáforo para girar.

\- Hospital ahí mismo. Tranquilo ya llegamos. - le explicó él.

\- ¡Olvídese del Hospital! ¡Siga! - le gritó un histérico Vikram. Hasta la pequeña Lily se calló por un segundo al ver que gritaba más que ella.

El conductor le miró extrañado y también miró a la pequeña, no le pasó desapercibido un pañuelo blanco manchado de sangre que cubría la mano con la que abrazaba al bebé, pero disimuló como si no lo hubiera visto y luego le volvió a mirar a él, y comprendió que para nada ese hombre parecía un padre preocupado por su hijita. Estuvo a un tris de pedirle que se bajara de su taxi, pero pensó que entonces el loco este echaría a correr por ahí con una niñita inocente y vete a saber lo que pasaría. Así que haciendo acopio del valor que dan años de experiencia conduciendo taxis en barrios chungos y tres cicatrices de navajazos, el hombre decidió que le seguiría la corriente hasta que se le ocurriese lo que podía hacer.

\- Pague carrera primero. - dijo seriamente el hombre.

Vikram se buscó en un bolsillo y se sacó un paquetito de billetes que le puso en la mano sin rechistar. A continuación el conductor apretó los labios, frunció el ceño e hizo una maniobra no reglamentaria para cruzarse delante de todos y tomar la entrada de la calle 34 a la autopista del East Side, esperando que alguna persona con buen criterio llamase a la policía indignada por la temeraria conducción de un taxi loco.

* * *

A media manzana detrás del taxi, la motorista de negro se preparó para tomar la misma salida. Lo que dio pistas a Ryan de que ese taxi que había cruzado desde el carril de la derecha para meterse al desvío hacia la izquierda 'in extremis' era un buen candidato a 'objetivo' de Lirio Blanco. Como le iba a ser imposible llevar el ritmo de incógnito, decidió encender la sirena, alertando de su presencia a Lirio Blanco, que miró hacia atrás sorprendida y aceleró su maniobra. Tras unos momentos de confusión y pitidos por parte de los conductores, tanto la moto como el coche de Ryan se incorporaron a la autopista dando un espectáculo de chirridos y acelerones que dejaron una humareda en el asfalto.

Ya en la autopista, Lirio Blanco aminoró la marcha hasta ponerse a su altura e hizo una señal a Ryan con la mano para que apagara las sirenas. Éste se extrañó, pero pensó que por alguna razón no quería alertar al taxi que se alejaba por el carril de más a la izquierda como alma que llevaba el diablo. El irlandés le hizo caso y ella le hizo una señal con el pulgar hacia arriba, satisfecha.

Cuando ya parecía estar todo tranquilo y se estaban limitando a no perder de vista el taxi manteniéndose a cierta distancia, Ryan cogió la radio para dar indicaciones a Espo de por dónde iban para que se uniese a la 'fiesta'. Ese mínimo momento de distracción no le permitió ver cómo dos coches patrulla se incorporaron a la autopista con las sirenas encendidas y tuvo que frenar bruscamente para no estamparse lateralmente contra ellos. Pero peor reaccionó un monovolumen que iba delante suyo que asustado por las sirenas dio un volantazo invadiendo el carril por donde circulaba nuestra motorista justiciera, que se hizo a un lado invadiendo el arcén y aceleró para evitar la embestida lateral... Si alguien no había visto nunca hacer un caballito con una moto en mitad de la autopista, este era un buen momento para contemplarlo... Incluso ella, emocionada, lanzó un grito que se amortiguó por la protección del casco y el ruido de los motores y las sirenas de policía.

El problema vino cuando la rueda delantera de la moto tocó el asfalto otra vez, quizás fue algo de gravilla acumulada en el arcén, quizás fue un socavón de los que tanto se quejaban los neoyorkinos, o simplemente restos de hielo del frío invierno, el hecho fue que Lirio Blanco perdió el control de su potente máquina y salió despedida como un muñeco de trapo, golpeándose y rodando sobre el duro asfalto hasta que se quedó inerte en una posición antinatural.

Ryan, impactado por lo sucedido siendo testigo sólo unos metros atrás, no se dio cuenta que la moto desbocada se le cruzaba por delante suyo y tampoco pudo frenar a tiempo...

* * *

Todo lo que había ocurrido no había llegado a ser visto por Vikram, pero el ajetreo de los coches de policía ahí atrás no había pasado desapercibido para el veterano conductor, que había intuido el accidente y sabía que en pocos minutos correría la voz de que un taxi iba conduciendo como un loco por la autopista dirección norte, así que miró al reflejo de su pasajero en el retrovisor y le mintió:

\- Más seguro volver a ciudad. Policía perseguir más difícil.

Vikram, sudando, miró hacia atrás y pensó que no era mala idea...

* * *

Ryan levantó la cabeza del airbag algo confuso, pero aún estando mareado y sin la claridad mental para distinguir si tenía alguna contusión grave, salió de su coche ignorando su capó abollado por el impacto y, tambaleante, se acercó hasta donde yacía inerte Lirio Blanco. La imagen del cuerpo con heridas abiertas de las que manaba sangre le hubiese revuelto el estómago en otras circunstancias, pero se limitó a quitarse el cinturón y apretar con fuerza la herida que parecía más grave. Con la respiración agitada por el estrés, se arrodilló junto a ella y tomó la mano enguantada, que parecía de trapo, pensando que su amiga y compañera en la 12 se merecía estar acompañada en estas terribles circunstancias.

* * *

 _Nota de la Autora:_ _Intermedio para ir a hacer pipí, coger pañuelos de papel, respirar profundamente, etc. Mi intención era cortar el capítulo aquí y haberlo publicado en dos partes, pero posiblemente me hubieseis linchado, así que continuad leyendo..._

* * *

Cuando la ambulancia llegó y paró a escasos metros de donde estaba el irlandés, este hizo señales de que se acercaran. Una profesional ataviada con chaleco reflectante y maletín de primeros auxilios llegó corriendo hasta él.

Sin decir palabra y sin sentirse impresionada por la gravedad de la situación, se agachó sobre Lirio Blanco y al ver tan afectado al detective le preguntó: "¿La conoce?"

Él sólo pudo asentir con la cabeza y en ese momento otro operario de la ambulancia se acercó con una herramienta y con manos expertas rompieron el casco como si fuera una cáscara de nuez e inmovilizaron el cuello con un collarín justo antes de quitárselo.

"¿La conoce? ¿Sabe su nombre?" insistió la mujer a Ryan, que frunció el ceño al ver la cara y recuperó momentáneamente el habla para decir "Hayley. Se llama Hayley Shipton."

* * *

Javier Esposito no perdía detalle de la confusa información que venía de la radio de la policía. La última intervención de Ryan ponía sobre aviso de que había tomado la salida hacia la autopista pasado el Hospital Bellevue y que parecía que Lirio Blanco estaba siguiendo a un taxi. En estas oyó un nuevo parte:

\- "Atención a todas las unidades. Colisión entre patrullas en la autopista Este, a la altura de la salida 13. Agentes heridos. Piden refuerzos. Taxi huyendo dirección norte."

Buscar un taxi en Nueva York era como buscar una aguja en un pajar, aún así cogió el interfono y gritó:

\- Aquí Sargento Esposito. Solicita número de matrícula del taxi sospechoso. Cambio.

No recibió respuesta, y se quejó amargamente cuando pensó que se iba a jugar la vida en la autopista, pero entonces un número conocido sonó en su móvil, que estaba en modo 'manos libres'.

\- ¡Ryan! ¡Joder, ¿en qué movida me has metido?! - se quejó en voz alta, lo que equivalía a un saludo jovial y amistoso entre polis.

\- Espo, escucha. - el irlandés estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por no llorar y que lo oyese su antiguo compañero. Estaba mirando con ojos enrojecidos un puntito rojo que se movía por la pantalla de un moderno ordenador de a bordo que tenía la moto accidentada y que seguía funcionando perfectamente. - ¿Dónde estás?

\- En la autopista del Hudson, por Riverside, hacia el sur, a la altura de la... la noventa y tantas, no sé... ¿Por qué?

\- Ok, sal de la autopista en cuento puedas y escucha las indicaciones que te voy a ir dando.

* * *

Esposito se entregó a fondo para ser guiado por Ryan como si fuese un videojuego a través de las calles de Manhattan. Tan concentrado estaba que no se dio cuenta del camión de basura que había salido también de la autopista a la vez que él, por la Boat Basin, a la altura de la 79 Oeste, pero que al llegar a Broadway tomó dirección sur, mientras que él recibió indicaciones de ir hacia el norte.

Ryan se extrañó de que el puntito rojo se hubiese quedado 'quieto' en la comisaría 20, en la calle 82 Oeste, a la altura de Central Park, pero ahí fue a donde dirigió a Esposito, que al otro lado de la línea se mantenía atento y callado siguiendo sus indicaciones.

Cuando el sargento se presentó en la comisaría, pronto le llamó la atención un señor hindú que alteradamente estaba intentando explicarle su problema al cansado y veterano oficial de recepción, que a estas alturas de la vida se tomaba su trabajo con mucha tranquilidad. En otras circunstancias, Espo hubiese pasado del tema, pero al oír de pasada que el hombre era taxista y que había llevado a un hombre y que habían corrido por la autopista como locos, se dirigió a él y se presentó amigablemente para que le contara lo sucedido.

\- ¡Por fin alguien atiende! - se alegró el hindú al sentirse escuchado - ¡Hombre con 'beba'! ¡Hombre con 'beba'! ¡No al hospital! ¡Corrimos por autopista East River! ¡Cruzamos Central Park! ¡Luego escapó! ¡Yo buscar policía!

\- Un momento cálmese. - el veterano sargento se lo llevó a un banco y visto el estado de nerviosismo del taxista supo que no podía estar mintiendo. También pensó que no le serviría de mucho en ese estado, así que procuró hacerle preguntas concretas.

\- ¡Hombre con 'beba'! - repitió angustiado.

\- Escuche, quiero ayudarle, pero necesito que se calme y me responda a unas preguntas, ¿vale? - le dijo Espo mirándole a los ojos, a lo que el hombre asintió con la cabeza mirándole a los ojos fijamente.

\- De acuerdo. El 'hombre con beba'... - repitió Espo sin entenderle muy bien - ... ¿era un cliente del taxi? - El hombre asintió enérgicamente.

\- Ok. ¿Recuerda dónde recogió al 'hombre con beba'? - le preguntó el hispano con tranquilidad, el taxista pensó unos segundos y enseguida dijo - ¡Broome Street!

Espo tragó saliva. Un disparo en Broome Street sumado a Lirio Blanco persiguiendo a un taxi que había cogido a un cliente en esa misma calle... El 'hombre con beba' tenía muchas papeletas para ser el autor del disparo.

\- Ok. Descríbamelo. - Espo se quedó mirando a la cara del taxista, confundido. - Quiero decir ¿Cómo era el hombre? ¿Alto, bajo, joven, viejo, gordo...?

\- Ah... - el taxista comprendió y dio lo mejor de sí para hablar - Hombre joven, alto, no flaco, no gordo, pelo negro... ¡hindú! - dijo como si de tan obvio que fuera, se le olvidara

\- ¿Hindú? - preguntó Espo para asegurarse.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Hindú! - dijo el hombre - Hindú guapo. Como mi hijo. - el hombre se buscó la cartera para enseñarle una foto, a lo que Espo no prestó mucha atención, porque había algo que no había entendido.

\- Ha dicho ¿hombre con 'beba'? ¿Qué quiere decir?

\- ¡Sí! Con 'beba'. - El hombre hizo el gesto de acunar, lo que abrió los ojos a Espo - 'Beba' lloraba. Dijo 'Beba' su hija, malita. Yo no creí porque 'Beba' blanquita.

Espo se llevó la mano a su móvil no sin antes hacerle una última pregunta:

\- Dígame, por favor, ¿Dónde se bajó el hombre con la bebé?

* * *

La gente se apartó de la acera en cuanto vio a un camión de basura que invadía el carril del bus a toda velocidad, y que frenó en el último momento antes de invadir la plaza Verdi, justo delante de la entrada al metro de la 72 Oeste esquina con Broadway. Ambas puertas de la cabina se abrieron y bajaron dos personas vestidas completamente de negro y con pasamontañas que les cubrían la cabeza. Una de ellas, más rápida y ágil, que además empuñaba una pistola que intentaba ocultar con la ropa, corrió escaleras abajo. La otra estudió la situación antes de moverse... La gente enseguida comprendió que era mejor quitarse de en medio por lo que pudiera pasar.

* * *

Cuando Vikram Singh se dio cuenta de que toda la gente que esperaba en el andén huía despavorida, no tuvo tiempo de pensar en la causa. Demasiado tenía él con lo suyo. Se le había ocurrido que ya había llamado demasiado la atención con el taxi, pero no quiso decirle al conductor ninguna dirección que luego pudiera delatarle, así que simplemente, cuando vio que paraba en un semáforo en rojo esquina con Broadway, abrió la puerta y corrió hacia la parada de metro más próxima. En ningún momento se le pasó por la cabeza que el temor de la gente tuviese algo que ver con él o con la gritona bebé, que lejos de cansarse, le estaba obsequiando con todo un repertorio de berreos y gimoteos dignos de un premio de la academia.

Cuando se quedó sólo, miró sudoroso a su alrededor y enseguida vio por el rabillo del ojo una figura femenina, toda de negro, que bajaba los escalones uno a uno con una tranquilidad que llamaba la atención, mientras los últimos viandantes rezagados subían los escalones apresuradamente huyendo del lugar. El hindú agarró a Lily contra su pecho, como si pudiera usarla de escudo, y jadeando por el esfuerzo miró la escasa abertura del pasamontañas... No supo si fue el instante en el que reconoció su mirada o la forma que tenía de empuñar la enorme pistola que llevaba, pero el caso fue que Vikram sintió que sus esfínteres se aflojaban...

* * *

Katherine Beckett avanzó lentamente hacia el cochino traidor de Vikram, con la mano que tenía libre se quitó el pasamontañas dejando al descubierto su indomable pelo, que ya no pasaba por el de un chico, y su férrea expresión que ella bien conocía, pues cada mañana se miraba al espejo, notando cómo estos meses en la sombra le habían ido cambiando: más dura, más fuerte, implacable... como si se hubiese despojado de toda debilidad para poder sobrevivir.

El andén era amplio, con vías a ambos lados, de paredes recubiertas de azulejos blancos envejecidos y grandes columnas rojas, cada cinco o seis metros, a lo largo del lugar. Al verlo inusualmente vacío parecía el típico escenario de una película de terror. Vio como esa escoria dio un paso atrás, seguramente sorprendido ¿Cuando habría averiguado que seguía viva? ¿En ese preciso instante? ¿O ya se lo había imaginado? Le pareció que el hindú la miraba como si fuese un fantasma, así que seguramente había sido una sorpresa. Ella tuvo que reprimirse una sonrisa de satisfacción que le producía tenerlo por fin delante de ella.

Habían tenido que pasar meses de acoso desde la sombra, cortando las ramas de todas las fuentes de ingreso de la banda de LokSat, para llegar finalmente al tronco podrido. Y tuvo que ser Castle quien, guiado por ella sin que él lo sospechara, por fin contactara con el FBI para pedir ayuda, lo que había activado el sistema de seguridad que Vikram había montado, semejante al que se activó cuando todo el equipo de federales con el que ella había trabajado, fue aniquilado... a excepción de Vikram, claro. Ignoraba si en aquel entonces estaba ya metido en el ajo o se corrompió después, ahora ya poco importaba.

Beckett, eliminando mentalmente a los sospechosos uno a uno, había llegado a la conclusión de que tenía que ser el hindú. Conociéndole como le conocía sabía que se asustaría y saldría de su escondite cibernético para enfrentarse al mundo real, un mundo en el que sabía que ella tenía todas las de ganar... Sólo había un pequeño detalle con el que no había contado, por eso no le apuntó con el arma mientras se acercaba a él, y por eso habló con una voz calmada y amable:

\- Deja al bebé, Vikram. Ya no lo necesitas. Esto es entre tú y yo.

El hindú retrocedió un paso más, desconfiado y asustado, se había estado desviando hacia las baldosas de color amarillo que delimitaban la zona segura del andén y eso no le convenía a ella. Beckett paró y muy lentamente dejó la pistola en el suelo, una Desert Eagle de los años 80 que Hunt guardaba en la guantera del camión como si fuera un tesoro, y tenía razón, pues casi era una pieza de museo que prácticamente sólo servía para intimidar a la gente al otro lado de la mirilla del brillante cañón plateado de más de un palmo de largo.

\- ¿Ves? - dijo ella amigablemente - No va a pasar nada más: Dejamos al bebé aquí y tú y yo nos vamos a arreglar nuestros asuntos... Podemos llegar a un acuerdo. Pero la policía llegará de un momento a otro, Vikram, así que tienes sólo unos pocos segundos para decidir.

El aludido dio otro paso hacia las vías y a Beckett se le empezó a secar la boca.

\- No. - dijo él cortante - Te conozco. Eres demasiado íntegra. Jamás pactarías nada conmigo ni con nadie... ¡Aléjate! ¡Aléjate o... o tiro a las vías a... tu hija! - le amenazó el hindú atando cabos mentalmente al verla viva.

Beckett respiró hondo para intentar desacelerar su corazón ante semejante situación.

\- Sé que no lo vas a hacer. - le dijo fríamente.

\- ¡Lo haré! - le replicó nervioso.

\- No lo harás, Vikram. Porque... mi hija es tan inocente como lo era tu hermana...

El hindú le miró a los ojos como si por un segundo hubiese recuperado la cordura.

\- Lo sé. Sé cómo perdiste a tu hermana tras una larga enfermedad. Sé lo mucho que te afectó cuando tú aún eras sólo un chaval. A ti y a tus padres. Sé que fue ese dolor el que te llevó a estudiar para convertirte en una persona de provecho y sacar a tu familia adelante...

Beckett había tenido tiempo de sobra para estudiarse la vida personal del hindú, quien ya le había comentado una vez, como de pasada, que tuvo una hermana que falleció. Tirando del hilo obtuvo toda la historia. Kate lo miró calmadamente, como una amiga lo haría. Él miró al suelo, seguramente avergonzado y preguntándose cómo había llegado a esta situación.

\- Aún estás a tiempo, Vikram. Te entiendo. Tú sólo pensaste que ponerte a los mandos de la banda de LokSat era una buena oportunidad para ganar un montón de dinero que compensaría todo lo que tú y tu familia habíais pasado... Pero no eres un asesino.

Entonces el hindú oyó, por encima del lloro de Lily, el pitido del convoy que se acercaba, resonando su eco a lo lejos, en el oscuro túnel. También lo oyó Beckett, que dio un paso atrás para dejarle espacio y que entrara en razón... y también de paso para acercarse a la pistola que había dejado en el suelo.

El insistente pitido volvió a sonar, ahora más fuerte. Vikram estiró el cuello y vio las luces del tren iluminando la oscuridad del túnel. Entonces echó una última mirada a la que había sido su compañera y dijo: "Tienes razón".

Las piernas de Beckett se pusieron en movimiento en cuanto Vikram se agachó para dejar a la pequeña en el suelo, y girar sobre sí mismo para correr hacia las vías. A la entrenada ex detective le bastaron tres zancadas para lanzarse al suelo, dar una voltereta y coger a Lily entre sus brazos para protegerla de la tragedia que iba a ocurrir.

El tren llegó, frenando con un chirrido, que casi no dejó oír el golpetazo que se llevó Vikram al caer de bruces sobre las baldosas amarillas, cuando Hunt, salido de detrás de una columna, le hizo un placaje que lo llevó al suelo, dejando la cabeza asomando por las vías. El terror que vivió Vikram al ver cómo la luz del convoy le dejaba ciego, se vio interrumpido por un gruñido del veterano ex agente de la CIA, que tiró de él con fuerza para meterlo en el andén y salvarlo de una muerte atroz en el último suspiro.

Beckett, sentada en el suelo y con la espalda apoyada en una columna, respiró aliviada y acarició el cuerpecito que tenía en su regazo. A Lily se le había cortado el llanto impresionada por tanta acción, y se quedó mirando a su salvadora con el ceño fruncido muy seriamente. Kate se apresuró en quitarse la cazadora y cubrir a su pequeña con ella: debía estar helada, vistiendo sólo un pijamita.

Mientras tanto Hunt inmovilizó a Vikram con bridas en muñecas y tobillos, y por si acaso corrió a coger su amada pistola del suelo y le dio un porrazo con la culata para dejarlo inconsciente. "Esto ya está" dijo satisfecho, como si hubiese montado una caseta para el perro. En ese momento el convoy abrió sus puertas y un montón de gente ajena a lo que había pasado, salió de los vagones invadiendo el andén y dirigiéndose a las escaleras de salida.

Hunt y Beckett se intercambiaron una mirada, que habló por sí sola. El hombre hizo una señal con la cabeza hacia el tren y ella negó con la suya mientras apretaba a su hija contra ella. El veterano sonrió a modo de despedida y se metió en el vagón justo antes de que se cerrasen las puertas.

Beckett se quedó ahí sentada, con Lily en su regazo, observando cómo se alejaba el convoy. La ex capitana miraba a Vikram inconsciente a unos metros, tan agotada estaba que se veía incapaz de imaginar lo que iba a pasar a partir de ahora. La pequeña, también agotada después de todo lo que había pasado, se agarró con sus manitas a la camiseta oscura de esa persona que la abrazaba y se calmó arropada por su calor y por su olor. Kate se aguantó el llanto que estaba llegando a sus humedecidos ojos y, temblorosa, acarició a Lily, besándole el alborotado y fino cabello de su cabecita.

La gente empezó a agitarse y a dispersarse cuando vieron que agentes uniformados con chalecos antibalas bajaban por las escaleras, armados con pistolas y rifles. Rápidamente hicieron un corrillo para apuntarle a ella y al hindú. Sólo un agente de paisano bajó y se quedó de piedra cuando vio la situación.

* * *

Javier Esposito tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no quedarse bloqueado cuando reconoció a su compañera, sentada en el suelo y apoyada en la columna, con una mirada dura y a la vez emocionada. Anduvo paso a paso hacia ella y, pese a no haber creído las locas teorías de Ryan y Castle sobre Lirio Blanco y pensar que se sentiría engañado si sus compañeros tuvieran razón, para su sorpresa se sintió aliviado y perplejo de encontrarse a Beckett vivita y coleando.

Los agentes se mantenían prudentemente apuntando tanto a Beckett como a Vikram, quien inconsciente y maniatado no suponía una amenaza. Sin embargo el corrillo de hombres empezó a gritar a la ex policía "¡Arriba las manos!" "¡Bocabajo en el suelo!" incluso uno de ellos alertó a los demás "¡Cuidado, podría tener una bomba!"

Espo bajó su arma, ordenó a los demás que hiciesen lo mismo, entró en el círculo y se agachó frente a ella. Algunos agentes obedecieron porque el sargento se había puesto en la línea de fuego. El hispano observó su expresión y comprendió que la emoción de Beckett se debía a la personita que apretaba contra su pecho.

\- ¡Dios mío, Lily! - exclamó preocupado - ¿Está bien?

Kate asintió con la cabeza aguantándose las lágrimas. Espo, aliviado, no pudo reprimirse poner una mano encima de la cazadora que envolvía a la pequeña. A continuación se volvió hacia los compañeros, que aún sostenían sus armas y dijo molesto:

\- Bajad las armas, leches, que hay un bebé. No es una bomba. Es un bebé lo que lleva...

Los muchachos se miraron unos a otros confusos y decidieron hacerle caso. Algunos estiraron en cuello con curiosidad. Espo volvió a mirar a los ojos a su ex capitana y le dijo apenado:

\- Lo siento, pero... Te vas a tener que venir conmigo. - Le tendió la mano y la ayudó a levantarse.

\- Claro. - dijo ella con un hilo de voz ronca, ya de pie.

El sargento sacó sus esposas, que brillaron con la luz fluorescente del andén. Kate que tenía en brazos a Lily, hizo mención de pasársela a uno de los agentes que se había adelantado, pero en cuanto la pequeña sintió que la cogían se aferró con los puños cerrados a la camiseta de su mami y chilló agudamente.

\- Deja, deja. - dijo Esposito conmovido, y espantado por el chillido, que optó por guardarse las esposas y confiar en la cordura de Beckett de no hacer ninguna tontería que pudiese poner en peligro a su hija. Se puso a su lado junto a ella y salieron escoltados por la mitad el grupo de policías que no estaban llevándose a Vikram y que nunca se habían visto en una situación así.

* * *

Cuando Lily sintió la luz natural en su cara bajó la cabeza y se acomodó en el agradable pecho de esa persona. Era incapaz de expresarlo, pero la pequeña tenía la sensación de que ya había estado así antes, sintiendo ese calor, ese olor, y ese latido que retumbaba relajantemente...

Unos pitidos llamaron su atención, irguió la cabecita y vio unas estupendas luces rojas que giraban enloquecidas encima de un coche grande. Entonces su cerebrito asoció lo que estaba viendo y dijo toda emocionada:

\- ¡Polís-caa! - y lo señaló con el dedo.

Y por primera vez en un buen rato sintió que le hacían caso. La persona que le llevaba en brazos le sonrió con una boca grande con dos hileras de relucientes dientes y le habló con una musical voz que a ella le sonaba vagamente y que llenó su corazoncito de alegría.

Lily no lo sabía, pero ese momento de felicidad se grabó en su mente como el primer recuerdo de su más tierna infancia y sería recordado durante toda su vida.

* * *

 **FIN ENERO 2018**

* * *

 _Nota de la Autora: No sé si lograré publicar en Febrero un capítulo 'decente' u optaré por hacer un capítulo más cortito como de 'transición', así que ya veremos. Espero no haberos hecho sufrir mucho durante este 'movido' capítulo._

 _Abrazo de oso para todos._


	12. Febrero 2018

_Mi idea de hacer un capítulo 'corto' se fue al garete cuando me di cuenta de TODO lo que quería contar... Podéis bailar de alegría (ole-ole) porque me ha dado tiempo de publicarlo antes de que acabara el mes, aunque esté ambientado hacia mediados de febrero._

 _ **Resumen de lo publicado:**_

 _La vida de Castle se convirtió en pesadilla tras perder a Beckett, pero una madrugada de Abril de 2017 se encuentra un regalito que le indican dos cosas: Que su esposa está viva y que es el padre de una preciosa bebé de dos meses: Lily._

 _Durante estos últimos meses, Castle se muere por averiguar cómo Kate fingió su propia muerte y se convirtió en una especie de justiciera conocida como 'Lirio blanco', el terror de los corruptos, pero ahora es padre de Lily y prefiere centrarse en fingir que es un atractivo viudo. Como complemento están su encantadora hija (y a la par su infernal editora) Alexis y la sabia consejera Martha Rodgers._

 _Vikram ya ha salido de su agujero y se ha llevado una buena zurra. Todos los componentes de las sombras participaron en el rescate de Lily, siendo Hayley la peor parada. Castle sufrió lo indecible y Beckett por fin volvió a abrazar a su hija en un emocionante encuentro. (Oye, leeros el anterior si no os acordáis, que no puedo resumirlo aquí, jajaja)_

* * *

 **FEBRERO 2018**

* * *

\- ¡No me lo puedo creer! Sinceramente. ¡No me lo puedo creer!.

La diva Martha Rodgers había empezado el día con energía, como todos los días de este último mes. Ataviada con un colorido vestido de antelina, con flecos y lentejuelas de colores formando dibujos, cosa que desentonaba un poco a las diez de la mañana, daba vueltas por el salón del loft de su hijo haciendo aspavientos de indignación.

El escritor, como todos los días de este último mes, estaba sentado en su silla de ruedas, junto a la barra de la cocina, bebiendo a sorbos un café mientras aguantaba el chaparrón. Ya estaba prácticamente recuperado de la rotura de ligamentos que le había provocado el disparo de Vikram, pero no debía forzar la maquinaria hasta que terminara la rehabilitación.

\- Ya te lo he explicado mil veces, madre. Ni yo mismo sabía que Kate no había fallecido después del tiroteo en la cocina. - repitió una vez más con paciencia.

\- ¡Pero supiste que estaba viva cuando te dejó a Elisabeth en Los Ángeles! - le reprochó ella girándose teatralmente haciendo volar los flecos de su falda.

\- Sí... - dijo él - ... Pero entonces hubiese sido peligroso decirte la verdad. No sabíamos en qué podía estar metida, teníamos que seguir actuando como hasta entonces. Cuantas menos personas supiésemos que Kate estaba viva, mejor.

\- ¡Pero Alexis lo sabía! ¿¡Por qué yo no!? - dijo ella vehementemente.

Lily, que como cada día de este último mes había estado observando, desde su alfombra de juegos, cómo su padre y su abuela mantenían intensas conversaciones, sonrió y tocó palmitas pensando que era una representación más del repertorio de la diva.

\- Porque Alexis estaba en Los Ángeles conmigo y me pilló de un día para otro con un bebé de dos meses en los brazos ¿Cómo podía inventarme algo en una situación así? - le explicó Castle con toda la paciencia con que se puede explicar una cosa que has contado ya veinte veces.

\- ¡Pero os dais cuenta de cuánto he sufrido! - añadió con exagerada teatralidad, lo cual dejó al escritor dudando de la sinceridad de sus sentimientos. Aún así dejó la taza de café a un lado y contó hasta tres antes de contestar.

\- Madre, si te va a hacer sentir mejor, te pido disculpas una vez más. En mi nombre y en el nombre de Kate, si hace falta.

El escritor empezó a enfurruñarse cuando recordó que durante este último mes no había tenido noticias de su mujer.

Como todos los neoyorquinos, había visto en las noticias las imágenes tomadas por gente con sus móviles, donde se podía ver a una versión lúgubre de Beckett abrazando a una agotada Lily en el interior de un coche patrulla. Los periodistas habían dado mucho protagonismo a la increíble historia de una capitana de policía que se creía fallecida, que había participado en una reyerta en el metro y que había conseguido rescatar a un bebé, que resultó ser su hija. También alabaron el hecho de que hubiese capturado a un criminal que estaba entre los más buscados. Durante unos días los medios de comunicación consiguieron que Beckett se ganase las simpatías de todo el mundo, con una historia tan increíble y adorable.

Él por su parte, tuvo que espantar a la prensa carroñera durante los días que estuvo en el hospital, mientras que en realidad lo único que estaba en su mente era que por fin su mujer volvería a casa. Pero no parecía ser tan sencillo. Había hablado con Ryan y con Esposito, quienes lo único que le pudieron decir es que los federales se llevaron a Kate a sus dependencias. Sus intentos de comunicar con Jordan Shaw habían sido infructuosos. Así que tuvo que aplacar su impaciencia volviendo a su vida de atractivo padre ex-viudo o como quiera que se pudiese calificar su extraña situación.

Castle regresó a la realidad de su cocina cuando su madre volvió a sus andadas interpretativas.

\- ¡No busco vuestras disculpas, Richard! - exclamó levantando los brazos al cielo, lo que hizo que Lily la imitara toda feliz y que el escritor resoplara aburrido.

\- ¡Es cuestión de principios! - continuó la diva- ¿Cómo es posible que me hayas dejado fuera de esto? Nunca he tenido la oportunidad de experimentar lo que es guardar un gran secreto. Uno de verdad. No las típicas mentirijillas de 'no he pasado por el cirujano, no, es que bebo mucha agua'. ¿Sabes lo bien que me habría venido para poner a prueba mis dotes interpretativas? ¡Por no hablar de la experiencia extra que hubiese sido en mi bagaje emocional! - siguió contándole ella.

El escritor irguió su encorvada espalda, miró al infinito y levantó una ceja.

\- Un momento, madre. ¿Estás diciendo que no estás molesta por lo que has sufrido, sino por no haber podido aprovechar esta vivencia para ampliar tu... currículum? - repitió mosqueado.

\- Evidentemente, querido. ¿Es que no me has estado escuchando este último mes?

Aún después de tantos años, Martha Rodgers era capaz de seguir sorprendiendo a su hijo.

Una vocecita aguda llamó la atención de ambos dos.

-¡Dadiiii!

Se giraron y vieron a Lily agarrada al sofá, como queriendo echar a andar, sin atreverse del todo. Ambos se olvidaron de su airada conversación al instante. La abuela de la criatura corrió para ponerse delante de ella y animarla a que caminara ella sola.

\- ¡Vamos Elisabeth! ¡Ven conmigo! Vamos a darle una lección a tu padre ¿eh?

Lily la miró y se quedó observando su vestido lleno de flecos bamboleantes y no le apeteció mucho andar hacia ella.

Castle llegó rodando con su silla y se paró al lado de su madre.

\- Olvídate de tu abuela, Lily. Ven hacia mí... - y añadió en voz baja - ...y te daré una rebanada de brioche ¿de acuerdo?

Lily le miró y al verlo sentado, ella se dejó caer y se sentó en el parqué, luego flexionó repetidamente las piernecitas para darse impulso y acabar arrastrando el culete por el suelo, dejándolo impoluto a su paso, alejándose de ambos dos, hasta que llegó a su amado coche de policía en la otra esquina del salón.

Ambos adultos se quedaron decepcionados. Castle incluso pensó que esa nueva forma de desplazarse, que había aprendido este último mes, era una especie de 'homenaje' al verlo a él en la silla de ruedas, moviéndose de un sitio a otro sentado.

\- Oh, Richard, daría todo lo que tengo por saber lo que piensa de todo esto la pequeña Elisabeth.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

Martha puso los ojos en blanco y se lamentó de que su hijo no se hubiera dado cuenta.

\- Me refiero a hasta qué punto ha podido afectarle todo el estrés del intento de rapto y el posterior rescate de su madre. No sé... la noto cambiada.

El escritor no le había dado mucha vueltas a las cosas. Cuando estando en el Hospital, recién operado de su rotura de ligamento, entró Jim Beckett con Lily en brazos, al padre y a la hija se les iluminó la cara. El tiempo les faltó para abrazarse con locura y ponerse a jugar con los botones que reclinaban la cama como si nada hubiera pasado.

\- ¿Tú crees?

\- Sí, mírala. Hace un mes estaba como loca por andar por toda la casa, lo que te costó un buen lumbago. - le recordó su madre - Pero ahora parece que no quiere salir de su alfombra de juegos.

\- Bueno - dijo él sin darle mucha importancia - Se habrá dado cuenta de que todas las cosas chulas ya están en su alfombra. Por otra parte, cuando termine la rehabilitación la volveré a pasear por toda la casa, así aprenderemos a caminar los dos a la vez.

Castle se quedó pensando en lo trabajoso que le estaba resultando volver a la rutina, más ahora que se había quedado sin niñera. Había insistido en la agencia en que quería que volviese su particular 'señora Doubtfire'. Aunque hubiese resultado ser una justiciera en las sombras, hacía tremendamente bien su trabajo, y tenía el plus de poder lanzar cuchillos cuando las cosas se ponían peliagudas ¿Qué más se podía pedir? Sin embargo Rita Hunt había dejado su trabajo, según la agencia por 'motivos familiares', lo que según él era esconderse en las sombras una temporada hasta que el agua volviese a su cauce. Podría pedir a otra niñera, pero no tenía ganas de meter a otra extraña en casa. No sabía si Lily tenía un trauma, pero él aún no se había recuperado de todo lo acontecido.

\- ¡Oh! Ya sé lo que puedo hacer - dijo Martha interrumpiendo sus pensamientos - ¡Me vendré a vivir con vosotros!

\- Ah... Pero... ¿No estabas viviendo aquí ya? - preguntó el escritor sorprendido y mosqueado.

\- Es por el bien de la pequeña. Con un estímulo alegre y animado como el que yo le puedo dar, volverá a ser la vivaracha y lanzada 'chica Rodgers' que era. - dijo meneando sus caderas con ritmo.

Castle suspiró resignado y deseó que Lily no acabase traumatizada... por el excesivo estímulo de su marchosa abuela.

* * *

Jim Beckett esperaba inquieto en una pequeña sala de las oficinas centrales del FBI en Washington. Aunque abogado de profesión, nunca había ejercido de defensor de delitos violentos así que era la primera vez que estaba allí. Lo suyo era más el derecho laboral, prestando servicio a importantes empresas que lo mantenían ocupado viajando con cada fusión o escisión de entidades. Por eso no tenía ni idea de por qué su hija, pudiendo elegir a cualquier otro abogado, lo había elegido a él.

'Caray con su pequeña Katie' pensó haciendo memoria de lo que había pasado hace un mes. Dejaba a la altura del betún todos los embrollos en los que su esposa Johanna se enrolaba, quien llegó a la cima de sus temeridades al encadenarse a una valla para que no derrumbaran un asilo de la tercera edad para personas sin recursos en el Bronx.

Todavía le temblaban las piernas al recordar cómo hace un mes una compañera del bufete le avisó para que viniese a ver las noticias a la sala de reuniones mientras él se estaba preparando un cortado descafeinado en su despacho. Cuando entró, vio en la pantalla panorámica que usaban para las presentaciones, una clara imagen de su Katie llevando en brazos a su pequeña Lily y entrando en lo que él reconoció enseguida como la puerta de la comisaría 12. Estuvo a punto de pedir a su compañera que por favor le echara un chorro de coñac en el café.

Minutos después el detective Ryan le llamó por el móvil para decirle que se pasase por el lugar porque tenía 'algo importante' que decirle, pero él ya estaba en un taxi de camino a la 12. Nada más llegar fue Esposito quien fue a su encuentro, con cara de preocupación, seguramente por no tener ni idea de cómo explicarle al hombre que su hija que creía muerta había 'resucitado'. El abogado le ahorró el trago preguntándole directamente '¿Dónde está Katie?'

En la sala de espera, vigilada por varios agentes uniformados, encontró a su hija recostada relajadamente en un sillón, con Lily dormida en su regazo. El hombre se paró delante de tan hermosa imagen sin decir palabra. Kate, sintiéndose observada, levantó la mirada cargada de culpa por haber hecho sufrir así a su padre; pero en cuestión de milésimas de segundo comprendió que le había perdonado, que fue lo que tardó Jim en acercarse a ella y estrecharla entre sus brazos haciendo una piña con Lily.

La escena fue tan tierna que hasta Espo dijo que se le había metido algo en el ojo y se tuvo que ausentar un momento.

Con el ajetreo Lily se despertó un poco y sólo accedió a soltarse de esa persona que la había salvado y que olía tan bien, cuando su abuelo la cogió en brazos prometiéndole que iban a ver a papi. Kate le rogó que se la llevara enseguida y que se asegurara de que estaba bien, él obedeció, no dándole tiempo ni a intercambiar unas pocas palabras con ella.

La puerta de la sala se abrió interrumpiendo los pensamientos internos de Jim.

La primera en entrar fue la agente Jordan Shaw, con la que ya había hablado por teléfono y había sido la encargada de decirle que su hija lo había nombrado como su abogado. Se saludaron cortésmente mientras entraban cuatro agentes grandes como armarios, vestidos de luto riguroso, escoltando a una dócil y tranquila Kate Beckett que vestía un mono naranja típico de los presos. Ella se sentó obedientemente en la silla que le indicaron, al lado de su padre, dejando en frente, al otro lado de la mesa, a la agente del FBI, que se puso a ordenar el dosier que llevaba en la mano.

Jim miró nervioso a Shaw, primero, y a su hija después, no sabiendo muy bien cómo actuar.

\- ¿Puedo hablar con mi... cliente a solas? - pidió el hombre.

\- "No" - dijeron su hija y la agente del FBI al unísono, lo que resultó muy raro para Jim y ligeramente sorprendente para Jordan Shaw. La única que parecía estar a gusto era Kate, que se había sentado relajadamente como si le fueran a traer un cafetito y unas galletas.

\- Señor Beckett, voy a proceder a enumerar los delitos de los que se le acusa a su cliente y luego podrán establecer un régimen de visitas durante el cual podrán ponerse al día y preparar su defensa. - explicó Shaw a Jim, que con el rabillo del ojo miraba a su hija.

El hombre tragó saliva y dijo:

\- De acuerdo. Pero antes de empezar me gustaría recordarle a mi cliente que este tipo de abogacía no es mi especialidad y que sería aconsejable que buscase otro letrado con más experiencia.

Kate le sonrió relajada, le puso una mano encima de la suya y le dijo:

\- Tranquilo, papá. Yo tengo experiencia de sobra. - el hombre alzó las cejas como signo de total incomprensión - Proceda con la lectura agente Shaw.

La mencionada agente le miró perpleja. Lo cierto es que este último mes Beckett no se había mostrado muy colaboradora y, para colmo, parecía que tenerla encerrada no agotaba su paciencia. Shaw había sido nombrada jefa de la investigación de 'Lirio blanco' y estaba siendo presionada por sus jefes para que esclareciera el asunto, que a su vez estaban siendo presionados por las más altas esferas políticas. Ella no había podido negarse, porque hasta ella reconocía que debido a las investigaciones que había hecho para Castle se sabía el caso mejor que cualquiera de sus compañeros, aunque lo último que quería era enfrentarse a un hueso duro de roer como lo era Beckett.

\- De acuerdo... - consultó la primera página de su informe - Katherine Houghton Beckett, se le acusa de invadir parcialmente la plaza Verdi con un... camión de la basura modificado, provocando el pánico de los transeúntes, así como leves lesiones en media docena de ellos, que cayeron al suelo en su huída...

\- Ya le dije que yo no conducía el camión, agente Shaw. - le dijo ella pacientemente.

La agente alzó su mirada por encima de sus gafas de lectura

\- ¿Seguro? Tenemos testigos que...

\- Testigos que estaban en estado de shock y que no me pudieron reconocer porque yo llevaba un pasamontañas. - insistió ella.

\- Ya que lo menciona... ¿Por qué llevaba pasamontañas? - le preguntó Shaw poniendo más aguda la voz.

\- Está siendo un invierno muy frío en la ciudad. - dijo ella automáticamente.

\- Ya... Bueno. - dijo Shaw visiblemente aburrida de oír otra vez la misma respuesta - ¿Y que hay de la otra persona que bajó del camión?

\- Ya le di toda la información que tenía de él.

\- No encontramos nada en la dirección que nos facilitó ni con el nombre que nos dijo.

\- La gente cambia de casa...

\- Ya, claro, sobre todo después de cometer un delito. Y, dígame, ¿su amigo también llevaba pasamontañas porque tenía frío?

\- Seguramente - dijo Kate con tranquilidad.

Shaw frenó el interrogatorio e intentó razonar con ella.

\- Beckett ¿Sabe que le puedo acusar de delincuencia organizada o asociación ilícita? De eso a terrorismo hay un paso...

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por ir vestidos de negro y con pasamontañas? Entonces debería detener a todos los miembros de clubes de alpinismo.

Jim estaba callado como una tumba observando a ambas mujeres teniendo su toma y daca, desde luego Kate no necesitaba ayuda, así que optó por tranquilizarse y contemplar el espectáculo. Hasta pensó que a Castle le hubiese gustado estar ahí.

\- Tal vez lo haga, aunque me da la sensación de no encontraría a su amigo.

Kate se encogió de hombros. Shaw pasó una hoja del informe.

\- Volvamos a ese camión... Muy interesante. Es una lástima que tuvieran que dejarlo abandonado con la cantidad de cosas que tenía. Encontramos un software en su ordenador de a bordo con el que se podían combinar las imágenes de las cámaras de vigilancia de la Policía de Nueva York, con las del tráfico y con las más de cuatro mil cámaras del metro. Incluso las cámaras de seguridad de bancos, comercios, locales de fiesta... Nuestros expertos dicen que es un software avanzadísimo con el que se puede tener vigilado a cualquier persona... ¿Lo utilizaban sólo para salvar bebés? ¿O también para otras cosas? Con la ley de privacidad en la mano podría acusarle de espionaje.

\- Agente, todo eso del camión era de mi amigo, yo ni siquiera sabía manejarlo.

\- Ya. Lo que más me gusta de todo esto es que la moto accidentada de 'Lirio Blanco' nuestra heroína favorita, tenía un software para seguimiento de vehículos que según nuestros expertos tiene la misma huella digital que el encontrado en su camión. ¿Cómo explica eso?

\- No soy una experta en ese tema, pero creo que hoy en día hay mucho friki suelto reutilizando código por ahí. ¿También me quiere acusar de delitos informáticos?

\- No. - Shaw se inclinó ligeramente sobre la mesa para mirarle más de cerca a los ojos. - Más bien pensaba en cuadrar las declaraciones de testigos que juran y perjuran que 'Lirio Blanco' es un hombre afeminado caucásico, experto motorista y maestro de la discreción. Con la mujer mulata lo suficientemente fanfarrona para ponerse a hacer chulerías con la moto y que tengo aún convaleciente en un hospital de máxima seguridad.

\- Bueno, si tiene que hacer creer a un jurado que yo soy el 'hombre afeminado caucásico' le deseo buena suerte. - le dijo ella amablemente.

Jim pensó que le estaban apeteciendo unas palomitas y sacar el móvil para grabar un vídeo de esto, pero supuso que estaba prohibido.

\- Gracias. - respondió Shaw igualmente amable - En fin. Entonces ¿fue una casualidad que las cámaras del metro de la estación dejaran de funcionar en el preciso instante en el que usted bajaba?

\- Pues sí que fue una gran casualidad, sí.

\- Ya que no lo hemos podido ver, cuénteme, ¿Qué pasó ahí abajo?

\- Eso ya se lo conté. Simplemente fui una buena ciudadana y rescaté a un bebé. Ya que estaba les facilité el trabajo a la policía e inmovilicé al secuestrador, que resultó ser Vikram Singh. Tengo entendido que eso sí que lo saben y que salió en todos los medios, incluso a nivel nacional, así que... tengo millones de testigos.

Jordan Shaw se aguantó las ganas de suspirar y salir de esa sala de interrogatorios a tomarse un lingotazo de algo fuerte. Esto estaba resultando más frustrante que intentar atrapar una serpiente embadurnada con jabón.

\- Está bien Beckett - dijo ocultando su resignación - Cuénteme al menos qué rayos ha estado haciendo este año y pico, desde que se celebró su funeral hasta ahora...

Kate se lo pensó, o al menos eso parecía que hacía, entonces se inclinó sobre la mesa como si le fuese a contar un secreto a su interrogadora, y respondió tranquilamente con una sonrisa:

\- ¿No le han entrado a usted ganas de alejarse de su vida por una temporada? Dedicarse a descansar, tumbada tranquilamente en una playa paradisíaca, sin obligaciones, sin horarios... - la expresión de póker de Shaw le dio la pista a Beckett de que se apuntaría a desaparecer de su mundo ahora mismo - ...Pues yo simplemente lo hice.

\- Ya... - contestó a regañadientes la agente - Pero lo suyo no fue tan fácil como salir a comprar tabaco y no volver. Fingir su muerte tuvo que ser complicado... Seguro que si me da por investigar eso podría llegar a acusarla de robo de identidad... o ¿qué le parece 'abandono del domicilio conyugal'?

\- Necesita una denuncia de mi marido para eso, y no la tiene. - Le contestó Beckett con seguridad.

\- Tal vez... - Shaw hizo una pausa y garabateó unas palabras en el papel, que llamaron la atención de Kate - Pero ¿He pensado cómo puede afectar esto a la custodia de su hija? Porque, dígame, ¿Es cierto que su marido utilizó un vientre de alquiler?

La agente dejó que la pregunta calara en la sospechosa y por primera vez en todo el rato le pareció atisbar un asomo de preocupación. Y la misma inquietud le pareció ver en Jim Beckett, que se movió algo incómodo en su silla.

\- Si encontramos alguna irregularidad en el proceso ¿Qué cree que pasaría con su hija? - Beckett le miró sin inmutarse - Yo se lo diré: Servicios Sociales que quedaría con la custodia de la niña hasta que se decidiera quiénes son sus tutores legales.

Kate se forzó para parecer despreocupada cuando contestó:

\- ¡Vamos, agente Shaw! ¿De verdad piensa que el gobierno va a gastar dinero en quitarle un bebé a su padre? Un hombre con una buena posición, con otra hija ya mayor y que trabaja en casa... En menos de un día podríamos demostrar con una prueba de ADN que somos sus padres biológicos.

A la agente le salió un brillo en sus ojos justo antes de jugar su baza estrella.

\- No conseguirán su custodia si el FBI demuestra que usted, su madre, ha llevado una vida negligente que ha desembocado en un intento de secuestro que ha puesto en peligro la vida de su hija.

Kate fue a decir algo pero se calló asombrada por cómo Shaw le había dado la vuelta a la tortilla. Jim, que se había estado callando hasta el momento, se revolvió en su asiento y optó por defender a su hija.

\- Si me permite, agente Shaw... - tanto ella como su hija le miraron como si se hubieran olvidado de que estaba ahí -... Está hablando de situaciones hipotéticas. Admito que la actuación de mi cliente al desaparecer hace más de un año puede ser discutible, o no muy entendible si se mira desde fuera. Pero mi Katie es así, desde pequeña me di cuenta de que haría cosas extraordinarias. Nunca se conformó con esperar lo que la vida le deparaba. Era ella quien buscaba su propio destino. Me salvó la vida a base de venir a visitarme día y noche para registrar mi casa y requisarme el coñac, cuando lo que podría haber hecho es seguir con su vida e internar a su padre deprimido y alcohólico. Se jugó su vida para descubrir el complot detrás de la muerte de mi esposa, su madre, en vez de dejarlo correr. Es intrínseco, no puede remediarlo. Ni siquiera yo siendo su padre llego a comprender de dónde saca esa fuerza, esa determinación. Pero... ¿Cómo puede dudar del amor de una madre que renuncia a su hija? ¡No puedo ni imaginarme lo que ha tenido que sufrir perdiéndose tantas cosas, su primera palabra, su primera sonrisa!, pero yo... - miró a Katie, que le devolvió la mirada asombrada - ...puedo asegurarle que si actuó así fue por el bien de su pequeña... ¡y le aseguro que nadie nos la va a quitar porque yo me dejaré la piel en demostrar que la forma de actuar de mi hija fue la única posible dadas las circunstancias!

Tanto Shaw como Beckett se quedaron mirando hacia arriba, porque Jim con la emoción se había levantado a mitad del discurso.

\- Y ahora por favor, prosiga... - dijo el abogado volviéndose a sentar.

Shaw le dio internamente la razón, hasta ella reconocía que había sido una maniobra rastrera sacar a relucir el tema de la custodia de la niña, pero tenía muchas presiones de arriba para esclarecer el caso 'Lirio Blanco' y Beckett le estaba minando la paciencia.

\- Bueno, ejem... -dijo la agente pasando a otra página.

En ese momento Kate no pudo más y se lanzó para abrazar a su padre. Un cálido contacto para ambos, lleno de emociones y alegría, por el simple hecho de poder hacer algo tan sencillo como abrazarse. Cosa que Jim pensó que no volvería a hacer y Kate pasó muchos momentos creyendo que tampoco lo conseguiría. En ese momento Jordan se sintió como una intrusa.

Kate emocionada le dijo al oído "Lo siento, papá". Jim no dejó de estrecharla en sus brazos cuando le dijo "Ya pasó, Katie, ya pasó." Kate se soltó de su padre y mirándole a los ojos articuló un "Gracias" con los labios.

La actitud de la ex-capitana cambió, pareciendo más humana, Jordan vio el resquicio en donde ella podía meterse y le dijo con voz amigable.

\- Le conozco, Beckett. Sé que lo que quiera que haya hecho tiene su justificación. Pero por favor, ayúdeme a darles a los burócratas de la Casa Blanca algo que los satisfaga y yo le aseguro que no le pasará nada ni a su hija... ni a su marido.

\- ¿A mi marido?

\- Sí. - Shaw pudo oler la inquietud de Beckett - Su amable marido me mandó una taza de Star Wars hace unas semanas y, aunque soy fan, supuse que no era un regalo. Lo interesante fue descubrir que tenía huellas dactilares de alguien que no está en nuestra base de datos, pero que misteriosamente coincidían con otras huellas no identificadas que encontramos en un recipiente de plástico para almuerzos en el camión de su amigo.

La agente estudió el gesto de la ex-capitana que intentó parecer imperturbable, pero sus pupilas delataban su estrés.

\- Sí, yo también me quedé de piedra. - dijo Shaw - Obviamente Castle no podía ser el conductor del camión, porque estaba en su casa con un disparo en la pierna, así que cuando cotejé su ADN con el de un pelo canoso que mis chicos encontraron en el camión no esperaba que me diese un noventa por ciento de coincidencia. Así que imagínese mi sorpresa.

Kate evitó tensar la mandíbula intentando parecer que lo que le estaba contando no le estaba haciendo hervir la sangre.

\- Capitana Beckett, por favor, hágame el favor de explicarme esto para que yo deje de devanarme los sesos y pueda dormir por las noches. - dijo Shaw deseándolo de verdad.

La aludida se reclinó en la silla y miró a los ojos de la agente, tenía una última carta que jugar, una valiosa información que no había compartido con nadie. Si caía en buenas manos podría hacer tambalear los cimientos del país. Si caía en las manos incorrectas, ya podía darse por muerta. La pregunta en su cabeza era ¿Las manos de Jordan Shaw eran las correctas?

\- Papá, gracias por venir. - le dijo a un confuso Jim - Te quiero. Dale un beso a Lily de mi parte. Y dile a Castle que es un hombre excepcional y que estoy orgullosa de él.

\- Lo haré, pero...

\- Ahora tienes que irte. - le interrumpió Kate - La agente Shaw y yo tenemos que hablar a solas.

La cara de victoria de Jordan Shaw al oír eso, contrastó con la confusión de Jim y con la inquietud que reflejaba la mirada de Kate. Pero el hombre obedeció y tambaleante salió de la salita sin saber muy bien qué podía pasar ahora.

* * *

Alexis Castle miraba a hurtadillas desde el pasillo de traumatología del Hospital de Veteranos, en el área especializada en dar asistencia médica a criminales y sospechosos que esperan recuperarse para ir a juicio. Por más que lo intentaba, no distinguía nada más allá de la barrera de seguridad que había instalada, formada por fornidos militares armados y vestidos de camuflaje, y varios agentes del FBI que se distinguían de los anteriores por sus sobrios trajes negros y porque se comunicaban con pinganillos en la oreja de que todo estaba en calma.

'En calma' era una forma de hablar, claro, pues el lugar estaba tomado por la prensa y los medios de comunicación, que haciéndose eco de que la misteriosa 'Lirio Blanco' se encontraba allí recuperándose de su accidente de moto, habían montado una unidad de vigilancia 24 horas, intentando conseguir una exclusiva que sería líder de audiencia, como todo lo relacionado con ella.

La pelirroja se había colado entre un grupo de una revista con sus credenciales de editora. Si alguien le preguntaba ella diría que había venido a comprarle los derechos de su historia para un libro, o algo así. En realidad ella no quería más que una cosa...

\- Señorita, ¿puedo ayudarla? - oyó que le decía una amable voz varonil a sus espaldas, cuando ella estaba agachada entre la fuente de agua y un ficus que decoraba el lugar.

La chica se incorporó y se giró para encontrarse cara a cara con un sonriente hombre de pelo cano, pero abundante para su edad, que llevaba gafas, vestía bata blanca con un fonendoscopio al cuello y sostenía un portafolio en sus manos.

\- ¡Oh! - dijo la joven haciéndose la tonta, mientras su subconsciente le mandaba señales de que ese caballero le resultaba extrañamente familiar. - Es muy amable, pero me temo que no puede hacer nada - dijo señalando con la cabeza la zona de máxima seguridad.

El 'doctor' le guiñó un ojo y le dijo en voz baja:

\- Eso no es problema para una chica lista como tú.

Alexis no se alarmó por la familiaridad con que él la trataba, pero algo incómoda dio un paso hacia atrás al sentir que lo tenía tan cerca que incluso podía oler su loción de después del afeitado.

\- Perdón ¿cómo dice? - dijo en voz baja como queriendo cortar su actitud.

El hombre se tomó un segundo para mirarla de arriba a abajo, pero sin lujuria alguna, más bien como si un amante de los caballos estuviese admirando un magnífico ejemplar, y entonces habló:

\- Espero que hayas heredado las dotes interpretativas de tu abuela paterna, además de su incuestionable belleza y elegancia... Alexis.

La pelirroja no tuvo que atar muchos cabos cuando vio cómo ese hombre buscaba su complicidad levantando las cejas cómicamente como le había visto hacer a su padre mil veces.

Cinco minutos después Jackson Hunt y su nieta se acercaban a la barrera de seguridad caminando con energía por el pasillo, ataviados con sendas batas blancas, como queriendo demostrar que eran unos médicos muy ocupados y que nada se iba a interponer en su camino. Cuando llegaron al agente del FBI se presentaron y tras comprobar con su tablet, que los nombres -falsos- que le habían dado pertenecían a la lista del personal, les permitió el paso.

Alexis se adelantó y entró la primera por la puerta de la habitación. Se esperaba encontrar una maquinaria típica de estos casos: monitores, respiradores, goteros y catéteres. Pero lo que vio fue a una Hayley recostada en una cama con el brazo derecho escayolado, en alto y agarrada a una anilla, y con la pierna izquierda tiesa y escayolada, apoyando el pie en un cojín. La británica ojeaba una revista de cotilleos que apoyaba en sus muslos, pasando páginas una tras otra sin pararse a leer, hasta que se percató de la presencia de la que había sido su compañera durante casi un año en la agencia de detectives de Richard Castle.

\- ¿Alexis? ¿¡Qué diablos haces aquí!? - le soltó frunciendo el ceño con extrañeza como si la pelirroja fuese un extraterrestre.

La chica se había quedado muda del impacto que le había supuesto encontrársela ahí, como si tal cosa, después de todo lo que ella se había imaginado desde que hace un mes vio en las noticias el tremendo accidente que había sido, grabado por las cámaras de los coches patrulla y filtrado a la prensa.

\- Por el amor de Dios... ¿Crees que esa es la manera correcta de recibir a una visita? - le regañó Hunt asomándose detrás de Alexis y sosteniéndola por los hombros, pensando que la chica se iba a desmayar del impacto.

\- Oh. Claro. Tú. - dijo Hayley con desgana, dejando entrever que estaba hasta las narices de Hunt.

La británica estaba punto de regañar al hombre por haber metido a Alexis en esto cuando la chica empezó a reaccionar:

\- Estás bien. - murmuró la pelirroja con incredulidad - ¡Estas bien! ¡Hayley! ¡Te vas aponer bien! - exclamó, empezándoselo a creer más.

\- Pues claaaaaro que estoy bien, cielo. Pero si quieres un consejo, no se te ocurra caerte de una moto a más de...

Alexis no le dejó terminar la frase, se echó encima suyo y le abrazó acurrucándose en su hombro, para total sorpresa de Hunt y cierta incomodidad de Hayley al sentirse observada por el veterano ex-agente de la CIA.

\- Mejor os dejo a solas - dijo el hombre con una voz alegre cargada de cachondeíto y doble sentido.

Hayley le lanzó una afilada mirada para que se ahorrase los comentarios jocosos y acarició el cabello de la pelirroja disfrutando del efímero momento de alegría al sentir que en ese preciso instante lo más importante en el universo de Alexis era ella.

La chica se incorporó y le miró a los ojos incrédula, y le tocó las mejillas con las manos como queriéndose asegurar que era real.

\- ¡Pensé que estabas muy mal! En las noticias no paran de decir...

\- No te creas todo lo que dicen en la tele - le interrumpió Hunt.

Alexis se giró como si se hubiera olvidado de que el 'doctor' estaba ahí, el hombre se explicó:

\- Al gobierno le interesa terminar cuanto antes con este asunto de Lirio Blanco, no le conviene que la gente simpatice tanto con alguien que se ha estado dedicando a recordar lo corrupto que es el mundo de la política. No te extrañe que en unos días anuncien que Lirio Blanco ha fallecido.

\- Hunt, diablos, no digas más de la cuenta delante de ella. - le regañó Hayley.

La pelirroja volvió a mirar a su amiga no comprendiendo lo que quería decir, pero unos segundos de silencio y un intercambio de miradas a tres bandas, le bastaron a Alexis para darse cuenta de la realidad:

\- Así que ¿No debo extrañarme si en unos días sale la noticia de que has muerto cuando en realidad está en un lugar secreto recuperándote del accidente? - miró a Hunt- ¿Así fue como lo conseguisteis hacer con Beckett?

El silencio y el encogimiento de hombros en plan 'no sé de qué estás hablando' le dieron la razón a la avispada joven, que se sintió como una niña pequeña a la que no le quisiesen contar toda la verdad.

\- Já - exclamó Hunt - tienes la misma mirada de que abuela cuando hace más de cuarenta años le dije que me dedicaba a la venta por catálogo.

La chica se quedó pensativa y empezó a juguetear con el anillo de pedida que tenía en el dedo y que aún le bailaba, gesto que no pasó desapercibido a la británica, que se sintió rara y optó por pagarla con Hunt.

\- ¡Eh!¡Deja de contar batallitas de abuelo! - le soltó - ¿Es que no puedes vivir en el presente? Me has estado dando la tabarra estos dos últimos años con cada pelirroja que se nos ha cruzado, con que si te recordaba al amor de tu vida y blablablá ¡Supéralo de una vez!

Alexis puso su mano encima de la de Hayley para que se calmara y le dijo con la mirada que no fuese tan dura, luego miró a Hunt apretando los labios y desviando la mirada, igual que hacía su padre cuando se sentía dolido. Era sumamente raro ver a prácticamente un extraño y saber lo que está pensado.

\- Es curioso. Mi abuela nunca te nombra. - dijo Alexis suavizando el ambiente - Pero conociéndola, es porque lo que pasó entre vosotros fue tan especial, que parece que se lo quiera guardar para ella. No quiere que nadie le reproche ni le juzgue, porque para ella fue perfecto tal y como pasó. Supongo que tampoco ha superado que no terminase bien.

La pelirroja sonrió a su abuelo y el cambio en su cara le dio la pista de que sus palabras le habían reconfortado.

\- A fin de cuentas... - añadió Alexis, ahora dirigiéndose a Hayley - ¿Quién está libre de enamorarse de alguien cuyo destino está a años luz del tuyo?

Hunt estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no reparó en que a Hayley se la había congelado la expresión de la cara al oír a Alexis.

La mirada de las chicas se perdió la una en la otra mientras sus manos se apretaban sobre la blanca sábana de hospital. Sólo ellas supieron lo que pasó por sus mentes en ese breve pero intenso instante. Tal vez una de las dos pensó en que se lanzaría a la piscina si la otra se lo pedía. Quizás una de las dos no quería arrastrar a la otra a un mundo que sabía que sería muy duro para ella.

* * *

Entre las muchas cosas que había aprendido Beckett durante su militancia en las sombras, una bastante útil era dormir con un ojo abierto. Por supuesto, era en sentido figurado. En realidad no tenía nada de misterio, sino ingenio. Consistía en asegurarse de que estaba todo bien cerrado y poner unas cuantas monedas de canto en frente de la puerta o ventana, así cualquier intruso las haría sonar en cuanto intentara entrar.

Desafortunadamente no tenía calderilla, pero sí que había conseguido colar en la celda un sonajero que Ryan le dio en la comisaría para entretener a Lily. Así que cuando oyó en el silencio de su celda unos alegres cascabeles, no dudó ni un segundo rodar por encima del catre para dejarse caer al suelo y volver a rodar en dirección contraria para meterse debajo de la cama.

Había una posibilidad de que fuese Hunt, que venía a sacarla de ahí, a su manera clásica pero efectiva y que ella estuviese haciendo el ridículo. Pero el sonido de las pisadas de suelas de cuero de zapato de vestir, no le encajó en el estilo militar del ex-agente de la CIA. Cuando el intruso se acercó lo suficiente a la ligera cama, ella hizo un barrido con sus piernas y lo derribó golpeándole en las corvas. Eso le dio unos valiosos segundos para salir de su escondite y atacar.

Su entrenamiento con Hayley, mezcla de artes marciales y peleas callejeras, la habían convertido en una eficaz luchadora, nada partidaria del juego limpio. Notó cómo el tipo hacía agitar el aire delante de su cara, seguramente intentando golpearla con algo, eso disipó todas sus dudas de que no era una visita de cortesía. A pesar de la oscuridad, solamente con oír la respiración agitada de su oponente, pudo calcular su posición y altura para dirigir una serie de puñetazos al aire. Sintió cómo uno de ellos provocó un crujido en la mandíbula de ese hombre.

La respiración se convirtió en un quejido y tras varias patadas estratégicamente dirigidas, se convirtió en un quejido más agudo. Oyó las rodillas del hombre golpear en el suelo y ella se abalanzó sobre él para inmovilizarlo. Tras un forcejeo, consiguió tumbarlo de espaldas y sentarse encima de su espalda, aprisionándole los brazos con las piernas. En ese momento de euforia y adrenalina a raudales, Beckett le soltó una frasecita de la que Castle se hubiese mofado.

\- Anda, vuelve a casita y dile a tu mami que una chica te ha ganado.

El hombre no dijo ni pio, de hecho estaba demasiado quieto para el gusto de Beckett. Entonces notó el charco de sangre que se estaba formando en el suelo.

\- Mierda.

Al parecer en el forcejeo se había clavado el cuchillo con que iba a matarla. Al ver el tamaño del arma, la ex-policía se alegró de que estuviese tan oscuro que no hubiese podido ver lo grande que era. Desechando pensamientos que le distrajeran, se concentró en cachearlo y registrarlo. Obviamente no encontró nada, pero después de años con Castle podía distinguir unos zapatos caros y un traje de lujo. Las pocas dudas que le quedaban sobre quién había enviado a este hombre se disiparon.

Llegados a este punto sabía el FBI no podría protegerla pues su enemigo era el mayor oponente que podía tener. Y sólo podía confiar es sus habilidades para mantenerse con vida. Así que cogió del suelo el sonajero que le había salvado el pellejo y se dirigió hacia la puerta que su atacante había dejado abierta, para enfrentarse a su enemigo final.

* * *

Cuando Richard Castle miró la partida de nacimiento de su pequeña por primera vez, se dio cuenta de que San Valentín iba a cobrar un nuevo significado en su vida. Se alegró de tener algo importante que celebrar en una fecha así, así no andaría enfurruñado por no poder celebrarlo con Kate.

La pequeña Lily miraba fijamente la única vela de su tarta de cumpleaños, hipnotizada por la llama que bailaba en su punta. Su papi, ataviado con un gorrito de cartón con un '1' rosa dibujado, que le quedaba graciosamente pequeño porque estaba pensado para la cabecita de un bebé y que ella se había negado a ponerse, la tenía en su regazo sosteniéndole las manitas porque ya había intentado meterle mano a la tarta, a la vela, a la llama, y a cualquier cosa que fuese peligrosa, como si tuviese un don para meterse en líos.

Mientras el escritor hinchaba los carrillos con aire para enseñarle a soplar a Lily, cosa que ella aún no había pillado, la diva Martha Rodgers, junto con todos sus alumnos de la academia de interpretación, o al menos todos aquellos que no tenía cita de San Valentín, estaban representando en el salón una versión del 'cumpleaños feliz' con una innovadora coreografía que incluía disfraces de payaso y globos por doquier. La actuación tenía tantos gorgoritos para lucimiento de los cantantes y bengalas chisporroteando clavadas en corcho repartidas por el salón, que no hubiese desentonado en la final de la Super Bowl de fútbol americano.

Cuando terminaron la canción, Castle se aguantó la respiración antes de soplar, pero Lily lo que hizo fue echarse a reír y tocarle el moflete, que ya se estaba poniendo colorado. Toda la troupe de intérpretes se acercaron a la pequeña y le dijeron que soplara, incluyendo su abuela. Cuando Lily hizo mención de poner morritos y soplar, sólo consiguió un hilillo de baba, pero a Castle le pareció suficiente y sopló para apagar la velita antes de ponerse azul.

\- ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Lily!

Todos aplaudieron y vitorearon a la pequeña, que lejos de asustarse, disfrutó del alboroto, pero cuando vio que la llama había desparecido, empezó a hacer pucheros.

\- ¡Enciéndela otra vez! - dijo Martha haciendo un gesto para buscar el mechero- ¡Y todos a sus puestos, vamos a repetirlo!

\- Madre, ya llevamos lo menos diez veces - se quejó Castle, que ya casi había recuperado su color habitual - Me está empezando a doler la cabeza.

\- Eso es por soplar tanto - le dijo ella mientras volvía a poner la música desde el principio.

\- Si sólo fuera por soplar... - se empezó a quejar su hijo, resignado ante tanta actuación.

Después de varios bises más, Castle le cortó un trozo de tarta a Lily y se lo puso delante. Ella enseguida descubrió que era blandito, se podía desmigar y embadurnarse la cara con 'eso'. También acertó a meterse parte en la boca, saboreando por primera vez la tarta Sacher de chocolate que su padre había encargado en una refinada pastelería.

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta.

El escritor, que ya se había decidido a dejar la silla de ruedas aunque caminaba como un abuelete, se dirigió pasito a pasito hacia la entrada, dejando a Lily la responsabilidad de vigilar a su abuela y su comparsa.

Pensó que quizás fuese Alexis, que este último mes había estado ocupadísima, él suponía que por el compromiso con Ashley. Y las pocas veces que había venido a visitarlo estaba entre ausente y preocupada, él suponía que por tener que rememorar las visitas al hospital de hacía casi dos años.

También pensó que podría ser Jim, que hacía unos días le había dicho que tenía que viajar a Washington y que no sabía si volvería a tiempo para asistir al cumpleaños de su nieta. Afortunadamente el hombre parecía que había encajado bien la 'resurrección' de Kate, y al contrario que la diva, no le reprochaba que no le hubiese contado nada.

Cuando abrió y encontró a dos fornidos agentes del FBI escoltando a una diligente agente Shaw, no se le ocurrió otra cosa que decir:

\- Creo que no les envié invitación, pero pueden pasar si les gustan los globos con formas de animalitos.

La mujer le miró, como una maestra enfadada con el graciosillo de la clase y su recorrido de ojos, de abajo a muy arriba, le recordó al escritor que aún llevaba puesto el gorrito de cucurucho con el '1' rosa, lo que hizo que inmediatamente se lo quitase.

\- Señor Richard Castle... - dijo solemnemente Shaw - ... Tenemos una orden de registro. Hágase a un lado, por favor.

No dieron opción al escritor, que vio cómo los dos agentes entraron en su casa mientras ella le entregaba la documentación.

\- Sed cuidadosos chicos... - dijo ella rutinariamente mientras entraba en el salón.

Cuando lo vio todo decorado para la ocasión, con globos, guirnaldas y pirotecnia, suspiró y supo de inmediato que no iba a encontrar lo que estaba buscando.

Al cabo de un rato, que incluyó el registro del loft de arriba a abajo y la identificación de tres payasos clásicos, cuatro italianos, un traga-fuegos, un lanza-tartas y una jefa de pista, que resultó ser la madre del escritor, Shaw se dio por vencida.

\- Aquí no está, chicos. - dijo resignada, y añadió en voz baja: "Maldita sea..."

Los agentes volvieron dóciles cual corderitos a su lado. Castle los observó, con Lily en brazos, entretenida con un trozo de tarta que se estaba encargando de refrotarse por toda la carita, el babero, y por su camisa también. Curiosamente la pequeña no había perdido detalle de lo que estaban haciendo estos tres payasos nuevos y que para ella formaban parte del espectáculo. Además aprendió que había un montón de puertas que abrir en casa.

\- Vámonos. Disculpe las molestias, Castle.

\- ¡Un momento! - les paró él. - Sé que tiene a Beckett detenida, pero tengo derecho a verla, y también ella tiene derecho a verme, y a su hijita. Firmaré toda la confidencialidad que me pidan, pero tienen que comprender que... es mi mujer... ¿Dónde la tienen?

La carita de desesperación de Castle le caló hondo a Shaw, que desearía que alguien se preocupara así por ella. Se quitó los guantes azules que había llevado para el registro y suspiró hondo antes de decir sinceramente.

\- Esa en una buena pregunta.

La cara de interrogante del escritor le hizo completar su explicación:

\- Anoche alguien entró en su celda e intentó matarla. - antes de que el escritor perdiese todo el color de su cara añadió - Por suerte, ella se defendió y escapó. No sabemos a dónde... Por eso hemos venido, teníamos que descartar los sitios obvios primero.

\- Pero... ¿Qué está diciendo? - insistió Martha saliéndose de su papel de payaso feliz - ¿Que han perdido a Katherine?

La cara de Shaw reflejaba el cansancio y el estrés de estas últimas semanas. No pudo hacer otra cosa que pedir disculpas a Martha y a Castle.

\- Pero, pero... No tiene sentido ¿Quién puede haberla intentado matar? - dijo Richard acunando a Lily mecánicamente - ¿Han interrogado a Vikram? Él era el último Loksat, tiene que saber quién...

El movimiento en negativo de la cabeza de Shaw, interrumpió al escritor.

\- Vikram está muerto. - y se explicó - Alguien entró en los calabozos de madrugada y degolló primero al hindú. Suponemos que Beckett oiría algo y cuando fue a por ella, ya estaba en alerta, así que hubo una pelea que acabó con el asaltante muerto y ella debió escapar. Esta mañana nos hemos encontrado los cuerpos.

La cara de sorpresa de Castle no dejó lugar a dudas que él no sabía nada, y la señora Rodgers se tapó la boca con las palmas de las manos mientras ahogaba un grito, gesto que no le hubiese salido tan natural si estuviese actuando.

\- El caso es que Becket y yo tuvimos el día anterior una conversación profunda y sumamente fructífera en la que, entre otras cosas, me pidió que Vikram debía entrar en el programa de protección de testigos.

\- ¿¡QUÉ!? - exclamó perplejo Castle.

\- Como lo oye... - le dijo resignada ella.

\- Pero eso no tiene sentido... - dijo ensimismado el escritor, bajo la atenta mirada de Lily, que rara vez veía a su papi serio. - ...A no ser que... Mmmm.

Shawn se fijó en cómo Castle abrió los ojos y la miró de refilón a la cara, para evitar su mirada después. Indudablemente el escritor sospechaba de alguien, igual que ella misma, pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

\- A no ser que... ¿qué? - preguntó Martha inocentemente a su hijo.

Una musiquita procedente del móvil de la agente interrumpió la conversación.

\- Disculpe - dijo Shaw mientras miraba la pantalla y se alejaba unos pasos para poder contestar.

Martha se quedó mirando a su hijo esperando que le contestara, Castle le hizo una señal para que lo dejara correr, y Lily, viendo que todos estaban tan serios, se puso a canturrear una versión libre de 'Cumpleaños feliz' que incluía llenarlo todo de chocolate de la tarta, para animar el ambiente.

Castle se estaba sintiendo tan incómodo al sentirse observado a través de las oscuras gafas Ray-Ban de los agentes, que a punto estuvo de ofrecerles con una bolsita de caramelos de los que había preparado para los asistentes, sólo para ver si conseguía romper esas férreas expresiones de sus caras.

Afortunadamente Shaw volvió enseguida, andando con determinación.

\- Nos tenemos que ir.

Hasta a los agentes comparsa les costó reaccionar, pues ambos pensaban que podían sacar algo más de información del escritor, pero el ceño fruncido de la agente y sus labios apretados les dio la pista de que hablaba en serio.

\- ¡Un momento! - intentó pararles Castle - ¿Qué ha pasado, agente Shaw?

\- No puedo decírselo, Rick.

\- ¿Han encontrado a Kate? ¿Está bien? ¡Dígame, por favor,... Jordan!

Aunque legalmente no podía comentarle al escritor nada, moralmente no era capaz de dejar a ese hombre roto con la duda.

\- Id bajando, ahora voy. - les dijo a sus chicos.

Cuando se aseguró de que no podían oírle, se acercó al escritor, le cogió del brazo y le dijo con gravedad.

\- Hayley Shipton.

Castle le miró extrañado mientras ella decía con serenidad:

\- Ha muerto.

* * *

El reloj marcaba más de las diez de la noche en el loft de Castle. En circunstancias normales el escritor hubiese abierto una botella de su mejor whisky irlandés y se hubiese servido un vaso ancho de culo grueso con cuatro cubitos de hielo, hasta arriba de su preciado licor. Era lo que siempre hacía cuando se cruzaba en su camino la muerte de un ser al que apreciaba, aunque ningún médico lo aconsejara. Pero el homenaje a Hayley tendría que esperar, pues Lily estaba homenajeando el lema de 'Nueva York' nunca duerme.

Rick no quería creer a su madre cuando decía que lo vivido por la pequeña hacía un mes le podía haber afectado. Siendo justos, Lily no había sido nunca una dormilona -como él- pero ahora bastaba con acercarse con ella en brazos a la cuna y se ponía a gimotear. Como esta noche, que ignorando sus primeros lloros, intentó recostarla y se puso a gritar agarrándose a su camisa como si la estuviera echando a los tiburones.

No necesitaba más pruebas para deducir que después de que ese malnacido de Vikram la raptara, la cuna se había convertido en un lugar en el que Lily se sentía insegura. La aupó otra vez entre sus brazos y se alejaron de la zona conflictiva, volviendo al salón. Pensó en rendirse y esperar a que la pequeña se durmiera recostándose en el sofá, con ella en brazos como las pasadas noches, pero era peligroso para ella y una tortura para su maltrecha espalda de escritor. Así que a su cerebro vino una idea, algo que hacía con Alexis cuando era más mayorcita: una acampada en el salón.

Dejó a Lily en su adorada alfombra al lado de su coche ce policía, que ejercía un poder hipnótico sobre ella, y buscó en el armario de la entrada la tienda plegable que según la publicidad se montaba en cinco minutos. En realidad tardó algo más y eso que no consiguió encajar todas la piezas, pero aunque estaba inclinada hacia un lado, era más que suficiente para la todas las inclemencias dentro de un loft en Manhattan.

Lily enseguida comprobó lo divertido que era golpear las paredes de tela tensada, y cuando descubrió que había un boquete por el que se podía entrar, enseguida metió sus más preciados juguetes. Así que al cabo de unos minutos, estaban el osito Cosmo, el coche de policía, papá y ella envueltos en una manta dentro de la tienda.

Castle, se tumbó boca arriba con los brazos flexionados, apoyándose la cabeza sobre las manos, esperando que Lily captara la indirecta, aunque ella estaba más interesada en seguir jugando con la linterna. En ese momento de relax, el escritor se dio el lujo de pensar en Kate. Y se sintió feliz. Prefería que estuviese en las sombras que encerrada en el calabozo del FBI. Confiaba en ella, sabía que lo conseguiría. Además, estando en libertad, siempre cabía la remota posibilidad de que le obsequiara con una visita nocturna de las suyas.

Como si de una premonición se tratara, el ruido de la cremallera de la puerta de la tienda abriéndose le agitó el corazón, pensando en que esta vez su mujer había sido especialmente rápida en leer sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Papá? - dijo una sorprendida Alexis asomando la cabeza.

\- Calabacita... - dijo él en voz baja, al darse cuenta de que Lily se había recostado, dejando la linterna encendida a un lado.

Después de unos días tan duros y confusos para la pelirroja, añorando esa época de su infancia en la que bastaba una acampada con su padre para sentirse feliz, preguntó en voz baja:

\- ¿Puedo entrar?

\- Claro que sí. Es para dos personas... Te hago un hueco - dijo palmeando el lado en el que no estaba Lily.

Alexis se descalzó y se acomodó al lado de su padre, que ahora estaba tan a gusto entre sus dos hijas. Si el cielo existía, debía de parecerse mucho a esto, pensó él. Tan agotado estaba, que ni se le ocurrió pensar porqué Alexis no estaba pasando San Valentín con Ashley, ni tampoco porqué estaba tan callada. Quizás cayera en la cuenta después de dormir unas horas…

\- ¿Richard? - susurró Martha Rodgers desde el otro lado de la puerta, vestida con un fluido pijama y con un vaso de leche en la mano. Tal y como había amenazado unos días antes, se había vuelto a instalar en su habitación del piso de arriba, de la que nunca había llegado a irse.

\- Está completo, madre. Cierra la cremallera. - se excusó rápidamente Castle, como si tuviera doce años.

Martha puso los ojos en blanco y cerró la cremallera mientras se quejaba de la inmadurez de su hijo. Se hizo la oscuridad en el interior de la tienda y con ella se puso fin a un atípico día de San Valentín en Casa Castle.

* * *

 **FIN FEBRERO 2018**

* * *

Sobre el capítulo de Marzo no puedo prometer nada... Ya veremos cuándo puedo publicarlo... Saludos y abrazos de oso para todos y todas.


	13. Marzo 2018 (Parte 1)

_Hola lectores, os quiero. Perdón por el retraso. Como el capítulo de 'marzo' me iba a quedar muy-muy largo os adelanto la primera parte y el mes que viene espero poder publicar la segunda parte. Espero que lo disfrutéis._

 _ **Resumen de lo publicado:**_

 _La vida de Castle se convirtió en pesadilla tras perder a Beckett, pero una madrugada de Abril de 2017 se encuentra un regalito que le indican dos cosas: Que su esposa está viva y que es el padre de una preciosa bebé de dos meses: Lily._

 _Durante estos últimos meses, Kate ha vivido en las sombras saliendo a la superficie como 'Lirio Blanco' una justiciera de guante blanco, perseguidora de corruptos. Castle ha (mal)criado a Lily como un padrazo y ha sido fustigado por Alexis (ahora su editora) y llenado de sabios consejos de Martha (siempre presente), además ha sucumbido ocasionalmente a los encantos de su esposa, que lo visitaba con nocturnidad._

 _Finalmente Vikram salió de su escondite, revelándose como actual líder de la organización criminal LokSat y secuestrador de bebés. Los componentes de las sombras lucharon para que Beckett rescatara a Lily, aunque acabara detenida por Esposito. La agente Jordan Shaw se la llevó al FBI y tras semanas de interrogatorios inútiles, Kate fue atacada de noche en los calabozos, logrando escapar de una muerte segura por un sonajero..._

* * *

 **MARZO 2018 (PRIMERA PARTE)**

* * *

El señor presidente de los Estados Unidos necesitaba un respiro y como muestra de ello ignoró a su ayudante y reclinó el asiento del sillón de su despacho del avión presidencial: el Air Force One.

Este último mes había sido un ir y venir de manifestaciones por todo el país, cientos de miles de personas se reunían exigiendo explicaciones a su gobierno. La corrupción destapada por Lirio Blanco había removido todos los cimientos de la democracia de los Estados Unidos, haciéndose preguntar a la gente si verdaderamente quedaba alguien íntegro en el mundo de la política. Él había intentado apaciguar los ánimos, intentando echar por tierra las pruebas que semejante personaje había ido enviando al Fiscal General. Ante la insistencia de algunos sectores, tuvo que ponerse duro y decir tajantemente que no se iba a procesar a nadie con unas pruebas seguramente manipuladas por un tarado. Eso seguramente le iba a llevar a enfrentarse al Fiscal General pero acabaría ganando, porque él es el Presidente, se hace lo que él dice y punto. Él era el Presidente, sí, y debería ser él el héroe del país, no un personaje salido de las cloacas. Y para colmo su muerte lejos de alejarlo de la mente del populacho, había logrado convertirlo en un mártir.

\- ¿Desea un poco más de café, señor presidente? - oyó que decía una guapa azafata a su lado.

\- Sí, por favor. Y con un chorrito de vodka, preciosa. - dijo guiñándole un ojo, a lo que ella sonrió cómplice, sabiendo de sobra que la mujer del presidente había dado indicaciones de que no le sirvieran alcohol en horas de trabajo.

Admiró cómo se movía la esbelta mujer. No la había visto antes, lo cual era relativamente normal, porque le gustaba variar 'las vistas' y hacía contratar de vez en cuando a nuevas chicas, aunque fuese un engorro para su equipo de seguridad. Pensó que aunque pasara de los treinta, estaba dispuesto a hacer una excepción y la invitaría a su suite presidencial en cuanto despachara sus asuntos.

\- Señor presidente... - dijo su ayudante, un lameculos muy competente - ... Recuerde que en cuanto aterricemos en Nueva York hay programada una pequeña rueda de prensa...

\- ¡Arg! - se quejó él - Lo sé. Lo sé. No me amargues el viaje recordándomelo.

\- Pero su discurso... - intentó decirle.

\- ¡Tú sólo escríbelo y yo lo leeré, como hacemos siempre! - El presi bebió un sorbo de su café 'enriquecido' sin quitarle el ojo a la azafata nueva, que le devolvía la mirada descaradamente.

\- No obstante hay unos detalles que deberíamos... - insistió el ayudante.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Vamos! Tú escríbelo, se te dan bien los detalles. Ahora si me disculpas... - apuró de un sorbo lo que le quedaba de café y se levantó del cómodo asiento de piel. Ese lameculos había conseguido cabrearlo, pero él sabía cómo relajarse.

Se acercó con la mirada fija en su presa, en la zona del mini bar, dispuesto a cazarla...

\- Disculpe, señorita... - dijo él cuando llegó a su altura, mirándole a sus ojos verdosos bajo la luz de los fluorescentes blancos.

\- Svetlana... señor presidente. - le dijo ella pronunciando su nombre con un acento ligeramente exótico.

\- Oh, ¿es rusa? Me encanta lo ruso. - le comentó él, cosa que no se le podía reprochar cuando todo el mundo decía que sus relaciones con el antiguo estado de la Unión Soviética eran sospechosamente estrechas.

Una pequeña turbulencia agitó el avión y la novata asistente derramó una taza de café sobre los pantalones de su depredador.

\- Oh, disculpe señor. Permítame. - la mujer se agachó frente a él con una servilleta en la mano dispuesta a frotarle lo que hubiese que frotar.

\- No se preocupe, Svetlana, tengo otros pantalones en la suite presidencial. ¿Podría traérmelos, por favor? - le dijo mirando él hacia abajo con una sonrisa amable, ella le devolvió avergonzada la mirada desde abajo, y luego miró a la mancha de café de su muslo y haciendo una pausa perceptible en su bragueta, volvió a mirarle a los ojos.

\- Será un placer, señor presidente. - dijo toda sumisa y complaciente.

Ni que decir tiene que, mientras Svetlana recorría el pasillo hacia la suite, el presidente la seguía a cierta distancia. Ella miró tímidamente hacia atrás un par de veces, mientras él seguía avanzando acortando cada vez más la distancia.

Cuando la mujer llegó a la puerta y comprobó que estaba cerrada, el presidente dijo 'Disculpe' y sacó una tarjeta con el logo de la Casa Blanca, que pasó por un lector. Cuando se oyó el click que indicaba que se había abierto la puerta, él se explicó:

\- Había olvidado decirle que sólo yo tengo la llave de la suite presidencial.

Y la tímida Svetlana le sonrió al descarado presidente cuando éste le tocó el culo para empujarla suavemente dentro de la habitación.

* * *

En cuanto el presidente cerró a sus espaldas la puerta de la suite, Beckett se dio cuenta de que tendría que pararle los pies al pulpo baboso o si no tendría que frotarse con estropajo la piel hasta dejarla en carne viva para volver a sentirse limpia.

Se dejó meter mano en una situación que, lejos de violentarla, le resultaba cómica. El mandamás del país le estaba buscando el broche del sujetador por debajo de la blusa con una torpeza absoluta mientras le babeaba el cuello jadeando como un perro con algún tipo de enfermedad respiratoria. Hizo una nota mental para acordarse de darle las gracias a Hunt, gran defensor de las técnicas de infiltración clásicas, por su 'magnífica' idea para llegar hasta el presidente.

Se concentró en simular risitas de mujer tonta y excitada mientras le quitaba la corbata. Juguetonamente se zafó de sus garras y se lanzó sobre la cama tamaño 'king' que ocupaba la parte central de la habitación, sorprendentemente grande para estar dentro de un avión. Él se abalanzó detrás de ella con la misma habilidad que un león anciano y desahuciado en celo. Cuando lo tuvo encima, Beckett se salió tres segundos de su papel para poner los ojos en blanco y preguntarse por qué algunos hombres eran tan tontos como para caer en este tipo de trampas.

Tras unos pocos rugidos juguetones, ella le ató las muñecas con la corbata a una barra del cabecero de la cama y le dijo sensualmente al oído:

\- Tengo un vídeo que le va a poner a cien, señor presidente.

El viejo semental le miró a los ojos completamente excitado y dijo:

\- Me encanta tu estilo, muñeca.

Ella hizo el esfuerzo de sonreírle una última vez sin poner la cara de asco que verdaderamente sentía y pensó seriamente que había desperdiciado unas envidiables dotes de actriz. Se sacó su móvil del bolsillo de la falda y con una App de Hayley le puso en la tele panorámica de la habitación el vídeo que sin duda no iba a dejar indiferente al presidente.

El ignorante hombre vio la imagen de una sala de reuniones vacía, con mesa y sillas, rodeada de estanterías repletas de libros. Cuando vio la mujer que entró en la sala, aún tardó unos segundos más en darse cuenta de que la dama no se iba a desnudar y que tampoco iba a ser sometida por los dos caballeros que habían entrado en la habitación detrás de ella.

Cuando el presidente se dio cuenta de lo que era aquel vídeo, tiró de sus muñecas dispuesto a parar esto, pero entonces vio que estaba muy, pero que muy bien atado. Echó una mirada a Svetlana que se había abrochado su blusa y recuperado la compostura colocándose bien la falda, que por primera vez sonrió sinceramente de satisfacción... pero para nada sexual.

\- ¿Cuánto quieres, zorra? - dijo el presidente tranquilamente antes de que el vídeo acabara.

Beckett recordó perfectamente que esa fue la misma pregunta que años atrás también le hizo a su madre, tal y como iba a verse ahora. La típica cuestión de quien lo arregla todo con dinero.

\- No es 'cuánto' quiero, Señor Presidente. Es 'qué' quiero. - le dijo ella, dispuesta a negociar.

* * *

No era el Air Force One, pero Castle estaba pilotando también.

\- Aquí llega el avión, brrrrommm, brrromm, brrromm... - decía el escritor mientras hacía volar la cucharilla con papilla por encima de la cabeza de Lily, sentadita en su trona, junto a la isla de la cocina.

Cuando el avión se disponía a aterrizar en la boca de la pequeña, ella la cerraba y lo esquivaba como parte del juego. Además, para desesperación paterna, Lily decía "Broon-Broon-Broon" y señalaba hacia arriba con el dedito, para que el avión continuase volando, pero lejos de su boca.

\- Me parece que tenemos conceptos diferentes de lo que es el juego del avioncito con papilla, hija. - le dijo.

\- Abuá-gaga-ió. - dijo ella señalando hacia un armario de la cocina, a espaldas de su padre.

\- Ah no, no voy a picar otra vez. Tu quieres que me de la vuelta para tirar la papilla al suelo y luego mirarme con cara de '¡pensé que la ley de la gravedad no iba a funcionar!', jovencita. - dijo preparando otro avión.

Lily lo volvió a esquivar, a pesar de que su padre lo hizo entrar en barrena, de arriba a abajo, con un cómico 'Ññññiiiii' que estuvo a punto de echarle la papilla por encima de la cabeza.

\- Uá-biosh.¡Uá-biosh! - insistió ella empezando a enfadarse.

Su padre se levantó y abrió el armario para sacar el pan Brioche, del que cortó una rebanada y se la dio, para que se callara. Lily la miró toda ilusionada y la achuchó entre sus manos para desmigarla un poco y metérsela en la boca.

\- En momentos así me alegro de que no esté tu mamá porque nos regañaría a los dos. - le susurró él.

Lily se le quedó mirando sonriendo, mientras masticaba el pan.

\- Sí, aprovecha ahora porque pronto se te va a acabar el chollo de mangonear a papi. Y ya verás entonces la risa que me va entrar. 'Ja-ja-já' - exageró él.

\- Ha-ha-há. - le imitó ella, con lo que parecía estar respondiéndole 'Eso ya lo veremos'.

Mientras Castle volvía a hacer volar a la cuchara, vio con el rabillo del ojo cómo bajaba rápidamente las escaleras del loft la abuela de la criatura, para dirigirse al despacho.

\- Hola, madre. - dijo él, pero ella ya había desaparecido del alcance de su saludo.

En el despiste, Lily abrió la boca y el avión de papilla se coló milagrosamente en ella. La pequeña tragó y pensó que al pan le vendría bien algo de acompañamiento.

\- Ái-chís- dijo Lily señalando la nevera, pero Castle se había quedado de piedra al oir la voz que provenía de la tele que su madre acababa de encender.

\- ¡Dadi! ¡ái-chís! - insistió Lily.

Papi se levantó raudo y veloz para coger de la nevera los quesitos cremosos en porciones y los plantó delante de Lily, para luego salir corriendo hacia el salón. La pequeña se quedó mirando todos los quesitos ordenados, y sus ojos se iluminaron a la vez que se puso a tocar palmitas, pensando en todo lo que ella podía aportar al arte de espachurrar comida.

* * *

Castle pensó que había sido una de sus alucinaciones, como las de hacía un par de años, cuando roto por el dolor veía a Kate en cada mujer con la que se cruzaba por la calle. Pero no, sus oídos no le habían engañado, era la voz de su esposa, fugada hacía un mes de las dependencias del FBI, hablando desde un atril con el escudo presidencial. Se quedó en tal estado de shock que al principio no entendió sus palabras, sólo era feliz de oír su voz y verla con sus ojos.

Su madre le cogió del brazo y tiró un poco de él para que se quitara de en medio y lo sentó en el sillón.

\- Uno de mis alumnos me ha avisado. - explicó ella a un robotizado Castle, que poco a poco puso en marcha su cerebro para enterarse de lo que decía Kate...

Tanto Castle como su madre se inclinaron hacia la pantalla para no perder detalle de este histórico momento. Al escritor se le encogió el corazón al ver a su mujer nerviosa, agarrada al atril con ambas manos con tanta fuerza que los nudillos se le veían blancos. También se fijó en que iba vestida con un traje azul marino con una blusa blanca, al conjunto sólo le faltaba un pañuelo de llamativos colores para ser como el de una auxiliar de vuelo. Notó cómo cogía aire profundamente antes de seguir hablando, lo que él imitó inconscientemente para intentar desacelerar el ritmo de su propio corazón.

"...A muchos de ustedes les sonará mi nombre por el desgraciado ataque que hace dos años sufrí, siendo tiroteada en mi propia casa, junto con mi marido. Decidí desaparecer haciendo creer a todos que había fallecido. He permanecido casi dos años oculta, investigando la trama detrás de ese incidente y a raíz de eso ha ido llegando un goteo de casos de corrupción al Fiscal General, destapados por quien la prensa ha bautizado 'Lirio Blanco'. Me temo que... yo era 'Lirio Blanco' "

Al oír la declaración, toda la prensa ahí reunida levantó un murmullo y se comprobaron que tenían suficiente batería en sus móviles para grabar este momento.

"...No fue mi intención sembrar el pánico entre la gente de a pie, ni sabotear el gobierno actual. Pero soy consciente de que con la ley en la mano, debería ser juzgada y condenada de allanamiento de morada, infiltración, robo,... Pero las evidencias de los delitos por una parte de la élite política son tan fragantes que el mismísimo presidente de la nación, con gran sabiduría y benevolencia, ha decidido interceder por mí ante el Tribunal Supremo..."

La prensa volvió a murmurar, esta vez algo más alto, haciendo disparar fotos con flashes desde sus teléfonos móviles.

En el despacho del loft, Martha miró a su hijo para que le explicara qué estaba pasando, porque aunque básicamente le habían contado la historia, no estaba comprendiendo el desenlace, pero el mismo Castle estaba sorprendido por lo que estaba oyendo decir a Kate.

"...Por eso me estoy dirigiendo a todos los estadounidenses, a través de ustedes, la prensa, para darles mi palabra de que colaboraré con la justicia de este país para que la Agencia del Fiscal General investigue desde la legalidad lo que yo empecé y así consiga arrancar de raíz la maleza de la corrupción, que resta fuerza a nuestra democracia."

La sala, emocionada por la franqueza y sinceridad de la excapitana Katherine Beckett, rompió en un sonoro aplauso. La prensa, ávida de unas dotes de liderazgo y oratoria que no tenía nadie en la actual política, encumbraría la intervención de esta hasta ahora anónima mujer, que por unos días acapararía los titulares de todos los informativos.

El señor presidente, situado un paso detrás de Beckett, se recolocó la corbata, que hacía un rato lo había mantenido maniatado a la cama, y se dirigió todo contento al micrófono cuando ella se hizo a un lado, para hablar y recibir parte de los vítores.

* * *

Kate dio un paso atrás y cedió su posición en el atril. Estaba viviendo esto como un sueño en el que sientes que flotas. Aunque los periodistas estaban ahí enfrente, ella estaba en su mundo interior de lucha interna. Había invertido tanto esfuerzo y había sacrificado tantas cosas en su vida que, ahora que veía la luz al final del túnel, sentía un abismo de futuro indefinido que poco tenía que ver con la felicidad que pensó que sentiría. Todo a su alrededor empezó a moverse a cámara lenta, ella misma notaba sus sentidos torpes y entumecidos. Lo vítores y aplausos que estaba logrando ese hombre con el que había pactado su libertad eran un eco en el fondo de su cabeza. Estuvo a punto de cerrar los ojos, gritar y huir del lugar, pero cuando estuvo a punto de hacerlo, pensó en su madre y en la razón por la que ella había elegido otro destino... y su mente se despejó. Vio el rayo de luz. No, vio varios rayos de luz, que le reconfortaron calentando su corazón, una sensación que poco a poco se fue extendiendo a todo su cuerpo, liberándolo de su rigidez, haciéndole sentir un agradable hormigueo que llenó sus pulmones de aire y relajó sus músculos del cuello. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, miró al cielo y supo que su madre le estaba mirando orgullosa desde arriba. Entonces Kate sintió unas lágrimas abandonando sus ojos por las comisuras, para recorrer sus mejillas... Estaba llorando, llorando de alegría. Esta era la felicidad, la liberación que había estado esperando todos estos años y que por fin llegaba a ella.

* * *

En el loft, Rick y Martha se habían cogido de la mano y se estaban dejando los ojos mirando a Kate, en segundo plano en la pantalla. Ambos sintieron sus corazones estremecerse al ver los cambios de expresión de su cara. No dijeron palabra alguna cuando la sintieron noqueada por la situación, como un boxeador desorientado. Sus manos se apretaron cuando soltó unas lágrimas y sonrió al cielo. Estaban lejos, pero sus sentimientos los mantenían a la vez tan cerca... Martha tuvo que reprimirse las lágrimas y Castle frunció su frente a punto de echarse a llorar, pero en el último momento esbozó una sonrisa y miró a su madre. Ella le devolvió la mirada y lo abrazó, igual que si fuese un muchacho de doce años. Y él dijo por fin "Ya ha acabado, mamá, ya ha acabado todo. Kate va a volver a casa."

En ese momento el cerebro de Castle hizo 'click' y pensó que tenía que verla, tenía que ver a Kate. Volvería a llamar a Shaw, o a Ryan, o a Espo... Pero antes...

Se levantó, besó a su madre en la frente, y se dirigió a la cocina, donde Lily, sentada tranquilamente en su trona, había conseguido espachurrar varios quesitos y embadurnarse la boca con ellos. Ahora miraba a su padre satisfecha por su proeza.

Papi no le regañó, sólo la cogió en volandas y le dijo "¡Mami va a volver a casa! ¡Mami va a volver a casa!" y ella rió mientras volaba en círculos en torno a su padre, hasta que se sintió rara y...

\- Si el vómito no fuese un acto reflejo, diría que eres una 'corta rollos' como tu mami... - dijo Castle volviéndola a dejar en la trona.

Martha, aguantándose la risa, apareció en escena con una bayeta húmeda, dispuesta a ayudar a su hijo a limpiarse.

* * *

Había pasado casi una semana desde la inesperada intervención de Kate desde el atril presidencial y ahí estaba Castle, como todos estos días anteriores, sentado en el escalón más bajo de la escalinata de los juzgados de Nueva York, apoyando los pies en la acera, en frente de un puesto ambulante de cafés, del que ya casi se había hecho el mejor cliente. La dependienta hispana le sonreía a ver si picaba y le compraba otro Cafe-latte, él le devolvía la sonrisa forzadamente. Miró al cielo gris con amenaza de lluvia.

Durante estos días el enfado de indignación del escritor había ido en aumento, al no conseguir que le dejaran ver a Kate. Lo había intentado a través del alcalde, de Shaw, de Ryan, de Espo, de Gates... Todos le atendieron más o menos amablemente comprendiendo su situación, pero ninguno podía saltarse el nivel de seguridad con el que el Fiscal General estaba protegiendo a tan valiosa testigo. Al parecer la habían instalado en un hotel rodeada de medidas de seguridad hasta que terminara sus declaraciones y hoy era su último día. Se hubiese sentido contento con verla cinco minutos, tampoco es que estuviese pidiendo un pase especial al despacho en donde Beckett estaba declarando, frente al todo un equipo del Fiscal General, venido expresamente desde Washington. Lo poco que sabía era a través de la prensa, como todos los ciudadanos, lo cual era absurdo. Él era su marido, caray, eso tenía que servir de algo, pero hasta ahora lo único que había conseguido era que una funcionaria de los juzgados le contestase 'Sí, guapo, y yo soy la novia de Supermán' cuando él le había insistido en que le dejaran pasar porque él era 'El marido de Lirio Blanco'.

Comprobó si quedaba algo de café agitando el vaso de plástico... Nada. Lo único que le impidió seguir bebiendo fue el hecho de que si lo hacía tendría que ir a los aseos públicos a vaciar la vejiga, cosa que le echaba más para atrás que el aburrimiento que estaba sufriendo.

Echó un vistazo a lo alto de la escalinata, a ver si veía movimiento en el corrillo de periodistas que hacían guardia a todas horas esperando alguna declaración de los acusados que puntualmente iban abandonando el lugar. Pero por lo que pudo ver ellos estaban tan aburridos y ociosos como él.

Usó el móvil para informar a su madre, como cada media hora, de que no había novedad en el frente... Se entretuvo mirando si tenía algún mensaje pendiente de Alexis, que no daba muchas señales de vida últimamente, y él ya no sabía si era el tema de la pedida de mano de su retornado novio del instituto o si había algo más profundo que la chica estuviese evitando hablar con su padre... Fue al álbum de fotos para ver unas cuantas imágenes de Lily, cosa que siempre le reconfortaba, y se recordó a sí mismo cuando hace más de veinte años veía fotos de Alexis, cuando era ignorante del todo de las complicaciones de criar a un hijo... Suspiró... Unas gotas empezaron a caer, dejando marquitas de circulitos más oscuros en el empedrado gris de las escaleras.

Se levantó y miró alrededor para buscar un sitio donde protegerse de la lluvia. Justo en ese momento oyó como los periodistas allá arriba corrían hacia la puerta del juzgado, él supuso que para guarecerse también de la lluvia, pero echó un vistazo hacia allá arriba y la vio.

Una figura delicada, que se sostenía la gabardina cruzada con las manos, para evitar el frío, bajaba la escalera escoltada por cuatro maromos trajeados, tamaño XXL, que la hacían parecer engañosamente pequeña. Castle abrió los ojos y empezó a subir la escalinata, alzando una mano para intentar llamar su atención, pero ella no levantaba la cabeza, concentrada en bajar los escalones, que empezaban a estar mojados y resbaladizos, entorpecida además por sus guardaespaldas, quienes a su vez a duras penas podían contener a una prensa ansiosa de unas pocas palabras de 'Lirio Blanco'. El escritor pensó que le hubiese gustado ser mejor en deportes durante su adolescencia, porque iba a llegar hasta su mujer como fuese...

* * *

Una agotada Kate intentaba seguir el paso de sus escoltas, haciendo caso omiso de los gritos de los periodistas "¡Lirio Blanco, aquí!" "¡Unas palabras!" "Por favor, señora Beckett" Ganas le entraron de corregirle y decirle que era 'señora Castle', pero en lo único que pensaba era en que por fin había terminado, que después de interminables días de declaración, ya le había dado al Fiscal toda la información que tenía... toda menos la que implicaba al Presidente, claro. Sólo quería dejarlo todo atrás cuanto antes, llegar a casa y abrazar a su marido y a su hija. Al pensarlo le entraron renovadas energías y se agarró a los brazos de los fornidos agentes que llevaba delante para no caerse y poder acelerar escaleras abajo...

\- ¡Kate!...¡Kate!

Esa voz le hizo levantar la vista. Aprisionado entre dos cámaras y por detrás de una corresponsal bajita de origen asiático, apareció un brazo que intentó agarrar a uno de sus escoltas, que rápidamente se zafó de él y lo apartó de un empujón.

\- ¿Castle?... ¡¿Castle?!

Beckett pasó en seco, se escapó del cerco de seguridad, y agarró el brazo que aún sobresalía entre el gentío. Fue un breve instante el que le llevó reconocer esa mano grandota y cálida que tantas veces le había acariciado y que ahora se aferraba a su antebrazo. Tiró con fuerza de él, ante la estupefacción de los escoltas, que tuvieron que apartar a los periodistas que se comportaban como un grupo de fans enfervorecidos.

Cuando Kate vio a su marido sudando, despeinado, con su abrigo descolocado y descamisado, sorprendido por no haberse caído al suelo y haber alcanzado su objetivo, le cambió la cara. Ya poco importaba el jaleo a su alrededor. No sabría decir si fue ella la que se lanzó hacia él o si fue Castle quien la envolvió primero en su fuerte abrazo. El resultado fue que ambos se hicieron uno, expulsando el aire de sus pulmones para sentirse más cerca el uno del otro, apretándose con todas sus fuerzas para sentir ese añorado calor que durante todo este tiempo habían echado de menos y que su sólo recuerdo les causaba dolor, el dolor de la ausencia que habían estado sufriendo.

Sólo cuando la falta de aire se hizo mareante, se separaron un poco para contemplarse el uno al otro, ignorando los flases de las cámaras que había a su alrededor. Ella alegre y resplandeciente por la enorme sorpresa de encontrarse a su marido ahí mismo, nada más salir... le acarició la cara, la solapas del abrigo... Él, emocionado por sentirla por fin otra vez entre sus brazos... se sentía tan lleno de energía que quiso poder volar para llevársela rápidamente lejos de ahí, pero siendo realistas lo que hizo fue apartarle un mechón de pelo de la cara, contemplar su inconfundible sonrisa, e inclinarse buscando el contacto de sus labios...

\- ¡Unas palabras, por favor, Kate, Rick! - interrumpió gritando la avispada chica oriental, que no se había perdido detalle estando en primera fila de tan emotivo encuentro y que por lo visto se había estudiado la lección.

Esto cortó el intento de beso de nuestros protagonistas, recordando que iban a ser inmortalizados en un encuentro que debía ser personal e íntimo, así que recobraron la compostura y Beckett dijo amablemente y con una sonrisa:

\- Sí, emm... Sólo quiero decir que: Por fin puedo volver a casa.

Todos se derritieron de la emoción, convirtiéndose ahí mismo en seguidores del Caskett, y aplaudieron a la pareja reencontrada.

\- Eso si conseguimos llegar a casa... hoy... - dijo el escritor como última declaración intentando reanudar el paso escaleras abajo.

* * *

Castle se agarró a la mano de su mujer y bajaron apresuradamente del coche oficial y corrieron raudos y veloces por la acera para evitar la lluvia que caía. La energía del agua cayendo era tan fuerte como la complicidad que mostraban mientras, entre risas, corrían sincronizados hasta el portal de casa. Cuando se encontraron a salvo debajo del pequeño alero del edificio, se sacudieron el agua del pelo y la ropa, observándose divertidos como si no hubiesen hecho una chiquillada así en años.

El trayecto desde los juzgados no había sido todo lo íntimo que les hubiese gustado, y eso que prácticamente tuvieron que sentarse uno encima del otro para lograr meterse en el asiento de atrás junto con dos agentes del Fiscal General, uno a cada lado. Así que el escritor se había pasado el viaje encogido de hombros, soportando la estoica mirada del agente que se sentó a su lado, moreno con pelo algo largo y barba oscura, que tenía unos pectorales tan marcados que tensaba la tela de la camisa peligrosamente. Para colmo Beckett había estado atendiendo una llamada del gabinete de prensa de la Casa Blanca, que querían que volviese a hablar poniendo al presidente por las nubes. Castle no pudo evitar darse cuenta de lo tensa que estuvo Beckett durante toda la conversación, pero su razonamiento se nubló al sentir el calor de su cuerpo contra el suyo... a pesar del aguafiestas del guardaespaldas que no le quitaba ojo y que le cortaba el rollo completamente.

Debido a esa necesidad de intimidad tan anhelada, ambos dos entraron en el portal, saludando brevemente al portero, para meterse en el ascensor y apretar el botón del ático a la vez.

\- ¡Por fin! - dijo Kate triunfante justo antes de empujar a su marido contra la pared de la cabina, cosa que le pilló de improviso, pero que enseguida se unió a su juego.

\- Por fin... - repitió el en su actitud más sexy dispuesto a besarla, pero ella le puso la mano en el pecho para decir algo.

\- No sabes lo que he estado deseando este momento. De cómo sería mi vuelta a casa... - le acarició el cuello de la camisa que asomaba por el abrigo. - ...Y me di cuenta de que lo único que quería era abrazaros a ti y a Lily, y que todo lo demás vendría rodado...

Castle en ese momento cayó en la cuenta de un detalle tonto...

\- ¡Ups! - dijo el escritor.

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó ella.

\- Nada... Que Lily está con Jim, tu padre, esta tarde... y esta noche... - le explicó él apurado.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? - preguntó Kate extrañada, a la vez que sonaba la campanita del ascensor indicando que ya habían llegado.

* * *

La puerta del loft se abrió y Beckett pegó un brinco cuando todo el mundo gritó "¡Bienvenida!" y rompió en un sonoro aplauso que llenó el salón del loft.

\- Lo siento. - dijo Castle en voz baja, dándose cuenta que había echado por tierra los planes de Kate de disfrutar de un regreso a casa más intimo y personal.

El escritor había organizado una fiesta de bienvenida con familiares y amigos. Martha fue la primera que se abalanzó encima de 'su Katherine' sacándola de su sorpresa, las dos se abrazaron y se mecieron con ganas. Castle dio un paso atrás pues todos los allí presentes rodearon a Kate, esperando su turno de abrazo y alegría.

A parte de los familiares de Kate, que a Castle sólo le sonaban de cuando hicieron la lista de bodas, también estaban los compañeros de la comisaría, hasta aquellos que el escritor sólo conocía de cruzárselos por los pasillos. Por supuesto no podían faltar Ryan con su mujer Jenny que estaban emocionados de que Kate se reuniera con su familia, Esposito que no se perdía una merienda gratis, Gates que necesitaba ver con sus propios ojos que la que había sido su mejor detective estaba viva... y por supuesto Lanie, que fue de las primeras en abrirse paso entre la gente para llegar a abrazar a su amiga.

Una figura silenciosa se acercó al escritor y le pasó un brazo por su cintura, era Alexis, que prefirió esperar a que se despejara un poco para abrazar a Beckett.

\- Calabacita... - dijo Castle aferrándose a ella feliz.

\- Enhorabuena, papá. Por fin lo habéis conseguido. - dijo la pelirroja, recordándole a su padre a la hija que siempre había tenido y que últimamente estaba un poco ausente.

\- Gracias hija... - le miró a los ojos y luego miró a su mujer siendo abordada por la tía Theresa- Aunque creo que el trabajo más grande lo ha hecho Kate.

\- ¿Bromeas? - la chica reaccionó con sorprendente energía - ¿Y lo que tuviste que luchar para no hundirte cuando pensábamos que había fallecido? ¿Y todo lo que has hecho ese último año aquí con Lily?

\- Bueno, sí... - dijo él calmándola acariciándole el brazo en donde había apoyado su mano - Pero no es lo mismo enfrentarse a lo que va viniendo que tomar una decisión que te hace poner tu vida patas arriba... y tener la determinación de seguir hasta el final, renunciando a tus seres queridos.

Alexis se le quedó mirando pensativa...

\- ¿Cómo se consigue tener esa confianza, papá? ¿Cómo saber que estás haciendo lo que debes?

Castle notó en el tono de voz de la chica, que la pregunta iba en serio. La miró a sus ojos preocupados, le sonrió, se inclinó para darle un beso en su pelo rojizo y se apartó un poco para decirle al oído.

\- Siguiendo a tu corazón, cariño.

Kate consiguió que la dejaran respirar un poco, dio las gracias a todos por venir y se alejó del tumulto con la mirada fija en Alexis. Ambas se fundieron en un cálido abrazo delante de Castle, que irradiaba felicidad al ver a sus dos chicas comportándose casi como madre e hija.

\- Bienvenida, Kate. - dijo la pelirroja sin apenas poder respirar por el abrazo.

Kate se apartó un poco y la miró de arriba a abajo.

\- Caray, Alexis, ¡mírate! Estas hecha toda una mujer... Y este anillo... - dijo acariciándole amorosamente la mano - Enhorabuena. Me tienes que contar todo tu reencuentro con Ashley ¿de acuerdo?

\- Sí. - dijo tímidamente la chica - La verdad es que... ¡tengo muchas cosas que contarte! - añadió más decidida.

\- Y también me tienes que explicar cómo llevar eso de ser editora de una persona tan impuntual y desorganizada. - le dijo echando una miradita a Castle.

Antes de que sus chicas empezaran a confabular contra él, el escritor no pudo resistirse más. Se unió a ellas envolviéndola a cada una con un brazo y besó sus cabezas. Ellas se rieron y le abrazaron cada una por un lado. Entonces Castle alzó la voz y dijo:

\- ¡Bueno! ¡Esto es una fiesta, amigos! ¡Hay comida y bebida por allí y música en la pista de baile! - dijo señalando la zona del comedor primero y el salón después, que había despejado un poco para hacer sitio a tanta gente. - A media noche repartiré antiácidos para el estómago y algodones para los zapatos.

Todos vitorearon la invitación al desmadre y volvieron a secuestrar a Beckett para otra ración de abrazos y enhorabuenas.

* * *

Mientras tanto, junto a la bandeja de bocaditos de foie, Javier Esposito masticaba a dos carrillos esa comida tan sofisticada a la que había dado una oportunidad después de olisquearla como un buen sabueso.

\- Hola Javier - oyó a su lado.

Levantó la cabeza de una bandeja que tenía un sospechoso emplaste verde en tostaditas de pan y vio a la ex-forense Lanie Parish embutida en un alegre vestido con generoso escote, que a punto estuvo de dejarle la boca abierta y hacer que se le cayera el foie de la boca.

\- Ho.. Hola... Lanie... Ahora te iba a saludar. - dijo con los reflejos de un lince, después de tragar la comida.

\- Tranquilo. La verdad es que soy yo la que debía haberte saludado... ya que fui yo quien puso tierra de por medio hace casi dos años... - dijo la mujer con algo de pena.

\- Oh, no. - dijo él quitándole hierro al asunto -Tenías buenos motivos. No hubieses sido capaz de guardar en secreto la falsa muerte de Beckett delante de mí. Recuerda que soy muy buen detective. - dijo con chulería.

\- Sí, lo recuerdo. ¿Y sabes qué recuerdo también? - le replicó ella sensualmente.

\- ¿Qué? - dijo él todo embobado.

\- Que eras muy buen bailarín... - dijo ella, para acto seguido cogerlo del brazo y arrastrarlo a la improvisada pista de baile.

* * *

Desde el dormitorio, Kate oía la música amortiguada y el jaleo de los invitados. Con la escusa de ponerse algo cómodo se había refugiado ahí. Es cierto que se sintió aliviada al encontrar unos leggins negros y un jersey amplio de cuello de barca en su trozo del armario, que estaba prácticamente como lo recordaba, pero lo mejor fue la paz que encontró al sentirse otra vez en casa. Ahora, sentada encima de la cama con las piernas cruzadas, no dejaba de ver las innumerables fotos de Lily que su marido tenía en la tablet. En la mayoría estaba riendo y jugando, con esa alegría propia de la familia Castle y que a ella le dibujaba una sonrisa perenne sólo de contemplarla. Por un lado le recordaba a la pequeña bebé de dos meses que ella dejó en esa caja de cartón en aquel hotel de L.A. pero por otro lado ya le parecía ver a una niña despierta y con una personalidad que empezaba a definirse. Su breve encuentro hacía un par de meses, cuando la rescató de Vikram, le había dado pinceladas de que tenía una pequeña Castle entre sus brazos, por mucho que su marido se empeñase en decir que era clavadita a ella. A la pequeña le bastó un segundo para decidir que esa persona que la había salvado era su favorita y que no se iba a separar de ella... eso era típico de él.

\- Ah, aquí estás... Te estás perdiendo a Lanie y Javi dándolo todo en la pista de baile... - dijo Castle asomándose por la puerta desde el despacho.

Al ver a su mujer enjugándose una lágrima mientras apartaba la vista del móvil le dio la pista de que ella no estaba de humor. Castle entró en la habitación y se sentó en la cama en frente suyo.

\- Lo siento. - dijo en voz bajita - Pensé que era una buena idea darte una fiesta sorpresa de bienvenida. No tenía muy claro cuál era el protocolo para cuando alguien que ha estado en las sombras vuelve a la vida civil... - eso arrancó una sonrisa en ella - ... Pero la próxima vez te preguntaré primero.

Ella dejó la tablet a un lado y le miró a los ojos.

\- La verdad es que ha sido un recibimiento marca 'Castle'. No esperaba menos de tí. - le aclaró ella esbozando una sonrisa.

A ambos les dio la sensación de estar viendo el alma del otro a través de su mirada. Cuando sobran las palabras, el tiempo se detiene y todo lo que hay alrededor deja de ser relevante.

\- "Te quiero" - dijeron al unísono, lo que les hizo sonreír a los dos. Y Castle añadió contento:

\- ¿Qué te parece? No hemos perdido nuestro 'tempo', ¿eh?

Kate tomó la iniciativa y con el corazón a mil por hora se inclinó hacia él para cubrir sus labios con su boca. A él le cogió de improviso y lo único que hizo fue dejar de hablar y cerrar los ojos. El calor familiar en la suavidad de su beso fue acompañado por el erizamiento de los pelillos de la nuca y la reconfortante sensación de todo su cuerpo activándose para sentir este momento que ponía fin a todos estos meses de distancia forzada. Kate sintió su estado de alerta relajarse, se dejó llevar por la sensación de paz que recorría su espalda al sentirse definitivamente en casa. Cuando se separaron Castle dijo con rapidez:

\- Puedo echar a toda esa gentuza a la calle en menos de un minuto.

Ella le sonrió amorosamente pensando en lo mono que se ponía cuando quería llevársela a la cama.

\- Seríamos unos anfitriones muy crueles. - le explicó.

\- Tienes razón... Prefiero que nos pillen y que digan que fuimos unos anfitriones... muy pervertidos. - dijo él dispuesto a continuar.

\- Caaastle. - le calmó ella.

\- Gñe. - se quejó él. - Ahora somos unos anfitriones... frustrados. - dijo sabiendo que no iba a pasar nada e hizo mención de levantarse de la cama, aunque Kate en el último momento le robara un beso, para elevar sus niveles de frustración al máximo.

\- Disculpad, chiquillos. - dijo una pizpireta figura asomándose por la puerta con el teléfono inalámbrico en la mano. Lo que ya provocó que Castle diese por perdido el intento de momento de intimidad con Kate y sus niveles de frustración se saliesen del radar.

\- ¿Qué pasa, madre? - preguntó educadamente.

\- Es el pobre Jim, lleva un rato intentando acostar a la pequeña y no lo consigue...

\- Oh... - Castle se levantó de un salto y pensó en cómo explicarle a su suegro que Lily estaba atravesando una fase de 'sólo duermo en tienda de campaña'. Le cogió el teléfono a su madre y se dirigió al despacho.

Kate se relamió del beso que había compartido con su marido y que sin duda también la había dejado con ganas de más, pues se descubrió a sí misma mirándole el trasero mientras se alejaba...

\- Oh. esa es mi favorita... - dijo Martha señalando la tablet y acercándose hasta la cama, para sentarse al lado de su nuera, Kate reaccionó con la inevitable sonrisa que siempre le provocaba la vitalidad de su suegra.

\- Sí, es muy graciosa. - dijo dándole la razón.

Se refería a la foto en la que Lily de dos meses miraba con cara de incredulidad a su abuela, ataviada con todo un colorido vestido y cubierta de collares.

\- He de reconocer que Elisabeth y yo no empezamos con buen pie. - le confesó Martha - Pero he de decir, querida mía, que tu hija tiene un gusto artístico innato muy refinado y créeme si te digo que eso lo ha tenido que heredar de ti, porque Richard es la generación perdida en ese aspecto...

Kate no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír de oreja a oreja viendo como a Martha se le caía la baba contando cosas de su nieta.

\- ...Ya conoce todos los clásicos de Shakespeare, interpretados y adaptados por mí magistralmente, no es por presumir. Y le encantan los musicales de Broadway al piano. Yo le canto y ella se queda así - dijo abriendo los ojos y la boca, imitando a la pequeña - completamente hipnotizada. Y poco a poco le voy a ir presentando los grandes clásicos americanos, como 'Mujercitas', 'Las uvas de la ira', 'Un tranvía llamado deseo',...

La diva dejó de hablar cuando Kate le puso la mano encima de la suya.

\- Demasiado pronto para Tennessee Williams, ¿verdad? - se corrigió la mujer.

Su nuera le sonrió dulcemente y negó con la cabeza.

\- No, no es eso. Es que... quería darte las gracias, Martha. - dijo mirándole a los ojos.

La veterana actriz relajó su cuerpo de la habitual energía que usaba para hablar de teatro y miró a Katherine, envuelta en sus sencillas ropas, tan natural, tan sincera, como si fuese una hija...

\- Significa mucho para mí que hayas estado tan presente en la vida de Lily mientras yo no estaba, y por supuesto quiero que siga siendo así por muchos años... - Kate bajó la mirada y tragó saliva al notar como la emoción la embargaba - ... Sé que cuando me creísteis fallecida, fuiste tú quien te encargaste de que Richard saliese adelante... porque sólo una madre puede sacar fuerzas de donde no hay para luchar por un hijo... Ahora que soy madre y he comprobado lo doloroso que es saber que tu hijo está sufriendo, la determinación que exige, la fuerza que hace falta para luchar y la templanza para no volverse loca... tengo una renovada admiración por tí, Martha.

La madre de Castle apretó los labios y parpadeó un par de veces para no sucumbir a las lágrimas que le hubiesen estropeado todo el maquillaje que llevaba para parecer que no iba maquillada.

\- Oh, querida... - dijo apretándole la mano.

Kate le sonrió y esperó unos segundos a que la mujer se serenara.

\- Y también es admirable que dadas las especiales circunstancias me hayas recibido otra vez con los brazos abiertos. Sé que te está costando comprender todo lo que ha pasando, sé que es difícil de asimilar... pero no quiero que te quede ninguna duda de que todo lo que he hecho ha sido por el bien de Richard y de nuestra hija, porque les amo más que a nadie en el mundo. Ahora quizás pienses que podría haber obrado de otro modo, pero confía en mí si te digo que el final no hubiese sido el mismo.

Kate se quedó en silencio después de exponer sus pensamientos, esperando de todo corazón que su suegra la hubiese perdonado.

\- Katherine, está todo olvidado, como bien has dicho, ahora que eres madre comprenderás que si Richard es feliz, yo soy feliz. Y créeme cuando te digo que haya sido en lo bueno o en lo malo, nunca he visto a mi hijo tan comprometido con una persona como lo ha estado contigo y eso sólo se puede definir con una palabra: amor. Pero bueno, no quiero ponerme sentimental, eso ya lo sabes...

Kate respiró aliviada y se inclinó para abrazar a Martha.

Castle volvió a entrar en el dormitorio sin mucha delicadeza:

\- Bueno, creo que Jim se va a pasar la noche en vela construyendo un fuerte para Lily... - cerró el pico cuando vio a su madre y a su mujer abrazadas. - ... ¿Interrumpo algo?

La diva se puso de pie y empezó a gesticular.

\- Ay, Richard, siempre has sido terrible con las entradas en escena - se acercó y le dio un abrazo a él también - A pesar de todo, te quiero.

\- Gracias, madre. - dijo él dejándose abrazar sin decir nada.

\- Ahora - dijo Martha dirigiéndose a los dos - Voy a empezar una conga y más os vale uniros al baile.

\- De acuerdo - dijeron Kate y Rick al unísono.

Martha se fue al salón y un Castle sonriente tendió la mano galantemente hacia su esposa, que la tomó y se levantó de la cama para volver a la celebración.

* * *

Unas horas más tarde, el loft vacío y casi a oscuras, aún guardaba señales de lo que había sido una buena parranda. Toda superficie horizontal tenía algún plato con migajas o restos de comida; había vasos y copas igualmente repartidos por toda la casa, cada uno con unas pocas gotas de colorido líquido que daba pistas de lo que habían contenido y algunos con marcas de lápiz de labios que dejaban claro que habían sido usados por féminas. La música que antes había hecho retumbar las paredes, ahora era un hilo que amenizaba el ambiente al suave ritmo de Frank Sinatra. Sólo un par de bailarines se mecían de un lado a otro abrazados en medio del salón.

Castle tenía colocadas sus manos en la parte baja de la espalda de ella, mientras que Kate lo tenía abrazado en torno al cuello, posando sus brazos en sus fuertes hombros. La sien de ella descansaba en la mejilla de él, que por la diferencia de altura tenía inclinada la cabeza. No parecía que tuviesen energía para moverse mucho más del suave balanceo que nacía de sus caderas, sin tan siquiera mover los pies del suelo, con sus vientres juntos y la respiración acompasada... ninguno de los dos decía nada, pero en sus mentes rondaba la idea de que por fin, después de meses, estaban juntos... y solos.

Kate respiró profundamente y sonrió al reconocer el familiar olor de la piel de su marido a través de la suave camisa de seda. Esta sensación junto con el recuerdo de los fugaces encuentros que había mantenido con Castle, tan atípicos, torpes y algo salvajes, activó su anatomía femenina dispuesta a sacar fuerzas para un poco de acción...

Sintió a Rick moviéndose a un lado y a otro dejando el compás. Ella se despegó un centímetro de él, y vio que el escritor estaba mirando a un lado y a otro, como comprobando que Martha se había retirado a sus aposentos y que estaban efectivamente a solas. Entonces su marido se sintió aliviado y le dijo en plan confidente al oído.

\- ¿Sabes en lo que estoy pensando?

Kate se mordió el labio inferior y se hizo la tonta.

\- Noooo. - dijo cantarinamente - Pero me encantaría saberlo. - sentenció, dispuesta a dejarse llevar por cualquier juego sexual que se le hubiera ocurrido.

\- Pues que... no entiendo porqué después de llegar tan lejos... has terminado pactando con el presidente. - dijo él pensativo.

Si la libido de Beckett hubiese sido una ensaladera de cristal, se hubiese hecho añicos al caer fulminantemente al suelo desde un octavo piso. La pobre dejó de bailar, dio un paso atrás y apoyando las manos en sus hombros miró a su marido con las cejas levantadas.

\- Lo sé, Beckett. No tengo pruebas, pero apostaría que ha sido gracias a la financiación de LokSat, que el presidente ganó las elecciones. Ese tipo se declaró en bancarrota en los años noventa y tuvo que ser él quien la fundara en aquella época, y le sacó de la ruina, llegando a lo que es ahora...

Kate le miró a los ojos, relajando su expresión y le acarició el cuello. Dudó unos instantes antes de hablar, pero obviamente tenía que ser sincera con su leal esposo.

\- Ya lo sé, cariño.

Castle se irguió y la miró muy serio. Ella se explicó:

\- Yo sí tenía pruebas, e iba a utilizarlas. Iba a enfrentarme al aparato político más influyente del mundo, el mismo que ha arrasado países enteros, así que estaba claro lo que harían conmigo... Entonces, hace unos meses, cuando me hiciste llegar el vídeo que había encontrado mi padre en el trastero... - Kate miró al infinito como recordando el momento en el que vio a su madre siendo amenazada por quienes fueron los causantes de su muerte - ...cuando lo ví me di cuenta de que si seguía el mismo camino que había tomado mi madre, iba a pasar lo mismo: que iba a dejar huérfana a mi hija.

El escritor apartó la seriedad de su cara, desfrunció la frente, como si viese la claridad en un día nuboso.

\- Entonces por primera vez en mi vida lo vi claro: No. No quería ser como mi madre.

Kate bajó la mirada porque se le estaban humedeciendo los ojos. Él impactado por las palabras de su esposa, se limitó a sostenerla entre sus brazos, y le frenó una lágrima que recorrió su mejilla, posando su dedo índice sobre ella.

\- No me malinterpretes. - continuó Kate - La amo y la admiro por lo que hizo, por protegernos a mí y a papá. Pero estoy segura de que si hubiese sabido cómo nos afectó su asesinato, hubiese echado marcha atrás y hubiese hecho las cosas de otra manera... En ese momento mi madre pensó que su decisión fue la mejor. Pero después de haber sufrido su pérdida en mis propias carnes, he decidido que salvar a mi hija, nuestra hija, de la muerte de su madre es lo mejor que puedo hacer. Lo he tenido en mi mano, Castle, y he elegido esta opción.

Castle estaba sin palabras, mirándole como si estuviese viendo a una persona nueva.

\- ¿Decepcionado? - le preguntó Kate adelantándose a su análisis.

\- ¿Qué? Nunca. No. Sólo es que... sabiendo cómo eres, ha debido de ser la decisión más difícil de tu vida. - Castle pensó que, después de tanto años intentándolo, había tenido que ser el hecho de convertirse en madre lo que había abierto de mente a Beckett - Te admiro por la decisión que has tomado. - sentenció.

Kate, respiró hondo y sonrió.

\- Entonces ¿Estás a mi lado, a pesar de no haber elegido el camino de la justicia?

\- Siempre. - contestó con rotundidad el escritor.

Kate le abrazó y se sintió aliviada de la reacción de su marido. Lo que ya no le contó fue que no era ese el único pacto que había hecho...

* * *

Unas franjas horarias más al oeste, un pequeño avión aterrizaba en un bonito paraje iluminado por la tenue luz tamizada del Sol del norte. Ninguno de sus ocupantes habían visto jamás un aeropuerto como este: una pista minúscula que se prolongaba a lo largo de un tramo de costa, despejada de árboles, en el sur de Alaska. El mal tiempo había dado una tregua y el avión que habitualmente realizaba el recorrido dos veces en semana, había conseguido llegar a su destino con varias horas de retraso.

En cuanto se detuvo, de él bajaron dos fornidos hombres abrigados con gruesos abrigos de tela de camuflaje, portando cada uno una buena escopeta de caza al hombro. A simple vista eran idénticos a los lugareños que se dedicaban a la caza mayor, a excepción de que ni su piel estaba tan curtida por el frío glaciar ni sus barbas eran tan tupidas como para protegerles de las heladas.

Seguidamente apareció por la puerta un hombre que abultaba mucho menos, abrigado con un anorak rojo chillón con una capucha con el cordón fruncido para ajustarla al máximo, que no dejaba ver más que sus oscuros ojos, asustados por el clima extremo. Se agarró con sus manoplas a la barandilla de la escalera y bajó los pocos peldaños torpemente. Cuando llegó abajo pisó con inseguridad el asfalto de la pista y se abrazó a sí mismo para darse algo de calor.

Finalmente bajó una figura mucho más menuda y delgada, que a pesar de la gruesa ropa de abrigo y de las botarras de nieve, se adivinaba que era una mujer por sus femeninos andares.

Todos caminaron más o menos ágilmente para guarecerse en un todoterreno grande, que mantenía sus faros encendidos, con el motor al ralentí, y que sin duda los estaba esperando.

Cuando se acomodaron dentro del vehículo, la agente del FBI Jordan Shaw fue la primera en aflojarse un poco la bufanda que le cubría la nariz y la boca para poder hablar.

\- Bueno. Aquí empieza su nueva vida. Su nombre es Sunkrish Balasubramanian y es un ingeniero de minas que está estudiando la zona para que invierta una importante compañía. - dijo entregándole un pasaporte al aterido hombre de anorak rojo y ojos oscuros.

Él cogió el documento con sus manos, sin tan siquiera quitarse la manopla y se lo guardó torpemente en una mochila que llevaba. La agente estuvo a punto de poner los ojos en blanco viendo la torpeza de ese chico y vaticinó que las iba a pasar canutas en Alaska.

Cuando Beckett le pidió que metiera a Vikram Singh en protección de testigos la agente se quedó de piedra ¿Qué mujer en su sano juicio pediría proteger a un tipo que había intentado secuestrar a su hija? No obstante la comprendió cuando le explicó que con la información que tenía el hindú de la organización LokSat, el presidente tenía los días contados en la Casa Blanca. Era una información que no podía ser difundida y que a pesar de los numerosos niveles de seguridad del FBI, seguramente llegaría a oídos de algún agente dispuesto a destacar que no dudaría en ponerse en contacto con la Casa Blanca y entonces Vikram desaparecería.

Al principio pensó que Beckett exageraba, pero después del ataque nocturno que sufrió en las vigiladísimas dependencias de alta seguridad del FBI, casi delante de sus narices, supo que la cosa era más grave de lo que se había imaginado. Así que no perdió ni un segundo y en ese mismo momento decidió llevarse a Vikram a un lugar de confianza, y rellenó un montón de papeles para informar de que el hindú había muerto en ese mismo ataque.

Sería Shaw en exclusiva y en secreto quien investigaría la organización LokSat con toda la información que Vikram le había dado y toda la que pudiese recopilar, teniéndolo aislado en un poblado recóndito rodeado de nieve y naturaleza salvaje, sin otra cosa que un sistema informático de última generación, con el que seguro que no se aburriría.

La agente miró por la ventanilla del coche y vio que era imposible que le diese tiempo a volar hasta el pueblo más cercano antes del anochecer. Luego miró a esos ojos asustados del hindú.

\- Recuerde. Dele las gracias a Beckett de esta oportunidad de colaborar y volver a encauzar su vida. Si por mí hubiese sido, ahora estaría cumpliendo cadena perpetua... en el mejor de los casos.

Vikram, algo cabizbajo, se encogió de hombros y comentó:

\- De todos los destinos de protección de testigos... ¿Por qué tenía que ser uno tan frío?

Shaw sonrió a pesar de casi no sentir su cara por el gélido ambiente.

\- Bueno. Eso agradézcamelo a mí. Ya sabe: Cuanta más información me vaya proporcionando, más pruebas podré acumular y más rápido lo sacaré de aquí. ¿Entendido?

El hombre asintió con la cabeza sumisamente, dispuesto a hacer todo lo que estuviese en sus manos para que le sacaran lo antes posible de esa cárcel de hielo.

* * *

 **FIN MARZO 2018 (PRIMERA PARTE)**


	14. Marzo 2018 (Parte 2)

_Hola lectores, o como diría Martha Rodgers 'amado público', aquí os dejo la segunda parte del capítulo de Marzo. Espero que hayáis sido comprensivos con mi tardanza y que aún tengáis ganas de leer esta 'temporada 9 de Castle ficticia, sin Stana y con la idea original de los showrunners'. Continuaré publicando al ritmo que pueda..._

 _ **Resumen de lo publicado:**_

 _La vida de Castle se convirtió en pesadilla tras perder a Beckett, pero una madrugada de Abril de 2017 se encuentra un regalito que le indican dos cosas: Que su esposa está viva y que es el padre de una preciosa bebé de dos meses: Lily._

 _Durante estos últimos meses, Kate ha vivido en las sombras saliendo a la superficie como 'Lirio Blanco' una justiciera de guante blanco, perseguidora de corruptos. Castle ha (mal)criado a Lily como un padrazo y ha sido fustigado por Alexis (ahora su editora) y llenado de sabios consejos de Martha (siempre presente), además ha sucumbido ocasionalmente a los encantos de su esposa, que lo visitaba con nocturnidad._

 _Finalmente Vikram resultó ser el actual líder de la organización criminal LokSat y ocasional secuestrador de bebés. Desde las sombras lucharon para que Beckett rescatara a Lily, aunque acabó detenida. No obstante consiguió huir y para sorpresa de todos reapareció para asumir su identidad secreta, habiendo pactando su libertad con su nuevo archienemigo: el presidente de los EEUU. Tras declarar ante la Fiscalía General, por fin regresó a casa, con fiesta sorpresa incluida..._

 **MARZO 2018 (PARTE 2)**

* * *

Richard Castle levantó un poco la cabeza de la almohada, se giró para quedarse boca arriba y después de frotarse los ojos estiró brazos y piernas para desperezarse. Cuando estaba en su máximo punto de extensión, abrió los ojos como si acabara de recordar algo. Con su mano derecha palmoteó el otro lado del colchón buscándola a ella, pero las sábanas estaban frías. Se incorporó un poco, clavando los codos en la cama y vio en la almohada de Kate una notita que cogió inmediatamente: "He salido a correr. Dormilón. Traeré muffins para el desayuno. XXX" Sonrió y dio gracias de que no hubiese soñado la vuelta a casa de su esposa.

Se sentó en la cama moviéndose perezosamente y se sorprendió de que hubiese dormido medio vestido: calcetines, bóxers y camisa de vestir... entonces se acordó de lo último que había pasado anoche.

Después de bailar con Kate hasta bien entrada la madrugada, henchido de alegría por tenerla otra vez en casa y ávido por darle el mejor recibimiento que un marido puede dar a su mujer después de meses sin contacto íntimo, preparó la habitación con unas velas perfumadas y música chillout para obsequiar a Kate con un sensual masaje que la llevaría al séptimo cielo orgásmico. Ni que decir tiene que Kate, agotada después de tantos días de tensión y sintiendo las fuertes y calientes manos de su marido recorriendo su espalda, se quedó dormida a los pocos minutos. Lo cual dejó a nuestro protagonista enormemente excitado y con las manos embadurnadas con aceites esenciales... Cinco minutos después de que Kate sucumbiera, él cayó agotado a su lado sin tan siquiera molestarse en ponerse el pijama. Se quedó dormido oyendo los ronquidos de su esposa, que también había llegado a echar de menos, aunque en ese instante no compartiese del todo ese sentimiento.

Eso fue anoche, pero hoy era un nuevo día y lleno de hitos importantes, así que el escritor se levantó de la cama y, al descubrir el aroma de aceites esenciales en su propio cuerpo, decidió que lo mejor era ducharse para borrar las huellas del delito...

* * *

La lluvia del día anterior había dado paso a una de las mañanas más luminosas del inicio de la primavera, o al menos así lo veía Kate que, después de vivir casi dos años haciendo prácticamente vida nocturna y ocultándose bajo gafas oscuras de día, echaba de menos la libertad de sentir el Sol en su cara. No había ido hasta Central Park sino que se había quedado en el East Side Park, mucho más cerca de casa. Estaba contemplando a lo lejos la panorámica del puente de Brooklyn que comunicaba Manhattan con dicho barrio al otro lado del río y nunca le había parecido tan bonita. Inspiró profundamente y reconoció el olor del césped recién cortado, mezclado con el aroma de las primeras flores. También tuvo que hacer un pequeño acto de fe para ignorar el tufo del río y el grasiento hilillo de olor a perritos calientes recalentados que llegaba desde el puesto en la acera.

Reanudó su carrera. Sentir las piernas en movimiento después de tantos días sentada durante horas declarando en los juzgados, le estaba insuflando vida. Se sentía tan plena y activa que echó un vistazo a los chicos del Fiscal General, que aún la acompañarían una temporada, y aceleró su zancada haciendo un sprint a lo largo del paseo de la ribera que los dejó con la lengua fuera. Beckett, disfrutando de su faceta más gamberra, echó un vistazo hacia atrás y viendo su sufrimiento aminoró su carrera hasta que recuperaron el fuelle. Estaba satisfecha de sentirse tan en forma. Iba a ser una lástima desperdiciar todo el esfuerzo que le había costado obtener su actual forma física.

Esa era una gran incógnita en su vida... ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Por supuesto que quería estar con su marido y su hija, pero... Necesitaba un objetivo. La Subjefa Gates le había dejado caer durante la fiesta, que podía interceder por ella si quería recuperar su antiguo puesto de Capitán. El problema era que ella no estaba segura de querer volver a un trabajo que le había dado tantos quebraderos de cabeza en el pasado y que le recordaría constantemente los malos momentos que había vivido al tener que ocultarle a Castle las primeras investigaciones del caso LokSat.

Beckett paró e hizo unos estiramientos, luego miró hacia atrás y comprobó cómo los dos acompañantes se tumbaban en el césped unos metros más allá agotados de seguir su ritmo. Se dio cuenta de que en caso de que intentaran atentar contra ella, sería mejor no confiar en su preparación física. Por lo menos iban armados, aunque se hubiese apostado dinero a que no tampoco eran tan buenos disparando como ella.

Kate se volvió a poner en marcha y trotó hacia ellos, que la contemplaban aún resollando. Cuando llegó a su altura paró y les dijo, con chulería, sin dejar de mover las piernas: "Volveré a casa por la acera derecha de la calle Houston, por si preferís coger un taxi para escoltarme, chicos."

* * *

Como Castle había estado en la ducha, no había oído cómo se abría la puerta del loft, ni tampoco cómo una bolsa de papel con muffins recién hechos se posaba en la encimera de la cocina. Tampoco oyó cómo Kate dejó toda su ropa sudada en el cesto de la ropa sucia. Por eso, cuando salió del baño envuelto en su albornoz, secándose el pelo con una toalla, y se topó en medio de la habitación con el atlético cuerpo de su mujer, completamente desnuda, con la piel brillando por el sudor, tuvo la sensación de que era uno de sus antiguos sueños eróticos.

"Hola". Dijo ella sin mostrar rubor ninguno, mientras que con una minúscula toalla de tocador se enjugaba sensualmente la humedad de su piel, dándose toquecitos por todo el cuerpo. Aunque la alarma de "Kate está desnuda" en el cerebro de Castle ya se había disparado, antes de que se le nublara el cerebro por falta de riego, tuvo tiempo de admirar la belleza de sus torneados brazos y muslos, con músculos ligeramente marcados, sin perder la feminidad de sus formas. También intuyó las casi imperceptibles cicatrices que condecoraban su torso, porque lo que le estaban hipnotizando eran sus redonditos pechos que cambiaban de forma apeteciblemente con cada movimiento de sus brazos al secarse con la toalla.

"Ho-la". Dijo él atragantándose de la emoción que le provocaba contemplar tan íntima escena. No era capaz de decir nada, no se atrevía a mover ni un dedo, no fuese a desvanecerse cuando alargara una mano. Tragó saliva y notó cómo ella le miraba de arriba a abajo como si le atravesara el albornoz con la vista, haciendo una pausa perceptible al llegar a la entrepierna y sonriendo. Él no necesitaba mirarse para saber que sin duda, a esa altura, el albornoz formaba un sospechoso montículo, pero estaba tan absorto que no acertaba a ponerse en marcha para dar salida a tal cúmulo de energía sexual.

Ella dejó la toalla a un lado y caminando sensualmente, haciendo rozar la parte interna de sus muslos en cada paso, se dirigió hacia el baño pasando al lado suyo. Él, guiado por el suave y familiar olor que ella desprendía, se giró y contempló sus magníficos glúteos en esas femeninas caderas que contrastaban con la finura de su cintura. Se le quedó la boca seca, entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta que la tenía abierta desde hacía un rato.

"¿Vienes?" Le dijo Kate parándose en la puerta del vestidor que daba acceso al baño y echándole una mirada por encima del hombro. Castle, noqueado por la situación, tragó saliva y dijo "Voy" como un robot, para a continuación caminar torpemente hacia ella.

* * *

A Kate le encantaba la sensación de control que conseguía en cuanto aturdía a su marido con un desnudo integral. Se le iban todos los complejos cuando a él se le caía la mandíbula y se le abrían los ojos como si nunca hubiese visto a una mujer tan hermosa. Por eso tuvo que tomar ella las riendas cogiéndole del cinturón del albornoz y tirando de él hasta el baño, donde se lo desató y lo dejó caer al suelo. Al ver su anatomía tan despierta Kate sintió un placentero pinchazo en sus partes más sensibles. Se deleitó contemplando sus fuertes muslos, su ancho torso y su rebajada tripita, seguramente por el hecho de tener que lidiar con una despierta criatura día y noche este último año.

Puso las manos encima de sus marcados pectorales y sintió como a él se le cortaba la respiración. Se sintió halagada al provocar semejante reacción en su marido después de la dura prueba a la que había sometido su amor durante estos dos últimos años de ausencia. Sentía que tenía que decirle tantas cosas... agradecerle tanto lo que había hecho... pero lo que realmente deseaba ahora era despertar el semental que llevaba dentro para que le llevara al paraíso.

Deslizó sus manos acariciándole los hombros, subió al cuello... a su apetecible mandíbula, a sus orejas, sus sienes de pelo aún húmedo. La caricia provocó que Castle cerrase los ojos, pero activó su instinto y se inclinó buscando sus labios. Se posaron en los de ella suavemente, sintiendo un chispazo que le hizo tambalearse y que aceleró su corazón. Disfrutó de su carnosidad y su frescura, que superaba con creces lo que él recordaba. Cuando los saboreó dulcemente, fue como si poco a poco su cuerpo cobrara movimiento y pronto buscó su boca con más ahínco... Y cuando sus lenguas se enzarzaron en una lucha resbaladiza, las manos del escritor se posaron en la cintura de Kate, trayéndola hacia sí con ganas... unas ganas que enseguida sintió ella empujando en su vientre.

Cuando separaron sus bocas para respirar, ya no había remedio para sus cuerpos: entrelazados fuertemente como queriéndose enroscar el uno en el otro para tener la sensación de que ya no se iban a separar jamás. A Kate enseguida se le despertó la necesidad de morderle y abrió la boca para clavarle los dientes en la mandíbula, con la respiración agitada. A Castle se le escaparon las manos y le agarró las nalgas firmemente provocándole un sensual gemido. La corriente eléctrica que los envolvía ya les había nublado el sentido común y hubiesen sido capaces de consumar el acto de mala manera, empotrándose contra la pared de la ducha, como ya era clásico en el imaginario popular. Pero Kate optó por arrastrar a su ahora impetuoso marido hacia el dormitorio...

Y sobre las sábanas de la cama se tumbó cómodamente mientras tenía cogido de la mano a Castle para invitarlo a que se tumbara sobre ella. Él paró un instante, pues aunque se sabía que ella estaba sobradamente preparada, siempre le gustaba oír sus palabras: "Ya, Castle, ¡ya!" le urgió ella pidiendo que cruzara el umbral... Se acabó el raciocinio, que dio paso a su instinto animal, que los llevó a rugir de placer, a disfrutar cada embestida como si fuese la primera, a poner todas sus energías en su baile de caderas, con su peculiar compás tan conocido para ambos y no por eso menos deseado, sabiendo que están disfrutando el uno del otro, hasta llegar a cierto punto en el que se olvidan de su amante y se dejan llevar por el embrujo de su propio placer hasta el final del trayecto... de donde vuelven mareados, exhaustos, jadeantes y felices de volverse a encontrar el uno al otro en las revueltas sábanas de la cama de su dormitorio.

Tras unos segundos de silenciosa recuperación mirando el techo, fue Castle quien contra todo pronóstico se acercó a Kate y se acurrucó junto a ella, que lo recibió encantada, haciéndole descansar la cabeza entre sus pechos, acariciándole la nuca y apoyando su mentón sobre su cabeza.

"Bienvenida" dijo él en voz baja.

Ella se rió, sacudiéndolos a los dos con el movimiento de sus pulmones.

"Gracias por el recibimiento" le respondió ella al oído.

* * *

La placentera calma postcoital se apoderó de Kate que, hipnotizada, contemplaba cómo se movía el pelo de la coronilla de su marido cuando ella le acariciaba con las yemas de los dedos una y otra vez. Por su parte Castle, con los ojos cerrados, respiraba el suave aroma de la piel de su mujer, que le traía recuerdos de sensuales e interminables noches que habían compartido. La reconfortante sensación de sentirse por fin 'en casa' le hizo abrazarla y apretarse contra ella, sintiendo uno de sus suaves pechos acariciándole la mejilla. Él sonrió y entonces abrió los ojos... contempló el oscurito pezón delante de sus ojos y no pudo evitar las ganas de jugar con él, así que lo rozó con su mejilla ligeramente rasposa girando el cuello muy lentamente y cuando vio que se endurecía lo atrapó entre sus labios. Momento en que Kate suspiró curvando su espalda... y también sintió su mano en su nuca cerrándose para agarrarle del pelo y tirar de su cabeza un poco para que parase.

Él miró hacia arriba para encontrarse con sus ojos juguetones. Ella le advirtió "No se te ocurra empezar... si no vas a continuar". Castle exageró su expresión de marido ofendido y rápidamente se puso a cuatro patas sobre la cama para mirarla cara a cara. "Cómo te atreves a venir con exigencias... A veces una caricia es sólo una caricia" dijo él fingiendo teatralmente un enfado. A continuación le agarró de las muñecas y le subió los brazos hacia la cabecera de la cama, a lo que ella respondió exhalando todo el aire de sus pulmones y mordiéndose el labio inferior sin poder evitar la sonrisa que le provocaba el ver a su marido haciendo payasadas. Castle acercó sus labios a los de ella y dijo en plan machote: "Sería yo quien te tuviese que pedir que me complacieses en todo... como castigo por lo que has hecho". Ella le respondió desafiante "Atrévete..." y él contestó sin poder reprimir su voz juguetona "Ya vas a ver..."

Cuando ambos dos estaban dispuestos a aplicarse indecibles castigos sexuales, un sonido de puerta cerrándose les paralizó sus intenciones. Enseguida distinguieron la voz de Martha saludando a Jim Beckett, haciendo que sus cuerpos se paralizaran, y Kate abrió mucho los ojos cuando se oyó el alegre balbuceo de un bebé. Reaccionó como un ninja, haciendo rodar a su marido hacia un lado de la cama y dando dos zancadas por encima del colchón para lanzarse de cabeza hacia el armario ropero. Castle se cubrió con la sábana y abrió la boca para intentar decir algo a Kate, pero ella salió del armario cargada de toallas y ropa limpia y cruzó como una gacela la habitación rumbo al baño. Así que el escritor lo único que pudo hacer fue girar el cuello de un lado a otro intentando decir algo... En un último segundo Kate asomó la cabeza por la puerta del baño y dijo entre dientes "No me habías dicho que tu madre se había quedado a dormir". Él reaccionó con naturalidad: "No se ha quedado a dormir... es que ha vuelto a vivir aquí". Kate estuvo a punto de poner los ojos en blanco, pero al oír otro balbuceo de Lily no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír mirando hacia el salón, aunque no la pudiese ver desde ahí. Estresada dijo a su marido "Me tengo que duchar. Ahora salgo." Y como nota final cogió el albornoz de Castle del suelo del baño y se lo lanzó a la cara.

* * *

Cuando Castle salió al salón ya iba decentemente vestido con unos vaqueros y una sencilla camiseta de algodón con cuello de pico. Su madre había invitado a Jim a café así que estaban en la zona de la cocina, mientras Lily permanecía en su sillita en el salón moviendo agitadamente sus piernecitas para intentar escaparse y gatear a sus anchas por el suelo, que aún permanecía despejado como la sala de baile que había sido anoche. Castle se acercó directamente a su hija, que en cuanto lo vio sonrió y estiró los bracitos, que fue la misma reacción que tuvo el escritor, que la cogió en brazos y la upó en volandas mientras le hablaba musicalmente.

\- ¿Cómo está mi elefantita? ¿Lo has pasado bien con el abuelo, Lily? ¿Habéis dormido en un fuerte? ¿Eh? ¿Has desayunado todo? ¿Te has portado bien, eh, pequeña diablillo?

La pequeña le abrazó agarrándose a la agradable camiseta, dando señales de que no se iba a separar fácilmente de él. El escritor caminó pletórico hacia la cocina, dando un musical "Buenos días" a su suegro y a su madre que le respondieron igualmente.

\- Querido - intervino Martha - Menuda pieza está hecha tu hija: Ha tenido al paciente Jim prácticamente en vela toda la noche - dijo señalándole con la taza de café que llevaba en la mano. Castle miró a su suegro dispuesto a disculparse.

\- No importa, de verdad. - dijo Jim amablemente - Ha estado bien pasar un día fuera de la rutina. - Lo que ya no dijo es que no se volvería quejar de su monótona vida.

\- Lo siento Jim. No pensé que te daría tantos problemas. Te lo agradezco enormemente, de verdad.

\- Olvídalo Rick. Yo me presté voluntario: Lily no podía quedarse con un extraño y técnicamente yo ya había dado la bienvenida a Katie, aunque fuese en calidad de abogado y en las dependencias del FBI, y luego escapase... En fin, os merecíais una buena fiesta de bienvenida.

El hombre dio por concluido su razonamiento ante la mirada de agradecimiento de su yerno y se dispuso a beber de su taza de café.

\- Ya podéis haber aprovechado bien la noche. - dijo Martha - Y por lo que he oído hace un rato lo habéis estado haciendo. Porque me parece que vuestra intensa vida marital tal y como la practicabais va a verse mermada con Lily.

El pobre Jim a punto estuvo de atragantarse con el café y Castle dijo un cortante "¡Madre!" para que no diese más detalles de la vida marital de nadie y a punto estuvo de taparle los oídos a Lily con la mano que tenía libre.

\- ¿Qué? - se quejó ella levantando las manos inocentemente - Creo que aquí todos sabemos cómo funciona la cosa... Lo de tener a un bebé en casa me refiero...

Castle miró el reloj intentando cambiar de tema y se sorprendió de que ya pasaran de las once de la mañana. Esa era la hora a la que había quedado con Jim para que le devolviese a Lily, pero entre unas cosas y otras se le había pasado volando.

\- Hablando de nuestra Katherine, ¿Dónde está? - preguntó la diva.

Castle señaló con el pulgar por encima de su hombro hacia la habitación.

\- Duchándose después del ejercicio. - como notó que Jim volvía a tener dificultades para beber, alargó la explicación - No me refiero a... es que ha salido a correr a primera hora esta mañana.

Marta asintió sorprendida por la energía de su nuera y Jim prefirió dejar la mente en blanco. Afortunadamente Lily balbuceó pidiendo café, así que papá Castle tuvo que alejarse de la cocina e instintivamente caminó hacia el salón para dejarla en su alfombra de juegos, sin acordarse que la tenía desmontada y guardada en el despacho, junto con todos los juguetes apilados, así que se dirigieron hacia allí, se sentó en el suelo frente a la cuna, y fue montando las losetas de la alfombra con la mano que tenía libre mientras le hablaba a su pequeña.

\- ¿Sabes quien ha vuelto a casa? ¿Sabes a quien vas a ver hoy? A mami, síííí, a mami. ¿Te acuerdas de mami? Sí que te acuerdas ¿verdad? Mami te rescató del hombre malo. Mami es muy fuerte y muy valiente, como tú, ¿verdad que sí? Y mami te quiere mucho, mucho, mucho, como yo, ¿sabes?

Lily escuchaba embelesada a su papi sin soltarse de su camiseta.

\- ¿Te acuerdas de lo que tienes que decir? ¿Te acuerdas de lo que te he enseñado? Tienes que decir "Hola, mami" a ver, dilo tú Lily, di "Hola, mami", "Hola, mami" - Castle le insistió cariñosamente pero Lily sólo tenía ojos para su alfombra y sus juguetes, así que el escritor la dejó cuidadosamente sobre ella, le acarició la cabecita y le dio un beso.

Se puso de pie quejándose un poco y enseguida se sintió observado desde la habitación. No se sorprendió al ver a una petrificada Kate de pie, observando desde el otro lado de la estantería que separaba las dos estancias, abrazándose a sí misma y con los ojos humedecidos por la emoción de presenciar tan tierna escena padre e hija. El escritor cruzó la puerta y puso una mano sobre su hombro, como queriéndola despertar, pero ella se había quedado observando a Lily a través de los libros... llevaba el pelo recogido en un moño rápido de los de andar por casa, vestía mallas y una camisola ancha de escote amplio que dejaba su cuello y nuca a la vista y que en este momento la hacía parecer engañosamente frágil y vulnerable. Él movió la mano acariciándole la espalda, hasta que ella habló, sin apartar la vista: "Estoy... aterrada, Castle... ¿Qué pasa si le doy miedo? ¿Y si le recuerdo al día del secuestro?...". Él dio un paso más, se puso detrás de ella, y la rodeó con sus brazos. La sintió respirar profundamente y relajar los hombros reclinándose hacia atrás para sentir su calor y su apoyo tanto físico como anímico. Cuando la sintió relajada el escritor habló: "¿Sabes? Yo pensaba que este momento tenía que ser idílico y perfecto, pero ayer me dijiste algo muy cierto: Que sólo querías llegar a casa y estar con Lily y conmigo, así que eso es lo que vamos a hacer..." se despegó de ella y le tendió la mano. Kate la miró y la tomó con fuerza.

* * *

Con decisión entraron en el despacho de la mano y de la mano se sentaron en la alfombra de juegos junto a su hija. Lily, que estaba buscándole el ombliguito al osito Cosmo, giró la cabecita y, tras echar un vistazo a papi, miró con ojos grandes y atentos a la persona que estaba frente a ella. Jim y Martha, que no querían perderse el momento, se habían acercado hasta el salón y observaban a través de la puerta el ansiado reencuentro.

Kate se aferró a las palabras que su marido sabiamente le había recordado para serenarse y, actuando con total naturalidad, se tumbó boca abajo en la alfombra de juegos, apoyándose en los antebrazos para estar cara a cara con Lily, quien la observó con la curiosidad con que miraba las cosas que le llamaban la atención: de hecho la pequeña, que estaba sentada, se echó hacia delante apoyándose en las manos queriendo imitarla. La ex capitana se tuvo que contener las ganas de cogerla entre sus brazos y apretarla fuerte-fuerte porque no quería asustarla, así que se presentó como si fuese una niña más mayorcita.

\- Soy yo, cariño. Soy mami. - dijo con una voz clara y dulce, sin usar voz de bebés, cosa que conociendo a su esposa, le pareció de lo más natural a Castle, que se había quedado en silencio en un segundo plano.

Lily miró con atención la boca de su madre, luego echó un rápido vistazo a papi, que le hizo unos gestos abriendo y cerrando la mano, recordándole el saludo de "Hola, mami" que le había estado enseñando. No le hizo el menor caso. Volvió a mirar a su madre, concretamente a su boca, y la pequeña apretó los labios, queriendo imitarla.

\- Como te prometí, ya he vuelto. - dijo Kate - Y te prometo que a partir de ahora voy a estar contigo y con papi... Siempre.

La pequeña, que no había dejado de mirarle, hizo un gesto con la boquita y frunció el ceño, hasta que todos los adultos que estaban presentes la oyeron decir:

\- "Sem-pe"

Kate, que casi había estado aguantando la respiración, exhaló aire, sonrió de oreja a oreja y levantó las cejas al oír a su pequeña decir "Siempre". Lily, que era una gran imitadora, rió con regocijo ante la cara de su madre y levantó la manita para tocar esos dientes relucientes que había reconocido. Lo que ya enloqueció de amor a Kate, que no pudo resistirse a incorporarse hasta sentarse en la alfombra y cogerla en brazos.

Se sorprendió de lo que pesaba ya, más aún que hace un par de meses cuando la había rescatado de Vikram, y muchísimo más que cuando se la dejó a Castle en L.A. El calorcito de su cuerpo y la fragilidad de su ser le recordó a esos escasos dos meses que compartieron madre e hija en las sombras y, como hacía en aquel entonces, inhaló su aroma de bebé y le posó los labios en la cabecita recorriéndola con suaves besos, cosa que le hizo mucha gracia a Lily, que se dejó acariciar de esa forma tan curiosa y que no le resultaba del todo extraña.

Martha giró la cabeza emocionada hacia Jim, que le devolvió el gesto con los ojos brillantes de alegría. Ellos más que nadie podían hacerse una idea del sentimiento desbordante que hacía latir el corazón de Kate en este momento y aun así su imaginación se quedaba corta: todo el sufrir de Kate durante años que bien podía compararse con un frío pozo oscuro sin fondo, se había convertido en la montaña más alta y el Sol más luminoso, y tanto ella como Lily estaban en lo más alto de la cima en ese momento.

Lily apoyó su cabecita en el pecho de su mami que no dejó de acunarla, besarla y acariciarla... la pequeña luchaba para que no se le cerraran los ojitos, de la tranquilidad que sentía. Kate apartó la atención unos segundos de su bebé, para mirar a su otro amor: su marido. Castle, sentado a la vera de la alfombra, no había podido evitar unos lagrimones que salían en silencio de sus ojos emocionados y recorrían sus mejillas. Ella alargó su brazo y antes de que terminase el gesto, él se inclinó sobre sus chicas, haciendo una piña con su 'abrazo de oso'. Kate sintió su húmeda mejilla sobre la suya, que se apresuró a besar para reconfortarle. Lo único que dijo el escritor fue: "Ha sido más-que-perfecto"

* * *

Tras unos segundos abrazados tiernamente durante los que casi podían oír música celestial, de repente sintieron que se acababa la idílica escena. Castle dijo en tono neutro "Creo que alguien necesita un cambio de pañal", a lo que Kate respondió con un escueto "Sip"

Martha y Jim se rieron de la situación y entre risas volvieron a la cocina, para asegurarse de no participar en la siguiente escena, que no iba a ser tan agradable. Rick y Kate se levantaron de la alfombra. Ella sostenía a Lily por debajo de los brazos, un tanto alejada, buscando con la mirada un lugar en donde pudiese dejarla, como si fuera una mofeta, y disimuladamente la dirigió hacia Castle, para que la cogiera. El escritor se apiadó de su incomodidad y se la quitó de las manos a la vez que decía "Ven, que te enseño dónde la cambio...", para asegurarse de que su mujer no utilizaba sus habilidades de ninja para desaparecer y dejarlo con el marrón.

Entraron en el amplio baño, donde papá Castle había instalado una cómoda mesita-cambiador con calefacción incorporada, y donde también había hecho instalar un extractor de aire que se encendía automáticamente cuando se colocaba al bebé en el cambiador para aliviar las situaciones comprometidas. Kate ignoraba que hubiese tecnología friki aplicable a bebés, pero, de existir, no le extrañó que su marido la hubiese comprado. Lily no se quejó en ningún momento del trasiego de ser cambiada a cuatro manos, y no dejó de mirar a mami, atraída por la novedad, aunque Kate no dejase de poner caras raras durante todo el proceso.

Cuando Castle salió del baño con Lily limpita en brazos y observó a su mujer pálida y sudando le dijo con algo de guasa: "El truco es respirar por la boca, como si estuvieras en la escena de un crimen macabro."

* * *

Para que Kate se recuperara del mareante cambio de pañal, Castle se ofreció a cocinar su archifamosa pasta carbonara para hacer un desayuno-comida. Kate aceptó, porque aunque en ese momento se le había quitado el apetito, sabía que en cuanto oliera la salsa, no podría resistirse a ella.

\- Además - añadió Castle - Tenemos que reponer fuerzas después de... - Ambos sonrieron cómplices sin decir nada más, pues sus padres andaban por ahí cerca.

\- Oh, pero antes Lily tiene que tomar su almuerzo ¿verdad? - dijo Castle musicalmente mientras la dejaba en la trona de la cocina, bajo la amorosa mirada de Kate, que se derretía viendo a su marido con Lily. La complicidad padre-hija era aún más adorable a como ella se la había imaginado.

\- Mecachis... - comentó mirando su reloj - Pero debería pasar por la tiendecita gourmet de la calle Varick antes de que cierren. Necesito bacon ahumado y un buen queso para la pasta. Pero... - se giró hacia Lily con cara de preocupación y luego le dijo a Kate en voz baja - ...después de 'vaciar el depósito', esta comilona se pondrá a llorar en cinco minutos si no tiene algo para llevarse a la boca.

A Kate le pareció una exageración típica de su marido viendo a Lily sentadita tan tranquila en la trona, mirándoles como hablaban, sin decir ni pio.

\- Caray Castle, no hay problema. Yo me puedo quedar perfectamente dándole de comer a Lily mientras te acercas a la tienda. - dijo ella tranquilamente.

\- ... ¿Seguro? - dijo él frunciendo las cejas aterrado, como si Kate hubiese dicho que le va a dar de comer miguitas de pan de la mano a un tiburón.

\- Vamos... Tampoco es que sea una novata: Los dos primeros meses la cuidé yo y he leído mucho para saber cómo evolucionan los bebés. Podré arreglármelas. Y si no, consultaré el capítulo de 'Bebés de 13 meses'.

El escritor se le quedó mirando a ella y a Lily unos segundos hasta que se le relajaron los hombros y dijo:

\- Bueno vale. Tardaré poco. - dijo él acercándose al frigorífico y sacando una tarrina con papilla casera etiquetada como 'pollo y zanahorias'. - Caliéntala a fuego lento y pruébala antes de dársela para comprobar que no quema.

Kate se la quitó de las manos algo molesta por los básicos consejos que ponían en duda sus dotes maternales, pero lo dejó pasar, entendiendo que Castle nunca la había visto ejerciendo de madre.

\- Tranquilo. Anda, vete. Además, siempre me puede echar una mano tu madre o mi padre... - dijo Kate señalando con la cabeza a ambos dos, que se habían acomodado en la mesa del comedor con sus cafés y los muffins que Kate había traído.

Castle se aguantó las ganas de hacer una negación con la cabeza, para avisarle de que no eran nada hábiles con el tema de las comidas.

* * *

Exactamente dieciocho minutos después, Castle entraba por la puerta del loft con la bolsa de la compra y con la intención de saludar gritando 'ya estoy en casa', pero se quedó mudo al contemplar la cocina totalmente patas arriba: Había restos de papilla por la trona, la encimera, el suelo... además de varios paños de cocina y servilletas manchados. Los armarios estaban abiertos y todos los paquetes de galletas y demás dulces estaban desperdigados por la isla de la cocina, donde también había un bol con algo de papilla, el resto estaba repartida por la cocina y tal vez algo había ido a parar al estómago de Lily. A todo esto, no había rastro de sus chicas. Tampoco de Jim y Martha que seguramente habían vuelto a sus obligaciones en cuanto intuyeron lo que iba a pasar.

Aguzó el oído y oyó un golpeteo de plástico en el despacho, así que dejó la compra en una esquina de la cocina en donde no había llegado el terremoto en forma de papilla y se dirigió hacia allí.

Encontró a Lily achuchando a sus juguetes en su alfombra, siendo contemplada por Kate, sentada en el suelo a varios metros de ella, con las piernas flexionadas, abrazándoselas y con la barbilla apoyada en sus rodillas. Su pelo despeinado y las manchas de papilla que tenía en la ropa le dieron a Castle una idea de la dosis de frustración maternal que había sufrido la pobre. Ella ni se inmutó cuando él se le acercó y se sentó a su lado.

\- Soy una mala madre. - dijo Kate enfurruñada.

El escritor pudo ver en sus enrojecidos ojos el esfuerzo que había estado haciendo para no echarse a llorar.

\- Mmmm. Yo no lo veo así. - dijo él observando a Lily como hacía ella. Kate giró la cabeza para mirarle y él se explicó - Lily está feliz jugando, o sea, que ha comido lo suficiente y tiene a su madre, asaltada por comprensibles dudas y temores, vigilándola. ¿Qué más puede pedir un bebé de 13 meses 'de libro'? ¿Eh?

Kate sonrió.

\- Escucha... - dijo Castle cogiéndole de la mano - ... Tú le diste la vida y tú tomaste la decisión más dura que puede tomar una madre para que ahora, en este momento, estemos los tres juntos. ¿Cómo puedo yo competir con eso? Al menos déjame que me encargue yo de darle de comer y si quieres... - tragó saliva - ...hasta puedo encargarme de los pañales.

Kate le apretó la mano y sonrió aún más, no pudo reprimirse un par de lagrimones que recorrieron sus mejillas que en parte fueron para liberar la tensión e impotencia que había sufrido como madre novata y en parte también por sentirse feliz de tener a Castle a su lado.

Lily, que tal y como decía su padre, estaba feliz, se quedó impactada al ver a esa nueva persona en su vida llorando. Ella era la que lloraba, no los demás. A excepción de la abuela, pero eso era diferente. Este lloro le caló hondo en su cerebrito de bebé y se le ocurrió una solución. Gateó hacia ella empujando con las manos su coche de policía.

* * *

Kate vio acercarse a su hija y se le cortaron las lágrimas para a continuación sonreír dulcemente.

\- ¿Qué quieres, cariño? - dijo ella en voz baja

\- Creo que te la has ganado. - dijo Castle - Lily no deja su juguete favorito a cualquiera.

La pequeña paró y tocó palmitas alegremente para animarle a jugar, como si quisiera decirle 'con este juguete se te quitan todas las ganas de llorar'. Kate se puso a cuatro patas, Lily la imitó expectante. La ex-detective buscó el interruptor y encendió el coche. Lo puso a rodar en el suelo hacia el salón y madre e hija gatearon detrás suyo. Lily estaba encantada de que por fin alguien entendiese cómo se jugaba con el coche de policía.

\- Vamos, cariño, que se escapa. - dijo Kate invitándola a gatear más deprisa. Lily gritó de satisfacción y aceleró sus movimientos imitando a su madre. Castle se hubiese unido a ellas, pero su rodilla no estaba para esos trotes, así que caminó tras ellas por el salón con una amplia sonrisa dibujada en su cara.

En un momento dado Kate se puso de pie y dio unos pasitos adelantándose a su hija, Lily se paró y se le quedó mirando mosqueada por la 'trampa' que estaba haciendo.

\- ¿Aún no camina? - preguntó Kate echando la vista atrás hacia su marido.

\- Mi teoría es que puede, pero que no le da la gana. Y tampoco es que lo necesite: Le basta con mirar al adulto más próximo con sus encantadores ojos para engañarlo y que lo coja en brazos.

Kate estuvo a punto de poner los ojos en blanco, pensado que ese no era exactamente el problema. Se agachó cogiendo a su mosqueada bebé de debajo de los bracitos y poniéndola de pie. La pequeña giró la cabeza para mirarle a la cara y frunció las cejas extrañada por el cambio de juego, intentando entender cómo era

\- Vamos, Lily ¡Que se escapa el coche! Vamos a correr detrás de él ¿vale?

Kate echó a andar sosteniéndole los brazos desde atrás, Lily levantó instintivamente el pie y dio un paso, pero sin dejar de mirar a su madre hacia atrás. Así no iba a mantener el equilibrio, así que Kate le dijo:

\- Mira al coche, mira al coche ¡Se escapa! Ni-no-ni-no-ni-no... - la corrigió imitando el sonido de la sirena.

Lily le hizo caso, miró al coche y agarrada a las manos de su madre movió sus piernecitas torpemente mientras ella misma imitaba el sonido de la sirena "ni-oo-ni-oo-ni-oo"

Castle se acercó a ellas maravillado, parecía que Lily había encontrado la motivación para andar. Cuando el coche de policía estuvo a punto de llegar al comedor, Kate separó las manos poco a poco hasta que soltó a Lily y ella solita dio unos pasos tambaleantes mientras cantaba 'ni-no-ni-no' hacia el ansiado juguete. Kate no se movió contemplando a su hija y con el rabillo del ojo vio a su marido que dio un brinco de alegría y se acercó gritando a su bebé:

\- ¡Estas andando, Lily!¡Mi niñita está andando! - a lo que la pequeña respondió parándose, sentándose en el suelo y levantando los bracitos para que papi la cogiera.

\- Ya veo cual es el problema - dijo Kate con guasa.

Castle la cogió en volandas y la upó bien alto para felicitarla. Kate pensó que estaba en lo cierto: Lily tenía a su papi a su merced y si no andaba era porque le bastaba chasquear los dedos y ahí lo tenía, dispuesto a llevarla.

El escritor se acercó a Kate con Lily en brazos y le agarró por la cintura para atraerla hacia él y darle un sonoro beso en los labios. El hecho despertó la curiosidad de Lily que no había visto antes esa clase de comportamiento en su padre. Kate se dejó abrazar por su animado marido, que le dijo al oído 'Eres una mami guay'.

* * *

Como lo prometido es deuda, Castle se puso a cocina la famosa receta que había conquistado el estómago de toda la familia, más aún el de Kate, cuyo concepto de 'comida casera' consistía en recalentar en el microondas 'de casa' las sobras del chino del día anterior. El escritor, ataviado con un delantal que ponía 'Besa al cocinero', estaba tan contento que amenizaba el cocinado canturreando una especie de ópera que había oído en algún anuncio de la tele. Mientras, Kate y Lily se estaban recorriendo toda la casa persiguiendo el escurridizo coche de policía mientras gritaban 'ni-no-ni-no' a veces gateando, a veces andando y, cuando Lily lo creía oportuno, arrastrando el trasero por el suelo y dejándolo impoluto a su paso.

Madre e hija eran adorables e incansables a los ojos de Castle, que se sintió aliviado al darse cuenta que Kate le enseñaría a Lily todo lo concerniente a coordinación corporal para jugar al futbol, beisbol, montar en bici o lo que hiciese falta. Sus conocimientos en el tema se limitaban al campo teórico.

Durante unos minutos el escritor se concentró en lanzar unos espaguetis a los azulejos de la pared de la cocina para comprobar el punto de cocción. Cuando terminó se dio cuenta de que sus chicas ya no hacían ruido. Mientras se secaba las manos con un paño se imaginó dónde estaban.

Kate se había sentado en el suelo del despacho, al pie de la cuna, donde Lily estaba recostada de lado hecha una bolita, disfrutando de una merecida siesta después de haber capturado al coche. Él cogió un cojín del sillón y lo echó al suelo para sentarse al lado de su mujer. Se quedaron los dos mirando en silencio el tranquilizador respirar de su bebé durante varios minutos, hasta que Kate dijo en voz baja.

\- Es un milagro.

El escritor le pasó el brazo por encima de los hombros y le dijo al oído.

\- Sí. Has conseguido dormirla y además en su cuna. Es una proeza, créeme.

Ella sonrió y se inclinó hacia un lado para apoyar la cabeza en su hombro.

\- No me refería a eso... al menos 'no sólo' a eso.

Él giró su cabeza para apoyarla sobre la suya, inhalando el aroma de su pelo recién lavado.

\- Hace casi dos años estábamos ahí... - dijo echando un vistazo a la cocina, donde estuvieron agonizando en un charco de sangre - Pensé que ahí se acababa todo, Castle, pensé que era un final injusto que no nos merecíamos. Creo que... esa rabia que me entró para luchar contra lo que parecía que era nuestro destino, fue lo que me dio fuerzas para no morir ese día... y es más... unas pocas células que había en mi interior pensaron lo mismo que yo.

Ambos miraron a Lily en la cuna, ajena al hecho de que su vida se fraguó en esos convulsos días durante los cuales sus padres luchaban contra LokSat y en los que sólo encontraban la paz al llegar la noche cuando, durante un rato, olvidaban sus problemas perdiéndose el uno en el otro. Kate siguió hablando:

\- Nuestra pequeña es una luchadora... Sentirla crecer dentro de mí... Fue algo inexplicable. Si yo me ponía triste, ella se agitaba. Si yo me agobiaba y quería dejarlo todo, ella me daba pataditas... Sentí que no estaba sola desde el primer minuto, como si una parte de tí a través de nuestra hija me condujera a seguir luchando.

Castle miró orgulloso a su bebé.

\- Que quieres que te diga... son los genes 'Castle'... O quizás eran gases.

Kate hizo mención de darle un golpecito con el puño, pero no lo hizo cuando vio la mirada emocionada de su marido sonriéndole, y siguió hablando:

\- Ahora comprendo tu lucha interna queriendo proteger a Alexis de todo. Es... agotador estar en alerta las 24 horas del día y eso que ahora sólo es un bebé... ¿Cómo voy a soportarlo cuando se vaya haciendo mayor? ¿Cómo consigues no volverte loco, Rick?

\- Te refieres a... ¿Cómo evito las ganas de meteros a todos en una urna de cristal, incluida tú, mi fiel esposa 'ninja'? Bueno, me ayuda pensar que si yo he conseguido llegar a donde estoy, Alexis y Lily lo conseguirán... Aunque sinceramente, no sé que voy a hacer contigo.

Castle la miró meneando la cabeza cómicamente como si la situación no tuviese remedio, a lo que ella respondió:

\- Lo de la urna me aburriría. Preferiría que me atases a la cama...

El escritor no perdió la oportunidad que le brindó en bandeja.

\- ¿Soy yo o todas nuestras conversaciones parece que están destinadas a acabar en una situación de alto contenido erótico?

\- Eres tú. - le cortó ella de buen rollo.

\- Mecachis...

\- Lo que ahora quiero es comerme una buena ración de tu... - el escritor abrió los ojos - famosa pasta carbonara. A ver si tampoco has perdido práctica en cocinar.

\- ¿"Tampoco"? - preguntó él juguetón.

Kate sonrió, no dijo ninguna palabra más y se levantó del suelo rumbo a la cocina, dándole la espalda mientras él la miraba embobado.

* * *

Si Castle hubiese invitado a comer a un vagabundo cualquiera de las calles de Nueva York, no hubiese comido con tan buena gana como lo estaba haciendo Kate. Ni siquiera le había dejado que preparara la mesa del comedor. Se había encaramado al taburete de la isla de la cocina y él, desde el otro lado y aún con el delantal puesto, le había servido la pasta y el vino. Ahora pensaba que no le hubiese venido mal asar un pollo por si acaso la fiera se quedaba con hambre. Para colmo, Kate acompañaba cada bocado que entraba en su boca con una serie de gemidos y expresiones en su cara, como si no hubiese comido tan a gusto en años. Lo que estaba distrayendo al escritor de su propio plato de pasta.

Cuando Kate hubo terminado, dirigió su vista a la fuente de pasta dispuesta a servirse otro plato, pero Castle le advirtió.

\- Guarda sitio para el postre.

Ella se lo quedó mirando a ver a qué tipo de postre se refería, pues su 'ánimo' después de comer había cambiado completamente.

\- Cuando volvía de la tienda he pasado por enfrente de la pastelería y me he acordado...

A Kate se le iluminaron los ojos.

\- ¿Te refieres a la tarta de queso especial que siempre me apetece de madrugada, después de que tú y yo...?

\- Exactamente. - le dijo con picardía - Una crujiente capa de galleta borracha de Amaretto, cubierta por una capa de crema con queso mascarpone y merengue, cubierto con mermelada de uvas rojas...

A ella se le hizo la boca agua mientras le escuchaba. Ya se le estaban activando varias partes de su cuerpo, pero ganaron sus papilas gustativas.

\- Dame un trocito ahora... - le suplicó Kate, mientras él le miraba dispuesto a negociar - ...y luego... me tomaré otro. - añadió picantona.

Castle le clavó los ojos con una sonrisilla traviesa y sin dejar de mirarla se dio media vuelta y caminó con chulería hacia la nevera. El contoneo de su masculino cuerpo fue disfrutado por Kate, que, mientras dirigía la copa de vino a sus labios, le observó de arriba a abaj...

\- ¿Castle?

\- ¿Sí?

\- No llevas pantalones.

\- No.

\- Ni... ningún tipo de ropa interior.

\- No.

Ella se quedó esperando una explicación mientras no apartaba la vista de sus poderosos glúteos, que asomaban por la abertura trasera del delantal, mientras él se había quedado quieto con la mano en la puerta del frigorífico, dándole la espalda dejándole disfrutar de las vistas.

\- Era mi 'plan B' para llevarte al huerto... por si lo de la tarta de queso me salía mal. Quizás es demasiado atrevido para tu gusto... pero ten en cuenta que tengo que luchar contra tu instinto maternal, aparcado durante meses y que fluye por tus venas más fuerte que nunca y que centra todo tu interés en nuestro bebé.

Kate sonrió y le pareció ver su futuro con claridad: Castle y Lily luchando por su atención tras todos estos meses de ausencia...

\- Vale, pues... te informo que ahora mismo vas ganando. Y que cuando acabe con esa tarta... seguiré contigo.

Castle estuvo a punto de dar botes de alegría, pero la puerta del loft se abrió.

El escritor se puso tenso y de un movimiento brusco se dio la vuelta para ocultar el hecho de que tenía el trasero al aire, con lo que casi se clava el asa de la puerta del frigo.

\- ¡Alexis! - dijo con una voz aguda.

Kate no pudo reprimir una sonrisa ante la pillada de Alexis que era sólo el reflejo de la risa que se estaba aguantando y que se abría paso por todos los poros de su piel. Una parte de ella se apiadó de su marido, así que acudió al rescate:

\- ¡Alexis, cielo! ¿Qué tal estás? - dijo bajándose del taburete y dirigiéndose a ella.

\- Oh, Kate... - las chicas se fundieron en un abrazo, más largo de los que se dan sólo por cortesía, que mostraba el sincero cariño que se profesaban.

Castle había empezado a deslizarse con el trasero pegado a la pared, hacia el cuartito al lado del comedor, para recuperar sus bóxers y sus pantalones. La pelirroja, en circunstancias normales, hubiese atado cabos y se habría dado cuenta de que había interrumpido 'algo', pero hasta Kate notó que la chica tenía la cabeza en otra parte.

\- Ey... - dijo para llamar su atención y darle tiempo a Castle de ponerse presentable - Me tienes que contar cómo van los preparativos de la boda. Ten en cuenta que tuve que preparar la mía dos veces, así que sé exactamente distinguir lo superfluo de lo indispensable.

La chica se dejó guiar hacia el salón donde ambas se sentaron.

\- Lo cierto es que... - dijo Alexis- Sí que quería hablar contigo, Kate, pero sobre otro tema... bueno, indirectamente relacionado conmigo y con Ashley, pero completamente diferente.

Kate enseguida captó el tono de la chica: serio y urgente. Como cuando se tiene un conflicto interno que no puedes resolver tu sola y buscas consejo de la gente a la que quieres y admiras.

\- Pero por favor, Kate, prométeme una cosa... - le dijo mirándole con sus inocentes ojos azules y acercándose más a ella para cogerle la mano.

La ex detective se contagió se su seriedad y le tomó la mano entre las suyas, con lo que pudo comprobar su nerviosismo en forma de sudor frío y un ligero temblor. Ella la sostuvo con firmeza sin decir nada para transmitirle que era tierra firme en donde se podía agarrar.

\- Prométeme que quedará entre nosotras. Que no se lo contarás a mi padre...

Kate tuvo un momento de duda. No sabía de qué podía tratarse y según lo que fuera, podría ser que un padre tuviese que saberlo. Por otra parte, quizás no había una palabra exacta para su relación que no era madre-hija ni era de hermanas, pero se consideraban mutuamente familia cercana. Alexis era una mujer adulta y había acudido a ella antes que a nadie, así que no podía fallarle.

Kate asintió con la cabeza, aunque hizo un gesto con el dedo para que la chica permaneciera en silencio un poquito más... echó un vistazo alrededor del loft y cuando vio a Castle que se acercaba a ellas, con los pantalones puestos, comentó con una sonrisa:

\- Castle, cariño, creo que Lily se está empezando a despertar ¿te importaría atenderla?

\- Claro, pero antes...

El escritor se acercó a su hija mayor con los brazos abiertos, que se levantó del sofá para corresponderle.

\- Has estado un poco 'desaparecida en combate' estas semanas, calabacita. Casi echaba de menos tus fustigaciones como editora. Casi.

\- Lo siento papá. He estado muy liada con el trabajo y lo del compromiso...

Castle se apartó y miró orgulloso a su hija. Kate sintió una punzada en el estómago pensando que podía ser lo que la chica no quería compartir con su adorado padre. De hecho notó que la pelirroja evitó la mirada paterna agachando la cabeza y haciendo un gesto de agotamiento.

\- De hecho... - interrumpió Kate antes de que el escritor pudiese notar algo raro - ... Alexis y yo tenemos una charla pendiente para que me cuente todos los detalles de la pedida de mano, así que... - le hizo un gesto hacia el despacho, donde Lily ya se había dado cuenta que estaba 'encerrada' en la cuna y había empezado a gimotear...

\- Sí, y tengo un montón de cosas en las que necesito consejo femenino, ya sabes: mantelería, flores, decoración... - explicoteó la chica para darle una idea de lo aburrido del tema.

Castle se alejó hacia el despacho no sin antes añadir:

\- Pregúntame a mí también. Entre todas las bodas de tu abuela y las mías, podría escribir una enciclopedia.

* * *

Cuando el escritor entró en el despacho Lily le miró con sus grandes ojos llorosos y gimoteó un poco más fuerte para que la cogiese en brazos. Cosa que papi hizo encantado.

\- Ouh, mi elefantita, cada día pesa más... Ven aquí, tesoro ¿Qué tal con mami? ¿A que es guay? Sí, lo es, igual que túúúú.

Lily ya estaba tranquila en brazos de su padre, que le peinó con la mano el pelo revuelto, dejándoselo con raya a un lado, como lo llevaba Kate cuando la conoció, así estaba igualita que mami.

\- Vamos a hacer como que jugamos con algo mientras mami y Alexis conspiran misteriosamente ahí fuera ¿sabes? Dicen que hablan de bodas, pero están planeando mi fiesta sorpresa de cumpleaños. A mí no me engañan... A saber lo que se les habrá ocurrido...

Lily miró entre los libros de la estantería hacia el salón mientras papi preparaba una actuación del osito Cosmo. Si un bebé de 13 meses 'de libro' hubiese visto el lenguaje no verbal de las dos mujeres, no habría entendido nada, pero Lily, acostumbrada a las actuaciones teatrales de su abuela supo que se acercaba el desenlace.

* * *

 **FIN MARZO 2018**


	15. Abril 2018 (Parte 1)

_Hola amado fandom de CASTLE, aquí dejo la primera parte de Abril 2018 (iba a ser un capítulo pero me he dado cuenta que iba a se muy largo, así que lo he partido aquí para que no se dilatara más la publicación). Os prometo que seguiré publicando aunque no pueda llevar el ritmo que llevaba hasta ahora (no porque escriba menos, sino por que los capítulos se van haciendo más complejos)._

 _ **Resumen de lo publicado:**_

 _La vida de Castle se convirtió en pesadilla tras perder a Beckett, pero una madrugada de Abril de 2017 se encuentra un regalito que le indican dos cosas: Que su esposa está viva y que es el padre de una preciosa bebé de dos meses: Lily._

 _Durante estos últimos meses, Kate ha vivido en las sombras saliendo a la superficie como 'Lirio Blanco' una justiciera de guante blanco, perseguidora de corruptos. Castle ha (mal)criado a Lily como un padrazo y ha sido fustigado por Alexis (ahora su editora) y llenado de sabios consejos de Martha (siempre presente), además ha sucumbido ocasionalmente a los encantos de su esposa, que lo visitaba con nocturnidad._

 _Finalmente Vikram resultó ser el actual líder de la organización criminal LokSat y ocasional secuestrador de bebés. Desde las sombras lucharon para que Beckett rescatara a Lily, aunque acabó detenida. No obstante consiguió huir y para sorpresa de todos reapareció para asumir su identidad secreta, habiendo pactando su libertad con su nuevo archienemigo: el presidente de los EEUU. Tras declarar ante la Fiscalía General, por fin regresó a casa, con fiesta sorpresa incluida y con el ansiado reencuentro de Kate y Lily._

* * *

 **ABRIL 2018 (PRIMERA PARTE)**

* * *

Kate Beckett se despertó sobresaltada, creía haber oído algo, así que sin mover un músculo de más, deslizó su mano debajo de la almohada para alcanzar su pistola. La sensación de alerta se disipó cuando lo que encontró fueron unas braguitas de seda suave, una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara pensando en cómo había ido a parar eso ahí. Dejó la prenda en la mesita de noche e inspiró relajadamente al comprobar que lo que le había perturbado probablemente había sido un sueño. Ahora todo había acabado y estaba en su cama, con Castle al lado, durmiendo a pierna suelta.

Habían pasado un par de semanas desde que había vuelto a casa y aún conservaba hábitos adquiridos durante su vida en las sombras. Por ejemplo, ahora una parte de su cerebro estaba programada para despertarse a las cinco de la mañana y pasar un par de horas en el gimnasio, entrenando técnicas de cuerpo a cuerpo y fondo físico. Ella lo había sustituido estos días por una hora de corretear por el parque y, cuando había suerte, un fogoso encuentro con su marido cuando volvía a casa. Y con suerte se refería a que Lily estuviese todavía dormida.

Se incorporó en la cama ágilmente al pensar en su trocito de cielo, haciendo que el cuello de su vieja camisola deportiva que usaba de pijama se ladeara a un lado, dejando uno de sus hombros al descubierto, cosa que ella corrigió al sentir el fresquito de la mañana. Sus ojos se acostumbraron rápidamente a la oscuridad y pudo ver la verja de seguridad que papá Castle había hecho instalar entre el despacho y el dormitorio. Ahora que Lily había empezado a andar, había que tenerla controlada y alejada de las zonas peligrosas. A parte de poner en cada puerta una verja de plástico con apertura a prueba de niños - y algunos adultos - el escritor había convertido el loft en un bunker anti chichones para alguien que midiese menos de un metro de altura a base de plástico de burbujas. A todo esto se sumaba que los armarios y cajones tenían un cierre extra de plástico que ponía de los nervios a Martha, que era de la opinión de que en sus tiempos no se ponía nada de eso y los niños milagrosamente sobrevivían. Con un poco de suerte a lo mejor le incordiaba tanto que volvía a independizarse de ellos.

A través de la estantería distinguió a Lily plácidamente dormida así que se disiparon sus temores y volvió a apoyar la cabeza sobre la almohada. Miró de reojo el despertador... y descartó de inmediato salir a correr, pues el sólo hecho de darse la vuelta en la cama para hacer la cuchara con el cuerpo de su marido le hizo sentir todos los músculos doloridos y no precisamente por el duro entrenamiento de combate.

Durante estas dos semanas Lily no había parado de reclamarla para hacer todo con ella: bañarla, cambiarle los pañales, echarla a dormir y, sobre todo jugar, jugar y jugar... La exdetective podría jurar que había recorrido más kilómetros detrás del coche de policía de juguete estos quince días, que persiguiendo a asesinos durante más de diez años. Por suerte lo de comer era territorio de papi así que ella aprovechaba para sentarse rendida a contemplar el espectáculo del pan brioche volador y los quesitos que bailan, especialidad de 'Casa Castle'. Había sido una ilusa al pensar que iba a perder la forma física, cuando en realidad nunca había estado tan agotada.

Agarrada como estaba a la espalda de su marido, pensó en que tenía que reordenar sus prioridades y que, de momento, lo de madrugar para hacer deporte se caía de su lista. Ahora estaba más interesada en hundir la nariz en la suave camiseta de algodón para sentir el olor y el calor de la piel del hombre por el quien tantísimo había luchado. No sólo estos dos últimos años en las sombras, sino toda la lucha interna que durante años había librado consigo misma para lograr abrir su corazón y dejarle entrar en su vida, primero como amigo, luego como el pilar fundamental de su felicidad y ahora además padre de su hija.

Esta nueva faceta de Castle la tenía enamorada. Por supuesto que ya sabía de las dotes paternales del escritor, pues observando su relación con Alexis fue como hace ya años se dio cuenta de que debajo de ese playboy toca narices había un hombre dulce con sentimientos. Pero ahora al compartir una chiquitina en común se le hinchaba el corazón de alegría sólo de ver cómo jugaban entre ellos, cómo se le iluminaba el rostro a Lily cuando su padre le hacía actuaciones con el osito Cosmo, cómo se miraban hipnotizados cuando el escritor le hablaba de cualquier cosa y cómo Castle le contemplaba con ojos emocionados cuando la pequeña dormía. Todo era tan maravilloso que... ella sentía un miedo aterrador al pensar en que pudiera pasar algo que rompiera esta idílica vida que había logrado.

Cerró su mano fuerte cogiendo la camiseta de su amado y se ciñó más a su cuerpo, queriendo sentirlo a fondo, para borrar de su mente sus temores... Y no había nada mejor para conseguirlo que un dulce despertar.

* * *

Castle se encontraba en su escritorio tecleando sin parar para terminar un capítulo antes del plazo de entrega. Resultaba extraño, porque no hacía más que escribir, pero no sabía bien de qué iba el libro. También era curioso que no estuviera la cuna de Lily en el despacho, en su lugar había plantado un árbol de grueso tronco cuyas ramas invadían el techo, aunque por alguna razón a él no le importaba lo más mínimo su presencia.

Conforme iba escribiendo se iba sintiendo más torpe y más caluroso, tenía sed y pensó en levantarse para coger un refresco de la nevera, pero sus piernas estaban atrapadas y por más que lo intentaba no acertaba a ponerse de pie...

* * *

Cuando Castle empezó a espabilarse se dio cuenta de que estaba despertándose y de que sentía el mismo peso en sus piernas que durante el sueño... Y poco a poco se dio cuenta de que el adormilamiento de su cerebro daba paso a una placentera sensación que nacía del increíble manejo que Kate, sentada sobre sus muslos, estaba perpetrando en su excitada anatomía masculina.

Al principio pensó en pellizcarse por si estuviese aún soñando, pero no hizo falta, pues su agitada respiración y su corazón bombeando sangre a toda máquina eran signos inequívocos de que todo era muy, pero que muy, real.

En ese momento Kate se dio cuenta de que se había despertado, pues dejó de estimularlo y se echó hacia delante para estar cara a cara con él. Castle vio la lujuria en sus ojos y acto seguido sintió la pasión en la forma en la que le comió la boca. El escritor percibió el regusto a café y entonces vino a su mente cómo, hace unos años, una comprometedora Kate le dio a entender que si encontraba condones con sabor a café ella sabría cómo utilizarlos. Aquel mismo día Castle se gastó mil dólares en internet para surtirse de todo lo erótico con sabor a café que encontró. Recordaba perfectamente que aún guardaba parte de esa remesa en el armario. Y su mujer, por lo visto, también.

Kate abandonó sus labios con un sonoro chupetón y sacó los dientes para acariciarle la barbilla con un suave mordisco. Luego fue bajando poco a poco por su cuello para continuar su camino hasta llegar hasta la zona de 'latte macchiatto'.

Cuando Castle notó el ritmo 'in crescendo' de su mujer, sólo pudo pensar que era el hombre más afortunado del mundo y, tras poner cómicas e intensas caras, se llevó el puño cerrado a la boca para ahogar un gruñido... que explotó orgásmicamente en cuanto sintió un mechón de pelo de Kate, rozar su ingle. No pudo evitar el mover sus caderas embistiendo al aire para liberar todas sus tensiones, mientras su diosa del sexo lo mantenía bien agarrado. Finalmente se sintió vacío, pleno, muerto y renacido... poco a poco se fue relajando hasta volver a la normalidad.

Kate actuó con suma delicadeza para no perturbar su paz, tan sólo se permitió volver a besar levemente sus labios jadeantes. Él hubiese querido decir 'Gracias, mi ardiente y generosa esposa' pero aún no le había llegado la sangre al cerebro, así que alargó la mano para acariciar su cara, disfrutó de su dulce y traviesa mirada, y la atrajo hacia sí para degustar una vez más el sabor a café de sus labios.

Cuando el escritor tuvo suficiente, la dejó respirar y Kate se recostó a su lado sin dejar de observarle. Sus miradas cómplices y risueñas eran lo único que necesitaban para comunicarse. Aun así, y por si no había quedado claro, Kate susurró 'Feliz cumpleaños'.

Castle sonrió embobado pensando que no podía haber empezado mejor el día. Y eso que no se podía quejar nada en absoluto de la fogosidad que su esposa había traído de 'las sombras'. Estas dos semanas habían echado por tierra los malos augurios de su madre... Pero realmente no le hubiese importado estar a pan y agua, él era feliz contemplándola como lo estaba haciendo ahora, con su pelo alborotado, sus mejillas sonrosadas, su dulce sonrisa y sus vivos ojos estudiándole, aunque claro, era muy facil decir eso cuando se está completamente desfogado.

Otra cosa diferente estaba siendo el amoldarse al día a día, Lily acaparaba la atención de Kate y el sentimiento era mutuo, ya que la pequeña balbuceaba un gracioso 'mmmmááá´' cada vez que intentaba hacer algo, para que mami fuese y le enseñase cómo hacerlo. Él estaba feliz de que madre e hija fueran creando lazos, pero aún tenía que digerir que papi ya no fuese el centro del universo para Lily. Y algo que aún no había logrado que pasara era poder tener un rato pausado con su esposa, unas copas de buen vino y un tema adulto del que hablar recostados en el sofá.

Castle reptó en la cama llevado por este último pensamiento hasta abrazar a Kate y estrecharla contra sí, invitándola a que se amoldara a él, para poder hundir la nariz en su pelo, masajearle la espalda, sentir su respiración en su cuello, disfrutar de que por fin estaba a su lado, sin esperar grandes acontecimientos, simplemente ellos dos... y una cabecita de ensortijado pelito moreno asomando por el horizonte formado por las sábanas revueltas a los pies de la cama.

Castle sonrió a su hijita con toda la naturalidad que pudo. La pequeña le devolvió la sonrisa a papi y miró buscando a mami. Momento que aprovechó el escritor para, lentamente, tirar de la sábana a la altura de sus rodillas con intención de aportar algo de decoro a la situación. Como Kate tenía una pierna enrollada en ella, la sábana hizo tope y justo le vino para cubrirse el trasero. Al sentir el tirón, Kate le miró y vio que Castle estaba sudando y mirando con un ligero terror a los pies de la cama. Fue entonces cuando vio la adorable carita de Lily que le sonreía con ganas de jugar.

La exdetective se incorporó en la cama sorprendida y lo primero que hizo fue echar un vistazo a la verja de la puerta, que inexplicablemente estaba cerrada. Y luego se miró a sí misma y dio gracias de que aún hacía algo de fresco y se había dejado la camisola puesta mientras urdía maquiavélicos planes en las partes nobles de su marido. Eso sí, ya había dado por perdida la reciprocidad a su generosidad y sentir su vulva hinchada esperando su turno no le ayudó a sentirse cómoda, pero era lo que tocaba, así que entonó un cantarín y dulce: "Buenos días, Lily ¿Cómo está mi cielo? " A lo que la pequeña respondió con grititos de alegría y satisfacción, como si le hubiese hablado una estrella de Rock.

\- Es importante... - dijo Castle en voz baja- ...que reaccionemos con naturalidad. Esto podría condicionar su futuro con respecto a... - tiró un poco más de la sábana para taparse del todo y dejar a Kate expuesta, con su camiseta que apenas cubría sus caderas- ...la intimidad sexual y la desnudez.

\- No me digas... - dijo ella entre dientes mientras cogía una almohada para ponérsela delante.

\- ¿Cuanto tiempo llevará ahí? - dijo con preocupación el escritor.

\- No lo sé... - dijo ella resignada. - ¿Has oído tú algo?

\- ¿Yo? No estaba en condiciones de enterarme de nada... Tendrías que haberte dado cuenta tú...- dijo echándole el muerto.

\- ¿Yo? ¿Quieres que te recuerde qué tenía yo a un palmo de mis ojos? - le replicó ella con sentido del humor.

\- Vale. Retiro lo dicho. Además no hay por qué preocuparse, es muy pequeña... y si hubiese sido algo mayor le habríamos dicho que estábamos haciendo un hermanito y tan normal...

\- Ojalá nos hubiese pillado haciendo un hermanito, Castle, porque lo que hacíamos hace un rato no era precisamente...

\- Bueno, tú ya me entiendes. - le cortó él desde debajo de la sábana, como si fuese un niño que no quiere levantarse.

Lily dio golpecitos sobre la cama con las palmas de las manos para recordarles que ella era el centro del universo.

Kate suspiró y pensó que si se había zafado del FBI y de una banda criminal, algo se le ocurriría con un bebé. Así que borró de su mente la casi-pillada y le dijo a Lily toda desafiante:

\- ¡A que te pillo! ¡Corre, corre, corre!¡Vamos a perseguir a los malos!

La pequeña gritó de emoción y dio unos torpes pero rápidos pasos hacia la estantería que separaba el despacho de la habitación, se dejó caer al suelo y entre gritos de júbilo, gateó por un hueco que había entre los libros, dejando claro cuál había sido su camino para infiltrarse.

Kate sacó unos segundos para maravillarse de lo lista que era su niña, mientras se ponía la bata por encima y salía corriendo detrás de ella, eso sí, usando la puerta. Castle contempló la escena escondido entre las sábanas pensando que esta sólo había sido una pequeña anécdota en lo que estaba seguro que iba a ser un cumpleaños memorable.

* * *

Tras el glorioso y a la vez accidentado despertar, Castle se concentró en darle el desayuno a Lily con un festival lácteo de galletas nadadoras en las que las participantes iban directamente a la boquita de su hija. Así daba a Kate un momento de libertad que estaba aprovechando ella para arreglarse, pues por lo visto había quedado con Alexis para ir a ver vestidos de novia evento en el que tampoco pensaban incluirle.

Su mujer entró en el salón con paso firme, ya vestida, con la cazadora de cuero en la mano y el casco de moto debajo del brazo. Dejó ambas cosas en el sofá y se dirigió hacia el comedor. Castle se le quedó mirando desde la isleta de la cocina sujetando una rodaja de plátano a medio camino de la boca de Lily, que sentada en su trona también se quedó mirando a mami.

-Guau. - articuló el escritor cuando recuperó el habla.

Miró a su mujer de arriba a abajo como si acabara de conocerla: Una ajustada camiseta negra de cuello alto y manga larga se ceñía a su esbelta figura como si fuera una escultura, completada con un pantalón vaquero elástico negro que le quedaba como un guante. Para rematar la obra de arte, unas botas de cuero negro le protegían las pantorrillas, rematadas con unos buenos tacones, aunque para lo que estaba acostumbrada Beckett, podría decirse que eran bajitos y cómodos.

\- Pensaba que ibas a salir con Alexis. - Dijo el escritor sosteniendo al rodaja de plátano aún en el aire, dejando a su hija con las ganas de catarla.

Kate se acercó a él sonriente y le dio un beso en la sien a la vez que le acariciaba el pelo.

\- Y eso voy a hacer, cariño.

\- ¿Con esas pintas de motera?

\- Si. Vamos a movernos por la zona de Park Avenue en hora punta, y ya sabes que no tengo paciencia para ir de pasajera en un taxi tragándome todos los atascos, así que he quedado con Alexis para ir en mi moto.

\- Ah. Mola. - dijo sonriente y acordándose cómo su mujer echaba mano de la sirena de policía en cuanto había más de dos coches esperando un semáforo - ¿Algún día me llevarás en moto a mí?

\- ¡Claaaro! - dijo con una voz aguda que delataba sus nulas intenciones de cargar con él - Por cierto ¿está mi moto donde la dejé?

\- Euh... Sí, claro, en el garaje, tal y como la dejarse. - dijo él disimulando el hecho de que en ocasiones se había subido a ella para fingir que era el amo de la carretera - Pero ten cuidado con el Ferrari al sacarla, ¿eh?

\- Siempre tengo...¡cuidado! -advirtió al ver a Lily.

La pequeña, harta de esperar al plátano, se había empeñado en salir de su trona, así que se estaba revolviendo dispuesta a tirarse cabeza abajo. El buenazo de papi le cogió en brazos, pero ella renegó de él y abrió los bracitos hacia mami. Kate se inclinó amorosamente hacia ella y le dijo:

\- Mami se va de compras, cielo. Te quedas aquí con papi a jugar a las marionetas, ¿vale?

Lily no estaba de acuerdo e insistió en que la cogiera haciendo vibrar sus cuerdas vocales.

\- Vale, ven con mami. - Se la quitó a Castle - Pero sólo hasta que venga Alexis ¿de acuerdo?

\- Uy, no. No le digas eso o volverá a odiarla.

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó ella extrañada e ignorante de la antigua rivalidad entre hermanas.

Lily se revolvió en sus brazos y volvió a gritar, indicando que quería bajar a ras de suelo. Beckett, con paciencia, se agachó y la dejó de pie en el parqué del comedor. En momentos así casi echaba de menos el aburrimiento y la soledad de las vigilancias nocturnas. Por suerte la pequeña se quedó tranquila, mirando fijamente las botas de su madre.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta del loft y entró una Alexis ataviada con una versión más dulce y colorida de chica motera, que hacía juego con su casco de Hello Kitty debajo del brazo.

Castle se comió un trozo de plátano de los de Lily y fue raudo y veloz a abrazar a su hija mayor. Kate se acercó a ellos sonriendo ante tan tierna escena, aunque en su mente se cruzó el recuerdo de su conversación con Alexis hacía un par de semanas y volvió la preocupación a su corazón. La apartó de su cabeza lo más disimuladamente que pudo y, evitando mirar directamente a su marido, abrazó a la pelirroja. Luego echó un vistazo hacia la cocina para vigilar a Lily... pero por lo visto la pequeña la había seguido sigilosamente y estaba justo detrás de ella, hipnotizada por las botas. Alexis, que había visto a la pequeña, fue la que exclamó agachándose a su altura:

\- ¡Lily! ¡Qué bien caminas ya! A ver, ven hacia mí... - dijo extendiendo los brazos.

Rick y Kate cayeron en la cuenta de que había hecho muchos progresos estos últimos días, aunque aún pareciera que Lily hacía equilibrios sobre sus piececitos para moverse. La pequeña ignoró a su hermana y dio unas palmaditas en las piernas de mami mientras decía 'tó-tó-tó'. Kate dió un paso y se giró, pero Lily se volvió a poner detrás de ella y volvió a darle palmaditas diciendo 'tó-tó-tó'.

-Yo creo que le gustan tus botas - comentó la pelirroja.

\- Mmmm... ¿Voy a tener a otra motera en casa? - comentó Castle.

\- ¿Tú crees? - sorprendida de que su hija hubiese podido sacar su afición por el cuero y el motor.

Dio un par de pasos hacia delante, sin dejar de mirar a su pequeña y comprobó cómo Lily iba tras ella.

\- Sigue, sigue. - le alentó Alexis, divertida.

Kate taconeó hacia el despacho, un poco más decidida, y a Lily se le iluminó la cara mientras iba detrás de ella diciendo 'tó-tó-tó-tó-tó'

\- Creo que lo que le gusta son tus tacones - sentenció el padre de la criatura.

Kate se paró, se giró y miró sonriendo a su hija.

\- ¿Es eso cierto? ¿Te gustan mis tacones, cielo? - le dijo, a lo que Lily respondió frunciendo el ceño disgustada porque había parado de caminar.

\- Sigue, sigue. - le ordenaron Alexis y Castle al unísono, disfrutando de la situación. Kate les obedeció y Lily reanudó la marcha tras ella.

'Genial', pensó la exdetective con sarcasmo. Ya tenía otro juego agotador: Darse paseos por el loft con taconazos para que Lily la siguiera como un perrito. Eso indudablemente lo había sacado de su padre.

* * *

Hicieron falta diez minutos de taconeo por el loft y un soborno con pan brioche para que Lily dejara marchar a mami. Antes de despedirse de Kate, Castle dejó claro que él no se iba a poner tacones para entretener a Lily, a lo que ella le respondió "Algún día estarás tan desesperado que lo intentarás"

Ahora Kate aceleraba su Harley Davidson bastante alejada de Park Avenue con Alexis de pasajera, agarrándose a ella con fuerza. Ignoraba si era por temor a caerse o porque estuviese nerviosa debido al rumbo que había decidido dar a su vida. Un giro que Castle ignoraba y que a Kate le pilló por sorpresa recién llegada a casa. Aún se le aceleraba el corazón al recordar la conversación que tuvo con la pelirroja hacía quince días frente a un plato de pasta...

* * *

Kate se acercó a la mesa del comedor con una fuente de spaghetti a la carbonara que puso delante de Alexis, sentada de espaldas a la moderna chimenea de gas del comedor.

\- No tengo hambre - dijo ella retorciéndose los dedos de las manos por los nervios.

\- Tendremos que disimular, cielo, así que haz como que comes - dijo la exdetective guiñándole un ojo mientras colocaba un plato y un tenedor al lado suyo. Ella se puso otro a su lado dispuesta a repetir.

Alexis se relajó en la medida de lo posible mientras Kate se sentaba cerca de ella, en el lado largo de la mesa, de espaldas a la cocina. La expoli hizo uso de su experiencia para colocarse de pantalla, para que en caso de que Castle mirara, no pudiese ver la cara de su hija ni la suya.

La pelirroja cogió el tenedor y empezó a darle vueltas con desgana a la pasta carbonara que había hecho su padre, que, dicho sea de paso, era su plato favorito. Kate le sonrió mirándole a sus asustados ojos, procurando transmitirle calma y familiaridad, ocultando también su creciente inquietud por lo que la chica le fuese a decir.

Se mantuvieron en silencio, oyendo a Castle de fondo, poniendo voces al osito Cosmo y a Lily riéndose. Hasta que Alexis habló:

\- Es increíble todo lo que has conseguido, Kate. Y es increíble el efecto que provocas en mi padre. - la chica sonrió - Le haces sentirse, simple y llanamente, feliz.

Kate no esperaba que la conversación fuese a empezar así.

\- Lo que quiero decir es que, a pesar de vuestras diferencias, de esta increíble historia de 'Lirio Blanco' y de todo lo que ha pasado... Todo el sufrimiento, el dolor, la impotencia que sintió cuando te creíamos fallecida... se disipó en cuanto vio a Lily y sospechó que estabas viva.

La ex-detective no pudo evitar mirar emocionada por encima de su hombro a su marido, meneando al osito Cosmo en su particular actuación.

\- No necesitó nada más. No se enfadó ni un poquito. Nada. Sólo saber que estabas viva y él volvió a vivir. Fue increíble... ¿Es siempre así, Kate? Quiero decir ¿El AMOR con mayúsculas es así? Sin reproches, sin condiciones, sin egoísmos, sin planes ni agendas...

Kate volvió a mirar a la chica y no pudo hacer otra cosa más que suspirar.

\- Debería serlo.

Alexis se le quedó mirando con necesidad de que alargara un poco más la respuesta.

\- Lo cierto y paradójico es que para conseguirlo, debes ser capaz de mostrarte tal y como eres y debes ser capaz de ver a tu pareja como el ser humano que es. Sólo cuando bajas de la nube del enamoramiento, cuando ves sus defectos y sus virtudes es cuando llegas a conocer la esencia de esa persona... Entonces es cuando puedes amarla o ser amado verdaderamente. Y créeme si te digo que a tu padre y a mí aún nos falta.

La pelirroja que quedó sorprendida, la expolicía se explicó:

\- No es que no lo quiera ahora. Es sólo que... cada día descubro cosas en él que me hacen quererlo aún más... y no te creas, no todas son adorables, también las hay irritantes - Kate se le quedó mirando con una sonrisa - ¿Todo esto es por Ashley?

La chica fijó su vista en la pasta y siguió girando el tenedor.

\- Bueno, sí... Resulta que Ashley tiene planes, dónde vamos a vivir, dónde podríamos veranear, a qué colegios deberían ir nuestros hijos... pero me da la sensación de que no me quiere 'a mí', sino que quiere la clase de vida que tiene planeada. ¿Qué pasaría si no cumplo todo eso? ¿Y si no doy la talla como esposa y madre según su ideal? ¿Será capaz de quererme a mí tal cual? ¿Como puedo comprometerme a una vida así cuando aún no sé lo que soy ni lo que quiero ser?

Kate le puso una mano el el brazo y la pelirroja dejó de girar el tenedor, en donde había conseguido materializarse un ovillo considerable de spaghetti.

\- Me da miedo Kate, porque tengo la sensación de que no he encontrado mi lugar en el mundo. He estudiado muchas cosas en la Universidad, he trabajado aquí y allá, picoteando. Y he acabado editando a mi padre, cosa que inconscientemente llevaba haciendo desde el instituto ¿Tú crees que eso es labrarse un futuro? ¿No crees que puede ser simplemente comodidad? ¿La misma comodidad que puedo sentir si decido casarme con mi primer amor de la adolescencia?

La exdetective sonrió para intentar quitar gravedad a las más que razonables dudas de la joven.

\- Bueno, Alexis, a veces no hay que jugarse la vida ni fingir tu muerte para encontrarse con tu destino. Afortunadamente tienes un montón de posibilidades al alcance de tu mano. Tan sólo pregúntate qué quieres realmente. Eres muy joven, nadie te pide una decisión que te ate de por vida, tan sólo mira los caminos que tienes y elige el que ahora te motive. Lo demás el tiempo lo dirá.

La chica relajó sus hombros, dándose cuenta de que sus dudas eran humanas y que afortunadamente Beckett era una persona que había pasado por tantísimos trastornos emocionales que podría comprenderla perfectamente. Kate le sonrió, le dio unos golpecitos en la palma de la mano y le dijo:

\- Y ahora, cariño, desembucha.

Alexis frunció el ceño y se quedó inmóvil. Kate se acercó la silla a ella y le dijo en plan confidente.

\- Esto que me has contado hasta ahora bien se lo podrías haber contado a tu padre, así que dime lo que realmente sólo me puedes decir a mí...

Alexis se dio cuenta de lo buena que era Kate en su trabajo: años de interrogatorios le habían dado un sexto sentido para calar a la gente. La chica se relajó cuando la exdetective le guiñó un ojo y le sonrió en plan 'te he pillado'.

\- Es sobre las otras opciones... - empezó a decir la pelirroja tímidamente.

\- Ajá. -se limitó a decir Kate.

\- Me refiero a los otros caminos... las alternativas a una vida con Ashley...

Para no repetirse, la exdetective asintió con la cabeza y la miró de forma amigable para darle confianza.

\- Sé que tengo que decidirlo yo, como tú bien dices: tengo que buscar lo que realmente quiero, dentro de mí. - dijo la pelirroja tocando con la palma de las manos el mantel, como si colocara cartas sobre la mesa.

\- Claro. - le reafirmó Kate.

\- Pues bien... - la chica se mojó los labios - ...Para ello necesito saber de dónde vengo. - dijo mirándole a los ojos seriamente.

Ahora fue Kate quien se quedó un poco sorprendida con las palabras de Alexis. Ella hubiese apostado por que en el corazón de la chica hubiese otra persona y que tuviera un conflicto amoroso, pero no algo tan profundo.

\- Me refiero a... - la pelirroja miró a un punto perdido de la pared, como si lo tuviese ahí apuntado.- ... que siempre me he sentido muy sensata y madura dentro de mi familia.

Ahora volvió a mirar a los ojos de Kate.

\- Verás, por un lado está mi madre: Actriz de segunda con una capacidad de primera para manipular y hacer enloquecer a cualquiera, y proveniente de una familia de innumerables vicios y desórdenes. Por no hablar de mi familia paterna, donde todo se remonta a mi tátara-tátara-abuelo, que recorrió el país vendiendo un ungüento milagroso que según él hacía crecer el pelo. Y qué decirte de mi abuela y mi padre...

Kate levantó la mano para tomar la palabra cariñosamente, pues no tenía ganas de enfrentarse ahora mismo a la genética que había heredado Lily.

\- Cielo, no tienes que remontarte a tus ancestros para saber quien eres, porque simplemente: tú no eres ellos. Tu vida empieza contigo. Tú eliges el camino.

La chica se calmó y suspiró.

\- Ya, pero... necesito saber, necesito sentir que conecto, Kate. - La chica miró la inmensa bola de spaguetti, al igual que Kate, que ya imaginaba por dónde iban a salir los tiros... - Mi padre nunca lo necesitó. Creció sin su padre, porque en el fondo él tiene más de vendedor de crecepelo que de agente de la CIA.

La exdetective sintió cómo su corazón se aceleraba...

\- Por eso te lo pido como un gran favor, Kate: Ayúdame a conocer a esa parte de la familia. Ayúdame a trabajar una temporada en 'las sombras', junto a mi abuelo.

La cara de póquer que mantuvo Beckett hubiese engañado a los más veteranos jugadores de Las Vegas, pues lo cierto es que en su cerebro saltaron todas las alarmas posibles.

* * *

Ahora, callejeando en moto por las marginales calles del barrio ruso, repasaba mentalmente las razones que le habían llevado a aceptar la responsabilidad de ayudar a Alexis en su empeño de encontrarse a sí misma y ocultarle a Castle el hecho de que su hija mayor quería enrolarse en una organización gubernamental tan alternativa que no estaba reconocida por el gobierno.

Había decidido ayudar a Alexis por algo muy sencillo: Pensó en la Katie de 19 años rota por la muerte de su madre, haciendo las maletas en su habitación de la residencia de la universidad de Standford, con la decisión tomada de abandonar la carrera de derecho para incorporarse al cuerpo de policía de Nueva York. No fue una decisión fácil. Aún se le ponía el pelo de punta al revivir el miedo que se apoderaba de sus manos temblorosas mientras cerraba su maleta. A ella no le quedó otro remedio que tomar una decisión vital sola, pues ni siquiera su pobre padre estaba en condiciones de atender las cabezonerías de su hija. A Katie le hubiese venido bien una persona que la apoyara, que la comprendiese, que le diese perspectiva. Tal vez así no se hubiese desgastado mentalmente al tirar únicamente de su determinación y sus agallas para afrontar su nuevo destino. Quizás no se hubiese parapetado en su traumática experiencia durante sus primeros años como policía. Si alguien podía ayudar a Alexis en este momento, era ella.

Llegaron a las inmediaciones de una desvencijada nave industrial, Kate manejó la moto con maestría y rodeó el edificio evitando la puerta principal, para llegar a una pequeña persiana metálica en un lateral, que ya se estaba abriendo como si la hubiesen visto llegar.

* * *

El interior del edificio recordó a Alexis al almacén en donde Indiana Jones guarda el Arca de la Alianza, una de las pelis preferidas de su padre: Un centenar de cajas de madera y metal se apilaban aprovechando el espacio como un puzle en el que todo encaja milagrosamente tras años de acumulación. Beckett dejó la moto aparcada en una esquina y la cubrió con una lona que parecía estar ahí a propósito para ello. También se quitaron los cascos pero los llevaron consigo. La pelirroja sintió su pulso acelerarse cuando Kate le puso la mano en el hombro y la condujo por los laberínticos pasillos, en los que parecía que a la vuelta de la esquina te fueses a encontrar a un monigote de la cueva del terror intentando asustarte.

Atravesaron el laberinto y llegaron a una zona más despejada donde había una furgoneta de 'US Postal' que cobró vida cuando Beckett se acercó al portón trasero. Lo abrió e invitó a la chica a acomodarse entre las cajas, y ella hizo lo mismo. A continuación cerró la puerta desde dentro y se hizo la oscuridad. Luego dio tres golpecitos en la pared de la furgoneta para que, sin mediar palabra, el conductor se pusiera en marcha.

* * *

\- ¿Maaaaaá? - gritó Lily a la puerta cerrada del baño, mientras golpeaba con las manitas.

\- ¿Dónde está la nena de paaaapiiiii? - dijo cantarinamente Castle desde el dormitorio, acercándose sigilosamente a ella con un calcetín en cada brazo, haciendo de improvisadas marionetas.

\- "¿Has visto tú a Lily?" - preguntó 'rombitos' con voz aguda.

\- "Creo que escapó por ahí" - contestó 'gran tomate' con voz de mafioso.

\- ¡Aquí está la nena de papi! - dijo Castle cuando entró en el vestidor.

Lily se apartó enseguida de la puerta del baño y salió del vestidor alejándose con el entrecejo fruncido, frustrada porque papi la estaba agobiando.

\- ¿No quieres jugar con papi, Lily? ¿No quieres ver una actuación del osito Cosmo? ¿No quieres arrugar las hojas de un buen libro? ¿No quieres aporrear tu mesa de actividades?...

Castle agachó la cabeza y bajó los brazos, resoplando ante la huida de su hijita. ¿Cómo podía ser el vínculo entre madre e hija tan fuerte que en dos semanas ya mostrara una predilección tan marcada por su madre y pasara olímpicamente de él?

Lily llegó al salón y miró en los sillones, pero tampoco había ni rastro de mami. Ella no tenía muy claro porqué las cosas o las personas cambiaban de sitio y empezó a notar un desasosiego en su corazoncito que humedeció sus ojillos, ahora tristes.

Oyó algo un poco más allá y se dirigió con la esperanza de que fuese mami. Era la abuela, que había bajado las escaleras y ahora intentaba abrir la puertecilla de seguridad, lo que llamó la atención de la pequeña ¿Mami estaría allí arriba? ¿Cómo podría ella abrir la puertecilla?

Cuando Martha consiguió abrirla dejó de gruñir y entonces se dio cuenta de que Lily la observaba con esa carita que ponía últimamente cuando estaba punto de echarse a llorar.

\- ¡Ey, chica Rodgers! - la animó ella alzando los brazos y dejando ver su colorida bata, ondeándola al viento.

Lily miró a su abuela con la curiosidad de quien todavía no distingue bien entre realidad o ficción. La diva se agachó y le dijo con voz ronca.

\- No le digas a tu padre que me acabo de despertar. Resulta que estuve toda la noche... - movió las caderas y gritó - ... ¡Bailando!

\- _Balando_ \- repitió Lily perpleja.

\- Exacto. ¡Bailando! - exclamó Martha contenta de intercambiar balbuceos con su nieta. - ¿Sabes bailar, chica Rodgers? ¿Bailamos un twist? - la actriz movió rodillas y brazos para demostrarle cómo se hacía.

Lily se quedó mirando el festival de telas coloridas ondeando y decidió que ella podía dar una lección a su abuela de cómo se bailaba, así que tarareó mientras meneaba el pompis a un lado y a otro, con el ritmo de un robot escacharrado.

\- ¡Así! ¡Así baila una chica Rodgers! ¡Eso es!

* * *

El escritor había estado observando la escena desde su despacho, aliviado de que abuela y nieta estuviesen entretenidas, no pensaba intervenir para nada, a ver si a Lily le duraba la juerga hasta que Kate volviese.

Notó que su móvil vibraba en la mesa del despacho. Se quitó a 'rombitos' y a 'gran tomate' de los brazos y lo cogió, pensando que sería alguien que le quería felicitar en cumpleaños. Era normal que en la editorial le hicieran un poco la pelota y le recordaran lo generosos que eran con su porcentaje de las ventas. Pero el número no estaba en su agenda, así que pensó incluso que podía ser alguna antigua conocida que sondeara el panorama para ver si podía pasar a felicitarle en privado. Estaba decidido a colgar, pero por su mente pasó la idea de que podía ser alguien de la prensa, pues llevaban intentando contactar con Kate desde que había vuelto para entrevistarle en exclusiva. Pero su mujer era reacia a contar nada de sus dos años de desaparición. Ni siquiera había mostrado mucha elocuencia con él, cosa que el escritor se estaba tomando con paciencia, esperando llegar algún día a esa capa de la cebolla. El móvil seguía sonando. Podría haber optado por ignorar la llamada, pero pensó que lo mejor era contestar y explicar amablemente que no estaban interesados en conceder entrevistas, para que dejaran de insistir.

\- Hola. Richard Castle al aparato. - dijo amable pero serio.

Una agitada voz que se confundía con el bullicio de una calle transitada habló casi sin respirar:

\- ¡Señor Castle! ¡Soy Ashley!¡¿Esta Alexis con usted?!

El escritor no hubiese apostado por una llamada del prometido de su hija, pero eso era lo que tenía entre manos.

\- ¿Ashley? ¡Hola, chico! Te oigo muy mal... ¿Estás buscando a Alexis?

\- ¡Sí! ¡Alexis! ¡¿Está en su casa?! - insistió notablemente alterado al otro lado.

\- No. No está aquí. Ha salido de tiendas con Kate a fundirse mis tarjetas de crédito para la boda... - se explicó incómodo por el ruido de fondo al otro lado del aparato.

\- ¡¿Cómo?!

El escritor oyó unos pitidos del tráfico y unos insultos antes de que el joven continuara hablando:

\- Eso es imposible, señor. Alexis y yo anulamos nuestro compromiso hace tres días. - se oyó un silencio - Bueno. Ella lo anuló. Y desde entonces me ha estado evitando.

\- Pero, ¿Qué me dices? Es... la primera noticia que tengo. - dijo extrañadísimo Castle, mientras se sentaba en el silloncito del despacho.

Cierto era que aunque últimamente su hija había estado un poco distante, desde que Kate había vuelto la había notado más normal. Y aunque no había parado mucho por casa, sabía por Kate que habían quedado para hacer deporte, para almorzar, para ir de tiendas... Él sospechaba que le estaban organizando una fiesta sorpresa para hoy, pero de ahí a no contarle que había anulado su compromiso había un trecho muy largo que no alcanzaba a comprender.

\- Ayúdeme a hablar con ella. - continuó Ashley- Por lo menos que me explique si he hecho algo mal. Lo único que me dijo fue que quería encontrarse a sí misma, que necesitaba tiempo y que no quería tenerme esperando, así que me devolvió el anillo.

Castle se lamentó de que Ashley tuviese el corazón roto, pero conociendo a Alexis no había vuelta atrás, así que aunque sabía que era tiempo perdido tranquilizó al chico:

\- Escucha Ashley, busca un sitio donde tomar un café y cálmate. Yo voy a llamar a Kate y todo se aclarará, ¿vale?

El escritor aún oyó al chico derrumbarse al otro lado de la línea cuando colgó. A continuación llamó a Kate, pero debía estar apagado o fuera de cobertura. Lo mismo le pasó con Alexis. A no ser que las boutiques de Park Avenue hiciesen el desfile de vestidos de novia en un bunker subterráneo era rarísimo que los móviles no diesen señal.

Con la mosca detrás de la oreja miró hacia la cocina, donde Martha y Lily estaban compitiendo por la cadera más dislocada, y descartó que la diva supiese algo de la ruptura de Alexis. De haberlo sabido habría declarado un día oficial de 'atracón de helado' y después habría organizado una fiesta con sus alumnos aspirantes a actor más macizos para que Alexis hubiese podido elegir un novio-puente o como quiera que se llamen ahora los ligues por despecho.

Por ahora no podía hacer otra cosa que apretar los labios aguantando su frustración y esperar a que las chicas volvieran a casa.

* * *

Alexis cerró los ojos para intentar memorizar el recorrido que estaban haciendo en la parte de carga de la furgoneta de 'US Postal', pensando que sería algo propio de quien aspira a trabajar en las sombras. Kate no le había explicado nada, pero ella imaginaba que la iban a poner a prueba, así que si hoy algo salía mal y sabía el camino, podría volver otro día por su cuenta para insistir. Al cabo de un cuarto de hora ya no hubiese sabido decir si estaban en Manhattan o si habían salido de la isla, así que suspiró y se dio por vencida. En la semipenumbra miró a Beckett, que parecía sumida en sus propios pensamientos con semblante serio, quizás rememorando sus vivencias estos dos últimos años en 'las sombras' o quizás arrepintiéndose de ponerla en contacto con ese submundo.

Sea como fuese, al cabo de media hora la furgoneta subió una rampa y, tras maniobrar un poco, se apagó el motor. La pelirroja hizo un gesto de levantarse pero Beckett le hizo una señal para que no se moviera y cruzando el dedo índice delante de la boca le indicó que guardara silencio.

Pasados unos segundos eternos, la puerta se abrió desde fuera, dejando entrar la luz artificial de fluorescentes. Alexis se hizo una visera con el antebrazo para no deslumbrarse y lo primero que vio fue la silueta del veterano Jackson Hunt, vestido de cartero, tendiéndole la mano con una sonrisa para ayudarla a salir.

\- Me permite, _mademoiselle_... - le dijo galantemente.

Ella posó la mano en la suya con un gesto de gran dama que a Hunt le recordó a la joven Martha Rodgers que conoció hacía más de cuarenta años.

Cuando Alexis se irguió miró a su alrededor con la boca abierta, admirando el lugar donde se encontraban. Era un garaje enorme, casi un almacén, en donde parecía que su abuelo había ido recopilando cosas de cada misión en la que había trabajado, de cada país en donde había estado y las hubiese ido almacenando en ese lugar.

Algunas banderas roídas cubrían las paredes junto a mapas color sepia, así como fotografías en blanco y negro enmarcadas, que formaban un mosaico en la parte frontal. A un lado había vitrinas con objetos que a la joven le parecieron de temática militar: medallas, armas antiguas, casquillos de bala, cosas de metal que parecían bombas y que supuso que estarían descargadas. También había cosas más inofensivas, como antiguas cámaras de fotos, relojes de pulsera, brújulas, navajas multiusos y plumas estilográficas. Al otro lado unas estanterías colmadas de libros, tacos de revistas, montones de periódicos y archivadores de documentos, que parecían que estuviesen a punto de reventar si alguien intentaba meter un sólo papel más. Sólo se salvaba un estante en donde había dos mamotretos llenos de teclas que parecían máquinas de escribir. A sus pies también había cajas de cartón apiladas, rotuladas en varios idiomas y alfabetos, que parecían estar aguardando su turno para que su contenido fuese expuesto. Y al otro lado de la furgoneta pudo distinguir una moto con sidecar antigua picada por el óxido.

\- Mi casa es tu casa - le dijo Jackson a su nieta cuando sus ojos se encontraron, después de que la chica diese un par de vueltas sobre sí misma para empezar a imaginar todas las vivencias que allí se acumulaban.

Ella sonrió sorprendentemente cómoda y se agarró al brazo que su abuelo, de clásicas costumbres, le ofrecía y juntos se dirigieron a la puerta que comunicaba con otras estancias. Beckett salió por su propio pie de la furgoneta de reparto, cerró la puerta y se sacudió un poco la culera del pantalón, agradecida de no haber tenido que hacer el paripé de _madame-monsieur_.

* * *

Entraron en un saloncito moderno de los que podría ser portada de cualquier revista especializada en decoración urbanita, que contrastaba con el estilo del garaje, territorio de Hunt indudablemente. Lo que más llamaba la atención estaba en el impoluto sofá tapizado en blanco: una mujer en vaqueros y con una camiseta de Perl Jam que estaba tejiendo algo aún indescifrable con lana roja y blanca, que levantó la mirada por encima de sus gafas de cerca y rápidamente dejó a un lado su labor.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Por fin habéis llegado! - exclamó dirigiéndose a ellas y abrazando a la pelirroja.

A Alexis le costó reconocer a Rita Hunt, pues ella tenía en mente a la señora mayor con acento británico que había estado cuidando de Lily, y ahora parecía una veterana rockera de buen ver. Rita se presentó como su 'abuelastra' o 'ex-abuelastra' con un evidente tono de puñalada hacia Jackson, quien fingió estar despistado y no se pronunció al respecto. Beckett también abrazó a Rita, no pudo evitar sonreír ante la enésima pulla de la pareja de cascarrabias con la que había convivido estos dos últimos años. Hasta donde ella sabía, había una especie de acuerdo cuasi-matrimonial que abarcaba desde temporadas de fiel compañerismo hasta largas ausencias sin dar explicaciones al reencontrarse y que se había prolongado en el tiempo durante más de veinte años.

Rita habló agarrando a Alexis del brazo.

\- Dejaste a tu abuelo impresionado con tu actuación en el hospital. Pero no creas que por ser su nieta te lo voy a poner más fácil. Yo soy la encargada de las admisiones.

\- Y yo no espero ningún trato de favor...- aclaró rápidamente Alexis.

\- Por supuesto - dijo Jackson con su voz grave, dirigiéndose a su cuasi-mujer - Pero te advierto que Alexis tiene un don innato para las infiltraciones y siempre es bueno contar con una chica joven y guapa para según qué casos.

Beckett agitó la cabeza para borrar de su mente el subrealista encuentro con el señor presidente y Alexis sintió su vello erizarse imaginándose algo similar.

\- ¡Ey! ¡Viejo verde! - gritó una voz desde el pasillo.

Todos se giraron hacia la puerta y tras el sonido de un bastón repiqueteando en el suelo, apareció una airada Hayley dispuesta a entrar a trapo en la conversación.

\- ¡Cómo se te ocurra echar a los leones a tu propia nieta te aseguro que te meteré el bastón por 'un lado' y te lo sacaré por 'el otro'!

\- ¡Hayley! - dijo Alexis, dando un rápido paso hacia ella pero quedándose quieta a medio camino.

La pelirroja se quedó mirando a la británica de arriba a abajo, haciendo una pausa en el bastón, y un aumento en el parpadeo de sus ojos delató lo impresionada que se sentía por ver lesionada a su amiga. La morena se dio cuenta y soltó su apoyo dejándolo caer en un sillón.

\- Lo llevo porque me hace interesante, pero en realidad ya casi no lo necesito... - dio unos pasos cojeando ligeramente para tomar la iniciativa y fundirse con Alexis en un abrazo tierno y cariñoso.

\- Tendrías que haberla visto hace un mes atropellándonos con la silla de ruedas - dijo Hunt jocoso- parecíamos una versión doméstica de 'La Patrulla X'.

Kate y Rita dieron sendos codazos al abuelo para que no empezase con chorradas. Rita dijo teatralmente:

\- Kate, vamos a la cocina, que he preparado el café que te gusta.

\- ¡Oh, me encanta! - dijo Kate también bastante antinatural.

Cogieron a Jackson de un brazo cada una y se lo llevaron con ellas, junto la sensación de él de no estar enterándose de nada.

* * *

\- ¿¡Qué!? - dijo Jackson perplejo y confuso dejando la taza de café en la encimera de un golpe.

\- Sssshhh - le calmó Rita.

Kate vio en la mirada de su suegro la expresión de Castle cuando una idea le parecía absurda. La ex-integrante de 'las sombras' se limitó a mantenerse neutral y beber un sorbo del café que ciertamente había sido preparado con bastante esmero. Esperaba de corazón que el escritor reaccionara de otra manera ante la insinuación que Rita había expuesto al veterano ex-agente de la CIA.

\- ¿Mi preciosa nieta y esa berzotas malhablada? - insistió él en su incredulidad.

\- No lo sabemos seguro, hombre. - le explicó Rita - Pero tenemos que ser discretos y tener la mente abierta ante la posibilidad de que...

\- No lo digas, no. - le cortó Hunt frotándose la frente nervioso - Ay, Dios. Pero... - giró la cabeza hacia Beckett - ¿No me habías dicho que venía a unirse a nosotros porque quería conocer sus raíces?

Kate asintió con la cabeza y aunque el discurso de Alexis había sido convincente, hasta ella tenía dudas razonables sobre sus verdaderas intenciones de dar un giro así a su vida. Rita intervino intentando abrir los ojos a su cuasi-marido:

\- Una cosa no quita a la otra, Jackson. Todo forma parte de encontrarse a sí misma, de labrarse un futuro. No te creas el ombligo del mundo, hombre. No todo gira en torno a ti. Si ahora tienes la oportunidad de conocer a tu nieta no la desperdicies comportándote como un niño.

A Kate le estaba dando la sensación de estar viendo su futuro en este diálogo. Sobre todo cuando Hunt resopló frustrado por no encontrar las palabras y acabó aceptando la situación a regañadientes.

* * *

Las chicas habían salido a una terraza trasera que daba a un extenso jardín delimitado por una zona arbolada. Daba la sensación de que estaban aislados, o de que al menos, los vecinos más próximos estaban a metros de distancia. Sólo se oía el eco de los cánticos de los pájaros y el siseo de las hojas de los árboles mecidas por la brisa primaveral. Si había alguna carretera cercana, no había ruido alguno de tráfico que la delatase. El ambiente invitaba a relajarse y respirar profundamente, como estaban haciendo ellas, apoyadas en la barandilla observando el panorama.

\- Este lugar es precioso. - dijo Alexis.

\- Sip. Todo hay que decirlo. Esta gente sabe elegir un buen lugar para vivir su retiro. - añadió Hayley como si hasta ese momento no se hubiese dado cuenta del privilegiado enclave.

Y miró a Alexis, a su lado, como si también fuese la primera vez que la viese, grabándosele este momento en su corazón. Aunque la británica aún no tenía claro cómo interpretar el cambio de rumbo de la pelirroja, una cosa tenía clara: en estos minutos junto a ella ya no le dolían sus cicatrices, y con eso ya se sintió recompensada.

Alexis, con la mirada perdida en el horizonte, se recogió detrás de la oreja un mechón de pelo rojizo que se movía con el sano aire del campo. Un detalle en su mano no pasó desapercibido para Hayley, que comento en tono neutral:

\- Ya no llevas anillo.

\- No - dijo la pelirroja mirándose su propia mano y acariciándose con el pulgar el dedo anular.

\- Ajam. - remató Hayley con más neutralidad.

La pelirroja la miró y exhaló el aire de sus pulmones en un suspiro para finalmente confesar:

\- Estoy hecha un lío.

Hayley se giró para estar cara a cara con ella y apoyó los brazos con chulería en la barandilla detrás suyo. Pudo ver sus transparentes ojos azules llenos de preocupación.

\- Lo desenredaremos. Tu lío... Y a ver qué encontramos. - dijo la morena totalmente confiada.

* * *

Si el día de Castle estaba siendo raro, el de Lily no se quedaba atrás. La pequeña estaba sentada en su trona dispuesta a almorzar, pero papi no había preparado ninguna actuación especial y pretendía que se comiese los trocitos de fiambre de pollo pinchados así en el tenedor, sin más, ni baile del 'jamón saltarín', ni la canción de 'los pajaritos', ni bizqueos, ni caras graciosas, ni siquiera una triste imitación de avión, nada. Así que ella tenía los labios sellados y los apretaba más fuerte a cada intento de papi de acercarle el tenedor a la boca, hasta que no volviesen las actuaciones de 'Casa Castle'.

El escritor resopló lamentando que la abuela de la criatura se hubiese tenido que ir a trabajar a su academia de interpretación. En este momento le hubiese endilgado la ardua tarea de dar de comer a Lily a cualquiera. Miró el reloj con impaciencia. Las tiendas hacía rato que habrían cerrado ¿Cuanto se tarda en llegar a casa en moto desde el Upper East Side? Lo ignoraba, pero tratándose de Beckett sería la mitad de lo que le costara a cualquier conductor a una velocidad prudente.

Cuando Lily se estaba haciendo la remolona con los guisantes, que normalmente se formaban en fila para que ella se los comiera y hoy estaban amontonados en el plato sin más, la puerta del loft se abrió y era mami, para alegría de la pequeña, que se agitó conforme su madre se acercaba a la cocina.

\- Bienvenida a tu hogar, junto a tu bebé que no quiere comer y a tu super-paciente y abnegado esposo. - le dio tiempo decir a Castle antes de que Kate se le acercara y lo besara con una sonrisa.

\- Hola mi cielo. - dijo ella acariciando a Lily, que balbuceaba con ojos chispeantes, poniendo a su madre al corriente de lo que había pasado en su ausencia.

\- ¿Se ha dado bien el día de compras? - dijo el escritor mareando los guisantes del plato de Lily con el tenedor.

\- Si, genial. - dijo ella tan campante mientras cogía a Lily en brazos - Pero tendremos que volver otro día porque Alexis aún no se ha decidido.

\- Ah... - dijo él apartando el plato y torciendo el morro, aunque Kate estaba tan absorta con Lily que ni se dio cuenta.

\- Ya sabes como son las bodas. Además ahora traerán nuevas colecciones y habrá más para elegir, así que lo más probable es que aún le entren más dudas. - dijo Kate sin tan siquiera mirarle, concentrada en limpiarle la carita a Lily después de no-comer.

Castle se le quedó mirando con los labios apretados y semblante serio, esperando que en algún momento se dignase a mirarle a la cara, para ver si entonces tenía agallas de seguir mintiéndole, pero ella estaba evitándolo deliberadamente.

\- Kate. - le dijo él armándose de paciencia. - Mírame Kate, por favor.

Ella le miró, pero su forma de permanecer callada y aguantarle la vista apenas un segundo la delató. Bueno, al menos ya no era capaz de mentirle a la cara...

\- Deja de mentirme, Kate. No sé qué pasa pero por favor deja de hacerlo. - el escritor se tomó un segundo para que su mujer reflexionase y añadió muy serio : Ashley llamó preguntando por Alexis porque al parecer hace tres días que anuló la boda... y no entiendo porqué yo no me he enterado y vosotras seguís actuando como si no hubiese pasado nada. Es absurdo e incomprensible. ¿Qué pasa?

Kate miró a un dolido Castle a tan sólo un metro de distancia, pero sintió como si una grieta se abriese en el suelo entre ellos, dispuesta a crear un abismo de desconfianza. No era la primera vez que les había pasado y dispuesta a que no volviese a separarlo se enfrentó a la situación.

\- Castle, tenemos que hablar. - sentenció Beckett con aplomo.

* * *

Lily se pensó que era un día especial, pues la habían dejado en el despacho, rodeada de todos sus juguetes y estaba hiperactivada haciendo que su osito Cosmo jugara con ella en la mesa de actividades. Miró a papi y mami a través de la portezuela de plástico, sentados uno frente al otro en el sofá del salón.

\- ¡¿Qué has hecho qué?! - dijo Castle levantándose de un salto y mirando a su mujer como si de repente se hubiese convertido en una extraña.

\- Escucha, Rick. No es tan terrorífico como puedas pensar... - dijo Beckett levantándose del sofá lentamente, con una expresión grave pero conciliadora.

\- ¡Que 'no es tan'...! - el escritor agitó sus puños con rabia y se calló porque no quería gritar con Lily en la habitación de al lado - ¿Cómo puedes decirme que el hecho de que Alexis se quiera enrolar el 'las sombras' no es 'tan terrorífico'? Oh, dime Kate, no me digas que es como si quisiera ir a Oxford a hacer un Master...

\- Rick, escucha, ya te he dicho que poco tiene que ver con 'las sombras', es más bien que la chica quiere encontrar su lugar en el mundo. Siente un vacío y necesita saber de dónde viene... - intentó calmar ella a un confuso e indignado Castle que comenzó a dar pasos de un sitio a otro como si no estuviera cómodo en ninguna parte.

\- ¿¡Y no le sirve un año sabático en Europa!? ¿¡Voluntariado en África!? ¿¡Un retiro en el Tibet!? ¿¡Porqué le has puesto en contacto con 'esa gente'!? - le gritó respirando agitadamente por la nariz.

\- Estará con tu padre, Rick. Él nunca consentiría que le pasase algo a Alexis, la mantendrá entretenida y fuera de peligro. - dijo ella reuniendo todo el raciocinio y la compostura que su marido estaba perdiendo.

\- ¡Oh, sí! Puedo confiar plenamente en el desconocido que dejó preñada a mi madre y que no volvió a dar señales de vida hasta cuarenta años después, ¡qué alivio! - le replicó él con sarcasmo.

Kate se tomó una pausa para mirar a su afectado marido y se vio incapaz de hacerle un resumen de lo importante que había sido Hunt durante estos dos años y el calibre de hombre que era. Necesitaba calma, necesitaba reposo para abrirse a él sobre todo lo que había pasado, así que se limitó a decirle con determinación:

\- Tan solo confía en mí, Rick. A Alexis no le pasará nada.

Castle la miró claramente insatisfecho y frustrado porque por enésima vez le pedía que confiase en ella a ciegas, cuando era lo único que había podido hacer cuando ella estaba en 'las sombras'. Sintió la bilis invadir su estómago antes de gritarle:

\- ¿¡Por Dios, Kate, Cómo has podido ocultármelo!?¿¡No crees que un padre debería ser el primero en enterarse de algo así!? ¿¡Eh!?

\- Claro. Pero ella es adulta, acudió a mí, y pidió que, por el momento, quedara entre nosotras...

\- ¡No debiste aceptar! ¡Alexis es mi hija! ¡Mi hija! ¡Mía!- le reprochó golpeándose el pecho con el dedo índice delante de ella.

Kate se asustó al verlo tan fuera de sí y sus palabras le dolieron más de lo que pudiera parecer, se cruzó de brazos para no sentirse tan vulnerable, aun así no perdió el temple cuando le contestó en tono calmado pero firme:

\- Estamos casados, Rick. Somos familia. TODOS somos familia. Y aunque no haya una buena palabra que defina la relación que tengo con Alexis, la quiero y no te voy a pedir permiso cada vez que acuda a mí.

Castle dio un paso atrás indignado por la actitud de su mujer, y así lo demostró mirándola de arriba a abajo como si no la reconociese.

\- ¿Cómo puedes no comprenderlo, Kate? El vínculo entre padres e hijos está a otro nivel ¿Cómo puedes permanecer tan fría y racional con esto? ¿¡Ni siquiera lo comprendes después de haber sido madre!? - dijo él señalando al despacho, donde Lily se encontraba, asistiendo atónita al enfrentamiento de papi y mami.

Kate no dijo nada, pero la rigidez de sus músculos faciales y la humedad de sus ojos habló por sí sola. Él farfulló entre dientes:

\- Aunque en tu caso no sé que clase de vínculo has podido crear...

\- No lo hagas, Rick. - le frenó ella advirtiéndole con el dedo índice levantado - No pongas esa carta en la mesa, porque no sabes... no tienes NI IDEA, de todo lo que he tenido que pasar y todo lo que he sufrido para lograr reunirnos los tres.

La firmeza y seriedad con que Beckett pronunció sus palabras sacaron de quicio al escritor, que más que hablar, escupió las palabras que salieron de su boca:

\- Oh, perdona, será que me he perdido las noticias de la tele ¿no? ¡Cómo voy a saberlo si no me has contado nada! ¡Si nunca me cuentas nada! Tengo que ir yo detrás tuyo con un recogedor a ver lo que dejas caer entre capa y capa de cebolla ¿¡Y sabes qué!? ¿¡Eh!? ¡Estoy harto!¡Harto de 'lirio blanco'! ¡Harto de 'las sombras'! ¡Y de que me sigas ocultando cosas! Y yo aquí intentando ser el marido perfecto, hipercomprensivo e ideal y tú haciendo tu vida como Dios te ha dado a entender. ¡Al menos cuando éramos sólo Lily y yo, yo era el protagonista de mi vida! ¡Debería haber sido así para siempre! ¡No deberías haber vuelto nunca jamás!

Dicho esto Castle se quedó vacío, con la respiración agitada y una lágrima saliendo del rabillo del ojo. La barbaridad que acababa de decir se quedó flotando en el silencio entre la pareja, con Lily de fondo llorando asustada en la habitación de al lado. Kate se quedó petrificada, como cuando aquel francotirador le atravesó el pecho con una bala, pero aquello no le dolió tanto como las palabras que su marido acababa de soltar.

Ninguno de los dos había visto venir el abismo y se habían metido de lleno en él, cayendo al vacío sin control. Ambos habían vivido muchas cosas alejados el uno del otro durante estos dos años, y cada uno tenía una idea propia de cómo deberían haber sido las cosas al volverse a reunir. Ambos habían caído en la trampa de pensar que estos dos años había sido como pulsar 'pause' y volver a pulsar 'play' pero lo cierto es que era más complejo. Había resquicios de resentimiento e incomprensión por ambas partes y que habían estallado en este mismo momento, en sus caras.

Tras unos segundos en shock, sin que ninguno de los dos acertase a decir nada, se dieron la vuelta. Kate acudió al despacho para calmar a la asustada Lily. Y con ella entre sus brazos, de espaldas a la puerta del loft, oyó cómo ésta se cerraba de golpe, dejándola sola y rota.

* * *

 **FIN DE LA PRIMERA PARTE DE ABRIL 2018**


	16. Abril 2018 (Parte 2)

_Hola paciente fandom. Para quien aún quiera leer, aquí tiene la segunda parte del capítulo de abril 2018, aunque estemos en septiembre. No os lo leáis de golpe, que es muy largo._

 _ **Resumen de lo publicado:**_

 _La vida de Castle se convirtió en pesadilla tras perder a Beckett, pero una madrugada de Abril de 2017 se encuentra un regalito que le indican dos cosas: Que su esposa está viva y que es el padre de una preciosa bebé de dos meses: Lily._

 _Durante estos últimos meses, Kate ha vivido en las sombras saliendo a la superficie como 'Lirio Blanco' una justiciera de guante blanco, perseguidora de corruptos. Castle ha (mal)criado a Lily como un padrazo y ha sido fustigado por Alexis (ahora su editora) y llenado de sabios consejos de Martha (siempre presente), además ha sucumbido ocasionalmente a los encantos de su esposa, que lo visitaba con nocturnidad._

 _Tras desenmascarar a Vikram y pactar con el Presidente de los EEUU, Beckett vuelve a casa. Todo parecía idílico, hasta que un inesperado giro en la vida de Alexis nos dejó el corazón roto con una dura pelea entre Rick y Kate._

* * *

 **ABRIL 2018 (parte 2)**

* * *

Richard Castle levantó el vaso de Jameson con hielo y apuró el chorrillo de alcohol que le quedaba, para luego dejarlo con un golpe seco en la barra y quedarse mirando vidriosamente al vacío. Lo bueno de ser el dueño de 'The Old Haunt' es que si bebes demasiado puedes subir a la oficina para dormir la mona. Aún no estaba en esa fase pero se estaba acercando a ella con fiereza. Echó un vistazo a la pantalla de su móvil y pensó en volver a llamar a Alexis, pero seguro que si veía las decenas de llamadas perdidas deduciría que su padre necesitaba hablar con ella.

Aunque beber whisky para olvidar no fuese un buen ejemplo, se sentía muy mal por cómo se había torcido el día, más aún siendo su cumpleaños. No comprendía a su hija mayor, una brillante joven con todas las oportunidades en la vida, pero que tenía una tendencia innata a ir por el camino más difícil. Le dolía el comportamiento de Kate que, con la menor escusa, alzaba muros infranqueables para que él se mantuviese en forma escalándolos. Pero lo que peor llevaba es haber explotado así en casa, delante de su pequeña Lily, una criaturita que aún no podía comprender qué estaba pasando.

Ahora mismo se odiaba a él mismo por haber permitido que se le colmara el vaso. Había pasado dos años de intensas emociones. Primero un viudo apático, que sólo reaccionaba cuando su hija o su madre le quitaban los vídeo juegos si no se duchaba y comía algo primero. Luego padre soltero, con una mujer ninja que le quitaba el sueño pensando en que líos se habría metido. Ahora, cuando se suponía que todo debía ir como la seda, se había dado cuenta que aún no había digerido todo lo que había pasado y había vomitado unas palabras horribles.

Volvió a llevarse el vaso a la boca, pero sólo logró mojarse los labios con el agua fresca del hielo derretido con un leve regusto a alcohol. Hizo una señal al camarero para que le sirviera lo mismo.

\- ¡Que sean dos! - dijo una varonil voz a su lado.

Castle se giró intentando recordar dónde había oído esa voz antes. Cuando consiguió enfocar vio al hombre de abundante pelo canoso, casi blanco, que se había sentado a su lado.

\- A esta invito yo. - dijo Jackson Hunt a su hijo.

El escritor estaba tan atontado que justo le vino para decir '¿Padre?' sin que se le trabara la lengua. El veterano dejó un par de billetes cuando el camarero les sirvió los whiskys. Viendo el estado de su hijo, Hunt decidió beberse los dos vasos él mismo. Lo hizo casi sin respirar y exhaló al final.

\- No es mi favorito, pero no está mal. - dijo admirando a contra luz el vaso vacío, únicamente ya con los hielos.

Castle permaneció callado y sorprendido, sin apartar la vista de los movimientos de su padre y poco a poco se dibujó en su cara una sonrisilla tonta que junto a sus ojos vidriosos dieron pistas de su estado de embriaguez.

\- ¡Cómo mola! - dijo asombrado como un crío de doce años.

\- Dios mío. Pues menos mal que me he dado prisa. Estás fatal. Anda, vamos, te vendrá bien que te dé un poco el aire.

Hunt incorporó a su hijo medio grogui y ambos hombres, de similar estatura y complexión, salieron caminando de 'The Old Haunt' cada uno con un brazo sobre los hombros del otro, como si hubiesen compartido de verdad toda una vida juntos como padre e hijo.

* * *

En el garaje de 'las sombras', Rita y Jackson miraban intrigados a un Rick Castle durmiendo la mona despatarrado entre las cajas de la furgoneta de reparto falsa de 'US Postal'.

\- No podemos tenerlo ahí hasta que se despierte - dijo Rita.

\- Ya... - dijo el veterano y a continuación entró en casa, volviendo al garaje con una botella en la mano.

Sólo tres segundos del chorro de agua con gas a presión en toda la cara bastaron para que el escritor despertara con un alarido de chica. Hunt no pudo evitar soltar unas carcajadas, así que se llevó un manotazo de Rita en el brazo, quien enseguida ayudó a su hijastro a salir de la furgoneta. El veterano quitó una caja de cartón llena de cachivaches de un viejo sillón de cuero y ahí sentaron a Rick.

\- ¿Es esta la forma de tratar a tu único hijo? - se quejó Castle a Hunt.

\- Sí que lo es. Sobre todo si te has pasado con la bebida. - le regañó Rita.

\- ¿Y quién ha dicho que seas mi único vástago? - le corrigió el hombre, emanando virilidad en plan Julio Iglesias.

Castle miró confuso a un lado y a otro, pensando que iba a encontrarse a una tribu de hermanastros. Lo que empezó con un movimiento de cabeza rápido y nervioso, se fue pausando para terminar observando todas las cosas 'chulas' que había en ese lugar. El escritor no era un experto, pero pudo reconocer algunas piezas curiosas, como microcámaras antiguas camufladas en libros, estilográficas que se convertían en punzones y, al otro lado, una antigua máquina Enigma usada en la segunda guerra mundial para trasmitir mensajes secretos, que estaba llamándole a gritos para que le pulsara las teclas. En la pared reconoció a su padre en algunas fotos, pero mucho más joven. También se sorprendió de verse a sí mismo en una foto de los años setenta, de cuando visitó un acuario y su madre se empeñó en tener un recuerdo de su pequeño al lado de la piscina del tiburón. La cara de miedo del pequeño Richie dejaba claro que él hubiese preferido una foto con los caballitos de mar. Supuso que Hunt se habría hecho con una copia de la foto cogiendo 'prestados' los negativos del acuario.

\- Euh... ¿Estoy en 'las sombras'? - dijo desconfiado, pues él se había imaginado algo mucho más tenebroso.

\- Algo así... No esperes una visita guiada. Pero con el disgusto que has dado a tu mujercita pensamos que lo mejor era que lo vieses por tí mismo, antes de intentar hacerte entrar en razón.

Castle se quedó pensativo unos segundos para levantarse de un salto del sillón.

\- ¿Está aquí Alexis? ¡Alexis! ¡ALEXIS! - gritó dirigiéndose a la puerta de casa.

\- Espera, campeón. - le paró Hunt.

\- Antes queríamos hablar contigo - le dijo Rita cogiéndole del brazo y llevándoselo de vuelta al sillón.

\- ¡Pero yo quiero ver a mi hija! - exigió el escritor.

\- Luego. Ahora tenemos que hablar. - le impuso Hunt.

\- ¿Hablar? ¿Sobre qué tenemos que hablar? - se quejó él.

\- Sobre Beckett. - dijeron la pareja al unísono.

Castle se quedó quieto y callado durante unos segundos. Finalmente, se sentó en el sillón, receloso de lo que le quisieran contar de 'su mujercita' como había dicho Hunt. Más calmados todos, su padre cogió una vieja silla de madera y se sentó a horcajadas, en frente de Rick, con el respaldo delante para apoyarse como en una barandilla. Rita cerró una caja de cartón que contenía libros y se sentó encima de ella, al lado de su marido. El escritor se les quedó mirando alternativamente a uno y a otro con el entrecejo fruncido.

\- Katherine Beckett... - dijo Hunt solemnemente, como si citara el nombre de una figura histórica -... La persona con más determinación que he conocido nunca. Si algo se le mete entre ceja y ceja, no parará hasta conseguirlo. Y lo hará con precisión, fuerza, valentía y mucho de esto - dijo dándose unos toquecitos en la cabeza - He conocido a mucha gente en esta profesión y ella está muy por encima de la mayoría. Y espero que tú, zoquete, te hayas dado cuenta y la admires por ello.

\- ¡Eh! - protestó Castle - ¡Claro que sí! - dijo molesto, para luego enfurruñarse como un crío.

\- Te aseguro que si yo tuviera... 30 años menos no se me habría escapado. - dijo Hunt con una sonrisa pícara, el escritor no pudo hacer otra cosa que poner cara de asco.

\- ¡Jackson! - protestó Rita dándole una palmadita en la rodilla - No te desvíes del tema...

\- A lo que iba es que, cuando preparamos vuestra entrada en 'las sombras', ella estaba decidida a hacer justicia, limpiar la maleza y todo eso tan heroico, junto a su amorcito: tú. Pero entonces... - chocó una mano con la otra con un sonoro ¡PLAS! - ...supo que estaba embarazada.

Castle se había asustado con el 'PLAS' y había dado un respingo.

\- Más o menos se le quedó la cara que has puesto tú ahora. - le dijo Hunt bromeando.

\- Ella supo perfectamente - intervino Rita - que tendría que replantearse muchas cosas. Y estuvo varios días convaleciente en cama, sufriendo dolores porque no quería tomar ningún medicamento que pudiese lastimar al feto...

Al escritor le extrañó, pues no era eso lo que le había contado Kate en uno de sus furtivos encuentros.

\- Aunque no nos dijo nada, ahí supimos que había tomado una decisión. No sólo iba a tener a su hija, si no que ya había planeado cómo hacer para que la criatura estuviese a salvo. La decisión más difícil para una madre: separarse de su bebé.

La voz de Rita se apagó de una manera que a Castle le dio la sensación de que hablaba por experiencia propia.

\- Contra todo pronóstrico, el embarazo salió adelante - dijo Hunt - Y una tarde, en ese mismo sillón en el que tú estás, Beckett sintió las primeras pataditas.

Castle se miró a sí mismo y acarició los reposabrazos del sillón, sorprendido. Rita continuó.

\- Toda la sangre fría y el raciocinio que había mostrado hasta entonces, con la idea de entregarte al bebé cuando naciera, para que viviera una vida normal, se fue viniendo abajo conforme avanzaba el embarazo.

El escritor se extrañó, pues era obvio que al final se la había entregado. Hunt se levantó y buscó en un cajón unas fotos de Polaroid que ofreció a su hijo. Este las cogió con las manos frías.

En la primera pudo ver a Kate en una playa, con un vestido veraniego, sujetándose su tripita levemente abultada, mirando al mar con unas gafas de sol enormes y una pamela. Su expresión era de serenidad, con una sonrisa dibujada en los labios. A Castle le costó hacerse a la idea de que en esa instantánea, Lily ya existía en el vientre de Kate. ¿Qué estaría pensando ella en ese instante? Hubiese querido saberlo.

Pasó a la segunda foto y vio a una Kate casi inimaginable para él hasta ahora: Tenía buena cara, como más rellenita, vestía un jersey de invierno tirante y cedido por su abultadadísima tripita. Ella estaba de pie y reía radiante, abrazándosela, delante de una tarta de cumpleaños, así que dedujo que sería en noviembre, tres meses antes de dar a luz. ¿Aquí ya dudaría de si entregársela o quedársela ella?

Castle levantó la mirada y vio que Jackson y Rita se habían cogido de la mano, recordando ellos también esos días pasados. El escritor comprendió que fueron momento felices y que habían vivido y compartido como una auténtica familia.

La última foto fue la que más le impactó. En ella, una arrugadita Lily recién nacida lloraba aún manchada, sobre el regazo de Kate, que la abrigaba con sus manos sosteniéndola sobre su camiseta. La imagen de Lily era enternecedora, capaz de ablandar los corazones más duros, pero lo que hizo que el escritor soltara una lagrimita mientras acariciaba la foto, fue ver a una sudorosa Kate, con ojos humedecidos por la emoción y con una expresión de felicidad absoluta en su cara.

Por mucho que se lo imaginara, no fue hasta que vio esas tres fotos, cuando se dio cuenta de que la dura ex detective Kate Beckett había vivido la experiencia de la maternidad intensamente, dejándola marcada de por vida. El escritor se sintió demolido por la crueldad que habían adquirido sus palabras hacía un rato, al tachar de fría a su mujer.

\- Habéis dicho... ¿Que cambió de opinión en lo de entregármela? ¿Por qué al final sí lo hizo? - preguntó avergonzado y arrepentido de su comportamiento.

\- En realidad ya lo sabes, Rick. - le explicó Rita - Una madre siempre piensa en lo mejor para sus hijos. Después de un embarazo tan peculiar, Kate sintió que el vínculo entre ella y su hija ya iba a ser inquebrantable, pero quería que también lo tuviese contigo. Por eso te la entregó con ese halo de misterio y se preocupó de que Lily estuviese ligada a ti incluso antes de nacer. Vincular a un padre ausente con su hijo es una ardua tarea.

Rita se quedó mirando a Hunt. Castle se quedó pensativo.

\- No entiendo. Lily y yo conectamos desde el primer momento... - expresó en voz alta el escritor.

\- Claro - dijeron Jackson y Rita sincronizados.

\- Kate le estuvo poniendo a Lily grabaciones con tu voz desde antes de nacer... - dijo Rita.

\- Y cuando nació, a parte de Kate, yo era la única persona que la cogía en brazos - dijo Hunt contento, extendiendo los brazos fuertes delante suyo, muy similares a los de su hijo - Y también usamos esto... - se señaló el reloj de pulsera, idéntico al de Castle - Así se acostumbró a escuchar el tic-tac de tu reloj cada vez que la cogía.

\- Y también usaba tu mismo 'after shave' - puntualizó Rita.

\- Sí, la loción del afeitado, y eso que yo no me afeitaba. Era muy cara y olía raro, por cierto.

\- A mí me gustaba... - dijo Rita lamentándose de que ya no la usara. Hunt siguió hablando:

\- Y era yo quien le daba los biberones, la cambiaba, la bañaba... Lo único que no había manera es que se quedara dormida conmigo, así que de eso se encargaba Beckett.

\- Sí. Al menos eso compensó el trauma por no darle el pecho a la pequeña, para que se habituara a los biberones... - recordó Rita.

Castle se quedó en silencio, sorprendido por el meticuloso trabajo de los integrantes de las sombras.

\- Vaya... Ahora resulta que ni siquiera tengo un vínculo especial con mi bebé...

\- Lo tienes. -le corrigió Rita- Es el que has construido este último año. Y es precioso. Simplemente utilizamos un 'doble' tuyo para que todo fuese más fácil al principio. Criar a un hijo que había aparecido de repente en tu vida, tú sólo, y después del cuadro depresivo que sufriste hubiese sido imposible sin un poco de ayuda, Rick.

Castle sabía que tenían razón en esto último, pero se resistió a creer que la intensa conexión que vivió con su bebé hubiese sido exclusivamente por la planificación de Kate. Se estaba empezando a hacer una idea de lo dolida que se estaría sintiendo su mujer por sus palabras y del tremendo sacrificio que le había supuesto entregarle a Lily. Él ahora mismo se sentía un cretino y no esperaba otra cosa que volver a casa, implorar su perdón y abrazarla.

Hunt dio unos golpecitos en el respaldo de la silla sintiéndose algo incómodo, pero continuó hablando:

\- Y en cuanto a este último año de Beckett... Verás, aquí tenemos un dicho, como en Las Vegas: 'Todo lo que pasa en las sombras se queda en las sombras'. Conforme Beckett vaya asimilando lo que fue pasando, lo irá compartiendo contigo.

El escritor no dio excesiva importancia a las palabras de Hunt, pero Rita inisitió:

\- Rick, esta profesión es dura. A veces se dan situaciones especiales en las que para salvar la vida, o para conseguir algo, tenemos que hacer cosas que nos resultarían impensables en circunstacias normales. Por eso Kate no te quiere contar pinceladas fuera de contexto, porque necesita exponértelo de manera que tú comprendas las decisiones que tuvo que tomar en situaciones límite. Para superarlo te va a necesitar más que nunca, Rick.

Él no supo qué decir y no se atrevió a preguntar. Aunque ya había vivido muchas situaciones límite con Kate como detective, ella siempre se había mantenido fiel a unos principios. ¿Sería eso a lo que se referían? Como 'Lirio Blanco', obviamente había quebrantado la ley en varios aspectos, aunque hubiese pactado una amnistía con el presidente que beneficiaba a ambos. ¿Había hecho otras cosas? ¿Se había visto obligada a matar para salvar su vida? Ya lo había hecho antes ¿Tuvo que mentir, engañar o preparar alguna trampa para que alguien cayera en ella o para salvar a alguien? También lo había hecho en ocasiones. Cuando en sus votos matrimoniales Castle dijo que Kate era 'un misterio que quería seguir resolviendo durante toda su vida' no se imaginó que hubiese tanta materia prima donde indagar.

* * *

A Kate Beckett también le hubiese gustado tomarse un par de whiskys, aunque fuese poco inteligente y nada útil, pero Lily estaba inquieta por no haber comido en condiciones y así se lo estaba haciendo saber a mami, obligándole a abrir la puerta derecha de la nevera de estilo Americano para picotear de todo lo que estaba a la altura de sus ojillos o más abajo. Ahora mismo estaba de pie junto al frigorífico, dando palmaditas en la puerta para que se la volviese a abrir.

\- Lily, cielo ¿Qué quieres ahora? - preguntaba la ex-detective con un desesperanzado tono de quien se acaba de dar cuenta de que un bebé de catorce meses no se cansa de repetir las cosas.

Abrió la puerta y la pequeña se lanzó al cajón de las frutas y verduras, que abrió tirando a lo burro, cosa que había aprendido hacía un rato, y metió medio cuerpo dentro para coger algo que le gustara. Ahora mismo mamá Beckett estaba tomándoselo con calma e ignoró el posible resfriado que le iba a costar a Lily las zambullidas en el cajón.

La pequeña sacó una reluciente manzana de piel verde brillante que puso en el suelo con bastante cuidado e hizo rodar por la cocina empujándola con las manitas. Mamá Beckett también pensaba dejar para otro momento la lección titulada 'con la comida no se juega'. Después del disgusto que se habían llevado lo último que necesitaban era más normas.

Kate miró el reloj y suspiró. Tras el sofoco, lo primero que le salió fue llamar a Rita y a Hunt, tenían un método para comunicarse en caso de emergencia y lo había utilizado. No era el tipo de emergencia del que se ocupan en 'las sombras' pero definitivamente necesitaba ayuda con esto y la pareja había sido su paño de lágrimas durante estos dos últimos años, así que eran quienes podían comprender la situación. A ella definitivamente se le había ido de las manos.

La manzana rodó hasta sus pies, con Lily detrás de ella, que la cogió y la levantó para dársela a su madre.

\- ¿Quieres un trocito de manzana, cielo? - le preguntó ella dulcemente.

Lily le sonrió y asintió con la cabecita, algo que no había hecho nunca, o al menos ella no se lo había visto hacer. Cogió la manzana y la lavó a conciencia debajo del grifo, aunque Lily opinase que directamente del suelo estaría más sabrosa. La secó con un paño y cogió un cuchillo pequeño.

\- Mira, Lily, vamos a sacar una media luna de manzana...

Beckett cortó con destreza un gajo fino de manzana, le quitó el corazón y se la ofreció a su hija, que la cogió con su manita con curiosidad. Cortó otra tajada para ella y la mordió delante de Lily haciendo gestos y poniendo caras de lo buena que estaba. La pequeña, decidida, la mordió, arrugando la naricilla divertida al sentir el frescor y la leve acidez de la fruta. Bueno, la media luna de manzana ni bailaba ni cantaba, pero estaba rica. Cuando la acabó alzó la mano pidiendo más.

\- Vaya, mírate, Lily, estas comiendo con mami... - dijo Kate dándole otro trozo y gritando '¡Hurra!' internamente.

Cuando Martha Rodgers llegó al loft, Kate y Lily ya se habían zampado la manzana y estaban comiendo una naranja, tras haber comprobado que también rodaba estupendamente por toda la casa y que incluso rebotaba. La mujer venía con una sonrisa en la cara y rebosante de energía.

\- Katherine, querida... - se acercó trotando y le dio un fuerte abrazo de los que siempre cogían a Kate desprevenida. - ¿Estás sola?

La ex-detective sintió un hachazo en su corazón al pensar que tendría que mentirle a Martha sobre dónde estaban Rick y Alexis, así que de momento se limitó a asentir con la cabeza inocentemente como había hecho Lily hacía un rato.

\- Oh, perfecto. Toma... - la actriz abrió el bolso y sacó una cajita rectangular y plana, no mucho mayor que un billetero, que entregó a Kate. - Ábrelo.

Ella obedeció, aliviada por no tener que dar explicaciones. La caja contenía un taco de tarjetas, parecido a una baraja de cartas, pero en cada una había una foto de un lugar de Nueva York en la que se podía hacer algún tipo de actividad: Restaurantes, bocaterías, cines, teatros, exposiciones, conciertos, música de jazz, monólogos de humor, spa, masajes, librerías, baseball indoor, tiro con arco...

\- ¿Qué es todo esto...? - preguntó Kate comprobando que en el reverso de todas ellas venía detallado el horario y había un código.

\- Son descuentos para un tour urbano por Manhattan. Las vende un alumno mío, sólo tuve que elegir las tarjetas. Me pareció el regalo perfecto para el hombre que, después de tener a su mujer de vuelta en casa, no necesita nada más... Salvo hacer todas las cosas que no ha podido compartir con ella estos últimos meses.

Kate no dejó de mirar las tarjetas mientras su suegra hablaba y una sonrisa se fue dibujando en su rostro.

\- Esto... - Kate levantó la vista de las tarjetas y miró a la actriz - ... es GENIAL, Martha. Son... son un montón de sitios y cosas que nos gustan A LOS DOS. Es... simplemente genial. ¿Cómo lo has sabido?

\- Oh, querida, muy fácil. Conozco a mi hijo. Esa forma que tiene de mirar el periódico, refunfuñar y dejarlo a un lado, porque ha visto algo que quería hacer contigo y no podía. He estado recopilando esa información durante semanas y _voila_. Ahora sólo os digo una cosa ¡disfrutadlas todas!

La diva volvió a abrazar a Kate, que esta vez se lo esperaba, así que no pareció un palo de escoba.

\- ¿De verdad Cast... Richard hacía eso? - preguntó Kate sorprendida.

\- Sí, querida. Cuando dedujo que estabas vivita y coleando (cosa que por cierto a mí no me contó, ya hablaremos de eso algún día) el pobre iba como un alma en pena por la casa. Yo entonces creía que era por tu fallecimiento, pero viéndolo ahora creo que el hecho de que estuvieras viva pero lejos de él fue como una herida de las que te van minando la moral hasta que caes agotado. Lo único que le mantuvo cuerdo, si es que se puede usar ese término, fue volcarse en la pequeña Elisabeth. ¿Te ha contado cuando se disfrazaron para Halloween?

Kate notó su boca seca cuando pronunció un escueto 'No'.

\- Uy, pues imagínate la escena: Un papá elefante de metro noventa llevando a una elefantita de meses por todo el vecindario. Elisabeth se asustaba de su padre, de las calabazas, de los niños disfrazados gritando 'truco o trato'... Pero Richard estaba tan empecinado en celebrar Halloween que se la llevó con el berrinche y todo. Puso de los nervios a todos los vecinos, que ya dudaban entre darle caramelos o llamar a Asuntos Sociales. Tu pequeña acabó hartándose y se arrancó las orejas del disfraz tirandose de ellas como la niña del exorcista.

La diva hizo el gesto de tirarse de los pelos, cosa que hizo sonreír a una emocionada Kate, que simplemente volvió a mirar las tarjetas y abrazó a su suegra.

\- Gracias Martha, gracias por todo.

La ex-detective se quedó encorvada sobre la actriz, dándole palmaditas en la espalda cariñosamente. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, notó que Kate estaba hipando y llorando abrazada a ella.

\- Oh, Katherine, querida... ¿Ocurre algo? - le preguntó realmente preocupada, dando un paso atrás y apartándole un mechón de pelo de la cara.

Como no contestaba, Martha insistió:

\- Vale. ¿Qué ha hecho Richard ahora? Dime. - le animó ella a hablar, con la idea de regañar a su hijo más tarde.

Kate negó con la cabeza y, tras aguantarse el lloro, habló entre hipidos:

\- No... No es él. Soy yo...que me siento una... BRUJA por lo que os hice pasar.

La diva la miró con ternura. Cierto que la mujer de su hijo no era convencional, pero ¿quién era Martha Rodgers para juzgarla? Digamos que una ex chica playboy que se metió a actriz, que fue madre soltera, que se casó varias veces, y que acabó internando a su hijo en colegios para que no le llegaran las habladurías, obviamente tenía mucha experiencia en ser juzgada, así que no mintió cuando le dijo:

\- Escucha, querida. Esos sentimientos de culpa te golpearán de vez en cuando. Cuando pase, abraza a tu marido, abraza a tu hija y diles que los quieres, que son tu vida y que nadie nunca les haga creer lo contrario. Luego mírate al espejo, como si de una actuación se tratarse y di '¡Ey!¡Yo sé por qué lo hice!¡Métete en tus asuntos Oona Marconi!¡Y ya está!' - Martha reparó un poco en lo que había dicho y rectificó - Bueno, el nombre lo puedes cambiar a tu gusto, obviamente.

Kate se enjugó las lágrimas con una servilleta de cocina tras recibir su consejo no solicitado de Martha, aunque este había sido indirectamente solicitado. Tenía razón. El inmenso amor por su hija la llevó a desear que fuese feliz y que tuviese una vida normal. No quiso recluida en las sombras junto a ella o tener que cambiar de ciudad cada año escolar. En su pensamiento vio que faltaba la palabra 'Castle'. Un eslabón necesario en su misión, pero que no había tenido la oportunidad de decidir nada. Se había visto limitado al papel que ella le había asignado. Pensándolo así y sabiendo el tamaño descomunal de su ego, no era de extrañar que hubiese estallado hacía un rato.

Su reflexión fue interrumpida por Lily, que estaba viendo a su mami llorar y toda compungida la imitó en su gesto para echarse a llorar también.

\- No, Lily, cielo, no vamos a llorar más. Ven... - abrió el frigorífico y la animó a coger algo.

La pequeña se hizo con una lata de que estaba en una balda de la puerta. La tiró al suelo y la hizo rodar hacia el salón y ella fue detrás riendo. Martha hizo un gesto con las manos como queriendo comprender a qué venía ese juego nuevo.

\- Hemos tenido un día duro. - le explicó Kate.

\- Bueno, pues ya está aquí la abuela de la criatura, querida. Tú déjame interpretarle una escena de Barrio Sésamo y ya verás cómo deja de hacer trastadas... - la mujer se quitó la chaqueta y la dejó a un lado - ¡Oh! Tengo una idea: un dúo. Yo puedo hacer de Epi y tú de Blas. ¿Qué te parece?

\- Vaya, ¿Interpretar con una novata como yo? ¡No sé si seré capaz de darte la réplica, Martha! - comentó Kate recuperando la sonrisa.

\- Oh, pues ¡Cambiemos los papeles! Yo haré de la cerdita Miss Piggy y tú... del Monstruo de las Galletas. Así sólo tendrás que comer galletas.

\- Vale, Martha. - Dijo una sonriente y pensativa Kate. Sí, cambiar el papel... Pensó que eso sí era posible ahora: cambiar el papel de Castle. ¡Eso sí que había sido un consejo no solicitado y además dado inconscientemente!

* * *

El gimnasio de 'las sombras' estaba ubicado en el sótano y tenía un aire retro: todas las máquinas parecían por lo menos de los años 80, aunque estaban bien cuidadas. Había todo lo necesario para ponerse en forma, alrededor de un pequeño ring de boxeo: Bicicleta estática, banco de abdominales, juegos de mancuernas y pesas...

Hayley estaba agarrada al gran saco de arena, de forma cilíndrica, contemplando con una sonrisa a la tierna Alexis que seguramente pensaba que estaba dándole una buena paliza, cuando en realidad apenas le estaba sacudiendo el polvo. La pelirroja ponía mucho empeño, todo hay que decirlo: se había vestido con un sujetador deportivo fucsia que hacía de top y unas mallas negras ajustadas. Todo se lo había prestado ella misma, y tal y como pensaba el sujetador le quedaba algo grande, pero lo había elegido así a posta para tomarle el pelo. Alexis también acompañaba cada golpe de un gritito y mantenía la mirada fija en el saco, con el ceño fruncido, como si el cacharro fuese un atracador o un violador.

-Vamos, vamos ¡Golpeas como una nena! - le dijo para pincharla.

La pelirroja paró y, con sus manos enfundadas en guantes de boxeo, se apartó como pudo un mechón de pelo que se le había salido de la coleta.

\- Pues deberías saber que gané el trofeo de primavera de esgrima cuando estaba en tercero. - le informó con orgullo.

-¿Esgrima?...Qué mona estarías... Pero eso ahora suena a nenita de papá. - la miró de arriba abajo - Necesitas que esa Hello Kitty interior se convierta en una fiera: una tigresa, una leona...

\- Qué más quisieras tú... - le susurró Alexis dándole un golpecito en el brazo para que se callara.

\- No. Qué más quisieras tú... - le replicó la británica cachondeándose en voz alta soltando el saco y dando un paso al lateral ayudada de su bastón.

Su tono volvió a ser serio cuando le dijo:

\- A ver. Golpea un buen derechazo a la mandíbula, uno que pudiese tumbar a tu adversario. Apunta aquí. - Le señaló con la empuñadura del bastón un lugar del saco a una altura un poco por encima de la cabeza de la pelirroja.

Alexis se cuadró con los dos brazos flexionados, cubriéndose la cara con los guantes, miró fijamente al saco con cara de mala leche y dio un puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas, que sonó con un débil 'pof' cuando chocó con el mullido saco, sin tan siquiera lograr que se balancease, colgado como estaba de una viga del techo con unas cadenas. Hayley negó con la cabeza. Se puso detrás de ella y le puso la mano en el hombro.

\- Los hombros relajados. Y baja los brazos, caray, que se nota demasiado que vas a soltar un sopapo. Ahora abre las piernas - se las separó dándole unos toquecitos con el bastón en los tobillos - Sólo podrás dar un golpe, porque no te conviene meterte en una pelea. Sólo un golpe bien dado y echar a correr. Ese será tu sello. ¿Entendido?

Alexis asintió con la cabeza. Hayley se aproximó más a ella, pegándose a su espalda. Le cogió la muñeca derecha y la rodeó de la cintura con el bastón.

\- Para lograrlo, debes usar toda la fuerza de tus piernas y el tronco en movimiento, porque con tus bracitos de gatita no vas a conseguir noquear a ningún tío. ¿De acuerdo? - le dijo mientras giraba junto a ella a un lado y a otro para mostrarle el movimiento - La pierna izquierda pisa fuerte en el suelo, el tronco gira y el puño derecho golpea ¿ves? Luego la pierna derecha la usas para dar el siguiente paso y salir echando leches ¿vale?

\- Creo que lo he pillado. - dijo Alexis igualmente seria, impresionada por los conocimientos de Hayley y de la seriedad con que le estaba enseñando.

La británica se apartó dando un paso atrás y la dejó a ella sola. La pelirroja golpeó siguiendo sus indicaciones y para sorpresa de ambas el puñetazo se clavó secamente con un 'PUFF' que pareció un quejido y que logró balancear el saco hacia un lado. El asombro de Alexis fue tal, que se quedó parada mirando al cilindro, que volvió de su balanceo y la golpeó, tirándola al suelo cómicamente.

\- ¡Bien hecho! - la animó Hayley - ¿Entiendes ahora por qué te he dicho 'golpea y sal por patas'?

La pelirroja le sonrió desde el suelo y se agarró al bastón que le ofreció Hayley para levantarse. Cuando se hubo incorporado se quedó paralizada mirando al otro lado del gimnasio y dijo con los ojos abiertos: '¿Papá?'

* * *

El escritor acababa de cruzar la puerta del sótano habilitado como gimnasio. Jackson y Rita estaban detrás de él, pero se quedaron al otro lado de la puerta observando la escena. Por una parte querían dar intimidad al encuentro padre e hija, pero por otra no querían perder ripio.

\- ¡Hola 'jefe'! - le saludó Hayley levantando el bastón.

Castle se limitó a levantar la palma de la mano sin moverse de donde estaba. Ya era guasa que le llamase 'jefe', pues el año que estuvo trabajando en la agencia de detectives 'Richard Castle' no le llamó así ni una vez. Tampoco es que Castle supiese imponer ordenes o disciplina, así que no se le podía culpar a la morena.

Alexis tampoco se movió de donde estaba, junto a Hayley. La británica no pudo ignorar las señales que desde la puerta le estaban haciendo Jackson y Rita para que dejara solos a padre e hija. Rita aún estaba siendo sutil, pero Hunt parecía que estaba intentando hacer aterrizar un avión.

\- Bueno, yo me voy... - dijo la morena andando con ayuda de su bastón multiusos.

Cuando llegó a la altura de Castle dijo:

\- Me voy a un sitio que esté muy bien iluminado, para que no haya posibilidad de que te lances a mis irresistibles labios 'por equivocación'.

Hayley le sonrió como si aún no creyese que le confundiera con Beckett el pasado 'Día de Acción de Gracias' en los cines Angelika. Él hizo un gesto con los ojos mirando al vacío pensando en qué rayos le habría contado la británica a su mujer sobre lo que pasó aquel día.

Cuando la joven salió, cerró la puerta para dejarlos a solas, aunque podríamos apostar a que los tres integrantes de las sombras se quedaron escuchando desde el otro lado.

Lo ánimos entre padre e hija no estaban para que ambos corriesen el uno al otro a abrazarse. Alexis, visiblemente molesta, se intentó quitar los guantes de boxeo ella sola, que como todo en el gimnasio no eran de esos modernos con velkro sino con cordones. Castle, incrédulo de que su hijita estuviese ahí entrenando con determinación y entrega para unirse a 'las sombras' permaneció en estado de shock.

\- Ya veo que Beckett te lo ha contado. Pensé que aguantaría un poco más, la verdad. - dijo ella sin levantar la vista de los dichosos cordajes en sus muñecas.

Él hizo un gesto con la cabeza y caminó hacia su hija dispuesto a limar asperezas. Cuando llegó a ella le puso las manos en los hombros.

\- Alexis, hija, no deberías haberle pedido a Beckett que me lo ocultara. La pusiste entre la espada y la pared. Después de todo lo que ha pasado...y lo que ha debido sufrir... - el escritor respiró profundamente - ... Aunque Kate nos quiera, es duro volver a un hogar diferente al que dejó. Quiere hacerlo bien, y quizás se vio obligada a ayudarte para intentar compensarte todo lo que tú también sufriste, calabacita.

La pelirroja se quedó pensativa unos segundos. Pasado ese tiempo suspiró y le ofreció las muñecas a su padre para que le ayudase a quitarse los malditos guantes, cosa que no consiguió.

\- Lo siento. ¿Le pedirás disculpas a Beckett de mi parte? - dijo la chica apenada de verdad.

\- Lo haré, pero ¿Por qué no lo haces tú misma? Me refiero a que estás en 'las sombras' pero podrás salir a la superficie de vez en cuando ¿no? Tampoco es que tu vida corra peligro y hayas fingido tu fallecimiento como tuvo que hacer Kate. Y además está lo de ser editora ¿quien me va a meter caña con los hitos de entrega?

\- Papá... - dijo la joven negando con la cabeza y apartando sus muñecas.

La esperanza de Castle se vino abajo.

\- Quiero hacerlo bien, papá. Durante unos meses quiero concentrarme en esto, por eso he pedido una excedencia en la editorial. Por eso le pedí a Kate que no te lo dijera, porque no quería que me quitaras la idea de la cabeza. Y porque no quería despedirme en persona, mi idea era escribirte una carta.

La esperanza de Castle hizo un agujero en donde había caído para hundirse más y más, y sus dejas fruncidas de preocupación no ablandaron la determinación de Alexis, que siguió hablando.

\- Sé que es duro para ti. Para mí también es durísimo pensar que voy a estar separada de tí, de la abuela, de Kate, de Lily... de mi madre... que se me olvidaba... - eso hizo sonreír levemente al escritor - Pero es algo que quiero hacer, que deseo hacer. Y tú siempre me animaste a hacer cosas que pudiese contar a mis hijos. Pues no sé qué les contaré, pero mi historia empezará aquí, con cómo mi padre se despidió de mí en un gimnasio anticuado llevando unos guantes de boxeo de la época de Mohamed Ali.

La chica se le quedó mirando con su firme decisión tomada.

\- Vaya... - dijo él derrotado.

En este momento Alexis le abrazó, fuerte, golpeándole con los guantes en la espalda y él le correspondió, besándole en su pelo despeinado mientras la estrechaba entre sus brazos.

\- Pero prométeme una cosa. - dijo el escritor firme.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Que la historia de tu vida, la que le llegues a contar a tus hijos y nietos... prométeme que tendrá un gran final feliz. - le dijo emocionado, un final que él ya no llegaría a ver.

\- Te lo prometo. - le afirmó Alexis.

En un momento tan emotivo, surgió un atisbo de debilidad, la pelirroja le matizó algo:

\- Bueno, de vez en cuando supongo que podré organizar encuentros en lugares secretos, siempre que vayamos disfrazados. Pero quizás para después del verano... en septiembre...

\- Genial. Me encantan los disfraces. - dijo el escritor recuperando la sonrisa y sin soltar su abrazo la levantó un palmo del suelo y fue cargando con ella hacia la puerta.

\- ¡Papá! - se quejó ella riéndose.

\- Calla, no hagas ruido, que te estoy secuestrando... - dijo él gruñendo por el esfuerzo, dispuesto a llevársela a casa.

* * *

Jackson Hunt observaba como Rick se despedía por enésima vez de Alexis. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que fuese un hombre tan afectuoso, se sintió orgulloso, aunque eso no lo hubiese sacado de él. Se puso su gorra de cartero de 'US Postal', dispuesto a ir a Manhattan una vez más, esperando que fuese la última del día. Al menos esta nueva forma de moverse no implicaba tener que recoger basura de vez en cuando para disimular.

\- No es por aguar la fiesta, pero tendríamos que salir ya para llegar a una hora decente a casa - dijo el hombre.

Jackson vio como Rick se soltaba definitivamente de Alexis y sin querer mirar atrás se dirigió hacia el garaje, por delante de él.

Cuando entraron en el abarrotado garaje, Hunt habló a espaldas de su hijo:

\- Escucha, Rick. - el escritor se paró pero no se dio la vuelta, el veterano pensó que estaba llorando, así que continuó:

\- Cuidaré de Alexis. Igual que cuidé de Beckett y la pequeñaja. Ya verás como vuelve a casa antes de que te des cuenta. Esto de 'las sombras' es, en el fondo, tremendamente aburrido.

Castle se irguió y se dio la vuelta. No estaba llorando, para sorpresa de Hunt, sino que le miró con una ceja levantada.

\- ¿Bromeas? - dijo el escritor- ¡Sólo en esta habitación hay más historia que toda la saga de James Bond! Alexis y yo podríamos estar aquí durante horas embelesados, viendo esto y oyendo tus batallitas.

Hunt sonrió pensando en todas las horas de historietas que le había estado contando a Beckett, cuando se la encontraba trasteando en el garaje, con tristeza en sus ojos. Él la quería distraer con algo y no se le dan bien las conversaciones banales ni sobre sentimientos, así que le había contado buena parte de su colección de batallitas.

\- Bueno... - dijo el veterano admirando sus recuerdos - Antes sí que se vivían aventuras a pie de campo, ahora es casi todo informática. Aburrido.

Castle ya estaba acercándose a la máquina Enigma que había visto antes para pulsar una de sus teclas con su inquieto dedo índice, cuando su padre dijo tajantemente:

\- Espera.

El escritor encogió el dedo pensado que se le lo decía a él, pero Jackson se acercó a la vitrina y cogió una de las estilográficas que tenía expuesta.

\- Mira, esta es una Parker 75 Insignia de 1966. - dijo sosteniéndola en frente suyo - Con esta pluma firmé unos documentos cuando me hice pasar por miembro de la ONU. Fue aquí, en Nueva York. Me acuerdo porque fue el mismo día que conocí a tu madre. Aspirante a actriz, que trabajaba de animadora en el hotel donde me hospedaba. Ten.

Se la entregó al escritor, que notó el peso de la aleación de metal con que antaño se hacían las buenas estilográficas. Ahora ni las de lujo tenían ese tacto.

\- Desenróscala. - le pidió.

Castle le obedeció y en su palma de la mano cayó un pequeño cilindro metálico parecido a una carga de tinta de las de la época.

\- Ahí estaba oculto el microfilm que un compañero, agente topo en un país enemigo, me pasó ese mismo día. A él lo descubrieron, se lo cargaron y fueron a por mí. Por eso, entre otras cosas, tuve que desaparecer al día siguiente. - se lamentó el veterano.

Castle, sorprendido de que esa simple pluma recogiese una historia que además estaba relacionada con él, se quedó mirando el pequeño cilidro de metal hipnotizado.

\- Quédatela. - le dijo él como si fuera una orden.

El escritor se sorprendió que se desprendiera de algo así.

\- Para que tengas un regalo de cumpleaños de tu padre. - le dijo dándole unas palmadas muy masculinas en el hombro.

\- Oh, pues... ¡Gracias!... Gracias... padre. - el escritor saboreó la palabra 'padre' al pronunciarla, pues no estaba nada acostumbrado a usarla de ese modo.

\- Y cuídala bien.

\- Oh, por supuesto. - dijo enroscando la pluma y sosteniéndola en su mano, feliz.

\- Me refería a Beckett.

\- Ah, claro.

\- Si yo tuviera... 20 años menos...

\- Antes has dicho 30.

\- Creo que con sólo 20 ya te la podría quitar - le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

El escritor se quedó un poco cortado y molesto, pues era él quien gastaba las bromas y no estaba acostumbrado a que se las gastaran a él... Porque era una broma ¿no?.

* * *

Cuando Richard Castle cruzó la puerta de su loft se encontró todo muy tranquilo. Después de lo acontecido en el día le había quedado claro que no se encenderían las luces de repente ni que un montón de gente gritaría 'sorpresa'. Por si no fuera suficiente la ausencia de Alexis, resulta que la diva Martha Rodgers se había excusado mandándole un mensaje en el que le decía que tenía una cita. Él lo había recibido una vez fuera del 'bunker' de 'las sombras', cuando estaba incómodamente acurrucado entre las cajas de la furgoneta de 'US Postal', de vuelta a casa. En otras circunstancias quizás le hubiese molestado su ausencia, pero se alegró de tener la oportunidad de estar esta noche a solas con Kate y Lily, de las que, por cierto, no había rastro. Oyó un ruidillo lejano que no provenía ni de la cocina ni del salón. Era una especie de ronroneo, como un serrucho, que venía del despacho. Allí se dirigió.

El 'serrucho' era Kate roncando. Estaba sentada en la alfombra de juegos, con la espalda apoyada en el sillón del despacho y la cabeza ladeada sobre el cojín del asiento. Lily dormía también, recostada boca abajo sobre el regazo de su madre, con su cabecita acomodada en su pecho. El libro del osito Cosmo, que estaba mordido y desgastado por el 'uso' de la pequeña, descansaba también al lado de las dos bellas durmientes. La tenue luz del final de la tarde aún iluminaba lo suficiente como para convertir la escena en una cálida estampa hogareña. El escritor pensó que sí, que este era su hogar.

Castle se arrodilló, recogió el libro y se inclinó para besar sutilmente la cabecita de Lily, luego giró la cabeza y se elevó lentamente para besar a su mujer. En la oscuridad, sólo se apreció su cabeza aproximándose a la de ella, dejando a la imaginación donde se habían posado sus labios.

Al separarse, la cabeza de Kate se movió y tras abrir los ojos lentamente, lo que vio fue a su marido devolviéndole la mirada con ternura. Ella sonrió y respiró profundamente, lo que le llevó a recordar que tenía a Lily encima suyo mientras ella le leía un poco... Con el movimiento la pequeña también despertó y lo primero que dijo Kate fue:

\- Lily, mira, papi ya está en casa. - la pequeña se frotó los ojos con los puños y alargó los brazos hacia su padre. Kate añadió dirigiéndose a su marido: - Ha estado toda la tarde preguntando por ti.

\- ¿Ah, sí? - dijo Castle feliz, cogiéndola en brazos - ¿Querías ver a tu papi, Lily?

\- Las dos teníamos ganas de que volvieras. - dijo sinceramente Kate, que acarició a la adormilada bebé en los fuertes brazos de su papi, extendiendo la caricia a dichos brazos. El gesto no pasó desapercibido para él, que sintió que su calor se mezclaba con sus sentimientos de culpa, que no pudo aguantar más.

\- He estado con... - dijo él.

\- Sé dónde has estado. Yo les llamé. - aclaró ella.

\- Claro...

Ambos se quedaron mirando al suelo, buscando las palabras que ya habían dado vueltas en su cabeza toda la tarde.

\- Oye - dijo Castle - No sé cómo 'eso' salió de mi boca, de verdad. Eres la mejor madre que Lily podría tener y la mejor esposa que cualquier hombre con dos dedos de frente desearía. Y me doy bofetadas todas la mañana para asegurarme que has vuelto y que no es un sueño... - Lily bostezó en sus brazos, dispuesta a seguir durmiendo - Me he dado cuenta de que si yo hubiera pasado por lo que tú has tenido que pasar, me hubiese vuelto loco. Te admiro por todas y cada unas de las decisiones que has tenido que tomar tú sola, las que sé y las que no sé, porque confío en ti y sé que fueron las correctas, así que... Perdóname.

El dolor del escritor se palpaba en el ambiente, al igual que la comprensión de ella.

\- Yo también te quiero pedir perdón. Primero por no comentarte lo de Alexis. Verás, todo el tiempo que estuve separada de Lily, me hizo pensar que quizás mi hija nunca me volvería a ver, pero me convencí de que en su vida habría alguien que hiciese mi papel, alguna mujer que pudiera darle consejos, apoyarla... y supe que la encontraría, igual que Alexis me encontró a mí. Por eso creo que no llegué a comentarte nada, porque la quiero como a una hija y quería poder serle útil, demostrarle que siempre podrá contar conmigo, aunque no sea su verdadera madre.

Castle tuvo que parpadear porque se le nublaba la vista de la emoción, sonrió iluminándosele la cara y dijo:

\- ¿En serio la quieres como si fuese hija tuya? - La idea de que así fuera tenía un fuerte significado después de que Kate hubiese sido madre.

\- Claro que sí, mi vida. - Respondió ella. Era algo que podría haber dicho antes sin saber realmente hasta donde alcanza el amor por un hijo, pero dicho ahora resultaba una verdad contrastada.

\- Guau. - dijo el escritor dispuesto a besarla, pero ella levantó un dedo pidiéndole un segundo.

\- Y también quería pedir perdón por darte la impresión de que no te iba a contar nada de mis dos años en 'las sombras'. No era mi intención dejarte fuera, sólo es que tenía que encontrar tu papel.

\- ¿Mi papel? - preguntó él.

Kate asintió con la cabeza y se levantó ágilmente. A él le costó más, entre otras cosas porque iba con Lily a cuestas. Siguió a su mujer hasta el dormitorio, donde ella sacó de debajo de la cama un paquete que había recibido esa misma tarde, después de pagar un pico por el envío extra-rápido. Cuando Lily vio la cama de papi y mami, pidió que la dejaran ahí, cosa que no le vino nada mal a Castle para descansar.

Kate se puso delante de su marido, sosteniendo el paquete sobre sus manos, era rectangular y plano.

\- Feliz cumpleaños. - dijo.

El escritor sintió la emoción en su corazón pensando en qué sería aquello que venía envuelto de forma tan austera, típico de las cosas que se recibían de internet. Miró a Kate a los ojos pero su mirada tímida y la forma de morderse el labio no le ayudaron a calmarse. Lo abrió con cierto nerviosismo y después de quitar el último papel de celofán que protegía el contenido, contempló el cuaderno Moleskine de tamaño grande. Sus tapas duras forradas con cuero y la banda elástica para mantenerlo cerrado delataban que era de la mejor calidad. Hubiese matado por tener algo así cuando empezó a escribir: Sentir ese cosquilleo al ver una página de papel ahuesado de buen gramaje completamente limpio e impoluto, esperando ser el lienzo de una historia digna... Ahora prácticamente escribía sólo con el portátil. Digamos que había pasado del placer de escribir que sentía de joven a la obligación de escribir para cumplir un plazo de entrega.

\- Es... es un Moleskine. Como cuando empezaba... - dijo contemplándolo emocionado.

\- Sí. - dijo ella sonriendo al ver lo impresionado que lo había dejado.

\- Me trae tantísimos recuerdos... tantísimos buenos recuerdos... - levantó los ojos - ¡Gracias, Kate!

\- Pero el regalo no es el Moleskine. - le dijo ella divertida.

\- ¿Qué?

\- El regalo... - ella tomó el cuaderno con cuidado y lo abrió delante de él - ...son las páginas.

\- Pues...Están en blanco. - dijo él algo atontado.

\- Claro. Las páginas que tú escribirás con la historia oficial de 'Lirio Blanco' contada en primera persona por mí.

Castle se quedó petrificado mirando a 'su mujercita' sonriéndole dulcemente.

\- Ya sabes que he estado recibiendo ofertas de todo tipo. Pero quiero que sea así, quiero contártelo a ti en exclusiva. No sé, quizás haya material para que logres escribir un bestseller.

El escritor no se lo podía creer: Miró las páginas en blanco y le impactó la idea de que ahí iba a escribir algo tan personal e importante para ambos. Sintió que se despejaban los nubarrones de un día gris, volviéndose a sentir pletórico como al inicio del día, y dijo:

\- Creo, sin lugar a dudas, que este es el mejor regalo que nadie me ha hecho jamás. ¡Y el listón estaba alto! - le dijo mirándole a los ojos.

Ella aumentó su sonrisa, dejando a la vista su hilera de dientes y con los ojos chispeantes de alegría le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y le besó. Él cerró el cuaderno y la rodeó con sus brazos apretándola contra él y bebiendo de sus labios como el primer sorbo de agua fresca que te calma la sed tras caminar bajo el Sol.

Rápidamente la cogió de la mano y se la llevó al salón, aunque tuvo que deshacer sus pasos para ayudar a Lily a bajarse de la cama. La pequeña correteó libremente por ahí mientras papi y mami se dirigían a la mesa del comedor. Por el camino, el escritor sintió un crujir en el suelo, pero no pudo comprender porqué había migas y trozos de galletas por todas partes.

Castle se sentó presidiendo la mesa y Kate a su derecha. Él abrió con delicadeza el cuaderno y lo mantuvo abierto sujetándolo con la mano izquierda. Con la otra mano se buscó la estilográfica Parker en el bolsillo de la camisa y echó una rápida mirada a Kate, que por la cara que puso diría que había reconocido la pluma de Hunt. Como si de una ceremonia se tratase, Rick trazó con pulso firme y destreza unas líneas, bajo la atenta mirada de su mujer. Cuando hubo acabado, esperó unos segundos a que se secara la tinta y giró el cuaderno para que ella lo leyese.

"Para el gran misterio de mi vida, Kate. No dejas de sorprenderme por más que pasen los años. Espero que sigas guardando algunos secretos para que yo pueda ir descubriéndolos poco a poco."

La ex detective no pudo hacer otra cosa más que reírse ante tan tierna dedicatoria. Además le venía bien, así no se sentía tan culpable por ocultarle el hecho de que Eric Vaughn, alias Míster Fantástico, la había abordado hace algunos días en el parque, mientras corría, para ofrecerle un puestazo de auditora de seguridad de su compañía. Tal y como decía la dedicatoria: siempre está bien mantener algo de misterio.

Lily, con el talento heredado de su abuela, entró en escena con su lata de Dr. Pepper agarrada entre sus manitas, recordándole a sus papis que todos sus momentos íntimos serían saboteados a partir de ahora de una manera u otra.

\- ¿A dónde va mi elefantita con el refresco de papi? - le dijo el escritor musicalmente ofreciéndole las manos para que viniese hacia él.

La nena se lo pensó, pero fue hacia su madre diciendo:

\- Comé có mam-mi. - y le ofreció la abollada lata a ella.

Kate no pasó por alto que por primera vez Lily había dicho 'mami' y, sintiendo que el ahogo de la emoción le asaltaba, se lanzó a sus pies y abrazó a su pequeña.

\- ¿Has dicho 'mami', Lily? - dijo papá Castle, que lejos de sentirse celoso, dejó la silla, se arrodilló en el suelo y abrazó a sus chicas, haciendo un ovillo. - ¿Cuándo has aprendido a decir mami, Lily?

\- Lleva un día muy parlanchina ¿verdad, cielo? Anda, demuéstraselo a papi, dile lo que mami te ha enseñado esta tarde.

Lily se sintió el centro de atención y le gustó, se les quedó mirando y arrugó la naricilla mientras soltaba una adorable risita.

\- A ver, Lily: Fe... feli...

Cuando Kate pensó que no iba a decir nada, la pequeña no defraudó a su público y balbuceó:

\- Elí-cúmpe-papi - y entonces soltó la lata de refresco.

El escritor dio un respingo y abrió los brazos.

\- ¿"Feliz cumple papi"? ¿"Feliz cumple papi"? - repitió varias veces para creérselo, buscando el asentimiento de su mujer. - ¡Este es oficialmente el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida!

Cogió la lata de Dr. Pepper que rodaba hacia su pierna.

\- ¡Esto merece un subidón de azucar!

\- ¡No, Castle!

Demasiado tarde. El _pshhhhhhhh_ que sonó cuando abrió la lata y el chorretazo de refresco que empapó su camisa, la cara de Kate y el pelo de Lily les cogió de improviso. Todos empezaron a reír, hasta Lily emocionada tocaba palmitas queriendo repetir el truco.

* * *

Después de toda la tarde con mami, Lily volvió a sus antiguas preferencias y quiso que papi la bañara, le diese la cena con numerito incluido, le leyese un cuento y la acostara, así que cuando papá Castle terminó sus tareas se arrastró hacia el dormitorio y se dejó caer boca abajo sobre la cama, con ropa y todo. Se quedó inmóvil y con los ojos cerrados durante unos minutos durante los que podría haber entrado un ladrón en casa y él no habría encontrado ningún motivo de peso para moverse de donde estaba. No obstante, el inconfundible sonido al descorchar una botella de vino sí que le hizo reaccionar abriendo los ojos inmediatamente.

Kate estaba en la isla de la cocina sirviendo un Rioja de los de 'ocasiones especiales' en copas grandes cuando Castle entró en el salón. Por alguna rocambolesca razón, venía abrazado a una almohada.

\- Aunque sea tarde, he pensado que nos lo merecíamos - dijo ella sonriéndole, admirando cómo le quedaba la camiseta y el vaquero ahora que había perdido peso, mientras él se frotaba la cara cansado.

\- Me has leído el pensamiento, al menos a una parte de mi cerebro - dijo acercándose hasta la isla y obsequiándole con un casto beso - La otra parte se muere de sueño y se niega a soltar la almohada. Pero quiero ser fuerte, además aún queda... una hora y pico antes de que se acabe mi cumpleaños.

Kate le ofreció una copa, ella cogió la otra y tuvo que guiar a su marido hacia el salón, apoyándole la mano en la espalda mientras no quitaba ojo de cómo se movía su trasero al andar. Llegaron al sofá y se sentaron de medio lado, con el brazo apoyado en el respaldo para estar cara a cara.

\- Brindemos - propuso Castle más despierto, al darse cuenta de que Kate llevaba una delicada bata de seda, de las que se cruzan por delante y se ajustan atando un cinturón. Ella las llevaba habitualmente cuando se estaba arreglando para salir, aunque en este momento apostaría a que no eran esas sus intenciones.

\- Y... ¿por qué podríamos brindar? - dijo ella en voz baja esperando oirle.

\- Por el... fin de una etapa... No. Por el inicio de... No, tampoco. Espera. - se concentró mirando el rojo teja del vino - Ya sé: por la CONTINUACIÓN de nuestra historia durante mucho tiempo, y que como el buen vino, mejore con los años.

Kate sonrió y alzó la copa. Ambos chocaron delicadamente los cristales y bebieron un sorbo.

\- Buen brindis, aunque te noto un poco espeso.

\- Es porque es muy tarde, no me pidas precisión lingüística. - se quedó pensando en lo que había dicho - A no ser que... - se inclinó hacia ella, pero Kate se apartó dejándole con las ganas de besarla.

\- Sabes Castle, he estado pensando...

\- ¿Gñe? - dijo él volviendo a su falta de precisión lingüística.

\- Creo que después de tanta fogosidad marital deberíamos dejar a un lado el sexo por un tiempo. - dijo muy seria.

El escritor se quedó tan quieto que a Kate le dio la impresión de que se había quedado dormido con los ojos abiertos. Ella siguió hablando:

\- Sí. Basta ya de tantas acrobacias y posturas imposibles, como queriendo demostrar lo guais y sexys que somos. No quiero repasar el kamasutra de la 'A' a la 'Z' y hacer anotaciones en el margen de las variantes que encontremos. Y tampoco quiero que nos arranquemos la ropa y revolvamos la cama para acabar durmiendo con el culo al aire y pillar un resfriado.

La ex-detective se le quedó mirando muy seria durante unos eternos segundos, tras los cuales empezaron a curvásele la comisura de los labios y a brillarle los ojos delatándose a sí misma. Finalmente no pudo aguantar más y estalló en silenciosas carcajadas, porque Lily dormía, delante de un petrificado Castle.

\- No ha tenido gracia. - dijo él todo serio.

\- Feliz día de los inocentes. - culminó ella con lágrimas en los ojos de la risa.

Rick recordó que, en efecto, esa era una de las desventajas de cumplir años el 1 de Abril, día de los inocentes: que había un montón de gente reunida en tu casa con la necesidad imperiosa de gastar bromas. Pensaba que este año se iba a librar, pero había subestimado a Kate.

\- Sabes, tienes razón. - dijo él sonriendo traviesamente y avanzando en el sofá para ponerse más cerca de ella. - No quiero más sexo. - le dijo con voz ronca - Desde que has vuelto sólo ha habido sexo y más sexo... No me has dejado, ni una vez, hacerte el amor.

Kate dejó muy lentamente la copa en lo alto de la cómoda en la que se apoyaba el respaldo del sofá. Él, sosteniéndole la mirada, se acercó y le apartó suavemente la melena, aún mucho más corta que como la solía llevar, para acariciarle el cuello lentamente con el dorso de la mano. A ambos se les cortó al respiración al revivir cómo hacía unos meses, el recuerdo de una simple caricia les dolía en en corazón por la ausencia que estaban sufriendo. Quizás por eso habían estado evitando ese contacto sensual tan básico. La mano de él continuó por el escote y deslizó unos dedos traviesos por la apertura en 'V' que formaba la bata, llegando a sentir el calor de sus pechos. Kate sintió su piel arder, le cogió la mano con las suyas y lo interrumpió llevándose el dorso a los labios y sintiendo su caricia en la mejilla. Sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos, ella avanzó su mano a lo largo del fuerte brazo de él, llegando hasta el hombro, deslizando también ella sus dedos por debajo de la manga corta. Castle sintió que poco a poco su corazón ganaba confianza y que volvía a desear esa complicidad que le había faltado.

El escritor flexionó el brazo a la vez que se acercaba a su mujer, atrayendo la espalda de ella hacia sus pectorales, para acabar envolviéndola con un abrazo de oso. Sintió como ella se relajaba y se recostaba amoldándose a él, enredando sus piernas desnudas en las suyas con vaqueros; levantando los brazos para que él la abarcase mejor y la apretase contra su cuerpo. Castle respiró el aroma de su pelo, que apartó con cuidado, buscando con sus labios la curvita donde el cuello se une a la espalda. Sintió que ella respiraba profundamente, relajando su estómago rodeado por sus antebrazos. Llevó una mano hacia atrás para acariciarle la cabeza a contra pelo justo detrás de la oreja. Tan gusto estaban que no se dieron cuenta que estaban empezando a ladearse en los asientos del sofá... En el último momento el escritor puso un pie en la alfombra para no rodar y acabar en el suelo. Kate se rió bajito, pero no quiso cambiar de ubicación, ninguno de los dos quería cortar el mágico momento que estaban viviendo; ella se agarró al respaldo del sofá para recolocarse, con tan mala suerte que rozó con los dedos la copa de vino que había dejado en la cómoda y que, tras tambalearse, se inclinó hacia un lado vertiendo su contenido encima de ambos.

Desde su posición, Castle fue testigo de cómo las oscuras gotas de vino resbalaban por el escote de Kate, llegando a su propio antebrazo, que él apartó un poco para que siguieran su camino por debajo de la bata, imaginándose que llegarían a su ombligo y de ahí, si había suerte, hacia más abajo; en donde se encontrarían con las gotas que estaban surcando sus muslos por el lado interior. Intentó no pensar en cómo el avanzar perezoso de esas gotas hacía aumentar la presión que sentía en su entrepierna.

Por otra parte, Kate notó el líquido recorrer su ardiente piel, dejando una sensación de frescor y humedad que llegó casi a sus zonas más íntimas, lo que la llenó de decepción y lujuria, al darse cuenta de lo que de verdad quería. Por suerte, sin que ella tuviese que decir nada, su marido había empezado a saborear el vino que había salpicado hasta su cuello, a un ritmo desesperadamente lento, pero que no quería interrumpir.

Un gemido de Kate le dio la pista a Castle de que iba por buen camino. Queriendo alcanzar nuevas porciones de piel salpicadas por la bebida, se cambió de posición, dejando a Kate recostada en el sofá y él más o menos a cuatro patas sobre ella. Empezó con el escote en V lamiendo su piel, sintiendo el leve surco del esternón y la subidita hacia sus pechos. Ella le acuciaba curvando su espalda y agarrándole la nuca, guiándole provocativamente hacia abajo. Castle le llevó la contraria y subió hacia su clavícula, pero dejó rezagada a su mano derecha, que desató el cordón de la bata y se coló entre las telas.

La manía de Castle de toquetearlo todo, cobraba su máxima expresión en los momentos más íntimos. Y así fue como Kate sintió el anhelado contacto con su marido, que jugueteaba con su mano en su zona más ardiente, mientras no dejaba de lamer los restos de vino de su cuerpo. Respiró profundamente y atrapó su mano entre los muslos para no dejarle escapar, para que le siguiera regalando placer, para sentirse unida a él, para correr hacia esa luz brillante que se acercaba poco a poco, deseosa de deslumbrarse con su fulgor.

Castle contempló a Kate desinhibida, jadeante y danzante debajo de él. Era una exquisita tortura notar sus uñas clavadas en la camiseta, para al segundo sentir sus puños cerrándose y tensar la tela hasta casi rasgarla. Kate ahogaba sus gemidos hundiendo la cara en un cojín, con esa expresión, tensa y congestionada, de quien está a punto de sucumbir a una muerte orgásmica. Se hubiese unido a ella, pero quería que esta vez fuese así, para contemplarla y disfrutar de ella visualmente.

Cuando Kate volvió de su vuelo metafísico a la realidad, se encontró incómodamente tumbada en el sofá, pero en su estado de gracia actual no le importó en absoluto el dolor de riñones que seguramente mañana sufriría. Castle estaba sentado tan cerca de ella como podía, con sus piernas flexionadas haciendo un puente sobre su regazo, acariciándole los muslos cariñosamente, con la barbilla apoyada en las rodillas de su mujer, mirándole embelesado.

El escritor apenas podía concentrarse en nada más que en el cuerpo desnudo de su satisfecha mujer semi cubierto por la bata de seda. En eso y en el dolor que tenía en la entrepierna por querer contenerse ante semejante escena.

\- Como iba diciendo... - susurró él - No me habías dejado hacerte el amor.

Ella sonrió sin dejar de mirar su cara de pícaro.

\- Te eché tantísimo de menos... - dijo ella alargando la mano para encontrarse con la suya, entrelazaron los dedos.

Se miraron unos segundos sin decir nada.

\- Recuerdo que en Agosto estuve a punto de tirar la toalla. Cuando oí tu voz por teléfono... Quizás no te acuerdes... ¿Limpiezas R.H?

Castle levantó la cabeza de las rodillas y escuchó atentamente.

\- La frase clave para avisar a Rita de que estaba en peligro era 'Quiero que me limpien las cortinas'. El número lo guardé en mi móvil, como limpiezas R.H., de Rita Hunt. Supongo que algún día se te ocurrió cotillear...

\- Investigar... - dijo él inocentemente

\- De acuerdo, investigar, y llamaste a ese número.

Se quedó en silencio.

\- ¿Y? - dijo él expectante.

\- Todas las noches, antes de dormir, me imaginaba cómo lo estaríais pasando tú y Lily, era el único momento de debilidad que me permitía. Y me autoconvencía de que así era lo mejor para los tres. Pero llamaste a ese número una mañana... - Kate bajó la mirada recordando el duro momento.

\- No contestó nadie. - recordó Castle.

\- No, claro. Fui yo quien cogió el teléfono y no pude decir nada, porque sabía que si hablaba contigo, si teníamos cualquier conversación, acabaría dejándolo todo y huyendo contigo y con Lily por el ancho Canadá. - confesó ella.

\- Ajam... Vaya. - el escritor se quedó pensando en lo cerca que había estado de volver a llamar otras veces y si a base de insistir hubiera conseguido que Kate volviera antes. Luego le dijo la pura verdad: - Pues te hubiese dicho que no.

\- ¿Qué? - se sorprendió ella.

\- No me gusta Canadá. Hace frío. - le confesó haciendo un gracioso gesto de escalofrío.

Kate sonrió, olvidando las salidas que tenía su marido ante los momentos más sentimentales. Se quedó pensando unos segundos, acariciando la mano que tenía entrelazada deslizando el pulgar suavemente.

\- Esta tarde has dicho una cosa... - habló Kate.

\- ¡Uf! Dame una pista...

\- Sobre que tú no lo hubieses soportado... Que te hubieses vuelto loco si hubieras estado en mi lugar. - dijo ella en voz baja.

Rick asintió con la cabeza.

\- Y si... no hubiera estado embarazada. Y si te hubiese pedido que lo dejaras todo atrás y huyeras conmigo... - Kate tragó saliva - ¿Lo habrías hech...?

\- Sí. - dijo él antes de que le diese tiempo a terminar la frase.

\- ¿Haciendo creer a Martha y a Alexis que has fallecido? - le insistió la ex-detective, incrédula.

Castle se tomó unos segundos para pensar, que terminó con un resoplido nada dramático.

\- Mi madre se lo hubiese tomado como una oportunidad de ampliar su bagaje interpretativo. No preguntes por qué lo sé, pero lo sé. Y Alexis... posiblemente nos hubiese descubierto y se habría unido a las sombras, como ha hecho ahora, así que... - el escritor se encogió de hombros dando a entender que no habría cambiado mucho la cosa.

\- Así que hubieses aceptado... - Kate se animó con su respuesta - ¿Incluso si hubiésemos tenido que huir a Canadá?

\- Mmmmm. Al caribe, Beckett. Si huimos que sea al caribe. - le corrigió él.

\- Vaya latazo de compañero de huída. - dijo ella poniendo los ojos en blanco.

\- Mojitos. Solecito. Tumbona. Palmeritas. Aguas cristalinas... ¿Voy a tener que convencerte? - dijo con su voz más seductora. Ella se incorporó y le miró de arriba a abajo mordiéndose el labio inferior.

\- Vas a tener que hacerlo... - dijo agarrándole del cinturón y tirando enérgicamente de él.

En ese momento se dieron cuenta de que a este paso les iba a llevar muchísimo tiempo el rellenar el Moleskine con la historia oficial de 'Lirio blanco'.

* * *

Algo más tarde en 'Casa Castle', la única luz que daba ambiente al gran espacio abierto eran las llamitas de la chimenea de gas que presidía la pared de la zona del comedor. En ese romántico ambiente, nuestros protagonistas estaban apoyados en la isleta de la cocina delante del último trozo que les quedaba de la tarta de queso, premio especial a sus logros en la intimidad. Tras poner a prueba el armazón del sofá, con Kate sentada sobre los muslos de Rick, cabalgándole a un trote sensual, que según ella era digno de la Policía Montada de Canadá, y que terminó con Castle convencido en cambiar el destino de su huida, habían cenado frugalmente de las sobras que tenían y no les había quedado más remedio que compartir el premio.

\- No se tú, pero a mí este día se me está haciendo eterno. - dijo Castle hundiendo la cucharilla en la esponjosidad de la tarta.

\- No te quejes, que además ha sido tu cumpleaños. - le dijo ella acompañándole en el movimiento.

\- No. Mientras el día termine con tarta de queso no me quejaré. - dijo con la boca llena.

\- Ey. Coge trozos más pequeños... que yo tengo que reponer el doble de fuerzas. - le regañó arrastrando del plato hacia ella.

El escritor le miró con una pícara sonrisa y dijo 'De nada' tomándoselo como un halago. Beckett sonrió y se acercó la cucharilla a la boca con un buen trozo, que se tuvo que tomar en dos veces, de tan grande que era. Castle dejó la cucharilla apoyada en la encimera, dando a entender que ya no iba a tomar más, gesto que iluminó los ojos de su voraz esposa. El escritor se quedó apoyado con un codo, mirándola como devoraba su presa.

\- Oye, por cierto... No me tomes por un marido irresponsable pero, aclárame una cosa... - Beckett se le quedó mirando hacia arriba con las cejas levantadas y la cucharilla en la boca. - Remontándome a nuestros esporádicos encuentros y a tu fogoso regreso al hogar conyugal ¿Estamos...? - el escritor hizo un gesto señalándose a ellos dos - ¿Estamos haciendo un hermanito para Lily?

Kate sonrió pensado que, desde luego, no quedaba muy responsable por su parte el haber estado dándole al tema como animales en celo sin preocuparse en la protección.

\- En realidad estamos... entrenando. - dijo Kate modosamente.

\- Ah... - dijo él sin ocultar una leve decepción - Entonces, sigues tomando la píldora...

\- Bueno, llevo un implante hormonal de esos que duran dos años, me lo hice poner al poco de nacer Lily, antes de que nos... 'encontrásemos' en Los Ángeles. Ya sabes...

\- Oh, sí. - dijo él rememorando aquella noche de la que sólo tenía flashes muy, pero que muy, picantes - Viciosilla. - le regañó Castle.

\- Ya, bueno. Pensé que era lo más sensato, además es un método a prueba de imprevistos y olvidos. Es lo más lógico. No quiero que tengamos otro bebé siendo Lily aún tan pequeña ¿Te imaginas tener que cambiar el doble de pañales? ¿el doble de baños? ¿dormir mal por el doble de interrupciones? Biberones, papillas...

\- Uf, no quiero ni pensarlo. - dijo Castle notando como su decepción desaparecía.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral, de esos que da la sensación de que absorben el poco ruido que hay, para sólo oir cómo te crecen el pelo y las uñas.

\- Me ha dado un escalofrío. - dijo el escritor, rompiendo el vacío del ambiente.

\- A mí también. - dijo Kate cruzádose a conciencia la bata.

\- Quizás sea el destino avisándonos - dijo él cachondeándose - Me parece estar oyéndolo carcajearse de nosotros.

\- Yo también... - dijo Beckett extrañada.

\- Estaba bromeando. - dijo Castle

-No, en serio. He oído algo... - Kate se calló levantando un dedo para que su marido no hiciera ruido.

Ambos oyeron perfectamente unas risas amortiguadas, que provenían del otro lado de la puerta del loft.

\- Parece que es... Martha - concluyó Beckett.

\- ¡Mi madre! - confirmó Castle.

Tras unos segundos en silencio, en los que sólo se oyó un 'shhhh' lejano, la diva Martha Rodgers abrió la puerta despacito, como si no quisiera despertar a nadie. Detrás de ella un hombre la sostenía galantemente para que no se cayera, porque iba un poco 'alegre'.

\- ¿Madre? - dijo su hijo sorprendido por pillarla en ese estado y se dirigió hacia ella.

\- Oh, Richard. - dijo Martha abriendo los brazos para darle un abrazo. Lo que no se había dado cuenta de que su hijo estaba a varios metros y que estaba abrazando el aire. Su acompañante cerró la puerta del loft y se dio la vuelta.

\- Y... ¿¡Jim!? - soltó Castle con voz aguda.

\- ¿Papá? - preguntó estupefacta Beckett, que avanzó hasta la pareja, aguantándose la bata bien cerrada y juntando los muslos, aunque su atuendo no fuese lo más embarazoso de la escena.

\- Hola Katie.

\- ¿Has bebido, papá? - preguntó Kate incrédula.

\- No, yo no. Pero ella...

Martha se movía bailando y danzando dejando claro que había rebasado su límite de Long Islands.

\- Pero... No es lo que parece. - dijo él empezando a ponerse colorado.

\- Uy, si me hubiesen dado un dolar cada vez que he oído... o he dicho esa frase. - dijo la diva haciendo aspavientos con las manos por todo el salón.

Castle y Beckett se miraron el uno al otro con la típica cara de incredulidad y repulsión que se te queda al imaginar que pueda haber 'algo' entre 'esos dos'.

\- La noche se ha animado un poco y bueno... - se explicó Jim torpemente, para lo que se espera de la labia de un abogado - He querido asegurarme de que Martha llegara bien a casa y asegurarme de que se tomara un café...

\- Gñe. - se quejó Castle cansado - ¿Sabéis lo que os digo? Que es muy tarde. No quiero saber nada más de este día. Ya lo que quiera que sea esto, se queda para mañana.

El escritor, harto de sueño y con un día tan cargado a sus espaldas, cogió la lata de café que había al lado de la máquina y se la dio torpemente a Jim, que se abrazó a ella avergonzado. A continuación cogió a Kate del brazo, antes de que reaccionara de su estado de shock, y se dirigieron a la habitación dejándolos a ambos en el salón.

Cuando desaparecieron, Martha bajó los brazos de inmediato y recuperó su habitual compostura, dejando claro que estaba perfectamente. Jim, sonriendo dejó la lata de café en su sitio.

\- ¿Has visto, James, querido?- dijo la actriz dirigiéndose a él con ojillos brillantes - ¡La mejor inocentada de la historia!

* * *

 **¡FIN!**

* * *

 _Oficialmente la 'temporada 9' termina aquí. No obstante publicaré unos capítulos más, con saltos temporales, para compartir con el fandom tal y como veo varios acontecimientos futuros en la vida de nuestra Castle Family. Así que permaneced atentos al fanfic, porque continuaré publicando hasta que agote todas mis ideas Castlenianas._

 _Si habéis disfrutado leyendo la mitad de lo que yo he disfrutado escribiendo, me doy por muy satisfecha._


	17. EXTRA: Julio 2019

_Tal y como prometí, el primer capítulo 'extra' post-lirio blanco. Hay un saltito temporal, podría haber esperado al verano a publicarla, pero no he querido posponerlo más. Podría dar pie a una temporada 10 de Castle, quien sabe..._

 ** _Resumen de lo publicado:_**

 _La vida de Castle se convirtió en pesadilla tras perder a Beckett, pero una madrugada de Abril de 2017 se encuentra un regalito que le indican dos cosas: Que su esposa está viva y que es el padre de una preciosa bebé de dos meses: Lily._

 _Durante estos últimos meses, Kate ha vivido en las sombras saliendo a la superficie como 'Lirio Blanco' una justiciera de guante blanco, perseguidora de corruptos. Castle ha (mal)criado a Lily como un padrazo y ha sido fustigado por Alexis (ahora su editora) y llenado de sabios consejos de Martha (siempre presente), además ha sucumbido ocasionalmente a los encantos de su esposa, que lo visitaba con nocturnidad._

 _Tras desenmascarar a Vikram y pactar con el Presidente de los EEUU, Beckett vuelve a casa. Todo parecía idílico, hasta que un inesperado giro en la vida de Alexis nos dejó el corazón roto con una dura pelea entre Rick y Kate. Por suerte una visita de Castle a las sombras le deja claro al escritor que ama a su mujer y que no puede impedir a Alexis unirse a las sombras para encontrar su lugar en el mundo._

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO EXTRA 1: JULIO 2019**

* * *

La clara mañana de verano en Los Hamptons invitaba a navegar, como así lo atestiguaban los yates de los adinerados vecinos del lugar. Richard Castle nunca había tenido un gran interés en convertirse en un lobo de mar, entre otras cosas porque cada vez que pensaba en un solitario barco en la mar océana le venían a la mente decenas de formas de asesinar a alguien sin dejar rastro. Era el handicap de ser escritor de novelas de misterio.

Él prefería pisar tierra firme, como ahora, paseando a lo largo de la orilla, sintiendo la arena húmeda hundirse bajos sus pies descalzos. Todavía hacía un poco de fresco para ir en bañador así que un pantalón corto y una camiseta de algodón eran un buen atuendo playero. Siempre le había gustado disfrutar de la tranquilidad de la costa, el gorjeo de las gaviotas y el ronroneo de las olas por la mañana, después de una buena fiesta en Casa Castle (División de Los Hamptons) sin embargo esos tiempos se le antojaban lejanos, como si los hubiera vivido en otra vida.

Una risa infantil detrás de él diluyó sus pensamientos. Se giró y vio a su adorada Lily corriendo hacia él con bastante destreza para tener apenas dos años y medio. Iba vestidita con un pantaloncito corto blanco y una blusita marinera que él mismo había comprado hacía un par de meses, pensado ya en pasar el 4 de julio en la playa. Estaba tan adorable que parecía sacada de un catálogo de moda infantil. Sus zapatillitas de goma dejaban unas pequeñas huellas en la arena que contrastaban con las enormes que dejaban sus pies. Pensar que algún día Lily sería adulta y dejaría sus grandes huellas junto a las suyas le llenó de felicidad al escritor.

\- ¡Papi! ¡Corre papi! ¡Que viene mami! ¡Que viene mami!

Castle, sonriendo ampliamente echó un vistazo por encima del hombro y vio a una fastidiada Kate Beckett que sacudía el gorrito de Lily que la pequeña había vuelto a tirar a la arena. También parecía sacada de un catálogo, con un vestido de lino que ondeaba con la brisa marina, que estaba agitando su imaginación de escritor, deseando que en una ráfaga fuerte se levantase y le dejara ver sus muslos.

\- Vamos Lily, vamos... - dijo con complicidad papá Castle, cogiéndola en volandas para subírsela a los hombros. Lily chilló de la emoción de estar encima de papi, sabía que ahí estaba a salvo.

Dio unos cuantos pasos haciendo como que huía de su mujer, aunque viendo el gesto que ella tenía en la cara dudó si empezar a huir de verdad. Kate estaba tan empeñada en hacer las cosas bien con Lily que se había olvidado de la verdadera razón de esta escapada del 4 de julio, que era pasarlo bien en familia. Pero algo flotaba en su aura que se lo impedía, quizás era la forma en la que se le estaba apoderando la crianza de Lily estos últimos meses, desde que había empezado a trabajar como Auditora de Seguridad en las Industrias Vaughn. De momento era un trabajo a media jornada, ya que su jefe, el mecenas y filántropo Eric Vaughn, alias Mister Fantástico para la prensa y simplemente Eric para Kate, le había dado todas las facilidades del mundo para que se uniese a su grupo. Si alguien le hubiese preguntado a Castle si estaba celoso, él hubiese respondido con un despreocupado "¿Yo?¡Qué va!", señal inequívoca de que sí.

\- Lily está arriba, a Lily ya no la pillas, Lily está arriba... - entonó Rick cantarinamente dando botecitos para que la pequeña se riera encaramada a sus hombros.

\- No es bueno que le dé tanto el Sol. - dijo Kate fastidiada bordando a la perfección su papel de mami Beckett gruñona. - Si lo llego a saber le hubiese untado crema protectora.

\- No es para tanto. En la ciudad también le da el Sol cuando pasamos el día en el parque y no pasa nada. ¿Verdad? - dijo levantando la cabeza dirigiéndose a su pequeña, que le dio palmaditas en la cabeza divertida.

Kate sonrió ante la complicidad padre e hija, no podía enfadarse con ninguno de los dos. Respiró hondo e intentó impregnarse del espíritu 'Castle'.

\- Es verdad. - dijo más tranquila - Además, tampoco será mucho rato. Tenemos que volver pronto a casa, os voy a hacer una lasaña para chuparse los dedos.

A Castle se le iluminaron los ojos con la palabra lasaña y empezó a dar más botecitos con Lily a cuestas. Definitivamente era peor que un niño.

\- Oh, ¡Pero antes tenemos que hacer una cosa! - recordó Castle - Es el primer paseo por la playa de Lily. Tenemos que recoger conchas para recordarlo. Es nuestra tradición, ¿recuerdas?

El brillo cómplice en sus ojos recordó a Kate aquella primera vez en Los Hamptons, cuando recogieron unas pocas conchas que enmarcaron después para rememorar ese primer fin de semana en el que pasearon, descansaron, disfrutaron, se amaron y, de paso, resolvieron un rocambolesco crimen.

\- ¡Claro! - Kate alargó los brazos y papá Castle se agachó para que cogiera a Lily - ¡Te pillé! - exclamó cuando la tuvo en sus brazos lo que provocó un gritito de alegría en la pequeña - Vamos a buscar unas conchas bonitas, ¿verdad, cielo? - Ella asintió toda convencida, aunque preguntó con su vocecita infantil:

\- ¿Que es 'ponchas'?

* * *

Al cabo de un rato pusieron rumbo a casa con un cargamento de unas pocas conchas, junto con piedrecitas y puñados de arena, que Lily se empeñó en coger convencida de que también eran de interés científico. Lo bueno de Casa Castle era que desde la playa podían llegar andando hasta el jardín trasero, dejando de sentir la arena caliente para pasar al frescor de la hierba bajo sus pies. La empinada cuesta hasta llegar a casa la subieron con Lily columpiándose cogida de las manos de papi y mami, lo que puso a prueba la fuerza y resistencia de ambos progenitores.

\- ¿Qué es eso? - dijo Castle parándose mucho antes de llegar a la piscina, y comprobando que había un jeep aparcado al otro lado del jardín, cerca de la puerta delantera. El escritor pasó de extrañarse a caer en la cuenta de quien podría presentarse en su casa un 4 de julio a molestar. - Mecachis, será el pesado del sheriff Brailey, que nos querrá pedir consejo sobre cualquier tontería que haya pasado.

Kate no dijo nada, sólo sonrió de oreja a oreja y cogió en brazos a Lily. Él se quedó mirándola, no comprendiendo la tranquilidad de su mujer, nada partidaria de las interrupciones.

\- No es el jefe Brailey. - dijo ella totalmente segura.

El tono de Kate y el brillo en sus ojos, activaron en el escritor la única posibilidad que había, la que le hacía más ilusión que nada en este mundo, la que había deseado aún sabiendo que era imposible. Dejó en el suelo el cubito de playa con las conchas y empezó a trotar incrédulo hacia el jeep y conforme avanzaba su corazón iba más rápido, no quería hacerse ilusiones, pero no podía negar que sólo faltaba una persona para que este 4 de julio fuese perfecto. Por eso cuando giró y la vio sentada en los escalones de la puerta principal sintió sus pies volar para recorrer los últimos metros mientras ella se levantaba.

Antes de que a Alexis le diese tiempo a decir nada, su padre la abordó abrazándola con fuerza, sin dejarle respirar. El escritor encorvado, cerró los ojos e inspiró su aroma. Ella le correspondió con igual fuerza, sintiendo su calor, mezclado con el salitre de la playa, algo completamente inesperado en Manhattan, pero que le transportó a otros 4 de julio de su niñez.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí, calabacita? - dijo un emocionado Castle apartándose un poco para ver a su hija de arriba a abajo.

\- Te queríamos dar una sorpresa. - dijo la joven mirando a Kate, que llegaba con Lily en brazos.

Castle se giró hacia atrás.

\- ¿Lo sabías? ¿¡Por qué no me habías dicho nada!?

\- Entonces no habría sido una sorpresa. - dijo Kate cuando llegó a su altura.

La ex-detective le pasó a Castle una extrañada Lily que no sabía a qué venía tanto revuelo, y se fundió en un abrazo con la pelirroja, hasta que Lily protestó ante semejante usurpación y volvió a los brazos de su madre.

\- Mira Lily, es Alexis. - intentó apaciguarla su padre - ¿Te acuerdas de la postal que nos envió de los camellos?

\- ¡Cuánto has crecido, hermanita! - le dijo Alexis toda dulce - Me tienes que contar un montón de cosas ¿verdad?

La pequeña frunció el ceño y se agarró al cuello de mami, dando a entender que 'era suya' y no la pensaba compartir fácilmente.

Una tosecilla detrás de Alexis hizo que Castle se percatara de que su hija no había venido sola. La imagen de una incómoda Hayley y de un nervioso Ashley se le quedó grabada en la retina, por la sorpresa de verlos ahí.

\- Hola, jefe. - dijo la británica levantando la mano y alargando el gesto para terminar saludando a Beckett con un respetuoso 'Jefa'.

\- Hola Señor Castle - dijo el joven erguido como si lo hubiese vuelto a pillar con Alexis en la cama como hacía un par de años y añadió en un susurro un 'Señora Castle' que iba dirigido para Kate.

\- ¡Anda! ¡Si te has traído a Hayley y a Ashley a pasar el 4 de julio! ¡Genial! - dijo Castle volviendo a abrazar a la pelirroja. Estaba tan contento con la presencia de su hija en un día tan especial para la familia que seguiría estando feliz aunque se hubiese presentado con una comuna de fumadores de opio y practicantes de ritos satánicos.

\- Caray Ashley, apenas te reconozco. - dijo Kate acercándose a abrazarlo.

Al joven le pasaba lo mismo, sólo había visto a la entonces inspectora Beckett hacía muchísimos años en la comisaría 12. No le cuadraba el recuerdo que tenía de la policía con la imagen de una mamá son su peque en brazos. Lily observó a 'los nuevos' y dio la espalda a la morena, para alzar los brazos en dirección al chico, mucho más de su agrado. No dejó de llamar su antención hasta que Ashley abrumado por su insistente mirada la cogió en brazos con poquísima destreza, cosa que a Lily no le importó.

\- ¡La señorita ya ha escogido! - dijo el escritor pletórico haciendo un gesto con el brazo para que todos, entre risas, entraran en Casa Castle.

* * *

Beckett miró de reojo por la ventana de la cocina, hacia el jardín trasero y sonrió encantada al ver a su marido hablando con Alexis entusiasmado. Luego asomó la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina para ver a Lily en el salón enseñándole todos sus juguetes a Ashley, que se estaba revelando como bastante niñero. Aunque sabía que Alexis iba a darle una sorpresa a su padre, no sabía que vendría acompañada. La presencia de la británica no le resultó extraña, pues la convivencia en las sombras siempre estrecha lazos, pero la presencia del joven Ashley no le cuadraba ¿Habría permanecido en contacto con Alexis a pesar de su ruptura? ¿Habrían retomado lo suyo? A pesar de considerarse una buena lectora del lenguaje no verbal, no tenía pistas para pensar nada... entonces miró disimuladamente a Hayley que siempre había mostrado unos fuertes sentimientos por la pelirroja, aunque nadie conocía la naturaleza de su relación. La británica estaba cortando verdura para la lasaña con la tranquilidad y facilidad de alguien que está acostumbrado al manejo de armas con filo. Al sentirse observada paró e hizo un gesto.

\- Has perdido tu facultades, mirona. - se burló la morena.

\- Per-perdona. - dijo una cortada Kate, que retomó el picado de sus verduras.

\- Los 'yayos' te mandan recuerdos. - dijo Hayley de buen humor reanudando también su tarea.

Beckett sonrió ante la forma de hablar tan particular de la chica, y sintió vértigo al darse cuenta de lo diferente que habría sido su vida si todavía estuviese en las sombras con Jackson y Rita.

\- Dales recuerdos míos cuando los veas... - dijo por acto reflejo, y tras reflexionar unos segundos completó su frase - La verdad es que los echo de menos.

\- Me sorprende que se pueda echar algo de menos de las sombras, con esta vida de lujo que llevas...- dijo abriendo las manos para señalar todo alrededor.

El silencio de Kate sonriéndole demostró una vez más que la ex-detective no era una mujer de las que buscan dinero, sino de las que buscan cualidades en las personas, algo que escasea mucho más que los billetes. La británica lo sabía de sobra y ahora le estaba tomando el pelo.

\- Me enteré que estás trabajando para ese culito prieto de Eric Vaughn - dijo siguiendo su ánimo de buscarle las cosquillas

\- ¿Culito prieto? - replicó Beckett riéndose, como si no se hubiese dado cuenta del atractivo de su jefe.

\- Castle debe estar celoso... - dijo terminando con el champiñón.

\- No... - Kate le miró con complicidad y la corrigió - ... Está celosísimo.

\- Aunque también hay que tener en cuenta que él trabaja codo con codo con esa ex-novia suya que ilustra sus cuentecitos - dijo Hayley haciéndose la pensativa.

A Kate le cambió la cara pero disimuló todo lo que pudo, no obstante empezó a amasar la carne picada con un empeño digno de varias Estrellas Michelín.

\- Así estamos en paz. - zanjó Kate.

\- Ya veo. - dijo Hayley divertida.

* * *

\- ¡Ahora sí que este 4 de julio va a ser perfecto! - dijo un emocionado Castle abrazando otra vez a una sobradamente estrujada Alexis.

La brisa que venía de la playa mecía los árboles del jardín y la luz del Sol reflejada en el mar hacía resplandecer las sonrisas en su caras. El escritor aflojó su abrazo y cogiendo a su hija de los brazos no supo bien cómo demostrar lo ilusionado que estaba por su visita.

\- ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Tienes sueño? ¿Habéis venido de muy lejos? - empezó a preguntarle sin darle tiempo a responder - ¡Ah, no, lo olvidaba...! - hizo un gesto de cerrar la boca con una cremallera imaginaria - ya sé el dicho "Lo que pasa en las sombras se queda en las sombras"

\- Exacto, papá. - le recordó ella señalándole con el dedo.

\- Ya sabía yo... - se lamentó - Bueno, al menos me alegro que esta vez, para encontrarnos discretamente, no hayas recurrido a aparecer disfrazada de ninfa en la comic-con ni que hayas tenido que guardar cola en una firma de libros infantiles ni que te hayas tumbado sobre el capó de mi coche vestida en plan Julia Roberts en Pretty Woman simulando estar borracha y ofreciéndome tus favores.

\- Esa vez fue particularmente buena - bromeó ella.

\- Que una hija haga ese tipo de cosas a su padre debería estar penado legalmente. - se quejó él entre dientes.

\- Bueno - dijo Alexis positivamente - como no podemos hablar de mis ocupaciones, hablemos de las tuyas ¿Algún proyecto literario que no incluya ositos?

Castle pensó inmediatamente en cómo llevaba la escritura de la historia oficial de 'Lirio Blanco'. En estos meses, lejos de olvidarse, la gente había renovado su admiración por el personaje debido a las decenas de juicios que iban celebrándose y que sentencia tras sentencia iban limpiando la corrupción del sistema. De vez en cuando aún tentaban a Beckett con entrevistas, que ella seguía declinando amablemente, porque todas las noches, antes de acostarse él cogía su cuaderno Moleskine y tumbado junto a ella tomaba notas de lo que ella le iba contando. Había veces que Kate se callaba ensimismada a mitad de una historia y le decía que se la contaría más adelante. Otras le brillaban los ojos como a una niña contando alguna divertida anécdota. A veces, Kate sacaba fuerzas para contarle alguna dolorosa confesión... que él recibía en silencio, impactado la mayoría de las veces, pero nunca juzgándola, sólo comprendiéndola y preguntándose a sí mismo cómo hubiese reaccionado él ante una situación así... y siempre le parecía mejor la solución de Kate. En momentos así se limitaba a cerrar su Moleskine, a dejarlo a un lado y, muy suavemente, le susurraba a su mujer 'Era lo que tenías que hacer' y terminaban haciendo el amor, celebrando que volvían a estar juntos.

\- Digamos que estoy trabajando en algo nuevo... concienzudamente. Pero... - hizo otra vez el gesto de la cremallera.

Alexis sonrió ante el misterio de su padre.

\- Pues, si ni tú ni yo podemos hablar de nuestras cosas, no sé de qué vamos a hablar durante la comida...

\- Ya te digo... si no te importa hablar de Barrio Sésamo puedes entablar interesantes debates con Lily.

En ese momento la aludida apareció en el jardín y correteó hacia su padre para 'quitárselo' a Alexis.

\- Mira quién está aquí - dijo Rick aupándola - ¿Ya te has cansado de Ashley?

Ella como única respuesta se abrazó a su cuello mirando de reojo a su hermana, que entendió sus intenciones perfectamente. El nombrado Ashley llegó caminando detrás de ella.

\- La pequeña es un terremoto. - comentó acercándose a ellos.

Alexis le cogió cariñosamente del brazo y se acurrucó contra él. Ashley le devolvió el gesto abrazándola. El escritor se sorprendió a sí mismo a gusto con la muestra de cariño entre los chicos, definitivamente todo apuntaba a que de alguna manera habían logrado continuar con su romance incluso estado la pelirroja en las sombras.

\- ¿Ves Lily? Yo te he dejado un rato a Ashley y no ha pasado nada, así que tú me podrías dejar un rato a papá ¿no crees?

Lily los miró y definitivamente prefirió quedarse con su papi todo para ella.

\- No importa, chicos, además ahora a Lily le toca ir a la d-u-c-h-a para quitarse la arena antes de comer. Así que... oye, podríais daros un chapuzón en la piscina... ¿La has visto tú, Ashley? Es mágica. Allí es donde llevaba a mis... - se calló, y tras pensarlo un segundo simplemente dijo - ... Es una piscina cara y hay que amortizarla.

\- Sí, es genial, ya verás, vamos a decírselo a Hayley también. - dijo Alexis animada.

* * *

Mientras la lasaña se terminaba de hacer en el horno, Kate se sirvió una copita de vino. En ese momento entró una Alexis recién salida de la piscina, envuelta en una toalla y se unió a ella.

\- Ponme una copita a mí también - dijo la joven sonriente - Huele que alimenta... ¿Dónde está mi padre?

\- Está luchando con Lily en el piso de arriba, para que se dé una ducha que la deje libre de arena.- dijo acercándole una copa y llenándosela a medias.

\- ¿Todavía? Vaya, sí que es durilla... Pero es una monada de niña. Se os ve tan felices...

Las risas de Hayley y Ashley en la piscina llenaron el silencio y las miradas de cariño entre ambas. Kate habló.

\- Yo también te veo bien... - le miró y le sonrió, luego bebió un sorbo de vino - ...Parece que te ha venido bien tu 'master' - dijo refiriéndose a su periodo en las sombras - y tu padre está como loco con cada postal que mandas, las guarda y las mira con lupa una y otra vez a ver si puede averiguar dónde está su hija esta vez.

Alexis sonrió, había sido idea de Hunt que mandara postales a la familia cuando se encontrara fuera en alguna misión especial, incluyéndole a él. Ahora que conocía a su abuelo, podía apostar a que él también escudriñaba las postales y las coleccionaba con ilusión.

\- Al principio me resultó raro, ya que era algo que podía hacer por internet, pero esta temporada con el abuelo me he dado cuenta de que hay costumbres que merece la pena conservar.

\- O a veces simplemente son difíciles de abandonar... - comentó Kate con la mirada perdida en algún punto más cercano a Manhattan que a Los Hamptons.

Alexis se quedó contemplándola, intuyendo que tenía algo más que decir. Kate agradeció tenerla ahí, dispuesta a escucharla, así que le fue fácil abrirse:

\- Echo de menos un poco más de acción en mi vida. El trabajo de Auditora está bien, es estable, está razonablemente bien pagado, me permite estar en casa...

\- Pero... es un rollo... - le ayudó Alexis

\- Es... soporífero. - le confesó ella. - La semana pasada me sorprendí a mi misma queriendo darle una patada a la mesa del contable y deseando interrogarle a gritos hasta hacerle confesar dónde están las facturas de los hoteles que le ha cobrado a la empresa.

\- Bueno... Creo que si tanto te aburres, yo puedo echarte una mano. - dijo Alexis.

El brillo en los ojos de Kate dejó claro que estaba dispuesta a oír todo tipo de ofertas.

* * *

\- Papi ¿Mañana cogeremos más 'ponchas'? - preguntó Lily envuelta en una gigantesca toalla de baño.

\- ¡Claro que sí! - dijo un paternal Rick secándola con habilidad

\- Pero mañana no quiero ducharme...

\- Mmmm. Entonces mami nos va a regañar.

La peque se quedó callada un momento.

\- ¿Mami vendrá también?

\- ¡Claro que vendrá mami, elefantita! - le aclaró enérgicamente su papi.

\- ¿Por qué mami no juega como tú? - dijo algo compungida

\- ¿Como yo?

\- Sí, tus juegos son 'divetidos'. Los juegos de mami son un 'loyo'.

Él se quedó callado pensando en cómo defender los juegos educativos de su mujer frente a las payasadas que siempre estaba él haciendo con su pequeña. Por suerte Lily cambió de tema:

\- Papi. Tengo pipí.

Papá Castle se apresuró a secar a la pequeña antes de que se lo hiciese encima. Cuando la estaba vistiendo unos grititos llamaron la atención de ambos.

\- Mira papi. Los niños están en la piscina. - dijo Lily asomándose por la ventana.

Los 'niños' eran Hayley y Ashley, que chapoteaban infantilmente, eso no llamó la atención del escritor. Pero cuando dejaron de lanzarse agua y la morena se agarró del cuello del chico para susurrarle al oído y acabar dándole un beso en la boca... su idea de que Alexis y Ashley habían retomado lo suyo se chocó de bruces con lo que estaban viendo sus ojos, dejándolo en estado de shock...

\- Paaaaapííííí. Tengo pipííííí - insistió Lily.

* * *

Cuando Kate oyó el quejumbroso lloro de Lily, supo exactamente a qué se debía, así que cuando la pequeña correteó medio vestida hasta ella no le pilló por sorpresa.

\- ¿Por qué lloras, cielo? - le preguntó amorosamente haciéndose la tonta.

\- ¡Pipí tonto! - se quejó ella tapándose los ojillos llorosos con las manos.

Kate confirmó sus sospechas: Lily se había vuelto a hacer pis encima, tal y como delataban sus braguitas mojadas.

\- Cielo ¿No te has dado cuenta de que tenías pipí? - dijo apartándole dulcemente los mechones de pelo moreno aún húmedo de la cara.

Castle apareció detrás de ella todo nervioso y se explicó:

\- No le regañes, ha sido culpa mía - cruzó su mirada con su hija mayor, cosa que le puso más nervioso, recordando la escenita que acababa de ver en la piscina.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? - dijo Kate cogiendo en brazos a la desconsolada Lily

\- Me ha pedido pipí, pero... me he despistado un poco... y no me ha dado tiempo a ponerla en el orinal...

Kate puso los ojos en blanco. No era la primera vez que pasaba. A veces era porque estaba escribiendo, otras porque estaba cocinando, y otras simplemente porque estaba jugando con videojuegos. Pero no quería regañar a su marido en un día de fiesta, así que dijo:

\- No pasa nada. - y añadió dirigiéndose a Lily con voz dulce - Mami te va a lavar para que se vaya el pipí tonto ¿vale?

\- Lo siento de verdad, Kate. - insistió Rick una vez más.

Ella volvió a decirle en tono neutro que no pasaba nada, y que se quedara vigilando la lasaña. Se alejó con Lily gimoteando en brazos, mientras él la seguía con los ojos esperando algún gesto que demostrara de verdad los sentimientos de ella. Cuando salió de su campo visual se giró y, malhumorado, cogió las manoplas de cocina y se sentó en una silla en frente de la puerta del horno, pues sólo le faltaba que se quemara la lasaña por su culpa.

\- ¿A qué ha venido eso? - preguntó muy suavemente Alexis a su padre, que no había perdido detalle de la tensión entre ambos progenitores.

\- No es nada. - dijo Castle sin disimular muy bien su mal humor.

\- Pues me ha parecido que la mirada de Beckett cuando te estabas explicando, podría haber hecho confesar, a cualquier persona inocente que pasara por aquí, varios crímenes contra la humanidad...

Su padre suspiró consciente de que 'esa mirada' que, cuando se conocieron en la comisaría le pareció de lo más sexy, era una verdadera tortura cuando la utilizaba con él en casa. Alexis le dejó algo de tiempo tomando un sorbo de vino, y entonces Rick habló:

\- Beckett quería que Lily empezara a ir a la guardería hace unos meses, cuando ella empezó a trabajar como Auditora. Pero yo opinaba que era muy pequeña, que por lo menos esperáramos a que no llevara pañales...

\- Ya veo... - dijo pensativa Alexis, sin evitar una sonrisa en su cara - ...Imagino que has estado boicoteando sutilmente a Lily para que se siga haciendo pipí encima para poder tenerla en casa más tiempo...

-¡Eh! - se quejó él, y añadió dolido - Hablas igual que Beckett.

\- ¿Acaso me equivoco? - comentó con suavidad su hija.

Castle se encorvó enfurruñado en la silla y clavó sus codos en sus muslos y apoyó su barbilla en las manoplas, focalizando su enfado mirando duramente la puerta del horno. Pero poco a poco razonó de que si hasta Alexis se había dado cuenta, obviamente no había obrado del todo bien.

\- Ha crecido tan rápido... Ya no es mi bebé. Dentro de nada empezará el cole y cuando me quiera dar cuenta sólo la veré para desayunar y para la cena... O menos.

Alexis dejó la copa y se puso detrás de él para abrazarle echándose sobre su espalda, como cuando de pequeña la llevaba a caballito. En el fondo sabía que su dolor no venía sólo por Lily. Este último año había tenido que resignarse a que su hija mayor hubiese optado por hacer un año sabático en 'las sombras' y conformarse con limitados contactos. Kate había sido una aliada de la pelirroja durante este periodo, logrando que más o menos Rick viviera la experiencia con sentido del humor y esperanzado de que su hija pronto volviese al mundo 'normal' en el que se había criado.

\- Papá... ¿Y si te dijera que estoy a punto de acabar 'mi formación' y que en poco tiempo posiblemente nos veremos más a menudo?

Castle apartó la vista de la lasaña para centrarla en su hija. Le miraba serio y algo distante, como si no se quisiese hacer ilusiones con ese tema.

\- Ya... ¿Ya te has encontrado a ti misma, tus raíces y el significado de la vida en el planeta? - preguntó él, en lo que pretendía ser una pregunta seria.

\- Digamos que al menos he encontrado el camino que de momento quiero tomar en mi vida.

\- Eso es... - la expresión de Castle cambió de seria a más relajada - Eso es estupendo, calabacita... ¿Cuál es ese camino?

\- Bueno, todavía no quiero desvelártelo. Pero si todo va bien, podrías tener noticias mías casi a diario aunque esté lejos de casa.

\- Mmmm. ¡Cuánto misterio! - dijo con los ojos entornados, como si lo fuese a adivinar. - No será que te vas a hacer blogger, instagramer, youtuber, influencer o it-girl...

\- Noooo. - dijo ella gesticulando con las manos como apartando la idea - Es algo más clásico, del gusto del abuelo...

Castle se quedó con las ganas de saberlo porque el horno dio un aviso de que la lasaña estaba en su punto.

* * *

Un orgulloso Castle avanzó con precaución sosteniendo la bandeja con ambas manos enguantadas, hasta adentrarse en el comedor. Donde todos sus seres queridos aplaudieron su entrada, haciéndolo sentir pletórico. Los tres jóvenes se habían acomodado en un extremo de la mesa mientras que Kate y Lily estaban en el otro, reservándole el sitio para que él presidiera la comida. Al dejar la lasaña en el centro, le pareció que era muy pequeña.

\- ¿Seguro que habrá para todos? - preguntó Rick preocupado a Kate.

\- ¡Claro! Además hay ensaladas y un montón de cosas para picar. - le dijo ella muy segura.

\- ¡Tiene una pinta estupenda! - dijo animada Alexis, que junto con Hayley y Ashley se la estaban comiendo ya con los ojos.

\- Es que siempre me ha gustado repetir de tu lasaña - dijo él lamentándose de que esta vez no iba a ser así.

\- Hay para todos, cariño, tu corta... y no seas rácano.

El escritor cogió el cuchillo con su mano y miró la bandeja como queriendo imaginarse cómo sacar de ahí una ración doble para él. En ese momento se oyó la puerta principal abrirse y el característico sonido de una maleta con ruedas hizo eco conforme avanzaba por el pasillo. El inconfundible '¿Queridos?' que oyeron desde el comedor hizo que Alexis se levantase y saliese corriendo para fundirse en un abrazo con su abuela. Mientras tanto el escritor torció el gesto pensando que aún tendría que sacar una ración más para su madre.

\- ¡Espero haber llegado a tiempo! - dijo una encantada de la vida Martha Rodgers entrando en el comedor con los brazo en alto junto a Alexis.

La diva de Broadway vestía un veraniego vestido blanco, complementado con una pamela que no la hacía pasar desapercibida. Todos se acercaron a darle la bienvenida, incluso Lily se puso a aplaudir ante semejante entrada en escena, convencida de que su abuela estaba actuando una vez más. Lo que extrañó a Rick fue que su madre saludara a Hayley y a Ashley como si esperara encontráselos allí... de hecho incluso la presencia de Alexis parecía no haberla sorprendido.

\- Pensé que tenías otros planes, madre. - le dijo sin ocultar su sorpresa.

\- En realidad... este siempre había sido mi plan, chico. Pero me alegro de que no sospecharas nada, así habrás comprobado que soy perfectamente capaz de guardar un gran secreto.

Rick levantó una ceja sorprendido de que su madre supiera más de Alexis que él mismo, sin duda era una venganza por haberla mantenido al margen de la situación de Kate. Miró a su mujer como buscando una explicación, pero ella se encogió de hombros, dando a entender que ella no le había dicho nada a su suegra.

Repartida la lasaña, en siete trozos generosos más un trocillo chiquitajo que Castle había dejado con la esperanza de tomáselo después, todos se dedicaron a saborearla, estando de acuedo en que estaba exquisita. Cuando el escritor se estaba concentrando en su plato tan feliz, un gesto desde el otro lado de la mesa llamó su atención. Alexis, Hayley y Ashley estaban escuchando atentamente las divertidas en interminables anécdotas de Martha, que se había sentado en el otro extremo, frente a él, presidiendo la mesa desde el otro lado. Incluso Lily estaba atenta a lo que pasaba en esa zona, donde había tanto alboroto, y pronto decidió que mejor ir hasta allí y sentarse en el regazo de su abuela para no perder detalle.

La inquietud del escritor fue aumentando sin dejar de observar el extremo de la mesa, ni si quiera se dio cuenta de que Kate le estaba acariciando la mano izquierda, que él mantenía cerrada en un puño, intentando entrelazar cariñosamente sus dedos. Pero él no podía apartar de su mente lo que había visto en la piscina, así que estaba escudriñando a los chicos a ver si conseguía aclararse... Cuando Hayley echó una mirada a Ashley y este le devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa mientras Alexis, ajena a todo, se inclinaba sobre él acariciándole un brazo, Rick dio un brinco en la silla, poniéndose de pie inmediatamente.

\- ¿Queréis un poco de...? - echó un vistazo a la mesa, que estaba repleta de cosas - ...un poco más de vino? Sí, ¿verdad? Vamos, Kate, ven a ayudarme a elegir una botella, cariño...

Kate, que se había quedado con su mano vacía en el aire con el gesto de haber estado sosteniendo su mano, dijo extrañada ante la idea de que su marido necesitara su ayuda para eso, que siempre había sido su especialidad: 'Si, claro'

* * *

Cuando llegaron a la cocina, con Kate siendo prácticamente empujada por un nervioso Castle, la ex-detective preguntó extrañada:

\- ¿Qué te pasa, Castle?

\- ¿Qué me pasa? Te diré lo que me pasa... ¡Ahí! - dijo señalando el comedor - ¡Ahí! Hay un tipo que está poniendo los cuernos a mi hija delante de sus narices y ella parece no enterarse.

\- ¿Qué? - dijo ella cruzándose de brazos con incredulidad.

\- ¡Los he visto! - miró hacia la puerta de la cocina y bajó la voz - Ashley y Hayley estaban en la piscina con una actitud de las que luego acaban en la cama, cuando un rato antes Alexis y Ashley habían estado abrazados tiernamente delante de mis narices. Por eso Lily se ha hecho pis encima, porque yo estaba dándole vueltas a lo que estaba viendo y cómo encajaba con lo que había visto.

Kate se quedó con un lío en la cabeza que intentó aclarar.

\- Rick, en realidad nosotros no... no sabemos mucho de sus vidas, simplemente Alexis ha venido con un par de amigos. A veces los gestos pueden ser malinterpretados...

Justo en ese momento tuvo que dejar de hablar, porque su marido se había acercado a ella, la había abrazado con determinación y le estaba propinando un morreo totalmente inesperado que poco a poco hizo que sus músculos se relajaran. Cuando más estaba disfrutando Castle dio un paso atrás, dejándola con la miel en los labios.

\- ¿Se puede malinterpretar este gesto? - dijo él muy serio.

Ella, convencida de que todo había sido una estratagema de su marido para besarle y dejarla con ganas de más para que se le echara a los brazos por la noche, sonrió complacida y dijo sensualmente:

\- No, no se puede... Anda, coge el vino y vuelve a la mesa, tontorrón, que esta noche ya celebraremos el 4 de julio tú y yo...

Ella se alejó hacia el comedor, dejándolo alucinado porque no le había creído.

* * *

Terminada la comida, los chicos se subieron arriba con sus bolsas de equipaje para acomodarse en las habitaciones de invitados, Martha llena de energía, decidió que se acercaría al pueblo a saludar a sus amistades. Kate, viendo que su marido necesitaba aire, le dio permiso para que comprara algo de pirotecnia básica siempre que no fuese más potente que una cerilla. Lo cierto es que con Lily por ahí, le había dicho que nada de fuegos artificiales hacía unos días y él se lo prometió remolonamente. Así que Castle y Martha bajaron al pueblo juntos y se llevaron a Lily, que no era partidaria de siestas. Kate pensó que por fin lo había conseguido: se había quedado sola un rato. Aprovecharía para ponerse al día con el 'no hacer nada' , que últimamente lo tenía abandonado.

El sentir la suave brisa en su cuerpo, reconfortada con el Sol que calentaba sus músculos le hizo quedarse dormida en la tumbona del jardín. Un ronquido suyo la despertó, y a punto estuvo de tirar el libro que descansaba en su regazo. Se desperezó mientras oía unas risitas que venían de la piscina. Serían los chicos.

Oyó la ducha funcionar y unos grititos inconfundibles de cuando el agua está fría, pensó en si Alexis sabía que su padre, a parte de poner una valla alrededor de la piscina, había echo instalar un sistema de seguridad en el agua caliente, para que la pequeña Lily no se escaldara jugando con la ducha de la piscina. Se levantó dispuesta a avisarles y tras unos aún adormilados pasos por el césped, dio la vuelta al jardín y se acercó al lugar.

Se quedó quieta pensando que aún estaba soñando, pero la adrenalina en su cuerpo la espabiló, dando por real la imagen que veía a lo lejos. Definitivamente nunca pensó que en la ducha de la piscina cabían tres personas adultas. Aunque claro, tres personas adultas desnudas y muy, muy juntas entre sí, invadiendo sus espacios vitales de una forma en la que sólo había visto Kate en literatura erótica de imaginativas poses y rocambolescas circunstancias, cabían perfectamente, tal y como lo atestiguaban los hechos.

Exactamente como había venido, se fue, estando completamente segura de que no la habían visto, porque ninguno de los tres parecían tener los ojos abiertos, ni ser conscientes de lo que pudiera acontecer más allá de los límites de la celosía de madera de teca que delimitaba la coqueta ducha de la piscina. Volvió a su tumbona, con inmejorables vistas a la playa y ahí se quedó en un inesperado estado de shock, que le hizo darse cuenta de que Kate Beckett no era una persona tan moderna como ella creía.

* * *

Cuando Castle llegó a casa dejó a su madre y a Lily que cantaran y bailaran por el jardín una versión libre de West Side Story y él entró en casa cantarinamente. Cuando se encontró a Kate bajando las escaleras le enseño la mercancía.

\- Mira, esto le encantará a Lily: unas bengalitas, apenas más potentes que una vela de cumpleaños.

Ella le cogió de la muñeca y se lo llevó arriba sin mediar palabra.

\- Aunque si no te gusta la idea, nada. -dijo él inmediatamente viendo la cara de seriedad que llevaba.

\- No es eso. - dijo ella tras cerrar la puerta de su dormitorio.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Kate? - preguntó él extrañado.

Ella no dijo palabra, pero se lo llevó hasta los pies de la cama e hizo que se sentara a su vera, entonces ella juntó las manos delante suyo como si fuera a rezar y miró con preocupación a su marido, imaginándose cómo le iba a afectar la bomba informativa que iba a soltarle.

\- Tenías razón, Castle, hay algo especial en la relación de los chicos...

\- ¡Lo ves! ¡Lo sabía! - dijo batiendo su puño cerrado en el aire y poniéndose de pie al instante - Me va a oír ese gañán...

\- No, quieto, no es lo que te imaginas... - Kate le agarró de la mano para que se calmara...

Él se le quedó mirando y contrariado por las mejillas ruborizadas de Kate se quedó quieto hasta que ella le ordenó:

\- Siéntate, Rick.

Tres minutos después, Castle miraba al vacío de la chimenea de su dormitorio sentado en los pies de la cama. Kate estaba sentada al lado, acompañándole en la postura.

\- ¿Estás segura de lo que has visto? - dijo sin apartar la mirada de la pared

\- ¿Te crees que se puede malinterpretar algo así? - le dijo una Kate incómoda

Él se tapó la cara como queriendo borrar de su mente la imagen que la acababa de describir su mujer, aunque hubiese sido muy por encima. Tras unos segundos respiró profundamente y meneó la cabeza.

\- Es imposible que no salga 'escaldada' de algo así. Alexis es una chica lista, no sé cómo ha llegado a embaucarse en una relación a tres bandas...Tengo que hablar con ella.

\- Rick. Es mayor. Y es su vida. Dejémosla que la viva como quiera - dijo ella, que había tenido un buen rato para pensar en ello a solas - No es lo que ni tu ni yo elegiría, pero... Como tú bien has dicho, es lista.

\- Tres. No puede salir bien.

\- Bueno, quien sabe Castle... ¿Te recuerdo la tasa de divorcios entre parejas monógamas?

\- Chica-chica-chico o Chica-chico-chica... No me encaja...

Kate se calló, porque ella había visto en la ducha cómo podía encajar.

\- ¿Dónde están ahora? Porque no sé si me atrevo a salir de la habitación y mirarles a la cara...

\- Entonces ya somos dos, dijo ella sonriéndole y apoyándose en él.

El ruido de la gravilla del jardín delantero crujiendo debajo de las ruedas de un vehículo llamó su atención. Se asomaron a la ventana y bajaron a saludar a quien acababa de llegar.

* * *

Cuando bajaron las escaleras Jim Beckett ya estaba saludando a Martha y aupó a Lily, que en cuanto vio a su abuelo se le agarró a la pierna, eligiéndolo como su próxima víctima de dolor de espalda.

\- ¡Katie! - saludó a su hija.

\- ¡Papá! ¡Qué sorpresa!- le abrazó y se le quedó mirando.

El abogado, acostumbrado a vestir con traje y corbata, no sabía mucho de ropa de sport y tenía la idea que para estar de vacaciones había que vestir con bermudas y camisas floreadas, así que Kate sonrió al verlo ataviado como un turista hortera.

\- ¡Jim! - Castle le chocó la mano con energía y le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda, como hacen los machotes.

\- Me dijiste que tenías trabajo... - le regañó su hija.

\- Bueno, tu marido quería darte una sorpresa - dijo señalando a Rick, que se encogió de hombros con sonrisilla traviesa.

\- ¡Vaya! - dijo ella feliz, dándole un cachetillo al escritor en el brazo.

\- Pero entra, James, querido... - insistió Martha - ¿Quieres un piscolabis? ¡Oh! ¡Has tenido suerte! Creo que ha sobrado un poco de lasaña, hecha por tu hija...

\- ¿La lasaña de Katie? ¡Me apunto! - dijo el hombre todo animado siguiendo a su consuegra a la cocina.

Castle se quedó cabizbajo suspirando y mentalmente se despidió de la lasaña que tanto trabajo le había costado reservar.

* * *

Castle caminó sigilosamente por el pasillo y al llegar a la puerta del cuarto de estar se asomó para asegurarse de estaban ahí. Había visto a Alexis hablando con Kate en el jardín y aunque sin duda estaban tramando algo a sus espaldas, no le importó, pues a él le venía bien para tener un rato a solas con 'los chicos'.

Ante la sorpresa inicial de que su hija estaba en una situación amorosa peculiar, pensó con racionalidad que hubiese hecho ante una pareja 'normal' y entonces le vino a la cabeza la típica conversación entre el padre de la chica y el pobre novio que no sabe lo que le espera. No sabía como hacerlo en este caso, pero por algo había que empezar.

Actuó con naturalidad, entrando en el salón como por casualidad, Ashley estaba ojeando un libro de Derrick Storm y Hayley estaba haciendo los puzles de madera de figuras geométricas que él siempre dejaba a medio hacer argumentando que 'así también vale'.

\- ¡Ey! Chavales, ¿qué tal?

Ambos le devolvieron el saludo, le chico, como siempre, con cara de susto y la británica, como siempre, con tranquilidad absoluta.

\- ¿Pu... puedo hacerle una pregunta, señor? - dijo Ashley sosteniendo el libro que estaba ojeando.

\- Claro... - dijo el escritor pensando en que sería él quien tuviese que tomar la iniciativa -

\- Es sobre el padre de Derrick Storm... El agente secreto retirado un tanto cascarrabias y amante de los métodos tradicionales. ¿Se inspiró en alguien? - los ojos curiosos del chico se encontraron con los suyos

\- Pues no especialmente... sólo me imaginé cómo sería yo, en esa situación, con treinta años más...

\- Es que es curioso... A Hayley y a mí nos recuerda a alguien... Ya sabe. Alguien de 'las sombras'.

Castle se quedó pensando en las palabras del joven. Sin duda se referían a Hunt, pero no fue eso lo que más le llamó la atención.

\- ¿Así que tú también has sido admitido en el club? - preguntó extrañado.

\- Eu... Sí. Soy un fichaje 'especial'. - dijo el chico sin explicar mucho.

\- ¿Y tú familia? ¿Y tus padres? ¿Sabes en lo que andas metido? - dijo extrañado el escritor, pensando en cómo un matrimonio de eruditos pijos había encajado aquello.

\- Tranquilo, jefe. - intervino la británica - Ashley es una incorporación a nivel no operativo. Está destinado a un soporte... de tipo emocional.

Castle más o menos no entendió nada y por eso la cara que puso le delató ante la británica.

\- Digamos que... Alexis y yo formábamos un buen equipo, ¿vale? Pero al cabo de unos meses me di cuenta de que Lexi aún tenía la cabeza fuera de 'las sombras'. Así que un día me presenté en Columbia, con un cheque y un proyecto de interés económico y social. Y ellos me prestaron a Ashley. Ahora los tres... somos un gran equipo.

El escritor se los quedó mirando y no pudo dejar de añadir

\- ¿Y cómo...? ¿de qué forma...?¿cómo habéis llegado a... ser 'tres'?

Ashley empezó a sufrir sudores mientras que Hayley se lo tomó con más chulería.

\- ¿Acaso tiene en mente unir a alguien más al 'Caskett', jefe? - él se quedó petrificado con la idea, ella continuó - No sabría explicarlo, son detalles que se van sumando hasta que un día, medio en broma, medio en serio, alguien dice en voz alta lo que todos estábamos pensado...

\- ¿Y quién fue quien...? - dijo él titubeante

\- Alexis. - dijeron ambos al unísono.

El corazón del escritor dio un vuelco. Luego sintió una presencia detrás de él. Se dio la vuelta y Alexis entró en el cuarto, arreglada veraniegamente, dispuesta a salir un rato. Saludó a su confuso padre, que no tenía claro si el 'Alexis' era la respuesta a la pregunta o no, pero que puso su mejor cara de poker para evitar ser descubierto. La pelirroja se dirigió a los chicos.

\- ¿Nos vamos a tomar algo al puerto deportivo? Así os enseño el lugar y volveremos a tiempo para la cena ¿vale?

* * *

Cuando los tres salían hacia la puerta Castle volvió a la cocina y se encontró a Kate llevando un papelito en la mano un tanto despistada, que apretó con el puño en cuanto presintió la presencia de su marido.

\- ¿Todo bien con los chicos? - exclamó ella

\- Sí. - dijo él escuetamente. - ¿Todo bien con Alexis?

\- Síp. - dijo ella.

\- Perfecto. - dijeron ambos sin querer dar más detalles del tema.

* * *

Puntuales como un reloj, los fuegos artificiales del puerto deportivo de los Hamptons empezaron a iluminar el cielo oscuro de la noche, haciendo también un estruendoso ruido. Lily, En los hombros de su padre, se sentía segura. Lejos de tener miedo, no paraba de señalar las flores de colores en el cielo, cantando los colores... rojo, azul y blanco.Y mamá le ayudaba con los más difíciles.

Kate y Rick miraban ilusionados el cielo, como cuando hace años fueron niños, trasmitiendo su felicidad a Lily. Un poco más atrás, Alexis, Hayley y Ashley contemplaban también el espectáculo. Sólo los más avispados, podrían ver que los tres tenían entrelazados sus manos en un complicado abrazo. Entre ambos grupos, Martha Rodgers y Jim Beckett sostenían sendos vasos de té helado, aunque la diva había alegrado el suyo con un chorrito de anís, brindando por otro año más en familia.

Cuando hubo terminado se quedaron un poco más mirando el humo blanquecino que ensuciaba la clara noche y Lily pronto pidió 'poner otro canal' para ver más fuegos artificiales.

\- Ahora viene algo mejor que los fuegos, elefantita. Mira... - le dijo papi bajándola de sus hombros y buscándose cosas en los bolsillos.

\- ¡No me digas que Kate te ha dejado comprar petardos! - se alarmó Alexis.

\- Ni hablar - dijo la aludida con sensatez.

\- No... - el patriarca empezó a repartir palitos - esta va a ser una nueva tradición en Casa Castle, al menos hasta que Lily 'desarrolle la sensatez propia del apellido Beckett'.

Cuando se acercó a Alexis susurró 'Palabras textuales de tu madrastra' lo que hizo sonreír a la pelirroja, que cogió agradecida el palito que le ofrecía su padre.

\- Vamos chicos, vosotros también. - dijo insistiendo amablemente para que Hayley y Ashley sacaran las manos de los bolsillos y participaran en la celebración. El gesto de su padre no pasó desapercibido a Alexis, que agradeció que fuese de noche para que su progenitor no notase el rubor de sus mejillas que subía en este instante.

Martha cogió animada un palito también, igual que Jim. Luego Castle se agachó para que Lily cogiese otro palito, y finalmente le dio otro a Kate y otro que se quedó él, guardándose el resto en el bolsillo otra vez.

\- Ahora vamos a encenderlos todos a la vez a las... diez y treinta y siete de la noche, costa este,... y todos los años, estemos donde estemos, el cuatro de julio cada miembro de la familia Castle encenderá uno de estos... y aunque no estemos todos juntos, sabremos que en ese instante estamos todos haciendo lo mismo, acordándonos los unos de los otros, porque somos una familia, ¿de acuerdo?

La pausa de Castle, hizo que la promesa se tomara seriamente, y ninguno de los allí presentes pudo evitar sentir que su vello se erizaba, al sentir la emoción de las palabras del escritor.

Castle, satisfecho, sacó un mechero y todos acercaron su palito para que prendiese, convirtiéndose en unas bengalas que chisporroteaban en la oscuridad. Lily se asustó un poco y tiró la suya al suelo, aunque pronto su abuelo se agachó para clavarla en la arena y enseñarle cómo hacerlo.

\- Oh, Rick... - dijo una emocionada Kate no pudiendo evitar abrazarse a él

\- Ey... - dijo él rodeándola con el brazo mientras sentía su camisa humedecerse con una lágrima de su emocionada mujer, se agachó y besó su pelo, inhalando el aroma que desprendía.

\- Perdona Rick. - susurró Kate.

\- ¿Perdón, por qué?

\- Porque... no te lo he dicho, pero necesito... otra bengala más... - dijo separándose unos centímetros y sosteniendo la suya frente a ella.

\- ¿Otra?

\- Has dicho... "Una por cada miembro de la familia"... - se quedaron mirándose a los ojos, en la penumbra, sólo aliviada por la chispas bailarinas. A pesar de la tenue iluminación, Kate pudo ver cómo Rick pasaba de fruncir el ceño confuso, a abrir los ojos dándole sentido a lo que quería decir su esposa. Cuando ambos se miraron sonriendo de oreja a oreja se abrazaron.

\- Pero... ¿Porqué no me lo has dicho antes? -le dijo al oído

\- Quería encontrar la manera de hacerlo... y el momento... y el lugar...

Él no la dejó terminar, posó sus labios en los suyos manteniendo el abrazo y sosteniendo cada uno su bengala a la espalda del otro. A ambos se les activaron los sentidos, para recordar la humedad refrescante de la noche, la salinidad del aire y el ruido lejano de la gente de fiesta en sus casas, unido al calor del amor en sus corazones y al fuego del deseo en su interior. Ninguno de los dos querría olvidar este instante de felicidad nunca en la vida.

Cuando se separaron, Castle inmediatamente cogió un puñado de palitos del bolsillo y se los encendió, haciéndole coger todo el ramillete de bengalas encendidas, que ella tomó riéndose.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntaron los demás dándose cuenta de que aquello no era normal.

Ambos se miraron el uno al otro y Kate asintió con la cabeza, como dando a entender que le permitía a él dar la noticia de que para el año que viene la familia Castle se habría ampliado.

* * *

 **FIN del EXTRA 1**

* * *

 _Mi enhorabuena a todos los que hayan soportado mi sequía de publicaciones y hayan llegado a leer hasta aquí. Os merecéis un diez como seguidores del Caskett y un abrazo de oso gigante._

 _Aún tengo en mente publicar más extras de esta larga historia de Lirio Blanco. Permanezcan atentos a sus buzones de correos y su paciencia será recompensada._


End file.
